


Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronichles: Volume 3 The Red and Pale Horse's

by Omega696



Series: Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronicles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Magic, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Supernatural Elements, World Threatening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 97,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red and Pale Horse's<br/>Death and War are the only remaining heralds of the dark Titans, but they are the most insidious of the four.<br/>California is still in a state of emergency, and the maths is getting more complicates.<br/>What's a Pack to do.</p>
<p>Oh and Grandpa is visiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interlude - Chapter 1 - Leassons in Quantum... Thingy

**Author's Note:**

> [AN]
> 
> Sooo here it is, interlude and chapter 1 of Volume three.
> 
> When I started this I never thought I would end up writing three novel sized worlds. It's like wow.
> 
> Hopefully I can keep up with a ten day upload process, perhaps faster. Fingers crossed.
> 
> On with the Story and to a place not in reality.
> 
> Omega
> 
> [/AN]

**Interlude – Dark Universe:**

A thousand dark claws skittered and scratched at the barrier that kept them from their revenge. The dark Titans spat fury at the loss of another of their heralds; it had been weak and had been destroyed by infants spawned of an insect of race. The remaining had better complete their tasks or they would be made to suffer until the next alignment.

The claws probed and felt the barrier weakening and cracking already. The damage from the cracking of reality was already spreading, it was travelling through all of light's reality and when the convergence was right they would bridge the barrier and rain their fury on what remained of the light Titans essence. Soon it would be gone completely and then their dark universe would be what it once was.

All that would ever be.

**Chapter 1 – Lessons in Quantum... thingy:**

Damion sat at the computer in the study and read the reports that were being filtered through to him from various agencies and sources. Sighing he lent back and massaged the bridge of his nose. It had already been a hell of a week for them and it looked like there was no sign of it letting up. California was still an emergency zone; the inland portion had suffered less that the coast so work was progressing faster in those areas. Power had been restored as best they could to most areas and they were working on getting the rest, with power came utilities and the chance to keep and cook food safely.

The families had stayed for most of the week, the Argents being the first to leave after three days. They had all managed to keep a civil atmosphere which was a win in anyone's book, Sam was still at the lair as it had been discussed and it was the safest place for him at the moment. The Kean's had taken the news of Danny's Lycanthropy better than they had expected, though Danny had gotten soundly told off for not telling his parents, the upshot was that Danny's mum, Kalena, had asked her mother, Keona Pele, for a refresher course on the Hawaiian traditions. The Whittmore's were also taking it better now that things had had a chance to settle, Judith was beside her self apologising to Jackson for her behaviour as was Jack. With the other families they now had a supernatural support group they could talk with. The only one who was still in the dark under a consensus from all was Mrs Martin, she had tried to chat up every male regardless of age at some point, and the divorce was not sitting well with her. It had reached a head when she tried to flirt with Scott, Lydia walked in and saw her cornering Scott and Scott almost having a wolf attack in panic, Lydia grabbed her arm and hauled her mother out the room and had several loud words with her, after which things settled somewhat, but Derek and Damion kept getting the 'Come Hither' looks.

The parents hadn't taken the concise briefing about what was happening with great calm, it had taken Stan, Deaton, Melissa and the Argents, Deaton having been brought in to verify what was going on, to stop the Whittmore's and the Kean's going to the government. When the knee jerk reaction had passed they had listened as it was explained and why the government couldn't be involved, and it had taken Damion several demonstrations of magic and his Alpha state to prove he wasn't mad when he said he was twenty five hundred years old. Though Tom Kean and Chris Argent had both wanted to see Excalibur, the wife's were exchanging glances that said 'Men' in a derogatory fashion. The agreement was that as long as they were kept in the loop, didn't put the Pups in more danger that seemed to want to come at them, a situation that had left them all pondering the enormous dangers, that they wouldn't stop what needed to happen. Though they did want to see them at home at least a half of the week, and the cars would be forfeit if the grades suffered and if they got into trouble.

"How did I end up with the equivalence of six sets of in-laws, all ready to jump on me if something goes wrong, and one ready to just plain jump me?" Derek asked from the doorway of the Study.

"Bad living and poor diet, crappy Universal Karma and bad luck?" Damion responded and Derek snorted at that. "Be glad that that's not six set of in-laws ready to hunt you down for your pelt."

"That's true." Derek gave Damion that point. "Only three of them are ready to do that, and the others will if anything goes wrong."

"My you're a Sour Wolf today aren't you?" Damion said as he stood up, and Derek raised an eyebrow pursed his lips at the 'Sour Wolf' comment.

"Anyway the Pups... and Sam." Derek all but ground out Sam's name. "Are in the library."

Damion walked over to his mate and put a hand on his arm. "Be nice, it takes a lot of guts to stay with the people you tried to kill, even if it is for protection from the psycho that indoctrinated you."

Derek shook his head and sighed again at Damion's desire to give everyone a second chance, then wondered if he had been one of those people as well.

As if reading his mind, Damion leaned in and kissed Derek. "You never needed a second chance, nor will you ever." Damion told him, and the pair headed to the library.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott was leaning into Allison and sharing a joke about something, ignoring the daggers that Sam was sending his way or perhaps because of the daggers. Lydia and Jackson were leaning in to hear what he was saying and Danny and Stiles were groaning from the other side of the room as they heard the comment as well.

Sam sighed and sat further back into his chair as he could. He never realised that it would be this hard when his parents had been here, and when they had suggested it as a safe house for him, it had seemed bearable. Now though he was left wondering if this was his penance for going so far of the rails. It wasn't that they were actively hostile, but there was an atmosphere when he was around the others, and the fact that they disappeared for hours at a time and as far as he could tell, weren't leaving the house. At that point in his musings the Alpha's came in, and if the others didn't make sense to him, than these two made even less, Derek was openly anti-social and Damion was reserved but the most open of the lot. Now they had asked him to be here so he could pass on information to his parents, so he was the unofficial ambassador now as well.

"Good everyone's here. Well do we want to start with the bad news, or the 'I'm getting my head bent out of shape' news?" Damion asked as he moved to the front of the room and pulled a display screen over. Derek had sat down of to one side.

The Pups exchanged glances and Stiles asked. "The bad news and the mind bending news, are they the same news that will be both bad and mind bending so it will be moot to which goes first?"

Damion paused to consider that, and then nodded. "Yeah pretty much the same really." There was a collective groan from the group, and even Sam had a feeling that this state of information giving was pretty standard, and it was going to be bad.

Damion turned the display on and using a tablet brought up a series of pictures that showed the area around Beacon Hills at a fairly large scale. "This is the area around Beacon Hills." Damion said and Jackson snorted, Damion gave him a 'really' look and Jackson managed to look contrite. "Anyway after the earthquake I wanted to get a deep look at the area, especially to look for any long term damage. I tasked three high orbital satellites and a K8 super platform, which one of my companies run's for the military; I told them it was scientific study on post earthquake stress, so not a total lie. This is what it told me." He pressed the tablet and the pictures started to glow with different colours, there was as central blob around the deep preserve area and then it petered out into hotspots that were drifting outwards from the central mass.

Scott nodded frowned. "What are we looking at?" He asked.

"It looks like one of those virus maps they show you when there's an epidemic somewhere." Lydia said, her mind already grasping the apparent damage or source of something.

"Well almost, they are showing the gravimetric, electromagnetic and high energy particle counts." Damion said and Lydia sat back, taking it in.

Stiles sat bolt upright at that. "That looks like ground zero for a nuke!" He exclaimed.

Damion nodded. "I can see that and we're in that general direction, but what we're looking at is dimensional damage from the breaking of reality."

Jackson frowned at that. "How can we see something that hasn't happened yet? They haven't broke anything yet, have they?" He asked and Scott shared the same head tilted confused look.

Damion sighed. "This is where things get mind bending. We're seeing a breakdown in causality leading to us seeing effect before cause, meaning we know they breach the reality wall."

Scott almost whined. "How can we see something that hasn't happened yet?"

"Ok, time isn't a straight line as we perceive it, we only see it as following times arrow as were inside of it, it's sort of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey." Damion was making twisting hand movements as he tried to explain and it got away from him.

Lydia snorted at him. "It's terrible when bad things happen to good sentences." Damion rolled his eyes and Derek glared at her, and the others when they were trying to hide there laughter.

Sam leaned forward. "What do you mean," He almost wished he hadn't said anything as all eyes turned to him.

"Thank you Sam, matter at hand people. We perceive time as travelling along what is called Times arrow. Time starts, it moves along, and then ends. Cause leads to affect, A to B to C. It's what we call causality, also how entropy works complex events break down to the simplest form." He pointed to the display and graphics came up showing this.

Jackson shook his head. "You lost me there." Scott looked and Jackson and then back to Damion and nodded at that, the pair were so alike in a lot of ways it was scary at times.

"You build a sandcastle; to start with it retains its shape if you made it right." Every one nodded as Damion explained. "When it succumbs to entropy it falls apart till it's a pile of sand, it can't get into a simpler form than that."

Jackson nodded. "Ok got that, things start and then finish and breakdown"

"Almost, things start, break down and finish. Now there is a theory that states that when an event happens it produces to waves in time. There is the standing wave that goes along with time, cause leading to effect. At the same time it produces a retarded wave that travels backwards against time. This wave is normally masked or cancelled out by the standing wave." On the screen it showed an explosion and two arrows one, a large one that read 'Standing' pointing along an axis that said time, and a tiny one the read 'Retarded', and that was then hidden under the larger arrow.

Danny, Lydia and Stiles nodded as they got the concept, Sam and Allison were next and finally Scott and Jackson, but they both still seemed unsure.

"Were dealing with what is a breach in reality, on December tenth, the heralds of these dark Titans will crack reality. This is going to break down the fundamental laws of the universe, time and space. The standing wave and the retarded wave are no longer connected or masking the other. We are seeing dimensional effects of reality breaking down before it happens." The diagram changed to a rip and two large arrows coming from it, one going with time and the other against time, neither being masked or hidden.

Lydia suddenly stood up and started pacing. "This is bad, a fundamental break down like this would not be isolated to a single membrane universe, and we would be looking at multiversal damage." She turned and pointed to Damion who nodded, the other's looking between her and Damion with confusion.

Damion brought up another graphic on the screen, it looked like a sheet of glass at an angle, there was a glowing red line going across the width, it had a legend that said 'December Tenth', then other coloured lines ran along the length, the length had a legend that read 'Time'. "This is a slice of the multiverse, you can see all the parallel universe along the width." He said pointing at the coloured lines; he then pressed a claw to where a crimson one in the middle touched the December tenth line. "That's our universe on December tenth. This is what happens when the walls of reality get breached." He pressed his claw into the screen, there was a scratching cracking noise as the claw went through the glass on the screen, as it did a spider web of cracks appeared some running to the left of the screen, some to then right, some to the top and bottom.

As the others in the room sat and watched a hole appeared in their universe and it spread through all time and spaces. Stiles summed up the impact on everyone at seeing this. "Shit!"

Scott looked urgently to Damion. "Does this mean we've lost already, if we're seeing effects before it happens?"

Damion shook his head. "No, all were seeing is that they manage to breach the wall, we don't know what will happen after that. This is why they corrupted and sealed the cardinal elements, to use it as a reality drill."

Allison asked. "Is that like Earth, Air, Water, and Fire?"

Stiles nodded and answered. "Yeah that was how they were know, but we know them as the four states of matter, Solid, Gas, Liquid, and Plasma."

It was Jacksons turn to look at Stiles. "That sounds more like Science than Magic?"

Stiles shrugged. "It is, Arthur C Clarke once said 'Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.' The reverse of that is also true. Any sufficiently advanced Magic is indistinguishable from technology." Jackson, Scott, Danny, Allison and Sam looked blown away by that thought, Lydia and Damion nodded in agreement, and Derek looked like he had a headache coming on.

"So anyway, we know what they are trying to do and the approximate location, now we just need to find its power source." Derek said as he brought the meeting back to order.

"That's all. Sheesh! So it's not just our universe that we need to look out for, it's all of them, and were the only ones that can do this? We fail and it all goes down the shitter, the only upside is that we'll probably be tortured and dead before it happens if we do fail. Even if we don't fail then were looking at a pitched battle to stop them from finding something that will break everything and might take most of our lives to do it!" Stiles exclaimed standing up, when Damion and Derek nodded. He summed up the Pups and Sam's thoughts. "We are sooo fucked! Not only do we have to stop the end of reality, we need to go to school, keep our grades up, fend off attacks by the heralds that have it in for us, and try to win at Lacrosse!"

Damion looked at Stiles and nodded. "Pretty much." And Derek groaned and face palmed at his mate for the less than tactful agreement.

..oo00OO00oo..

Allison and Scott were in her room at her parents' house, it was a few days after what Stiles had nicknamed 'The meeting of DOOM'; Allison was visiting her parents and picking up some stuff for school. The first part of the visit had been somewhat stilted and Scott looked like he wanted to bolt every time her mother came near him, especially after they had talked about what had happened at the briefing. Between that and the pointed looks towards the garage that her father kept giving Scott, the day wasn't going brilliantly. She had then said something about needing a hand to get some stuff and dragged Scott upstairs.

Scott was now looking plaintively at the window as an escape route and Allison couldn't blame him. "Honestly I didn't expect them to welcome you with open arms, but at least dial down the hostility a bit." Allison told him as she rifled through a desk drawer looking for her student pass.

"I can't really blame them Ally." Scott said and then shrugged at the look she gave him. "Seeing it from their point of view, and I wouldn't admit it to anyone else or them, I can see where their coming from. I date you, rather intensively, get you dragged into life threatening situations, turn you into a Werewolf and you from a family of Werewolf Hunters and your involved with something that has brought your psycho Aunt back from the dead and she looks to be out to destroy the world." He ticked of the points as he said them.

Allison looked at him and mused on the points, and then ruffled his hair and said with a smile. "You're a bad influence on me, but I still love you."

Scott grinned at her and stood up so that they could kiss again. So caught up in the kissing they didn't hear a car pulling into the drive or the car door being slammed. What did catch their attention was the front door near enough being kicked off its hinges and slamming into the wall leaving a door handle impression in the dry wall.

"What the HELL, Piss poor, half assed, weak willed, panty wastes of an operation you running here boy, and where the HELL is my Grandson and what the HELL has happened to my Granddaughter!" A voice more akin to a drill instructor echoed through the house.

Allison broke the kiss and looked at Scott, when she spoke it was half filled with joy and half filled with trepidation at what that voice meant. "Grandpa!" She told Scott who looked more confused than anything.

Instinctively Scott went for the window to only be held back by Allison. "This probably isn't a good time to meet the extended family Ally! The dude sounds like he would slap a collar on me and stick me in a Kennel!" He told her with a fair hint of panic.

Allison considered this and placed a finger to her lips and led a most unwilling Scott to the balcony that overlooked the living room. Peering over the edge but keeping back so no one would see them, they both saw an older man in his sixties; he was six foot tall, trim built and balding, he had a close cropped silver beard and his hair was silvering as well. Chris and Victoria were standing looking at him with something not too far from shock at seeing the man in their house.

"Sam is secure location... Sir." The sir was almost an afterthought but instilled responses kicked in when Chris spoke to him.

"Gerard, you always were one to make... an entrance." Victoria said coolly to him.

"Victoria, I like to dispense with the bull shit that normally goes along with these things. I come back from Australia after meeting with the elders over there and find out that Kate's dead, Sam has gone AWOL, you two are excommunicated and there are weird as shit rumours floating around about Allison being a Werewolf, Kate not being dead and the end of the world. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?" When he spoke he punctuated each point with a stab of the finger, and then when he asked the question he cracked his knuckles.

Scott shot a 'Rabbit in the Headlights' look at Allison and she patted his hand reassuringly.

Chris looked nonplussed at this, used to his father's behaviour. "Well Sir, the reason you didn't hear about Kate sooner is that you were out of direct communications with the elders here. We tried to reach you several times and were blocked, after the excommunication plain ignored. Sam is safe, he escaped from the creature inhabiting Kate, the last time he was in official communication he was in contact with a creature called White who tried to kill Allison and then staged a biological attack on the Hale Wolf Pack. White is dead and as to Kate not being dead, I can attest that my sister is dead. I saw the wounds and checked her vitals myself. The creature that inhabits her body would seem to be a chaotic creature that is bent on destroying the world." Chris was clam as he answered Gerard's questions, he had been through this many times with the old man, and it was the only way to not get an earful.

"That sounds like a pile of bull shit. Why Kate was even killed to begin with…" He stopped and his eyes flicked around the room. "Before you answer Chris, Allison get your ass down here. I know you're up there with someone else."

Scott looked at Allison and then back to her room and escape, but Allison shook her head and nodded towards the stairs. "Better to get this over with." She whispered to him.

Scott hung his head in submission and let Allison pull him along behind her. "Such a bad idea." He whispered to no one in particular.

At the entrance to the living room she stopped and shyly brushed the errant strands of her hair behind ear again. "Hi Grandpa." She said softly.

Gerard looked at her sternly and then said. "Come and give me a hug." Breaking into a smile.

Allison ran forward and hugged Gerard like she did when she was little. Gerard looked over her shoulder at Scott who was doing his best to blend into the wall. "Who's the boy?" He asked.

Victoria cleared her throat and said "Pup"

Gerard half turned Allison and looked at Victoria and Chris who nodded. He started to push Allison behind him and the reflexes kicked in and he pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at Scott. He spat the word Pup out as he addressed Scott who was in full 'Rabbit in the Headlights' mode. "Pup, you better have a damn good reason for being near my Granddaughter or I swear I'll hang your pelt from my wall!"

Allison pulled back and looking hurt at her Grandfather said. "Grandpa! He's my mate!"

Gerard pulled back and looked at Allison, the emotional high had pushed her eyes to Gold and Gerard visibly paled, the gun arm going limp. He looked to Chris and Victoria, Scott momentarily forgotten. "You allowed this to happen, for her to be turned, and to mate with one of them?"

Victoria sighed and sat down. "We didn't have a choice Gerard. Scott, please try and retain your bladder control I would prefer if you didn't have an accident." Scott blushed at that thought, and the implied house broken reference. "Gerard, please sit down and we can try and explain everything as best we can."

Allison grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him over to the seat while Gerard stood by the fire looking at the pair. He crossed his arms and bluntly said. "Well?"

"Grandpa, Scott and I were dating, and I didn't know he was a Werewolf to start with. Then everything about what Aunt Kate did came out and she used me to hunt him and another one. I found out the truth and decided to carry on seeing him. We bonded and became Mates." She stopped and squeezed Scott's hand. "We didn't know that our contact would start my own transformation, but when we did, I knew it was what I wanted. I'm his mate and he's mine" Allison said looking at her grandfather and never wavering.

"Of all the… I take it it's past the point of changing, the eyes aren't just a precursor…" Gerard said waiving a hand towards Allison and looking at Chris and Victoria.

Chris nodded. "Yes, it took us somewhat by surprise when it happened. Certainly we know what they have been up too." He added glowering at Scott who shifted uncomfortably.

Gerard narrowed his eyes and he looked at Allison "So knowing what we do, and what your history is, you still accepted this? You kept seeing him" He looked at Scott.

"Sir, I love your Granddaughter very much. She completes me, and makes me whole. I think Allison feels the same as well." Scott said looking to Allison.

Allison nodded saying. "It's true. I feel the same."

Scott spoke up. "Believe me sir, it wasn't our first intention, and I would never hurt her in any way. Also I've never deliberately went out to hurt anyone. If I have it was in self-defence." He figured that his full moon rampages at the start weren't totally his fault so he wasn't really lying.

Gerard sat their looking at the boy who has spoken so earnestly, then to Chris and Victoria. Chris nodded in verification of what Scott had said, Victoria merely sighed which Gerard took as a yes. Finally he sighed himself and said "What it's done is put Allison in danger young man. The Hunter group is fracturing along ideals. There are those like us who will not kill unless we are forced to do so to protect other lives. The others want to purge the planet of anyone who is a potential threat. Now what happened to Kate?"

Chris spoke again and his voice was thick with grief. "You probably know all that happened."

"I want to hear it from you; I want to know what happened to her." Gerard replied sounding tired.

"Kate… Kate arranged for a fire to be set at the Hale pack house six years ago. She didn't care that there were innocent humans and children in it, or that there were Pack members who hadn't killed. She almost wiped them all out. Derek, Laura and Peter Hale were the only survivors. Peter was badly burned and comatose and non-responsive. Derek and Laura left the state. Peter it would seem regenerated slowly from the damage but it had affected his mind. Then towards the end of last year he was able to move again. He started killing animals in the forest and then arranged with help to get Laura, then the Alpha, back here. He killed her and took the power, after biting Scott he then started hunting those that set the fire. Derek came back looking for Laura's killer and hunted the Alpha not knowing it was Peter. Kate came back, I imagine, when it was clear who was being targeted. She then tried to cover her tracks, at the same time bringing Allison into things against my express orders. She was going to use Allison as a tool in her own plans. I tried to get her and Allison out of the state as things were reaching boiling point. She refused to go and used Allison to hunt Scott and Derek. She was going to kill them both when I arrived and stopped her. I was going to take her into custody for Trial. The Alpha attacked and over powered us. He then threatened Allison and ripped out Kate's throat. Scott, Derek and the others that were involved took down the Alpha and then Derek ended him." Chris took a sip from his coffee and sat there waiting for the response from his father over his sister's death.

Gerard paced back and forward looking at the others in the room from time to time. "Oh Kate, you always were a loose cannon weren't you." He finally said, more to himself that anyone else. "So that's what happened, and how is she back now?" Gerard's gaze was on Chris again, but Chris indicated that it was Scott that needed to tell this bit of the story.

After gulping and clearing his throat a few times Scott started speaking in a soft but clear voice, but looking at his hands like he was giving a report for school. "After the fight with Peter, a wolf that would become Derek's mate made himself known to us. He helped us clear up the mess from taking Peter down, and to get the pack to work better together, to actually start acting like a family. He also came looking for something that he said was brewing and that creatures with a connection to magic were feeling it. The something turned out to be an ancient chaos that wants to destroy everything. One of its first acts was to create the first of four heralds, it used Kate's body. Damion thinks it was attracted to the chaos that infused Kate's life." Gerard looked at Chris who nodded. Allison squeezed Scott's knee in support and Scott then carried on. "She used Sam and his prejudices against us to gain control of him. He arranged for troops and supplies and weapons. The next thing she did was to set up for the next Herald, which was White, we think he was pestilence. He attacked Allison in her own home, and only her parents saved her from being shot in the head, the flight or fight response triggered her first shift. White then used his connections to the Hunters, we think, to push through cutting of Mr and Mrs Argent. He infected his men with a bio-contagion and if we won or lost it would have spread globally. Damion and a friend were able to counter it; they saved my life when I ripped of White's face when he tried to molest Allison." Scott's voice cracked at that though.

Allison leaned over and kissed him, and whispered. "You're doing fine, don't worry."

Again Gerard looked to Chris who again nodded, and the others could see Gerard tense at that thought. Scott took a breath and carried on. "Kate then arranged to sink a cruise liner, one of the passengers was chosen to host the third Herald, and we think she was famine. They created a drought in the mid west and used it to get a foothold into people's souls and she enthralled them, that's what Damion called it. She raised an army and came looking for us. They set of the earthquakes to get more dead people; all the deaths were so they could corrupt the prime elements so they can use them, it also brought the last of the Heralds over. Peter Hale has been brought back as death, and we think Kate is war; they are the original version of the four horsemen myth. Black captured us, and tortured us." He paused as the memory of that horrible night, still so fresh, came back to him.

Allison rubbed his leg again. "Scott was so brave, he tried to get us out of there, and when that wasn't going to happen and we got caught and chained up, he made himself a target so that they wouldn't beat us as much. He was covered in welts and whip marks and poisoned by what they did to him, all so me and the rest of the Pack would be safer." Scott looked up at Allison and she smiled proudly at his actions.

"We now know what's coming for us, creatures that were here before the universe was made, that want to destroy it because it isn't like them. We seemed to be a target cause they don't like us or we're standing in their way. Whatever reason they have they keep coming at us, and we keep getting through it by the skin of our teeth. We know that they have a deadline of December tenth, and we have all seen proof of what's happening."

Gerard quirked an eyebrow and said. "You have proof of this... fairy story. I'd like to see that."

Chris went to his brief case and took out stills similar to the ones that Damion had shown then Pups. "These are shots that they had taken by satellites, what they represent is damage from the future event taking over several days."

Gerard flipped through them and looked up. "They're backwards boy." He said to chastise Chris.

Scott stood up and shook his head, his face earnest as he tried to explain. "No, Damion explained were seeing effect happening before cause. They break open reality, and were seeing the ripples from the blast before it happens because it's breaking all of realities rules."

Gerard looked at the stills again, and then to Scott's painfully honest face, and then to Allison, Chris and finally Victoria, they all seemed to agree to this story. "Ok, let's say I buy enough of the story to know something screwy is up. I want to talk to the source of these tales. I want to see the Wolf in the eye when he explains all this to me."

Scott went to say something and stopped then looked at Allison, who gave him an 'I have no idea either' look. "Ok I think we can arrange that." He finally said, hoping that he wasn't digging himself a hole here.

Gerard nodded. "Good, let's do that now, I want to see Sam as well."

Scott froze again, not having expected it to be right now. "Ok, let me phone, and make sure people are in." He all but ran from the room to make the call.

Gerard looked from Scott's retreating form to Allison and then to Chris and Victoria. "He's not too bad all things considered, could be worse." He finally said, Chris shook his head and Allison groaned realising that the drill sergeant interrogation had been his way to intimidate and check out her mate.

"Grandpa, he's terrified of you!" Allison told him.

Gerard nodded and his eyes narrowed as he said. "Good, I know how you get to become a Werewolf by being a mate..." At that Allison knew Scott wasn't going to get an easy ride.

Scott came barrelling back in. "It's all set, they said come round any time you want."

Gerard nodded. "Then that would be now, mister!" Scoot blanched and ran for the door, not hearing the groan from Allison or the chuckle from Victoria.

"Don't be cruel!" Allison tried to admonish.

"Just be glad I'm not hunting him for sleeping with you." Gerard growled in reply then headed to the door, the others following him.

..oo00OO00oo..

The red SUV pulled up behind the Aston martin, the occupants getting out and Gerard looked over from the passenger side. "The car is a trifle extravagant isn't it?" He said to Chris.

Chris's voice hardened. "It wasn't use. The Alpha's got them for them as part graduation, birthday and increased security." He replied giving the reason they had been given in turn.

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Really, and you let them?"

Victoria interrupted. "There were other fights more important to take on."

They entered the house and Scott and Allison indicated the Library on the right to them. Inside Derek and Damion were unpacking a new display screen.

"Look, will you just pass me the network adapter, if we set it up then we don't need to wire it up to the network." Damion was telling Derek while positioning the screen.

Derek growled. "We need to set it up so that the network adapter is registered first of all, and for that we need the mac address which YOU threw out with the box, because you never got the old one of the last screen before it went out." He replied looking at the remote in his hand as he pressed buttons to get it on. "You were the one that broke the last screen, so be glad I'm helping you at all with this."

Damion snorted at that as he connected up the wireless connector. "It was a visual demonstration of how fucked we are and it worked very well. And they took it away before I realised I hadn't taken it off, ok."

"So how fucked are we?" Gerard asked viewing the arguing Alpha's with a raised eyebrow.

The pair turned around and looked at the visitors, they had known they had arrived and come into the house, what they had done was a power play to show that they weren't on edge at their presences. Knowing that, they knew that the Argents would know it as well, so it was a fairly open act to show that they weren't being hostile to them. Damion rubbed the side of his head at the headache that was coming from all the power playing that was needed these days to have a conversation.

Gerard, Chris and Victoria came into the library followed by Allison and Scott. Derek looked at Scott. "Sam is out the back with Jackson; let him know his family is here." Scott nodded and hurried from the room.

Gerard walked over to the large table and took out his sidearm and put it on the table. "Just so were clear." Allison groaned behind him and shook her head at the gesture.

Damion looked at it and then snapped his fingers; a pad on the table burst into flames, and then extinguished itself at another snap. "Just so were clear." He said repeating Gerard's words back to him; Allison groaned again and put her hand to her face, covering her eyes. Gerard just nodded and sat down, followed by the others. "So are we done posturing for the sake of our manly or Wolfly pride?" He then asked the others, and could feel Derek rolling his eyes at the question, and Gerard smirked at that.

"I think so." Gerard said almost growling. At that moment Scott came back with Sam and Jackson. Gerard turned at the movement and saw his grandson, Standing he pulled the Sam into a rough embrace then pushed him back and scrutinised Sam frowning at the tired, worn look he still had. "You ok boy?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah Gramps, I'm getting there."

Gerard nodded; he sat down again and looked at Derek. "So from what I've heard happened, and been informed off, what is inhabiting and defiling the remains of my daughter?"

Derek looked at Damion and indicated for him to explain; Damion took a moment and then attempted to explain as best he could. "So you've been briefed about the dark Titans, and their attempt at breaking into our universe?"

Gerard nodded. "As much as I believe." He replied.

"Well believe it, either through some cosmic irony, random chance or by design, they have chosen two people that push my packs buttons to act as their heralds. The other two may have been chosen for other reasons, I don't know. When the dark Titans were blocked from our reality, they left four shards of their essence in the reality wall, they wormed their way through the barrier and the first, the one we think of as war, arrived first. Maybe as Kate was such a chaotic being already it acted like a lightning road. It inhabited her form, regenerated the damage to make it workable and assimilated the elements of her essence that was left in the carcase."

Chris leaned forward. "So it's actually her?" He asked with an earnest expression.

Damion shook his head. "No, whatever her essence was left at the point of death. This creature is like a photocopy or a scan of what was left."

"Whatever it is, it can act, sound, think like her, it knows how to play her" Derek said in a gruff voice.

Sam nodded. "When she picked me up, she was like the Kate I remembered; it was only the odd thing now and then. Then after time it was like she was stopping to put on the show all the time and any humanity that was there disappeared, what was left was just twisted remnants of her. If I hadn't come to my senses I don't think I would have realised even that." Victoria looked at her son with concern, and took his hand giving him support as he talked about it.

"So, these creatures can act like the people there in. What else?" Gerard questioned the others.

Damion nodded and explained another aspect they had discovered. "They seem to have control of some aspect of a destructive natures, it's what inspired the four horsemen myths. It's also why we refer to them as those names. Once infected, for lack of a better word, they seem to have complete control of their followers."

Again Sam nodded and spoke from his experience. "When White, Pestilence we think, had control of the men I gathered, it was like he infected their minds as well as their bodies. They were almost berserker in their attitudes, but they followed his commands to the letter."

Scott spoke up almost automatically. "When we encountered the people that Black, Famine, had control they were... what did you call it Damion, enthralled. They didn't have free will, or feel pain and they moved like they were being controlled from one source or person. Even when they were torturing us, they followed unspoken commands" Gerard gave him a calculating look which caused Scott to blanch slightly, and Allison squeezed his hand.

"So these creatures are trying to split reality to destroy it in some revenge plot that takes in all of creation. That's one hell of a story; I don't think I could sell it if I had seen it in person. As it stands we have an AWOL hunter, an excommunicated family, and a pack of mostly pre-pubescent werewolf pups, an Alpha barely out of his teens, and a whatever." Gerard said looking around the table.

Derek growled at that, the Argents said nothing, Jackson and Scott bristled at the description and Damion sighed. "Well now that you have analysed the situation to all its depths and given us your professional opinion. What now?" Damion asked sardonically of Gerard.

Gerard snorted at that, he could almost respect that creature sitting in front of him. "Now we start to plan." He said with a nod."

..oo00OO00oo..

The black SUV pulled up outside the large concrete warehouse like building. It was unusual in that it seemed to have suffered no damage from the recent quakes; the rest of the area hadn't fared nearly as well.

"So this is the place?" Peter asked turning and raising an eyebrow to Kate who was sitting in the back with him. "It's so low rent, really."

Kate grinned. "You are such a snob, but you wanted soldiers and I found them for you."

"Yes well it's obvious that he has them whipped into submissive stance that will make controlling most of them easier. The ones that try and resist will be terminated."

Kate looked at Peter like a schoolgirl wanting a pony. "Can I get a couple to play with?"

"Oh very well, but your responsible for feeding and training them, and if they make a mess, well we can always put them down." Peter replied with a malicious smile which was shared by Kate.

They got out of the SUV and Kate signalled the men to wait in it. "If we can't handle his lot then we don't deserve to bring out masters here." She said to Peter who nodded.

"Well we have enough issues with Derek and his mutts, let's see if we can redeem some pride." He said with a twisted grin.

The pair walked up to the closed gates and with a jerk of his hand Peter snapped the chain and then pushed open the gate. As they walked into the compound the five guards ran towards them, and on the roof a further four were watching the commotion. The five stopped just in front, a look of confusion on their faces as they caught the twisted scents coming of the pair of them. The lead guard stepped forward. "Whoever you are you get one chance to turn around and leave now."

Kate looked at Peter and smiled like she had found something fun in a box of cereal; Peter grinned back at her and stepped forward. "You have no chance to get your excuse for an Alpha out here, but one of your little friends can do that while you bleed out." There was a moment of confusion then lashed out with his right hand, the claws on it were black and almost a foot long, they slashed through the guards neck and with a flick the head bounced across the yard. "Of you toddle." He said to the remaining guards as they were covered in blood from the spray still pumping out of their comrade's body. One of the guards ran off and the others backed away from the pair.

Kate turned to Peter and pulled him into a kiss. "Oh that was just so sexy, once were done here I am taking you on the first surface we find." She said when the split.

Peter nipped her bottom lip and said. "And I'll let you too."

At that moment the door to the building smashed open and Jared stormed out followed by twenty of his larger Beta's. "What the hell is going on here..." He paused when he saw Peter and recognised him from pictures, but again the scent he was getting, along with the fact he was meant to be dead threw him. "Hale... how the hell?"

"Jared, Jared, Jared... Still a pompous self deluded ass I see." Peter told him almost dismissively as he looked as his claws.

Jared snarled. "I'll kill you for that you poor excuse for whelped runt! This is my fight." He told peter and the Beta's around him. As he stalked forward he shifted first to the Beta state and then into his Alpha form, it was similar to the more natural looking wolf-man, but the snout was shorter and the features more human. The hair on it was light brown and yellow with some silvering. Jared roared and sprang forward.

Peter had seen Jared start to shift and was almost eager for the show down. It would be the first time he put his rebuilt form to the test and it excited him, much faster than Jared he shifted as well. The Beta form was much more monstrous that before, the ridges were almost horn like now, the fangs sprouted from extended jaws, the ears racked upwards and were more wolf like. His claws were black and around a foot in length, and his legs were slightly bent into a more animal poise.

Then he pushed it through to not the Alpha form but the death form of his dire wolf. His body began to grow larger and more muscled, the legs finished cracking and reshaping into the extended bent form of a predators hind quarters, the tail was spiked. His claws became serrated and along his knuckled bone spurs came out, they were sharp and glistening with blood. From the fore arms above the wrist what looked like a wider claw ripped out and settled extending four inches long, the length of it and the forearm was ridged with what looked like bone blade extensions sweeping backwards. Down his back, spines formed like a porcupine but sharper and glistening with ichors that spoke of poisons. His fur was now a matt black colour that seemed to drink in the light, though the largest change was the face, it had extended and become more wolf like, there was no fur on it and the skin was pulled tight so that all the shape and ridges of the skull were clearly visible, the lips were drawn back into a rectus grin that exposed all the teeth. His eyes were sunken beyond the point of being seen apart from two glowing red spots that seemed to float in the skull. The final change was on the fore head, protruding from there was two sweeping horns that swept backwards across his head then forwards again into to vicious points.

Peter roared and it was the sound of Hell playing out across the land. Jared struck first, but Peter had seen it and let him strike, the claws raked down the side of his skull and down his chest. Jared Sprang back to ready another strike, but froze when he saw the wounds seal almost instantly.

Peter sneered. "That's the best you can do."

Peter sprang forward, faster and more agile that his new size should allow. He grabbed Jared by the throat and speared him in the guts with the other hand, then slammed him into the ground with a bone cracking crunch.

Jared tried to strike back, but the wounds were healing as fast as he made them and his own internal injuries were already impacting on him. Coughing blood he growled. "Finish it you bastard..."

Peter leaned in close and in a voice like a dry rattle he laughed. "Oh I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to whip you and make you my bitch now. Welcome to the new world order." Then he sunk his teeth into Jared's shoulder.

Jared screamed and howled, and the Beta's around him started to react rushing forward and then they too screamed. Inside them their pack bond burned and was twisting as Peter contaminated and corrupted it. Some resisted and felt more pain, most succumbed to it, there were a lucky few less than a handful that managed to break the link as it twisted in them and fled before they were found. The rest were struck low and felt a coldness seeping into them from Peter, he was their Alpha now, Jared his second. Jared was changing as were the others, no longer Werewolves, they were now Death's army of Dire Wolves.

Kate clapped her hands and cackled at the sight. "That was almost poetic. I loved it when you gave him a moment of hope then crushed it and the rest of his body." She walked over and trailed a hand along Peter's side and he growled in pleasure. "So how long will this take?"

Peter stood slowly and turned to Kate. "Not long for them to be bound to me, the final transformation will take a few weeks. Plenty time for our fun in the mean time."

Peter started to look like he was going to shift back but Kate put a hand on his shoulder. "No stay that way; it's making me all hot a bothered thinking about screwing you senseless like that." Kate told him and Peter growled in pleasure. Kate signalled the men she had brought with her and they came to secure the area.

War and Death stalked towards the main building, stepping over the fallen whimpering forms that were once the LA Pack. Peter growled down to Kate. "I'm going to ride you so hard..." He promised.

Kate grinned back. "Stay like that, and I want a ride out of you first, then we can do it any way we you want."


	2. Chapter 2 - It's all in the Planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN]
> 
> The Pack mark is something I flirted with before, I got the idea for them sneaking of to get them from  
> Possessiveness, Miscommunication and Jealousy by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)
> 
> Check it out.
> 
> Omega.
> 
> [/AN]

**Chapter 2 – It's all in the Planning:**

Derek sleepily rolled over to cuddle with Damion, instead of finding the warmth and touch of his mate; he found the empty spot in the bed. Half groaning, half growling he opened one eye and blearily looked for him. Not seeing him he pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around the room, while listening for that oh so familiar heart beat.

Nothing, not in the room, en suite, or the upper lair, Derek snarled in frustration and swung his legs out of the bed and looked at the alarm clock. He blinked at it and then glared at it when he read two thirty. "Geez... We've only been in bed for an hour and he's out and prowling again." Sighing to himself, Derek then stood up and headed to the under lair knowing that was where his errant mate would be.

Having gotten the elevator and riding it to the under lair, Derek mused on recent events. Ever since the earthquake and the book had been decoded, Damion hadn't gotten a full night sleep. It wasn't showing yet, but the frayed at the edges sign were there and the others had noticed them as well. The tone sounded telling him he had arrived and the doors parted.

The lights were in night mode throwing the place into shadows, except for the cloister room, though that was lit with odd rainbows of refracted light. Derek strode towards it having deciding to have it out with his mate. He stopped at the arch and looked towards the central Orrery where a black crystal had formed around Excalibur and the Night sword, there stroking it with his right hand while massaging his right shoulder was Damion.

"What the hell are you playing at, we were only in bed an hour and you're up again, and you haven't slept a full night for over a week." Derek exclaimed, grabbing him by the left shoulder.

Damion turned and Derek saw the dark circles were more pronounced. "Hmm, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't sleep, and my shoulder was aching. Then I felt drawn to my Locus. I think it's ready." He absently stroked the crystal again. The crystal had formed as a spire around the six foot half sphere that the swords had been on. It reached upwards like a stalagmite towards the spheres above it, with strands that spilled over the edge and onto the floor.

"Why is your shoulder still giving you trouble, you haven't told me about that? What's wrong?" Derek voice was thick with concen almost masking his words as he asked as he moved to Damion's side. He touched the shoulder and felt a heat in it that was higher than normal.

"There are still fragments of the cold iron in the bone. I thought Melissa had gotten it all. The serum Lydia made counteracted the effects, I've been using it in small doses since then." Damion told him his head turned slightly away so he wouldn't look into Derek's eyes.

Derek grabbed Damion's arms and twisted him to look Derek in the eyes. "What the hell! Why didn't you tell us, or get help, or do something!" He did growl then with a panicked edge. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Damion laid a hand against Derek's cheek. "There isn't much that can be done, the only way to remove it would be to remove the bone or a large part of it and that won't heal like a broken bone. Even if it did the likelihood of it working right would be low, and it would knacker my wing. My only hope was to wait and see if my Locus would reform correctly, if it did, then I have a hope of burning the contaminant out of me, turn it into something non reactive."

"You should have still told me, I'm you mate, you've been suffering this without telling anyone." There was anger in Derek's words.

"I'm sorry, there was so much going on, and you needed me to be there for you, I couldn't add to everything that was going on." Damion turned his head away as he said it not wanting to see Derek's eyes when he told him the next part. "If it didn't work, or the locus wouldn't work, then I would have told you. It would mean that my powers would be shortening my life span."

"That's the reason you tell us so we can be there to support you! Dumb Ass!" Now Derek was more exasperated than mad. "Can't Lydia or Stiles do this?"

Damion shook his head. "No, this is self transmutation, it's requires an intimate knowledge of the workings of the host, and levels of skill and accuracy they haven't gotten to yet. When I re-bond with my Locus, I have to act then and that point to funnel the energies at the problem. If not it will start to catalyse again. This is why you can't treat your own wound if you get stuck with the stuff most time. It's like leaving a house and bolting it from the inside, takes a lot of practice."

"Can I help?" Derek asked, taking Damion's hand.

Damion shook his head. "No with the removal, but stay with me? My Locus is ready, hopefully in a usable state, that was the risk that the joining wouldn't work, and I wouldn't be able to master a new one because of the contaminant." Where Derek nodded, Damion turned to the Crystal again, and Derek saw that shoulder in the refracted light, it had a scar, not from the healing of it, but something under it.

"Of course." Derek replied, standing with his mate.

Damion went to place his hand on the crystal then stopped and looked at Derek. "I'm sorry; I'm still not used to telling someone everything, or not trying to protect everyone. I guess I'm still learning. Damion then placed a hand onto the crystal and called to his Locus, it wasn't using magic, but connecting to the focus of his magic, the cold iron twitched but wasn't activated fully. He felt a stirring under the crystal surface, like electricity from the Locus, it called back to him and answered. "It feels different, a stronger link, a more powerful feel, like its whole." He said to Derek as he communed with it, he dropped his hand from the surface, and purple static played over the spot for a few seconds.

"Is it whole, will it work?" Derek asked.

Damion nodded. "Yeah, it should." He replied. "Better take a step back." He said as he looked at Derek, and gave him a smile, telling him in that look that he loved Derek no matter what.

Derek nodded returning that look and took a step backwards. "Ok, good luck."

"Thanks Wolfie." Damion replied and took a breath. Then raising both hands he plunged them forward and onto the crystal, the surface rippled and he plunged then further into the crystal. There was a screeching noise, like glass on glass, as he plunged in. The crystal began to buck and shake and then the spheres above then on the Orrery started to spin and orbit around the central shaft. They picked up speed and became like a blur above the two forming a disk with speed they were moving, the room started to tremble.

Without warning black lightning rained down from the almost golden disk above them and struck the crystal mass, playing over the surface and Damion. Then when Derek thought the Crystal would shatter, it began to liquefy. It was almost like ice melting, but instead of flowing down, it flowed up and joined the golden disk adding rings of purple, red and black to the swirling gold ring.

Damion was standing stock still as this went on, and slowly the mass disappeared from in front of him. Derek frowned at the sight that was appearing because instead of one sword there were still two, one black with red glyphs, and one black with silver and gold glyphs.

As the mass of crystal that was draining upwards over the blades lessened and then finally stopped Derek moved to see the swords better, hoping as he did that it has joined properly for the sake of his mate. Above them the Orrery slowed rapidly, then at a reduced pace, almost like a turbine or a jet spinning down. They returned to their more sedate pace, and Derek noted that now they had lines and glyphs highlighted in the purple, red and black that had come out of the Crystal.

In front of Damion were two swords hanging in the air, Derek recognised them both, though Excalibur was black in colour instead of silver. The difference was in the hilts of both swords, where they had once been handles for the swords, they were now two gauntlets or bracer constructs. The swords were mounted to the solid half of the circle and opposite two flaps which were open. The Night sword gauntlet was done in black with red highlights and a tribal style red wolf, the Excalibur gauntlet was black with gold and silver and had a tribal style dragon. On the inside of both gauntlets there were several spikes.

"Did it work, there are two of them?" Derek asked.

Damion nodded and blew out in relief. "I think it did. I think it formed a dual Locus. I've... I've never heard of something like this, but then again, I don't think what was tried with mine has ever been done before." He moved slightly. "Ok, I have no idea what's going to happen here but don't, you know, touch me till the light show dies down."

Derek nodded, though he wasn't in favour of the rather sketchy instructions. "Oh-kay..."

Holding out his arms to the blades, Damion willed the blades to join with him. The black and red one twitched then floated horizontal in front of Damion's left arm, after a second or two the black and gold did likewise but in front of the right. "Well... Allons-Y'" Damion said more to himself, and then pressed his forearms, with the underside upwards, into the gauntlets.

Nothing happened for a second then the both snapped shut and Damion hissed in pain as the spikes penetrated. Then the air was lit again but this time from the twin glowing blades. Then from an inner light that was coming from Damion's right shoulder. As Derek looked, he realised that the bone itself was glowing, what looked like white hot. The light grew brighter, and pooled around the lower end of the bone. Finally a trickle of blood followed by a sliver of copper excised from the scar that was on Damion's back.

The light faded away and Derek grabbed a rag from a table and carefully removed the sliver. "You ok?" He asked with concern heavy in his voice.

Damion nodded, leaning on the half sphere. "Yeah, I ended up turning it into copper. There were a lot of free radicals in the area that had to be removed as well, so I needed to get them all into a cohesive unit. Copper was the most inert thing I could get it to in that area of the periodic table."

Derek placed a hand on Damion's left shoulder then smacked him on the back of the head. Damion yelped and as he rubbed his head, carefully because of the sword, turned and gave Derek a hurt look. "What was that for?" He asked.

Derek shook his head. "That's for not telling me what was happening, I thought it was weird that your shoulder was still hurting, but I thought it just needed time. What would have happened if we got into a situation that needed magic, or only your skill set could have gotten us out of and you couldn't because you were incapacitated by your shoulder? You put everyone in risk, and... It hurt that you didn't tell me."

The final part stung Damion the most and his head dropped and he scuffed his foot, acting more like one of the teen wolves upstairs that a twenty five hundred year old. "I am sorry; I just didn't want to add to what you were dealing with."

Derek pulled Damion into a hug. "So about your Locus, it's going to be hard to do anything with two blades coming out the top."

Damion half smiled and said. "Well this is just one mode, I've been learning about it as it's bonded with me." He held up the swords and with a snap of either arm, both blades retracted leaving the gauntlets. "This is them retracted." He flicked them out again. "This is them both extended, obviously. Finally this is them separated." With a final twist of his arms, both blade move round to the underside then slid forward showing the normal hilts. They slid into Damion's hands and he was able to wield them like normal swords. He handed Derek Excalibur and Derek nodded at seeing how the blade could be separated out and Damion still retained part of the Locus, he handed the sword back.

"Can you still conceal it, you know inside you?" Derek asked.

Damion nodded. "Should be, I still have the magical enchantments set up for that." He joined the bladed and retracted them. Then concentrating he started to draw the gauntlets into their sealed forms, they flowed into a compact red gem just above the upper side of the wrist. Then the Gems sank into the skin. Damion nodded at that, then double over and gasped. Derek was at his side and looking for any injury. He almost recoiled when he saw the Dragon tattoo that was normally hidden at the original bound location of the Locus crystal, was moving.

"What the Hell is that!" Derek asked in a worried voice.

Damion gasped again. "The magic, the concealment charm is splitting; it's changing to cover the new locations." He hissed in pain. "Smarts a bit really."

Derek shook his head at that and watched on in concern. The Dragon now seemed to be chasing its tale, the skin rippled as it did so, the creature picked up speed and roared silently. Then suddenly it started to pull against itself, like it was trying to tear itself apart. The head swung from side to side as it writhed on Damion's chest. Then it tore itself into two, one looked like a smaller version of the tribal style Dragon, the other was a tribal style Wolf. As Derek watched the two beasts moved, the Dragon to the right, the Wolf to the left and it moved around the mate mark. Both creatures moved down the arms until they came to rest down the upper forearms, the forward claws and paws of the beasts where the Gems were resting. The tribal fire tattoo the Damion had on his left arm had moved and altered to fit around the wolf, now appearing like the tail of the Wolf was this plume of fire.

Damion slumped and Derek grabbed him to support him. "I think I could sleep now." He told Derek, trying to be funny, but just missing the mark.

Derek shook his head. "Fine, let's get you to bed, but were not done talking about this."

Damion nodded, and sighed. "The one time you want to talk about stuff..." He yelped again when he got another hand of the back of his head for that. "Hey invalid here!" He exclaimed and Derek just shook his head.

The pair walked from the under lair, Derek supporting his mate, and grumbling about Spell Wolves needing to learn to share.

..oo00OO00oo..

The next morning and the general chaos that was the breakfast table was a welcome to both the Alpha pair, it felt like home again, even Stan and Melissa were joining them on one of the rare occasions when their shifts had them both off at the same time.

"Jacks, pass the rolls." Stiles asked as he reached for the butter.

"Only if you give me the butter after." Jackson replied snagging a couple of rolls for himself.

Stiles nodded and then said. "Sure, you want the Jam as well?"

"Nah. I'm going to make bacon rolls." Jackson said as he shook his head.

"Ohhh that sounds really good..." Stiles commented and eyed up the pile of bacon on the table.

Stan was looking at the pack demolish breakfast with something akin to shock. "Stiles, how much food are you going to pack away?" He finally asked, and Melissa snorted at the question.

Stiles gave his father a hurt look as he got more bacon for his rolls. "I'm a growing Werewolf pops, it takes a lot of carbs to keep me going."

Stan shook his head and sighed. "As long as you don't turn into a Werepiggy..." He admonished, and Stiles looked down at his waist self consciously.

Derek grinned and said. "Don't worry Stan; this is normal for teenage Werewolves. They burn through everything so fast just now. We used to go through what would be a normal families month shopping in a week. My mom used to go to three different supermarkets so that it wouldn't look to weird, that and the big Kostko's where it looked like she was running a restaurant, which really she was when you think about it." He sort of got lost in the memory and didn't see the others stop and exchange swift glances at Derek sharing a moment about his family with them. Thankfully by the time he zoned back in, the others had resumed the eating.

Stan shook his head. "It's a good thing he has you guys to help him." Stan said nodding at Stiles. "If I was footing the bill alone, I think he would be foraging in the woods."

"DAD!" Stiles exclaimed, embarrassed by the implications.

Melissa nodded. "I know what you mean, my budget was seriously out of whack for three months, as I was feeding a Werewolf and didn't know about it." She said with a look at Scott, who blushed at keeping her in the dark for so long.

"Mom! I said I was sorry about that." He whined to her with a hurt puppy look on his face.

"I know honey, and I mostly forgive you. The rest we'll work on with chores at the house." She said with a serious expression, but then ruffled his hair and winked to let him know she was kidding.

"So what's with the new tattoos?" Danny asked Damion after taking a drink of Oj.

Damion looked down at his forearms, then back to Danny and said. "Hmm, oh yeah, I was able to reconnect to my Locus last night, it's now a dual wield form, and the sealed version is two gems that are contained in the wrists area. The tattoos are from the magic I use to hide them, the Dragon that was on my chest split into two. One is a Wolf and the other a Dragon. It's less conspicuous so I'm not hiding the tattoo's" Over the top of his coffee, Derek gave Damion a meaningful look and Damion shot another apologetic one back to him, again apologising for keeping Derek in the dark.

"They look cool. So you now have access to Excalibur?" Stiles asked joining that conversation and looking at the tattoos.

Damion nodded. "Yeah, both are accessible again, strangely they form a dual Locus which I've never heard about, so that's something I want to check into."

Stiles stopped open mouthed when he heard about the Locus, then said. "Wow that is so cool."

Lydia tapped a finger on her lips as she thought about it. "If you think about it, it's not that farfetched to see that both had an independent form for so long that it retained that as its base state. Re-joining then wouldn't require them to have a physical connection, only an etheric channel to allow them to channel energy between them and you."

Stiles was looking at Lydia as she spoke with a frown of concentration. "True a binary state shouldn't change your ability to focus through them; in fact it may even have a resonance effect, like an intensifying wave guide. You could end up with a power boost if you channel the energy right."

Lydia paused then said. "You might be right Stiles, it would be dependent on the energy conservation rates, and the synch dynamic of the resultant wave forms. This could be fascinating to explore, pity we can't use it for extra credit."

The rest of the table were trying to keep up with then three of them as they discussed the possibilities that could come from the new state of Damion's Locus. It went beyond most of them, Danny and Allison having enough Physics to get the principal. Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, he mused on it as he ate his toast realising that the weird stuff aside they were having normal breakfast conversations, they weren't snarling and dominating each other or other weird animal behaviour like he would have expected. What sealed that thought for him was when Damion looked over at Jackson and Scott who were both making serious 'Hmm' faces as they pretended to understand what was going on and Damion threw bread rolls at the pair, who caught them with a smile and both reached for more sausage to put on the rolls.

"Pups..." Damion said with a shake of his head.

Melissa laughed at the pair, and then Lydia's comment reminded her. "School is still starting on Monday, there was a message on the answer phone at home, and the other parents got in contact with me as well, they had messages as well. Looks like they building came out without a hitch, and most people have returned home from the shelter that was in the gym."

Derek looked at the Pups as they all groaned at that. "Did you check your stuff to make sure you have everything that you need?" From the lack of responses Derek took that as collective no. "Ok let me rephrase that, you will check the state of your stuff before Lacrosse practice today so that we can get any missing things."

Damion took a sip from his coffee and said. "If you need stationary, there should be stuff in the Library."

Allison shook her head. "It's out of folders and notepads." Then shrugged at the mutinous glares she got from the boys, though Scott's glare lasted about a fifth as long as the others.

Damion frowned. "What happened to all the notepads, there were plenty in there before Summer?" He asked.

Stiles shrugged. "There have been lots of things that needed notes taking."

Jackson added after swallowing the last bite of his roll. "Besides you burnt the last one."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose seeing where this was going to go and Damion responded. "I did?"

Stiles nodded this time. "Yeah, when you had your stare down with Grampy Argent, then you never checked to see if there were any left."

Damion pinched the bridge of his nose now, as Stan and Melissa both started chuckling at this. "So let me get this straight, we were on our last pad, and because I burned it and never checked, it's my fault were out. That's what we're saying here."

Stiles, Jackson and Scott all nodded at that. Melissa put a hand on Damion's shoulder. "Welcome to the world of Teen logic. All the scheming and conniving of an Adult, the impulse control of toddlers..." She looked at the table. "Well the boys anyway." Allison and Lydia preened at the comment while the boys pouted at the implications.

Sam shook his head. 'One big, weird family.' He thought to himself.

Derek sighed. "Fine, after Lacrosse we'll hit the Mall and get what's needed. Make sure that you have it written down what you need, I don't want to be in and out of shops all afternoon." Looking over at Stan and Melissa, one who was off to work, and the other off to bed, he added."Is it like this all the time?" When both nodded, he groaned at the implications.

Damion chuckled, and then looked at Scott. "Did you get that software for your Laptop?"

Scott thought about it. "The stuff for my Dyslexia, Umm, no. I kind of got side tracked with world ending stuff and work and training... Sorry."

Melissa sighed at that, and then looked over at Damion. "Would you get it while you're out? I don't want him falling behind at the start of the year. I would rather he kept up the B's."

Damion nodded with a half smile. "I think we all want that, so yeah, not a problem."

Derek looked at the clock. "Right, Lacrosse gear and lists of school stuff ready to go in forty five minutes." The Pups nodded and started to clear the table.

"I bet they're on time for him..." Damion added darkly, to which Melissa and Stan just laughed.

..oo00OO00oo..

The silver SUV's pulled into the parking structure and as soon as they stopped the Pack spilled out.

Stiles carried on his conversation from the ride. "... really, I mean is the Alpha babysitting service still needed? They have Peter now and we did kill... well Jackson smooshed Black." Jackson nodded acknowledging the point. "It's going to take them time to do the stuff their doing, so were in a lull. As long as we take care, and don't get into any situations that are trappish, we should be okay."

Derek glared at Stiles, who returned it with a questioning look. "We are not taking any risks at the moment. As much as I hate being in a mall, we need to make sure nothing happens. Places like School and practice are more controlled so we don't need to be there, as long as you take precautions. Places like this are to open to abuse, we've all seen that they can control people, imagine if you're in the mall and all the shoppers turn on you and kill you, or capture you again." Stiles groaned and Scott scuffed his shoe on the ground as Derek made his last point. "Don't groan, we know it wasn't anyone's fault but it happened, until we can get decent intel on what they are going to do, or if they have agents on the ground here then we take all the precautions we can. Once we've checked out the stores, then you can spread out in that area, it's not like we're asking you to hold hands like preschoolers." He was using his Alpha tone so they knew that this was a point that wasn't going to be argued with.

Stiles relented at that. "Ok. I'll give you that, but can we get some food before we start, I'm fading over here." Derek groaned as the other Pups agreed with that sentiment.

One trip to the food court and they were all sitting round two tables pushed together.

Damion asked them. "So what are we all here to get?"

Scott frowned as he thought. "I need a new backpack, and some stationary stuff, and the report writing assistance software and the presentation one that the school recommended. Oh those abridged guides for the set texts that we're going to get."

Stiles shovelled in some more curly fries then spoke over his mouthful. "I should get those abridged thingies, might help when I lose my focus. Some stationary is the only other thing, that's about it for me. Oh a new calculator, I melted my last one"

Jackson looked up from is pizza with interest. "Maybe I should get those guide things; it would save having to read the books."

Damion put his faces in his hands and shook his head. "Their meant to help assist with the learning, not replace the books themselves Jacks, you should read them, you'll get more out of it, I promise you."

Derek frowned at Jackson. "No shortcuts, you read the books, no excuse for anything else." He said very much the Alpha.

Jackson didn't seem convinced of that, but he let the subject drop. "Well I'm out for a new bag as well, and some kit for P.E. Surprisingly really, I seem to have enough new clothes." He looked at Lydia and raised an eyebrow.

Derek caught that and growled at Lydia. "Yeah I need to get more black T-shirts, my last lot seems to have disappeared and been replaced with polo shirts and primary coloured ones."

Lydia shrugged noncommittally at that, Scott looked up from his burger and looked at Lydia opened mouth, then down at the T-shirt he was wearing. "I didn't recognise this T-shirt this morning; I thought I was being dense... Have you been slipping new stuff into everyone's closet?"He asked her, still shocked by the revelation.

Lydia sighed the sigh of the unappreciated. "We are the dominate pack in the area, we have a certain image to put over, while I can't change what you like to wear, yet, I can at least ensure that it is of a certain quality and colour that works with your skin tones, you Scott seem to like the skater look, while not overly fashionable, it can be done correctly. Stiles is just a disaster when it comes to style, so it can only help to have some decent items in there somewhere."

Stiles looked hurt and gave her the sad puppy look. "I used to love you, know that, now I just know you're evil."

Lydia smiled at that, and then carried on. "Damion, Danny, Allison and Jackson all have decent taste and look good, so it's just refreshing their closets. Derek on the other hand has the type of complexion that gets mostly washed out by dark colours, which is the only thing that he wears." Danny and Jackson preened at the compliment, Damion and Allison just smiled and looked on amused at the conversation.

Derek growled. "I do not look washed out, I like dark colours it's easier to hide stains and blood when you don't want to be noticed. Leave my closet alone, I've had to borrow T-shirts from Damion, Danny and Scott. Not something I want to have to repeat. Am. I. Clear?" His eyes flashed red as he glared at Lydia.

Lydia shrugged again. "Fine if you don't want to at least look presentable. I mean apart from the tux, you don't even own a decent suit, or dress trousers, or a shirt."

Derek tensed as he answered her. "I don't have anything to wear a suit too, or need dress trousers."

Damion added thoughtfully to the conversation. "Actually she has a point. I don't think I've seen you in anything apart from the Tux, just the same things."

Derek turned to his mate and growled. "That's not helping!"

Jackson snorted. "You should be setting a good example for Scott and Stiles, I mean where the Alpha leads the Pack will follow, and we should represent for all the Wolves."

Scott and Stiles huffed at that comment and Scott threw a fry at Jackson who caught it and ate it with a mock salute.

Danny added. "It does you good to get smart sometimes, and while your look it really cool Derek, some changes to it might not be bad."

Derek frowned at the pressure, he wondered if other Alpha's had to put up with this. "Fine."

Damion smiled, and Lydia high fived Allison. Damion said. "Let's have a look while the others are getting their stuff. I think Lydia was wrong in her choice of pallet for you, it's more a winter pallet, but we can work with that. Also it's not washing out your skin tone, its more accenting it."

Lydia looked carefully at Derek, then to Damion. "Your right, I did summer, he's a winter."

Jackson was shaking his head and chuckling looked at Damion and said. "You are so stereotype when you talk like that."

Damion shrugged. "Let's put it down to my X-Why not put it over there chromosome." He said with a grin.

Derek mumbled to himself."Can't believe I got talked into that..."

Damion put a hand on his mate's leg. "Think of it this way, a shopping trip with me and it will forestall any further Lydia-fication of your clothes, that and we'll get you more black things."

Derek huffed but nodded at that.

..oo00OO00oo..

The Pack moved to the Concourse after finishing their lunch. Damion, Lydia and Stiles did a second casting on the stores and mall to see if there were any new magic or etheric sources of energy present. While it came back all clear, it did raise an eyebrow when someone came out of a bathroom stall.

"Ok, we're all clear." Derek said he got the nod from Damion. "The rules are as follows, minimum grouping of three people, no risks and no chances. You want to try something on, you all go. Don't stray from the others, and definitely no talking to strangers, Stiles that means you." Stiles squawked in protest at that. "Damion and I are going to the men's section in Macy's and then to the coffee place. You have three hours and stick to the concourse. Meet back here." Derek laid down the rules and got nods of agreement.

Damion chuckled. "Yeah, I'm keeping his time in public to a minimum, especially after he started growling at other customers."

It was Derek's turn to protest that. "They got to close to us." He said flatly.

Damion shook his head. "They were on the escalator. Anyway, Allison, here is the credit card, the pin is oh four five oh. No going nuts with it, please."

Allison took the card and nodding said. "I'll make sure we don't come back with a pile of games."

Damion smiled. "That's all I ask." Turning to Derek he said. "Right you, suits are that way." He pointed in a direction and with a protesting Derek in tow headed off.

When they were out of ear shot the Pups got together in a huddle. Scott looked at the others. "Are we still all set to do this?"

Jackson nodded. "I am, but your mom forbid you to get one remember."

Scott shrugged. "I know, but I'm seventeen so it's not like I'm that far off from eighteen."

Stiles snorted derisively at that logic. "Yeah in like eleven months. That aside I'm in for it, we need this, I know we all have the Pack link, but I think we all need something to physically to remind us of how much we've all survived and how much were there for each other, a family. It just makes sense to me."

Danny put his arm around his mate. "I agree with Stiles, we have a symbol of how much we mean to our mates, now I want something that says how much we mean to each other."

Allison nodded. "Danny said it best; we are a family despite not being blood related. I want something that says that, something that says I trust all of you more than I trust my own blood."

Lydia, who had the lesser connection to the others not being a Wolf, put her hands in Jackson's and Allison's hands. "I want something that will remind me I am family with you guys. I want it so that it helps ground me and gives me something to anchor myself."

Stiles grinned at all of them. "In that case we're going, and we'll need these." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a number of laminated ids. He then handed them out and the others looked shocked at them.

"Dude, these are driving licenses, and they look like the real thing, how?" Scott asked looking worriedly at his friend. The others were looking at Stiles somewhat opened mouthed.

Stiles shrugged and gave them his mischievous smile. "Let's just say that my dad shouldn't leave me alone in the Laminated ID printing room with access to the PC and a pre-created custom background."

Jackson looked at his. "You could have made me twenty one." He said with a slight pout.

Stiles shook his head. "Nu-uh. These are for getting the tattoo's, not getting into night clubs, when we get caught; I want a lighter sentence so a year isn't too much to add on. After all we are going to get caught at some point and then there will be consequences. Hopefully they won't realise where I made these, or you'll be visiting me behind bars after my dad locks me up... or would he use the pound instead?" Stiles tapped his lip with the ID as he thought about it.

"So which parlour are we going to use?" Jackson asked.

Scott looked to Stiles, and again Stiles had it all planned out. "There is a parlour on the lower floor of the mall over in the west wing, I checked it out and it has all its health certificates, and it has been cited a couple of times for underage tattoo's, but it was never prosecuted... Well my dad left me alone in his office with his PC and his password was so easy to work out he might as well have left it logged in."

Scott fist bumped with Stiles. "Bro, you always did like to research stuff out." He told him, then to the rest of the group. "Ok do we know where were getting it? I'm thinking left shoulder."

Jackson nodded. "Right shoulder for me."

Danny tapped his left shoulder. "Left."

Allison looked at Lydia. "We both talked about it, and I think Lydia and I are going for the small of the back."

Lydia nodded. "Yeah, small of the back for me.

Stiles looked glazed over. "That is so hot!" Then danced out the way as Danny mock swung at him. "I'm going for the Right shoulder, and that actually works out, male mates, and brothers will have it on opposite shoulders, and the ladies will have it in a sexy matching place."

Danny put his arm over Stiles shoulder and put him in a head lock. "Just remember your mine." He told him with a grin which Stiles returned with a kiss when he got out of the head lock.

Scott shook his head at the pair. "Ok twenty minutes we get what we need from here, and meet at the check out on the basement floor of Sears, that's next to the books and stationary so less likely to run into the others. Stiles and Lydia you to be ready to do your scans, the rest of us are on watch. We may be doing this but were going to be safe doing it.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek groaned as Damion pulled him into Macy's. "I. Do. Not. Need. More. Clothes."

Damion just looked at his and raised an eyebrow in a 'really?' expression. "Your closet is on the rather sparse side, I mean you have clothes, but there isn't much change in their or potential for a change."

"I like what I wear!" Derek exclaimed.

Damion sighed. "I'm not saying you don't or that you don't look good in it, but some variety is a good thing. Ok, I go mostly around in t-shirt and jeans most of the time, but I do have other stuff as well. Let me get you a few things, a couple of suits and some shirts, maybe a causal outfit or two, you may never wear them but you have the option of doing it."

Derek looked at the puppy dog eyes he was getting of his mate and relented. "Right, fine... Just... just nothing bright." He said with a sigh of resignation.

Damion led Derek to the suit department and while Derek stood there like a depressed mannequin, Damion got various styles of suit's and shirts. He finally settled on two Hugo Boss suits the Derek had to admit looked good, one an Aamon/Hago in a soft black, and the other Admin/Hewin that seemed to drink the light in from around it, he got two of each. To go with these he got several shirts in black, red and dark grey, some plain and others with subtle patterns woven into them, then a selection of ties in various dark colours including a blood red that Derek really like and a satin black. To complete the various outfits Damion added several waistcoats, some patterned in blacks and reds, other just plain black that when Derek tried it one with the Admin/Hewin it made him stand taller and feel, well powerful.

Damion saw him almost posturing in the suit and when he smiled Derek saw it and gave him a half smile back. "Told you, you would look good in them." Damion told him.

Derek nodded. "Ok, I'll give you that."

Soon the shopping trip for a couple of things, turned into a full on makeover. Derek let Damion have his way and found he liked the stuff that was getting chosen, it kept to his dark and brooding motif, as Stiles had called it, but they all made him look good in them. More t-shirts some in blacks, dark reds and dark greys, and several pairs of dark jeans were added. When they found a replacement jacket that was so similar to the one Derek wore it could have been made at the same place, that was added too, what Damion didn't tell him was that he got ten more of the same one ordered as well as they had a habit of ending up holed by something.

The most out there outfit for Derek was a pair of dress black pinstripe slacks, a black shirt with red wolves on it, a red and black waistcoat and a black velvet jacket. "I feel like I should have a cigarette or a pip and one of those little hats." He complained to Damion.

"Give it a chance, this is something more casual and stylish for going out on the town, I do want to go out some times with you, you know." Damion replied as he brushed the shoulders of the jacket.

Derek looked into the mirror again and agreed that it did give him some of what his father would call panache. "Ok, we'll go out more, I take the hint." He told Damion with a smile.

All in all it hadn't been to tortuous for Derek and he now had clothes that would stop Lydia from decimating his closet every few months with some ghastly clothes that he would never wear. A brief stop in the underwear department and a final trip to the shoe department for dress shoes, some more trainers and boots rounded the shopping trip out.

When the final total was given to them by the assistant that became attached to them when it became evident it was a complete makeover, Derek nearly had a fit at the high four figure total, almost a five figures. "That's too much!" He exclaimed.

Damion sighed and handed over a credit card, and a business card with the address to ship the clothes too. "Think of it as an early Halloween present. Ok, please let me do this." He added a more puppy dog eyes to the end to seal the deal.

Derek growled. "I will have to kill Scott for teaching that move. Fine, let's just get it and go for coffee, I think I need something after this." He caught the sales assistant smiling at the exchange and a glare and small growl managed to wipe the expression of their face.

Damion shook his head as he completed the sale. "We have ten minutes before we need to meet the others, so just enough time to get some caffeine into you."

Once more Derek let himself be led to the coffee shop while the sales assistant was carefully packing the clothes for shipping and thinking of the sales commission he was getting.

..oo00OO00oo..

As they headed back to the rendezvous point the Pups were wincing ever so slightly as their new tattoos were still in the process of healing for most of them, and beginning to heal in Lydia's case.

"Whoever said tattoos didn't hurt getting them needs to be dragged out into the street and given an all over body tattoo." Stiles complained wincing as the dressing caught on his sleeve again.

Jackson shrugged and winced. "It won't be for too long. Well for most of us." He added giving a sympathetic look at Lydia.

Lydia shrugged. "I was going to get one, one day anyway, so I can cross that of my bucket list."

Scott tried to buoy the mood. "I think they look smart, and they came out really well. Some are really sexy." He said then swooped in to peck Allison on the cheek.

Stiles made a gagging noise. "Will you to save it please, its so lovey dovey."

Jackson leaned over and with a grin said. "Yeah it's almost as bad as you and Danny."

Stiles squawked at that, and Danny leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and said. "I think it's sweet when we do it."

Jackson snorted. "Like eating Cotton Candy for every meal, anyway. "

As they got closer to the meeting spot they saw the Alpha's sitting drinking from Starbucks venti cups, they both looked at the Pups as they approached in unison. Danny smiled in a forced way and softly said. "This is never going to work."

Stiles grinned almost manically. "Sure it will just smile and look like you own the place."

Jackson almost missed a step and frowned at Stiles. "That makes no sense."

Scott plastered an innocent smile on his face and whispered out the side of his mouth. "Leave it."

Derek looked at the pups with their shopping bags, and then at Damion and said with absolute certainty. "They've done something bad."

Damion nodded and kept looking at the Pups. "They have the expression that they left a present somewhere and are hoping you don't find it."

Derek nodded, and then sniffed as the Pups drew up to them. "Why do I smell blood and ink?"

The pups all looked at each other, and then Lydia said. "Probably from the tattoo parlour they have on the basement floor."

Damion nodded, not buying it. "Sure it drifted up this way almost following your trail as it created a slip stream and drew it from the other end of the mall."

Stiles nodded almost manically. "That's it, freak weather conditions causing microclimates and drawing strange odours with us, who would have thought it, that crazy Global Warming?"

Derek looked at Damion again and Damion back to Derek, Derek said. "Let's see them."

Then Damion held out a hand. "And hand them over..."

Stiles tried to look shocked and put upon as the other started to fish in their pockets. "See what? Hand over what? All these accusation, like you don't trust us or something."

Derek looked him square in the eye as Scott held out his hand with the fake ID. "We don't, not when you all look like you crapped on the carpet and are trying to hide it."

Stiles sighed and dropped his head in defeat, especially as more hands were held out and Damion collected more ID's. "Lovely mental image by the way, I can't get the picture of Jackson dumping on the carpet out my head now."

Jackson exclaimed. "Hey!" Then shoved Stiles hitting the tattoo and Stiles hissed.

Damion was looking through the ID's as Stiles handed his over finally. "Very good, the police ID printer was it?" When Stiles nodded, Damion sighed.

Derek growled. "Dumb asses the lot of you. Let's see it, come on."

One by one the Pups unvalued the tattoos and Derek was torn between feelings of being honoured and wanting to bash their heads together. All of them were displaying his families mark, the triskelion, all of them were saying that they were his and each other's family.

Damion groaned as they showed them the tattoos under the dressing. "I applaud the sentiment guys, but your parents are going to kill me when I tell them. Especially your mother, Scott."

Scott winced at the thought. "We kind of got the idea really when we saw the one you got."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I had read about Pack marks, that each pack had a symbol that was used. It was a sign of honour among members to choose to wear it, and it was a symbol of pack unity. We all thought that especially after everything and with all that was to come then, well, you know we wanted to show it, the being a family thing."

Damion groaned again. "Melissa is really going to kill me when she hears that."

Derek shushed him. "Guys you are right, it is a sign of honouring your pack to get one, and while I wished you had waited till you were all legally able to get one. I am... I can't help but think my Family would be more than honoured, they would be proud to have each and every one of you as part of their pack and family." As he said it, the others could see a wetness in his eyes, but no one made any comment on that.

Damion looked torn between wanting to kill and hug the pups so settled on starting a group hug that everyone got involved with, even Derek. From his side, Damion was heard to say. "We still have to tell your parents." To which the Pups just groaned.

..oo00OO00oo..

Melissa was not long up; she checked the clock on the night stand and calculated that the Pack should be returning shortly. Getting showered and dressed she headed downstairs to start pulling things out of the fridge to make a Pack sized meal. Looking at the contents she decided Italian would be the easiest thing to do and the Pups could pig out on the pasta and fill themselves up.

Getting the ingredients for bolognaise, she started cooking in a pans big enough for a restaurant, she browned up the mince and onions that could feed a platoon. As she did she heard the door go and she called out. "Making dinner, need a hand." What was strange that the normal about of noise that went with the Pack suddenly stopped. She frowned and wondered what had happened.

As they trooped through to the Kitchen she could see that all the Pups were wearing the same hangdog expression that she associated with Scott when he had news he didn't want to share. "Ok... Spill it."

There was the usual sort of hemming and hawing and then Derek and Damion stepped around the Pups and Damion took a breath but before he could say anything Scott spoke up. "I know you didn't want us to get tattoos. But we wanted to get them to show that we are a real family and that we are a pack, and Derek and Damion didn't know about this, so don't blame them it was out idea. I didn't do it to hurt you, but with everything that has happened and everything that has the potential to happen we didn't think we could wait till we were eighteen, the scary thing is that we might not make it to eighteen." Scott drew in a breath having not stopped to breath during his explanation and then he cringed as he waited for the explosion.

Derek nodded in a way that said he was glad that Scott had owned this.

Melissa stood there for a minute then turned back to the stove to stir the pots. Finally she said. "Let me see them."

The Pups all exchanged glances, then they got to work removing the dressings, only Lydia's now looked like it had healing to do. They faced the tattoos so that Melissa would see them when she turned around.

Slowly Melissa put the spoon down, and then turned to face them. What greeted her was better than she had feared. The triskelion was about two inches in diameter, it had a black border and each one had colours twisted around each other in the core of it that was done in a celtic knot patter. Scott and Allison had red and gold, Danny and Stiles had green and amber, Jackson and Lydia had gold, silver.

Damion spoke up at this point. "I can remove them magically..."

Melissa held up her hand and shook her head. "I wish that Scott had spoken to me first about this, but he made his choice, so I won't ask you to remove his. The other parents may feel differently when we talk about this. We will however be having many, many conversations about this, mark my words."

Scott looked both relived and petrified at the prospects.

"Right let's get dinner made. Then I think you all need to have conversations with your parents. Scott, we will have out first... chat." Melissa told them, and the Pups exchanged looks like they were heading towards their own executions and being asked to hold the gallows rope.

In the following commotion Stiles whispered to Damion, out of Melissa's hearing. "I thought you would mention the ID's."

Damion looked like he was considering it, and the others shot him looks as they picked up on what was being discussed. "I won't bring it up, and Derek will not say anything either unless it gets brought up. However you ever make these or there like again, and I will. You'll be in enough trouble for now.

Stiles nodded in thanks, and got back to making the Garlic bread.


	3. Chapter 3 – Tell me is the Moon is shining, I can see it in my blood.

**Chapter 3 – Tell me is the Moon is shining, I can see it in my blood.**

Peter stalked through the converted compound; he eyed his dire wolves with interest, seeing how they had adapted to their sublimation to his will. As he passed they all dropped to one knee and bared there neck to him. They were subjugated and transformed and lock in this new state. This was how it was meant to be, no trying to persuade hormonal teenagers, or threaten errant nephews to do as they were told. This was power and control.

Peter passed rooms where the soldiers that Kate controlled prep'ed and re-prep'ed weapons and ammunition for the upcoming battles, they bowed to him as well, and that filled him with a perverse pleasure knowing that before they would have hunted him in a moment, now he had joint rule over them.

Finally he came to what had been the main meeting chamber, and was now his and Kate's throne room. He pushed the double doors open and every one, dire wolf and human dropped to their knees. Peter viewed the scene with a twisted smile on his face, human guards stood by the doors to the chamber and behind the dais that had been built. In two lines before him and creating an avenue were his dire wolves. The dais, he admitted to himself, was indulgent but set the tone nicely.

When he had taken over the LA Pack by force, some of the wolves had managed to break their pack link and flee. As soon as the first of the dire wolves had awoken he sent them to hunt the escapes down. They were brought back, and then consumed by their once pack mates while they were still alive and screaming. It had destroyed the last shreds of humanity that remained in his anti-pack, there was no will but his, there was no freedom of thought, and they belonged to him body and soul. The skulls and bones that now decorated the two thrones that had been built were from these escapes. The larger of the two, his throne, had been constructed with four of the skulls; two on the top of the back rests with facing his subjected minions, the other two fixed as hand on the arms, also staring out. Kate's throne had only two skulls on the arm rests like his, but the scene made for a matching pair of thrones. He sat down and stroked the creature next to the chair.

What sold him on the perfection of the scene, really, was the creature he was stroking that sat to the left of his throne, trapped in the twisted form his Alpha state had become, was what remained of Jared. The creature was pitch black, and had small horns extending above the eyes, the lips no longer closed over teeth like a nightmare version of a wolf's, and it slobbered as it sat there panting. Down the back were spines that had grown from the vertebra, and they quivered as he moved. The creature's arms were almost the same except where on a canine you would have the dew claw, now on Jared it protruded from over the hand and extended inches in length, like a weapon, all the claws were jet black. The hind quarters were bulkier and more powerful, but not designed to allow him to stand for long. The tail was wicked, like a rat tail but thicker and barbed at the end. He had no fight left in him, and now he was being displayed like a hunting dog, chained, bound and collared and sitting at his master's side. Peter had been exceptionally cruel with him, in the others he had burned out all individuality, for Jared he had left a fraction of his mind unchanged, part of him that could feel and scream and rage impotently against what had been done to him and his Pack. Peter sometimes talked to that part through the bond he now had with the former Alpha, it amused him, especially when he took him for a walk like a dog.

Kate threw the doors open and came towards the dais, all the minions were still at knee, no one had released them from it, and she was please by what she saw. Peter acknowledged her entrance as he idly stroked the top of Jared's head. Kate was holding two chains and at the ends were the dire wolves that Peter had promised her, one female and one male, both naked and collared. The Beta form of the LA pack had been twisted as well and they were trapped in it. The brows were thickened and pointed like the beginning of horns; the mouths were extended slightly and fit a mass of sharpened teeth. They were more furred that before, and their ears were sitting higher on the head. The claws were black and they had a small claw that emerged from the top of the hand.

Kate reached the dais and sat down; with a flick of the chain the dire wolves took a sitting position at either side of their mistress. "The truck has been procured, the soldier has been instructed to take the hunting dogs to the forest and release them, he will wait till sunrise and if any return he will collect them, if not then he will return. It does seem like a waist to not take them out on mass." She told Peter, also idly stroking the females head.

Peter nodded. "I know, but even by sacrificing twelve of the weakest, we still have another thirty, and let's not forget Jared. I want to let my nephew know I'm coming for him, I'm going to take back all that he took with the help of his little pack, I'm going to remove all hope, and then I will kill him... or play with him like this one." He indicated Jared, who whined. "Then I'm going to crush this world for our masters."

Kate was breathing heavily. "It makes me so hot when you speak like that, so commanding."

Peter grinned. "Soon my darling, this time let's have the dog's watch, so we can look through their eyes..." He paused savouring the idea of forcing Jared to watch and tasting his hopelessness and the desperation and disgust while watching him and Kate in carnal acts. "Group leader, heel." One of the kneeling dire wolves stood and bowed. "What are your orders?" He commanded.

The creature that was once a Werewolf spoke. "I am to take a squad of the Omega's and to attack the Hale Pack tonight on the full moon. I am to do my best to kill them, but my priority is to show them that even your weakest minion's are able to deal them great damage."

Peter nodded. "Very good, now go!" The group leader almost quivered in pleasure at the compliment then bowing left the room followed by eleven others.

Kate chuckled from the other throne. "I wish I could see that happening, it would be so much fun." There was a gleeful glint in her eyes as she chewed on a nail at the thought.

Peter grinned at her. "Shall we?"

Kate nodded and shivered with anticipation, standing, she cracked the chained and the dire wolves stood as well. Peter stood and unchained Jared, then the pair walked to the one of the rear doors, Jared and the dire wolves in tow. In Jared's mind a small piece of what had been the prideful Alpha screamed and screamed and screamed.

..oo00OO00oo..

The outcome from the tattoo incident was a mass grounding for all involved, the Pups were on lock down for a month, and only allowed to go to School, practice, home and the lair. When at the lair they were only allowed to do training, chores and homework. The cars were locked away for the month aswell, and they were getting dropped off and picked up by parents or the Alpha's much to the combined embarrassment of all conspirators. The Alpha's were the equivalent of grounded as well, as it was the Pack mark so they were tasked with much of the driving and dropping off.

The weird thing was that it made Jackson closer to his adoptive parents. It was the first time they had grounded him like this and followed through on it, but when he told them why he had done it they had supported him. He told them that he carried the name 'Whittmore' and it meant his family. However he didn't have anything that told of his other family, and he wanted something he could carry as proudly as the name 'Whittmore'. For someone that had so many issues with being accepted and wanted, saying that the name Whittmore was like the pack mark for him made both Jack and Judith feel like he had finally found his place with them, that he had been searching for. It didn't stop him from being grounded, but it was a start for all of them.

Stan never did broach the subject of where the tattoos were gotten or how they got through an ID check. He has his suspicions and felt it was better for the ulcer he had named little Stiles, in his head, not to know for certain. Stan did start chewing out Stiles; it had started over dinner and gone on for several hours. It was of epic proportions, so unlike other conversation that they had had, or Stan had at Stiles, that even Stiles paid heed to want he was being told for once. Stiles realised he had hurt his father and abused his trust, and apologised as profoundly as he could, though in the end, after much shouting and pacing, Stan just sat down and shook his head then pulled Stiles into hug, leaving Stiles even more mystified and confused. Stan was realising had his little boy had grown up without him really being there and it hurt Stan, it made him lament all the time lost.

Scott had several long one sided conversations, the disappointment that his mother had shown him in going against her wishes and lying to her. She had told him in no uncertain terms that he step out of line like this and she was going to consider obedience school for him. Scott had blanched at that thought and stammered another apology. His mother had stat down next to him finally and told him not to be in a rush to grow up, also he wasn't getting out of the grounding.

Danny's parents were more upset that he hadn't asked them before hand. For them, having come from Hawaii, his mother born there and his father had lived a lot of his life there, tribal marks were part of the custom and were a sign of growing into man hood. So his grounding was for them not being involved, they were please that he had chosen something so strong to have, the symbol for family. There was talk of another one on the other shoulder that showed his tribal heritage as well.

Lydia had told her mother that she got one as a rebellion against the messy divorce, while not the most ethically sound policy, it did stop her parents from pushing too hard, that it was easily covered and not as bad as some that they had seen, well it was a bit of a relief that she wasn't doing drugs or sleeping around. The grounding she got was also a relief to her as it showed them thinking of someone else other than themselves which had been the constant in the whole divorce.

Allison was nearly locked up till she was twenty one, her mother had a fit, and her father was all for going and getting it removed. It was oddly her grandfather that stopped the overreaction. He told them that this was now her path in life, that it was a pack mark, that she had made her choices and made them clear. For hunters it was a slap against their pride, but at least she wasn't running off to do this. That didn't stop them from blaming Scott and the poor Beta was now a bundle of frayed nerves any time he was near them with all the unsubtle hints and comments that were being made, such as using him as the tracking dog when they went game hunting.

Now two weeks into the grounding and the full moon was starting to call to her children.

"Man this is so much non fun being grounded and having a full moon." Stiles pouted as he sat in the Library with the others, he slouched back and crossed his arms as he said. "I mean full moon days should be full of Pack and togetherness and food, and running and hunting. Not stuck in the library and doing homework that isn't due for a week, and reviewing work that we've already done... I mean there are a perfectly good Xbox and PS3 through in the entertainment room with new games and we can't even boot those bad boys up and give them a spin..." He then gave into his wolf and whined, which moved into a pinning noise.

Scott petted Stiles on the head, and shared in the loss of games with his brother. "Its hard man, but we knew that there would be fallout from what we did. It was never going to be clear sailing, but chin up bro we get to run tonight with the pack and it will be good."

Danny squeezed Stiles hand in sympathy. "Just think it's almost over now, we have less time to go now that we have spent being grounded." Danny told Stiles and Scott paused a second and then nodded as well as he worked out what that meant.

Jackson got up and walked around the table and gripped Stiles shoulder in solidarity. "I know what you mean; there was a party we should have all gone to this weekend, but were still on cell block C. Though I wouldn't change what we did and the outcome for anything."

Scott stood up and gave Jackson a hug and the brown haired boy melted into Scott's touch. "It's cool man, we understand, and we support you. It's cool."

Allison smiled and shook her head as she put down the algebra she was working on and looked over to Lydia who was also watching the boys. "For a bunch of manly wolves, they sure are a touchy feely bunch aren't they?"

Lydia snorted. "Big bundle of feelings, especially at this time of the month, they get all weepy and need chocolate." The boy Pups pouted at the girls as reference was made to their effective time of the month. Allison laughed along with Lydia, and then the pair joined them in the group hug that was building.

Stiles sighed. "Maybe this is our time of the month... We're certainly all in synch with our friend from out of towns visit."

Lydia chortled at that. "Oh my god Stiles! I haven't heard PMT called a visit from a friend since elementary."

Scott shook his head and made a face. "Dude that is just so wrong an image, full stop." Allison took that as a queue to pet Scott, to sooth the image.

Damion came in at that point and saw he group hug underway. "Well this is an endearing scene, and I see that homework time is effectively done. Ok books away and let's get dinner underway. We'll call that an end to study time for tonight."

There was a collective exclamation of happiness at this idea. Then they heard Derek. "No it isn't, they have another two hours after dinner that was the terms."

Damion called back. "Come on Der, they have suffered enough and they still have two weeks to go. Let's not ruin the full moon."

They could hear Derek wavering in his reply, as it wasn't as firm as before. "It's called punishment for a reason, just because your soft, it still has to be enforced."

Damion added a slightly pleading tone to his, and the Pups knew that they were free for the evening. "Come on Wolfie, it's just one night, and they have been really good so far. One night to show them we appreciated them taking their punishment like grownups and not trying to get out of it."

Derek came to the library arch and looked at his Mate who was giving him a pleading pout. Then with a sigh, Derek said. "Fine... But if the parents find out, you are taking the blame, and well, we might put you in lock down."

Damion smiled at that and nodded in agreement. "Thanks Wolfie." He crossed the room and gave Derek a hug shortly followed but the Pups in thanks for an evening off for good behaviour.

..oo00OO00oo..

The Pack was ready to run, they were all shifted into their Beta and Alpha forms and the moon was rising slowly above them. Jackson shook himself and whuffed lightly with anticipation, Scott and Allison were next to him and Lydia was behind him with Melissa seeing them off. He turned and raised his hand to her and she returned the gesture, saying to him "I'll see you soon."

Jackson always regretted that this was something that he could never truly share with Lydia and it made him pine slightly. Scott nuzzled into his neck in reassurance, followed by Allison, they already having given over to the wolf. This was the difference that being a Pack had meant, when the full moon came along hey didn't struggle or fight it, that was the key, fighting the full moon meant pain and rage. They all had control now and could stay human if they needed too, but not running left an itch inside them, and that was almost as bad as being alone to Jackson. So now in the Pack with the Alpha's to protect them and guide them, they gave themselves over to the wolf and ran the night.

Jackson felt his conscious mind slipping away almost like falling asleep and dreaming of being a wolf. Derek howled and the Pack joined in and sung to their lunar mother. Then with a change in stance and a gentle bark, Derek signalled the run. Jackson lopped along behind the Alpha pair, he was between his mates, and behind them were his brothers. The Pack was small but it was powerful, it was in tune with all its members, even with the 'not the same's' who couldn't run.

This was fun, it was always fun, female mate nipped at him and he danced out the way, but into the trap that male mate had set up and he got tackled from the other side, female mate was on top of both of them and they wrestled together for a time. Tall brother and little brother joined the trio, and they all fought and nipped at each other's sides and limbs, lolling and flopping over each other.

The Alpha's had come to a stop and whuffed in pleasure at the sight of the Pups playing; second Alpha whined in pleasure and nuzzled first Alpha. The Pups looked at the Alpha pair and loped over to them Middle Wolf, as Jackson saw himself, was hesitant at first then he saw an opening and nuzzled up to second Alpha, second Alpha returned the nuzzle and stroked middle wolf with his wing, middle wolf leaned into this at the feeling and whined in pleasure.

Second Alpha grinned and nudged at middle wolf, middle wolf leaned into it more and was taken by surprise when he was pushed over and yelped. Then second Alpha was nuzzling his belly and middle wolf panted in the equivalent of laughter. Male mate and little brother came up and tried to push second Alpha, he let them push him over and they piled on top. Big brother and female mate joined in and they wrestled more, then first Alpha joined the pile and it was so much fun the middle wolf whuffed in pleasure again and the sentiment was repeated buy the others.

As the moon moved slowly in its arc above them, the Pack played and frolicked in the clearing, some chasing others, some play fighting or nuzzling. This was Pack and middle wolf felt complete when he was with them like this, he could live like this forever. Then it was time to hunt, to eat with his pack, first Alpha called them together with a bark, he paced in a circle scenting the air looking for prey while the other sat on their haunches and waited they shifted and quivered with excitement. First Alpha turned and moved off into the deeper parts of the woods and the pack followed almost instantly. They were led further in, running in silence, and swapping between two legs and four legs as the ground demanded, it was thrilling and his blood pumped. The scent of a buck came to him at the same time as the others and they knew they had scented their prey. The chase was on and they would win, for they were Pack.

Suddenly second Alpha skidded to a halt and growled in a direction to the side of prey. First Alpha stopped as well and added its displeasure, the Beta's slipped and skidded to a halt and their heads turning from side to side they all tried to sense the danger the Alpha's did.

First Alpha growled. "Danger!"

The spell was broken and middle wolf fought to get his conscious mind back, it was like waking up from a dream, a dream that you wanted to stay in and Jackson wanted to fight it but knew that the Alpha's wouldn't interrupt the run unless it was a real danger. Jackson's conscious mind emerged to the front and the wolf supplemented it, around him the others were in a similar state.

Derek carried on. "Not far, a wolf like smell, but wrong?"

Damion growled in agreement. "It's twisted, smells like corruption to the underlying layer. Ten?" he asked looking to Derek.

Derek scented again. "Twelve."

Scott pawed the ground and asked "How do we handle it?"

Jackson shook himself out, scenting the air. "Their between us and the lair." He said as his mind having fully regained its place.

Derek snarled and clenched his claws. This presence was a threat; they needed to deal with it, quickly and as finally as possible. "We circle to the left, stay downwind, split them in to two groups and we take them hard." The others nodded, the joy they had all had just been experiencing was forgotten, this was a threat to them, and they would deal with it.

The Pack circled around, staying downwind of the others in the forest, it was clear from the way the others were moving that they were tracking the pack, it was a rookie mistake to come in up wind, a rookie mistake or they didn't care about making their presence know. Jackson knew that they were coming up fast on the others, and soon questions about what they were would be answered, in the meantime he felt the adrenaline rush and his body tense and relax as it prepared itself for battle.

They came to a stop on top of a slight rise; Derek signalled them to take positions. Now they would wait for these interlopers to come to them. Damion extended his Loci; the blades still sheathed and ran through several sensory incantations. "They carry no contagion, but their seemed to be infused with some dark energy, I'd almost call it anti-energy." He huskily whispered to the others. "Don't prolong contact."

Derek nodded his wolf like head taking it into account what he had just been told. "We'll take the lead seven, Scott lead the Beta's and take out the reaming five, take them out one at a time." He told the others and they nodded, knowing that they were to follow Scott's lead and take the rest out as a group not one on one. Derek looked at Damion and growled. "Give us cover."

Damion nodded and plunged his paws into the earth his loci glowed with channelled energy and he pulled them back leaving two black obsidian crystal pillars, each three foot high. He placed a paw between them, and energy crackled over it and the pillars. Then in a wave, darkness started to settle over the forest hiding almost everything from anyone other than the Pack, they would only see a half dozen feet from them and then nothing. The Pack's vision was augmented so that they could see through the darkness. As the field expanded they heard the others stopping in confusion, then grouping together and moving forward with more caution.

Stiles flexed his right arm and his locus extended he was going to use magic to allow him to break up the five they were facing, and then he, Allison and Danny would strike at one while Scott and Jackson would strike another. This was a tactic that had been practices and tested. Extending his Locus would also give him a blade weapon as well and any advantage was to be taken, they would not get caught again. He began to cast activating imbued magic's in his gauntlet style locus, preparing what he like to call claw swipes, these were telekinetic arcs of force that repelled and cut into anything that they hit, he had even got it so that the force could be directed with a swipe of his own paw. It was a more efficient spell that the earth slam he had used before meaning he could do it more times and would be less wasted at the end, also it wouldn't set the forest ablaze while they were fighting in it. He would fight harder this time for his family, he would fight so no one else would get hurt, not is family, not his mate. Danny looked at him and mouthed 'Love you'; Stiles mouthed the same back to him and then grimly prepared to attack.

Danny looked at Stiles as he mouthed 'Love you' back at him and his heart skipped a beat. He had never had the same depth of feeling for any of his past boyfriends and he had had more than a couple. Now it made him want to fight all that harder to make sure that nothing happened to his mate. His mate and his life partner, he wanted to fight the world to make sure that Stiles never stopped smiling at him, a smile that brought light as powerful as the sun into his life. He would make it so that Stiles could smile freely, and the grim look that was on his face right now would not become his normal expression.

Jackson was antsy; this was the first time that they had had any reason to fight for real since the whole Black affair. He was nervous, what if he lost it again, what if he fell into the primal rage and lost it and hurt someone he cared about. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited for the signal to move. He was glad that Lydia wasn't here; he never wanted anything to hurt her, not after all she had been through and what they had found out about what her seer gift was doing to her. Scott was next to him before he realised it and Scott leaned into him, his warm skin pressed against his and he nuzzled reassuringly into Jackson's neck. Jackson leaned into in and made a noise of appreciation.

Allison looked at Scott reassuring Jackson before the fight started and smiled, he was such a caring person and always looking out for them all. She loved that about him and it made her want to protect him all the more. Now, here, she was without her weapons, except that which magical nature had provided her, she would use these to make sure that Scott and the others were still here at the end of the night. Scott reached back his paw and Allison took it and entwined her fingers into his and he squeezed them. She looked at him and he looked at her and in the silent exchange they told each other that they loved their mate.

Scott gave Jackson a final nuzzle and leaned around and kissed the teen on the lips and felt Jackson return it. He turned and gave Allison a kiss on the lips as well and was grateful as always when she returned it with the same passion. He let go of her hand and dropped to all fours readying himself, arrayed beside to him the other Beta's did similar, all waiting for the signal from him to move. He looked to Derek and saw him looking at him and the others; he met Scott's eyes and nodded. It was almost a throw away gesture to most people but it wasn't with Derek, no gesture especially in times like this were a throw away. So Scott knew that he had Derek's confidence in handling his part of the attack. Scott swallowed and took a breath. He wouldn't let anyone else down again.

Damion felt a smile twitch at the edges of his muzzle, he had seen Scott look to Derek and his mate meet it and give that node, and then Scott's determination coming through as an intensification of his scent. Just like Derek to reassure the Beta before this started, Damion knew that Scott still blamed himself for their capture with Black. Damion flexed his wings in anticipation as he waited for the signal to move, the right one was working again and was as good as new, but in close combat like this they would be offensively used and not for the intended flight. He looked at the others and felt a stirring of pride at them all being ready to defend each other despite own insecurities about how this would go. Derek didn't look tense while waiting for the right moment to give the order, Damion knew that he would be, but right now he was like the wolf he resembled waiting for the perfect moment, it made Damion appreciate his mate. He shivered slightly as he readied himself, soon the heat of battle would warm his blood.

Derek pawed at the earth beneath his feet, another few meters and they would strike. He saw the determination and resolve of his Pack and knew that they would overcome this at any cost. He hated that they were coming for his family again, if not plague hunters or thrawls then whatever this new threat was going to be. He growled softly to himself in determination, all his Pack would survive even if it meant sacrificing himself to do it. He felt Damion nudge him and he glanced at his mate and saw the same look of determination and resolve in his eyes. He looked back to whatever those things were and saw it was time. "Move!" He growled.

They sprang forward in unison, following Derek's lead.

..oo00OO00oo..

The dire wolves stopped as they heard the sound of seven running werewolves, turning towards the sound, they still could not see further than six feet in front of them. The group leader growled. "Prepare to attack."

That line marked the group leader as the first to be attacked, sever the head of the unit and it should fall into disarray. Derek barrelled into the group leader throwing the creature backwards. The group leader clawed at Derek's side and arm trying to release the death grip on his throat, then Derek slammed the creature into the earth and with savage twist of his claws, he severed the head from the neck. Howling in triumph he looked down at his fallen opponent knowing that he never really stood a chance, and then he felt a tingling in his arm and side and glanced at the damage. This is what Damion had warned them about; the wounds weren't healing as quickly as they should, it was like they were healing in slow motion. Derek snarled, this would mean that the Beta's wounds would not heal as quickly as his and Damion's, they had to do this fast. Turning he launched himself towards the next creature.

Damion raced forward behind Derek, as he slammed the one who had spoken he took the next one along breaking the creatures into two groups. As he rushed his mind was already taking note of the things they faced. Werewolf like and similar stature and form to a Beta, but the facial constructs and the jaw line were distended far more. The claws were black and slightly longer, there was more fur coverage, and the muscle mass seemed to be far denser and ripped that the standard, if he was to make an analogy it would be Beta on steroids. With a flick of his arms his swords slid out and he attacked the creature that was still side on to him. He thrust Excalibur through the side of the neck and the Night Sword into the creatures stomach and out from the spine. Pulling the swords out with an almost sickening slurping noise, he looked at the corpse as it fell. Playing a hunch he cast quickly and a crystal sheath formed around the body, solidifying into a shaft, freezing the form in a state of death. The Beta's were coming up on the group to his right, so Damion turned to the left and followed his mate, noting Derek's wounds that were still visible that should have healed with concern.

Scott and Jackson led the charge of the Beta's, they saw the Alpha pair taking down two in the first strike and felt a surge of pride at the swiftness of their attack. Stiles broke forward coming level with the two and Scott signalled him to do it. This was part of their plan; they had practised long and hard with taking on opponents of unknown strength or skills, disorientate and separate then strike. Stiles was key to the first part, at a distance he could disorientate them and cause confusion. That would allow the others to strike without being overwhelmed. While the attacking creatures were turning back towards them from looking at the Alpha's attacks, Stiles let fly with a series of slashes and swipes. The result was instantaneous, the middle three were thrown up then backwards with large red welts over their top half's, the two at either end were knock off their feet. The Beta's split and Scott and Jackson went for the closest one on the left and Allison Danny and Stiles went for the closest one on the right.

Scott went high and Jackson went low. They barrelled into their primary target and started to attack furiously, slicing and ripping with claws. The creature wasn't reticent about returning he attack and Scott suffered a clawing that went from under the arm down his right side. Jackson grabbed the arm and was struggling to hold onto it, while kicking into the side of the downed creature trying to fracture ribs, or collapse the lung. Scott saw the other three getting up and knew they only had seconds; he grabbed the other arm, wincing as it pulled at his sliced side, then bracing a foot against the creature as it started to get purchase to move, he pulled with all his might and there was a sickening crack and pop sound from the shoulder joint, the creature howled in pain. This was the opening that they had waited for and Jackson went for the throat and ripped it out. With a wet rasping gasp and a jerk the creature eyes dimmed and it was gone.

Danny charged the fallen creature as it was getting to its feet and ploughed it backwards into a tree; there was a cracking sound from the trunk with the force that had been used, Danny kept pressing his right arm into its throat and slashing at the stomach. Allison was next to him in seconds and was ripping out muscle and tendons from one arm. The creature was snarling with rage and struggled to free itself, it used it's free arm to gouge tracks of wounds over Danny side and back, Danny was wincing with each hit but focused on holding his foe. Stiles ran up and when the creature moved to attack Danny, he braced his right hand with his left and backhanded with his right arm he punctured the creature's side and chest cavity, skewering the heart with the extended blade of his Locus. The creature jerked and blood poured from its mouth and Danny jumped back remembering the warning they had gotten. It slowly sunk down to its knees; the ravaged shoulder and left arm, the open eyes and the blood filled mouth made it a macabre sight.

Two of the creatures surrounded Damion, they circled waiting to pounce. Damion retracted the Night sword on his left arm and flexed his claws. The pair saw this as an opening and raced forward from both sides trying to pincher manoeuvre him. At the same time Damion growled and spun, extending his right wing and smacking the creating in the head that was coming from his right side. The one on the left continued to rush at him, but was now rushing towards Damion's front instead of his side. Grabbing the creature's throat with his longer reach, it yelped in surprise and began to snap and try to bite as well as kick and claw at the arm. Damion swung back Excalibur and perforated the creature from navel to throat, it spurted blood from its mouth, and then as Damion withdrew the sword and the creature fell to the ground and lay in a pool of its own blood. The second creature saw the fate of it companion and leapt onto Damion's back and began to rip into the back and wings, Damion hissed in pain and tried to claw at the creature with his left hand, he made contact and cause some damage but he couldn't shake it. Extracting the Night sword again, he then flipped both blades so that they ran backwards along the arm away from the hand in a similar style to Stiles locus. Thrusting both elbows backwards he screwed the creature from both sides, slicing the spine and internal organs as he did so. It made a final strike and sunk its teeth into the Damion shoulder and put a death grip on it. Damion howled in pain as it did so, then attempting to shake it free, he realised it was almost locked in place. Retracting both swords, and gripping the back of the head with one hand and the front of the muzzle with the other and bracing himself, Damion broke the jaw and wrenched the creature from him. The mark from its teeth oozed blood and like the rest of his wounds wasn't healing as quickly as it should, Damion theorised that it was the anti energy, it was inhibiting the regenerative powers of their wolves. Glancing to the Beta's he saw they were holding their own and turned to help Derek.

Derek moved with his Alpha speed, the three wolves he was attacking had gone back to back and were striking out at him as he raced in and out of their field of vision. He had numerous slashes covering him, but the creatures were suffering worse and having to be on the defensive it left them more vulnerable. He zipped in again and gutted one of the creatures this time, and received a deep shoulder wound from his companion. That left his right arm more damaged and more useless. He would need to use his left arm, and that was not the one he favoured so it would lessen the effectiveness. The one with the gut wound had sunk to its knees and looked to be trying to regenerate, that left the other two to guard it. He ran in once more and blindsided the creature in front of him dragging it out of the others field of vision and then slammed its head into a tree, the skull gave a crack like it was fracturing. He felt claws racking down his chest and stomach as the creature fought back, but Derek kept pressing in and pressing until the skull collapsed completely with a wet crack. He let it drop and turned just as the creature that had been left smashed into the Alpha and knocked him sideways. The creature was going for the throat and Derek was defending as best as he could he used his left arm to protect himself but it was a defensive posture. Derek didn't like being defensive. Rolling to the side and kicking out at the creature, he felt the foot connect and gouge down the thigh, it also threw it backwards and gave him a moment to collect himself. He went down on all fours and sprang at the downed attacker and ripped its throat out with his teeth. Derek spat the foul tasting flesh from his mouth and made a gagging face at the flavour. He spat several times and then turned to see what had become of the gutted one, it was one the ground and Damion was over it, the thing said something and then Damion ripped out its throat. Damion looked at him with a grim face, but both left that for the moment and turned to see how the Pup's were doing.

They barely had time to stand when Jackson was swept off his feet as the nearest creature grabbed his wrist in its mouth and pulled him away from Scott. It was almost successful in throwing Jackson like a chew toy but Scott was on its back and pummelling and slicing at the creature's neck and head until it dropped Jackson. Scott then moved to slashing at the base of the neck trying to hit something vital. At the same time the creature smashed Scott multiple times into the tree behind them as it tried to shake him off, Jackson used opportunity to smash the right knee with left fist, the creature buckled and Jackson ripped the tendons from the back of the left lag hamstring it. Scott used the distraction to reach round and ripped the throat out.

Stiles was thrown backwards and into a tree by the penultimate creature, it stalked towards him. He let rip with another telekinetic slash, but due to the dazing from being slammed into a tree it wasn't as strong as the last few so it only buffeted and unsteadied the creature. Allison used the moment of unsteadiness to charge and slide into the creature's knees, she kicked out with a determined thrust and there was a crunch as the knee joint all but exploded inside the leg, it fell heavily to its knees. Danny stepped up behind it and with one powerful strike, similar to breaking a board in martial arts, he plunged his hand threw the chest and removed the hand with the beating heart of the beast that had hurt his mate. He tossed it aside and the body slumped forward into the dirt. He offered Allison a hand up and then checked on Stiles to see how he was doing. Scott and Jackson came over as well; all of them were covered in slowly healing cuts, gouges and marks and teeth marks.

Stiles looked up from the forest floor and had a puzzled look on his face after looking around. "Two plus one, plus one, plus two, plus one, plus two, plus one plus one. Umm I think were missing one." He said and the others looked around them.

Scott frowned. "Are you sure? I think we got them all?" He asked.

There was a crunch from behind them and Derek was dropping the last one to the forest floor. "That's another plus one. Looks like he was the furthest thrown by you at the start, saw how it was going for the rest of them, and decided to leg it. Didn't get far." He told them in his growling Alpha voice.

"So, we seem to be healing not as fast as we should." Danny said with concern.

"It was an effect from the creatures. It seems to retard out healing." Said Damion, he was coming up behind Derek and was in human form. Derek looked at his mate and nodded. "We should get the wounds cleaned up and dressed as soon as we can."

Scott chewed his lip and then asked. "Shouldn't we check the body's first, find out what they are or where they came from first?"

Derek nodded and they turned to the bodies, they all saw that they were starting to putrefy as they watched.

Allison scrunched up her nose. "That is disgusting."

Stiles made a face and said. "Ewwwww." At his most manly.

Jackson frowned. "Well that makes it hard to tell anything."

Damion nodded. "I had a hunch that this might happen. I took some insurance as a precaution." He indicated the crystal shaft that was six foot long and four foot wide. "We'll need to get it back to the lair, but it's holding the body in a state of suspended animation. So it shouldn't decompose until we can have a proper look at it."

Derek nodded and said. "Good thinking. Runs over for the night, let's get back to the lair."

..oo00OO00oo..

They approached the Lair from the woods and saw that it was in lockdown mode. They approached the patio, and set the crystal shaft on the ground. Damion approached the back porch and picking at a pile of clothes on the table, threw a pair of shorts to Derek and got a set for himself, then under a false stone slab he revealed a touch screen. He placed his human hand on the screen and it scanned it, then he entered a code into a key pad that came up on the screen. The back door unsealed but left the rest of the house locked down.

As they came into the kitchen, still subdued from the interrupted run and the fight, they came face to face with Melissa, Sam and Lydia. Melissa was holding a taser, Sam a crossbow and Lydia was holding a fireball in her hand.

Melissa lowered the taser and let out a relieved breath. "Thank god, the perimeter alarm went off and we could see a group of unidentified moving at speed towards you. Lydia tried to contact you but you left without coms. We put the house into lock down and tried to see what happened. When we lost track of the other group we hoped that you had dealt with them." Lydia cancel the spell and Sam lowered the crossbow

Derek nodded. "Good work, I only realised we didn't have one, when we spotted the intruders. They were like Wolves, but there was something wrong with them. You did the right thing putting the houses into lock down."

Lydia nodded and looked at the state of them. "You look terrible what the hell happened out there?"

Jackson sighed in relief to hear that form her, and walking over he hugged her despite being his and told not to get blood on her clothes. "Glad you're safe as we well Lyd's." He told her.

Lydia sighed in resignation at the marks her clothes were getting but returned his hug. "Glad you are as well, but you're taking me shopping to replace this."

Melissa let out a half scream in surprise as Damion, Danny and Scott brought the crystal shaft into the kitchen and she saw the body inside of it. Damion looked guilty. "Sorry Melissa, I should have warned you. The rest of them decomposed rapidly when we killed them, I sealed this one on a whim and I'm glad I did." They set it down and Damion went back to the back door closed it, and from what looked like a normal alarm pad, reactivated the back door armour.

Sam was interested in the body in the crystal and came over. "Is this one of the attackers?"

Damion nodded. "Yeah, we'll examine it and give you a briefing on it." Sam nodded.

Melissa came over and started checking them over, her glance kept flicking to the frozen form. "Why aren't you healing as fast as you should?" She asked Derek.

Derek frowned. "Something in their attack is stopping it healing as fast, which is why we look as bad as we do." He said the last bit looking at Lydia who nodded.

Melissa went into triage mode and gestured for them to head out the kitchen. "Ok we have all we need downstairs, we need to clean out the wounds and then dress them so they don't get infected while they heal. Most of them seem superficial but I want to check that nothing has been left in them."

Damion looked at Sam. "We'll get cleaned up, can you let you family know what happened. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Sam nodded, he knew that he wasn't getting access to the full building and couldn't blame them. "I can do that." He said.

The Wolves nodded and picking up the dead attacker, they headed for the wine cellar and the under lair.

..oo00OO00oo..

Soon Melissa and Scott were checking and dressing the wounds aided by Lydia. The Alpha pair had insisted that the Pups get dealt with first of all, allowing Damion to run various checkes and scans on the corpse in the crystal.

Derek stood next to his mate, still dressed in just shorts. "So, what did the creature say?" He asked.

Damion frowned. "It said they were the weakest ones, stronger will be comming." He told his mate.

Derek massaged the bridge of his nose. "That isnt good, we got through twelve of them , but it could have been worse if they were using any other strategy than get them. So anything new?" He asked, he was now drumming his fingers on his other arm having crossed them.

Damion looked up from the readings and the instruments he was using. "Not since you asked five minutes ago. At the moment I can tell that the essence of the Wolf has been corrupted, it's almost inverted it. I think that is why our healing reacted so badly to it."

"How can they exist if it's changed the essence of the wolf?" Derek asked him.

Damion blew out and frowned. "Best bet at the moment, Peter. He came back but was changed by the horseman essence, it may be that that is what changed them, if he... I don't know, perhaps if he bit them or their pack alpha and infected the pack bond." He yawned and shook himself to try and wake up. "Sorry."

Derek placed a hand on Damion's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't kill yourself getting answers." He told him with a half smile.

Damion gripped the hand in thanks. "Their bite won't change us; I don't see it as being able to transmit beyond the host it's in, in fact I think that it seems to be devouring its host. I wouldn't like to see what the end result is."

Derek frowned. "If it can't transmit, then what hit us?"

"It looks like it's a kind of cancelation effect; the magical energy that infuses us is diminished by direct injury from them. It regenerates given enough time, but we are left without enhanced healing when we go toe to toe with them." Damion said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I may be able to block it or counter it with more study. I'm going to ask Deaton to take a look as well, another set of experienced eyes." He looked up at Derek as he said it.

Derek nodded. "Makes sense, and I think that the more information our allies have the better." He paused as he considered the options. "Let Sam in here, show him what were up against and give him access to the results. He can brief Grandpa."

Damion nodded. "When I said it can't infect us, it can still affect normal humans. It will have a higher chance of death, almost as bad as if I bit someone, but if it takes then they will become one of these... Dire Wolves for lack of a better description of them."

Derek sighed. "Then the Argents definitely need to know that then. Do we know who they were before that happened to them?"

Damion shook his head. "We can try and scan to see if this one had any id on him, I don't want to crack the crystal as it will set of the decomposition."

"About that was that a final defence mechanism?" Derek wondered.

"I think it was the final throws of whatever caused it. It was changing the bodies, but it requires a live host, without it, it pulps the corpse. I won't rule out it was a final option to stop us examining them. I mean if I hadn't froze this one at the point of death then it would be like the rest. Even a few seconds would have destroyed it." Damion replied pondering the question and tapping his lips.

Scott stuck his head through into the Cloister room at that point, looking like a stand in for the mummy with all the dressings. "We're all patched up, Mom says you guys need to get through here and get treated. Otherwise she's taking your temperatures the doggy way." Derek and Damion's eyebrows shot up at that and Scott had looked embarrassed to say it. "Umm her words exactly... Sorry."

Damion stood up and shrugged to Derek. "I like my temperature taken orally, not rectaly."

Derek blanched at the thought. "Let's go get seen too... That was a mental image I really don't want coming true."

Scott muffled a laugh and led the way back to the apothecary section.


	4. Chapter 4 - Living your Life, one day at a time

**Chapter 4 – Living your life, one day at a time:**

Breakfast the morning after the attack was like a casting call the mummy returns. The wounds were healing but at such a reduced rate that they would need to keep them covered to ensure that they didn't get an infection in them. The worst ones were Jackson for the bite his wrist and Danny where he had been clawed down the side.

Jackson scratched at the bandage on his wrist and Lydia slapped his hand. "Stop that, really, you'll make it worse."

Jackson pouted. "It itches like hell. I mean what is the use of being a Werewolf if you can't heal fast."

Damion looked over from where he was buttering a croissant. "It is healing faster, but not at our normal rate, just means we need to take it easy and let our bodies heal. That means not scratching them." He told Jackson and slapped his hand again as it went back to scratch his wrist, this time with claws.

Lydia frowned at his continued scratching. "Keep that up and I'm getting the ski mitts and duct taping them to you, which will stop you. Also keep the claws in, I saw you getting them out, the last thing we need is you shredding your arm."

This time Jackson whined and Scott and Allison gave him a sympathetic wince at what he was going through. "Ok then why is it itching?" Jackson asked.

It was Damion's turn to sigh. "It's like an allergic reaction, we've tried anti histamines but the effect isn't quite the same, when Dr Deaton get's here I'm sure that he will be able to help me come up with something. Or we can just save time and declaw you to stop scratching. Either or really" He told them, and looked at Jackson when he mentioned declawing. Jackson paled at the thought and froze like an animal in headlights. "Geez, I'm kidding Jacks, we wouldn't do that to you, come on you really thing we would do that."

Jackson duck his head in embarrassment and the others laughed at his reaction, even Derek, and Jackson joined in is a self depreciating way. "Ok, I admit I panicked at the thought. Lydia's mother did that to a cat they had and the thing was never the same. But seriously you think this itch isn't too bad in a going to kill me way?"

Damion shook his head. "No, I think you got it worse because you were bitten, but it seems like an allergic reaction to them, I can't find any contagion or infection. As I say when Dr Deaton gets here that it is on the list to check out, I'm glad that he agreed to get a locum in today."

Derek nodded "Yeah, we should do something to thank him."

Scott made a noise of agreement. "Uh huh, I mean the whole Derek not punching him has being going well, but it is good of him to help us out so much and teach me stuff."

"You do seem to enjoy that, but then you always have been good around animals." Melissa commented, reaching for the coffee.

"I think I might like to be a Vet when I graduate college. The fact that I can honestly think about getting into full college as well not just community is, well, like wow." Scott said talking honestly about his future and being positive about it. "Well as long as are still here." He added and the sentence quieted the table as they all thought about the implications.

"Way to sink the mood Captain Nemo…" Stiles said shaking his head.

Scott frowned. "What has a clown fish got to do with sinking, apart from you know being a fish?" He asked tilting his head to the side trying to understand the reference.

Stiles sat opened mouth staring at Scott while the others just chuckled and finally Stiles face palmed. "Dude you need to read some books, really!" Stiles exclaimed while shaking his head in his hands.

Scott grinned with a wicked look on his face. "Gotcha! I mean I know no one expects me to get that stuff, but I do. Nemo, twenty thousand leagues under the sea, sank fishing boats and sailing vessels."

Stiles returned to gaping open mouthed at Scott. "Dammit, when did you get smart?"

Scott shrugged. "Bout the same time as I managed to start studying and the whole dyslexia thing was caught." He replied with a grin at his friend's expression. The rest of the table were now chuckling at Stiles and the tense mood had been broken.

Damion looked over to Sam while snagging the strawberry jam. "When we're done here, I want to show you the body and brief you. Then I think we need to go and speak with your Family."

Sam nodded. "Ok, whatever that thing was it looked mean."

Derek nodded. "It is, and these Dire Wolves are more dangerous for you hunters."

Sam nodded slowly taking the warning in. "Right."

Stile looked over at Derek. "Were calling them Dire Wolves?" He asked and flicked his knife sending a glob of butter at Jackson where it splatted on his fore head.

"STILES! Watch where you're gesticulating!" Jackson growled at Stiles and reached for his napkin.

Stiles gulped and looked over at Jackson, whose own look threatened to be followed by a hurty kind of Wolf Hug.

Damion cleared his throat. "Yes, for lack of a better term. The Dire Wolf was a creature that existed in along the west coast of the America's for about one point eight million years; it was similar to that of the standard wolf. The difference was in the size, being larger and having more mass at about one and a half to two times larger for both."

Danny let out a whistle. "That's a big wolf."

Damion nodded. "It seemed appropriate to use the name for these things." Danny's nod of agreement was followed by others in the room.

"So what are we going to do about them? Also about school, were walking band aids, that isn't going to go down well with the Coach if were all missing practice or looking like this." Jackson asked reaching for a muffin sized brioche to finish off his breakfast.

Derek paused buttering a slice of toast. "Well about them, we need to study them more before we can properly plan. As for School, just say that you got into a fight and we'll give you a note to cover it, or at least take the heat off."

Danny spoke up. "You could say I was jumped and they all jumped in to stop it. I don't mind taking one for the team."

Scott looked at Danny and nodded his understanding of the Hawaiian's resolve, Jackson gave his shoulder a squeeze and Stiles gripped his knee. Gay bashing was not uncommon and Danny was publicly out. That begin said it would cause a lot of press and start the rumour mill off. Derek shook his head. "It's a thought, but we'll go with an undisclosed altercation rather than giving a name to something that could lead to more scrutiny, but we'll hold in reserve just in case."

Danny nodded. "Yeah we don't want to start of any campaigns or rallies off."

"So what about the Dire Wolves?" Jackson asked bringing the topic back to the matter at hand.

"Well, it's a good question. From what that one told me these were the weakest ones that they had and it wasn't a one sided fight, we were better trained and better co-ordinated, but if there had been more or they were using a more thought out plan we could have been in more trouble." Damion responded.

"Whoever Peter took over they have to have sizeable number. I think this was nothing more than a warning. We're out here and we can take you at any time. To make sure that we are as best prepared as possible, I'm resending the grounding on the cars. I want you to have as many options as possible. Also I want each one to carry a small arms cache. We are not going to let them take us by us not being prepared." Derek told the Pups with all seriousness.

Melissa and Stan were in agreement with the Alpha and nodded their consent to this arrangement.

Stan wiped his mouth and looked at Stiles. "Stiles I want you, all of you, to be careful Ok."

Stiles and the rest nodded, Stiles added. "Sure Dad, I… we will be."

Stan nodded. "Oh I was going to ask, the Pharmacy said you hadn't been in for your refill."

Stiles paused drinking his Oj and put it down. "Huh, that's weird. I hadn't eve realised I wasn't taking as much."

Scott smiled. "Bro you still are as hyper as the Duracell bunny, but you are a lot more focused."

Stiles made a 'huh' noise. "I guess like your asthma, the Wolfing out must have settled things out a bit." He said.

Damion made a so-so gesture. "It's not documented that it can change things like ADD, but then they didn't have ADD when most of the texts were written, but there is anecdotal evidence of people getting more focus and more control. The transformation into a Werewolf does affect the senses and the way they are processed, so it is entirely possible that it settled it down somewhat."

Stiles looked please to hear that and Stan was certainly looking relieved. It was a commonly known secret amongst them that Stiles had tended to abuse rather than conserve the pills. It hadn't gotten to be too out of hand, but it had been approaching an intervention when he had stopped using them as much. Scott and Danny had still kept an eye on his usage, and the others helped with that. Then with everything else it hadn't been brought up before now.

Melissa had to smile. "That was how I caught onto Scott, his inhalers. At least you know why in advance so you don't jump to the drugs conclusion."

Stan snorted. "That's true; though I am surprised he didn't sell them."

Stiles made a meep sound in protest. "Hey, I'm still in the room, and I wouldn't push drugs, that's just bad… and something that would be noticed if I tried to do it now for extra cash." He added frowning.

Stan shot him and look that could match one of Derek's glares and Stiles held up his hands in surrender. "Just kidding pops, just kidding, there's no reason to have an aneurism."

Derek shook his head. "Ok, anyone else stopped taking anything or missing appointments… Just, you know so we don't have any other doctors or curious pharmacists wondering what the hell is going on."

Lydia snorted. "The only thing that I had on repeat was my birth control, and I dispose of that, just so my mom doesn't get into a tizzy over it. Besides the stuff Damion gives me is much better."

Allison nodded. "Yeah it's much more sympathetic to your natural rhythms, makes PMT'ing much easier."

Scott, Jackson, Danny, Derek and Stiles all made faces or grimaces at that conversation topic. Lydia shook her head and said. "Really boys, better to be open and honest about these things."

Derek cleared his throat. "On that note, let's make a move." The sudden standing of the others left Damion, Stan, Melissa, Lydia and Allison with bemused looks on their faces.

..oo00OO00oo..

Dr Emile Deaton drove up to the main gate and put the code in that he had been given, the machine thought about it for a second and the gate slid back. He mused to himself on what he had been told had happened, both at the earth quake when he had been out of state and now with this new threat. One of the reasons for his being out of state was to see if he could get something to help the Lydia girl from the damage that the visions were causing her. Like Damion he had never come across an active suppressant that didn't cause more damage that the visions themselves. Parking he got out and got his other doctors bag from the back of the sedan; he locked the car and approached the front door. As he did Damion opened it and smiled at his approach.

"Thank you for coming Emile, we only ever seem to manage regular meetings when everything seems to be about to fall apart." Damion said and held out his hand.

Emile smiled at that and took the offered hand. "Indeed, it seems to be attracted to your pack like iron to a magnet."

Damion shrugged in a 'yes, it one of those things' way. "Did you have any luck with the seer issue?"

Emile nodded. "I may have some progress on that, a colleague was using a crystal lattice similar to a dream catcher enchantment with a patient of his; we may be able to funnel the energies into a less destructive form. While not a solution it would retard the effect in the meantime."

Damion clasped Emile's hand with both his and looked hopeful at that. "That is good news if we can prepare that in the meantime it hopefully will give us a chance to locate a more permanent solution."

Emile nodded again. "That is the hope anyway. Now to the matter at hand, I believe you have another Specimen for me to have a look at."

Damion sighed. "Yes, I'm calling them Dire Wolves for a lack of a better term; they seem to be a twisted variant on Were Wolves." He stepped back and indicated for Emile to precede him. "Sam!" He called out and the young man stuck his head around the door to the entertainment room. "Let's go, you need to hear this as well."

Sam nodded as he was ready and joined the other two as they descended down to the wine cellar. Part of him was like a kid waiting for Christmas morning to see what was hidden below the house. He half thought it might just be some rooms, or converted caves, but he didn't think that would be the case.

Damion pressed the wine bottles in that unlocked the door and called the lift much to Sam's hidden excitement. It opened and the three entered and Damion pressed the button for down. He was watching Sam's reaction as the doors parted and they stepped out into the communal area.

Sam turned in wonder trying to catch site of everything, he had known that Damion had resources; he also knew that he was not a standard Werewolf. This however was in a different league to anything he had expected. This was like Aladdin's treasure cave, or the secret lair from some fantasy movie wizard. This was nothing he had ever expected and it threw into doubt once more the idea that Wolf packs were savage, of course he knew that these were the exception to most pack setups, but if the exception was so exceptional, then the normal might just be that normal in some cases. "Wow" He muttered to himself.

Emile shot Damion a bemused look and Damion indicated the Cloister room with the giant Orrery and all the brass and crystal devices that moved and sparked and cascaded coloured lightning to their own accord. "Shall we?" He said to them.

The others followed him into the room, and in the centre under the Orrery on a half sphere table was the six foot crystal with its frozen occupant. Around it was a number of screens and boards that had readings and pictures. Over the crystal moving back and forward on a track there was a device like the head of an x-ray or another high tech medical scanner. "I'm doing deep resolution tissue scans and magnetic resonance scans of the corpse, once done we should have a perfect three dimensions image of the corpse to examine in detail. I started running various other magical scans last night. The results have written themselves on the boards." Damion told them pointing to various boards and screens.

Emile walked over to the results and putting on a pair of glasses started to look over them. "Hmm I see what you mean about the energy signature of the wolf being almost inverted, it does form almost an anti-wave. No wonder you had the reaction from their attacks, it would cause localised cancelation, having said that then wounds you inflict on them would also cause similar damage."He was tapping the board as he spoke.

Sam was standing by the corpse and looking into it. "It looks so different from normal Wolf forms... Why?"

Damion looked over and acknowledged the point. "That is the heart of the question and what all this is set up for, so we can try to find out. My best guess at the moment is that the Death herald in Peter Hale's body either bit them or their Alpha, and that infected the whole pack through their bond. This changed them all."

"That's horrible." Sam said his finger's trailing over the surface of the crystal.

Emile nodded. "It would not be an easy transition. I would imagine that they are unconscious for hours or days after the initial infection. The body seems to be changing form, but the muscle and the bones are growing denser. Just looking at these readings I would estimate a radical upping in the host's strength and endurance at a sacrifice of speed and dexterity. If it continued from the wolf norm to this and beyond, we would look at a seriously dangerous power house and hard to incapacitate or kill." He told the other two after reading the displays and looking at the scans.

Damion walked over and tapped one of the screens that opened up a close examination of the forehead. "When we shift into our Beta or Alpha state we gain transitional mass and structure that acts as a grown medium. This stays with us while were in the altered form and then reverses when we shift back." He pointed at the horn like bones. "This looks like dense bone mass, the same sort as the rest of the skeleton. I would wager a large portion of my estate that they are locked into these forms. They have no human form."

Emile looked at what Damion was pointing too and examined the scans; Sam was watching them and couldn't help but marvel at the way the pair seemed like any pair of doctors of a TV show, or a documentary. There was stuff that Sam didn't understand but he as catching the gist of it as the pair talked and discussed the aberrations.

"These Dire Wolves have an aggressive immune system; I would bet that normal agents or allergens that would affect a Werewolf would not affect them to the same degree." Emile said and took his glasses off for a moment to rub the bridge of his nose; they had been at it for several hours.

Damion handed him a cup of tea and nodded appreciatively to Sam for getting the drinks.

"So these creatures are a definable and definite threat to both humans and Werewolves, they won't turn a Werewolf, but the bite will kill most humans or the rare one that survives will become like them. Would that include being controlled?" Sam summarised what had been spoken off, and asked of the pair.

Emile took a sip of the tea then spoke. "I haven't seen anything to indicate that they wouldn't be controlled. It would be the same with a Human getting bitten by a normal Werewolf, they would have a pack bond to the Wolf that bit them and the Alpha. That seems to be mirrored in these Dire Wolves, an apt name by the way; in fact from the way described that they fought I would say it was far more controlling, exerting an active dominance over the individual."

Damion nodded, "We have seen that happen between and Alpha and a Pack member, where that is a temporary state and can be fought, this though would be ingrained at the root of any personality left in them. If anything I bet that death would be a release from it."

Sam blew out in a sigh. "That means that any one that we get to help has to be even more careful. Some form of body armour is going to be needed."

Emile nodded. "I would recommend it, reduce the amount of accessible flesh to minimise the risk."

Sam tapped his lip with his finger,. "If Wolfsbane is less effective, could we make something that would have the same sort of impact? I just don't think going in at a disadvantage serves anyone."

Damion thought about it. "They are based on the Were template, it could be possible to synthesise something that would produce the result based on Wolfsbane, Emile?"

Emile paused and considered it. "It may be possible."

While they considered the issue one of the monitors flashed a warning. Damion went over and looked at it. "Well we may have been able to get some ID on who this was." He turned to Sam. "We found an Id in the pocket, but most of the stuff were scanning with isn't designed for reading plastic ID's, we cobbled together a multi spectrum image of it and have been processing the image to clear it up." He made and stretching gesture to the file that had opened and what looked like a bad photocopy or old style fax zoomed up on the screen.

"Well that explains that." Damion said after a few moments. Sam and Emile both looked at him questioningly. "It's a staff ID for the cover company that the LA Pack used for their operations. It looks like the LA Pack is no more." He paused and thought about what he knew about them. "I would estimate were looking at between thirty and forty, stronger, Dire Wolves and whatever Jared has been turned into plus Peter."

Sam let out a low whistle. "Shit." He added contemplating the size of the force. Then he thought about it for a second. "Add that to thirty or so hunters they have... we are screwed." He finished off looking at the two older men looking for any reassurances but finding none coming.

Damion looked Sam in the eyes. "Tell your grandfather and parents, we need to start planning counter measures."

Sam nodded and as he turned to leave he saw the pair getting back to work on the corpse.

..oo00OO00oo..

Stiles paced nervously back and forward at the steps to the main school building, gesticulating wildly. "This has to be the craziest, stupidest, downright bad idea that our Alpha's have ever come up with. Go to school and act like normal. All morning I've been waiting to get attacked. I was watching for Mrs Carlisle in English lit to go all uber-wolfie and pounce on me and rip me to shreds. Oh Danny I need to borrow your lit notes, I was too frazzled to take any. But I mean anything could have happened I don't know how you lot aren't fried waiting to be jumped by an unknown number of snarling beasties that want to wear our intestines as head ornaments. It doesn't do anyone's heart any good be sitting on the edge of your desk seat all morning eyeing up potential attackers and planning escape routes and who you would throw in their path to get out. Jacks, it was a hard decision, but I chose you."

The others just watched him monologue as they sat on the steps at lunch time, as he finished and drew near Jackson, Jackson growled, and then pounced, pinning him to the ground. "You need to calm down and really, when did you ever think that you would ever get a chance to get in front of me."

Stiles yelped as he got tackled to the ground and let out a meep as he lay there, with all one hundred and forty pounds of muscle and teen wolf. "Owww" He said, and then looked up at Jackson "Can i get up now?"

Jackson tilted his head and looked down at the hyper teen and thought about it. "No." He replied with an evil grin.

Stiles mumbled. "People will get the wrong idea."

Jackson snorted. "What that I can take you down any time I want to?"

The other pups were laughing at the situation which had effectively broken the tension from the morning of being on edge. Scott got up and walked round to stand in front of Stiles then crouched down and flicked Stiles nose. "That's what you get when you plan to throw your fellow pack mates in front of bad guys, and Dire Wolves."

Stiles glared at Scott and harrumphed while Jackson and Scott shared a smile. Stiles gripped from under Jackson. "I've been abandoned by my BFF, I'm in the market for a new best friend, and applicants can apply." Scott snorted and flicked Stiles nose again. "Oww, will you stop that! Bad Scott, bad Scott!" Stiles batted feeble at Scott's hand while he was repeatedly flicking Stiles's nose.

Allison stood up and came up Scott. "Sweetie, I know that this may be fun, but if a teacher sees this they might get the wrong idea." She told him with a smile.

Scott looked up at her with a cocked head and then shrugged. "Ok." He stood up and offered Jackson his hand; he took it and stood up as well.

Stiles grumped again as he got up and dusted himself off. "Stupid Werewolves... Allison thank you for being my knight in shining armour and saving me from vicious beasts that pick on poor innocent's who just happen to be pacing."

Allison smiled at Stiles and then flicked his nose as well.

Stiles let out a whine. "Et tu Allison!" he proclaimed, arms outstretched.

Allison smiled at him again. "Just because your puppy cute when you get your face all scrunched up." She told Stiles and that took the wind out his sails, his arms flopped down and he gave her a hurt puppy face which made everyone including Allison Smile more.

Stiles stalked over to the steps, flumped down and crossed his arms, pouting. "Do not have a puppy face." He said with a whine.

Danny slid over and cuddled Stiles. "I think you're cute." He told the teen and kissed him on the check which had the edges of Stiles pout flick up into a mini smile.

At that moment all the pups' phones went off alerting them to a text message. They all whipped them out and read the message that had come from Damion. Stiles as normal, was the first to react. "Oh thank God!"

Lydia snorted and shook her head. "Only you would take the news that they can't shift form and are stronger as being good news."

Stiles gave the red head a 'don't you?' look. "This is good; it means that they can't be sitting next to us and then BAM all fangy in your face."

Lydia shook her head. "Actually doofus, if you thought about it, the scent they gave off would have been a big indicator that one was in the room with you. I mean you guys have a scent of the wolf about you in human form, so do the Alpha's but their Alpha state can have a completely different one as its closer to the wolf form." She said lecturing him with a weary tone in her voice.

Stiles just looked at her open mouthed and then slapped himself on the forehead. "D'OH! All that worry and stressing and it was all for nothing! Did you all know that and no one tell me?" He asked of the others.

The rest of the group mostly shrugged, but the kicker to Stiles was when Scott answered in the affirmative. "Uh, bro yeah, it seemed fairly obvious to us, that's why we were laughing at your freak out. We thought you were trying to be funny."

Stiles hung his head and shook it. "Et tu Scotty." He whined again and Danny gave him a cuddle.

"We still love you." Danny told him and then kissed him.

Jackson snorted. "Yeah I mean they said be careful, but Derek and Damion both said it to us that they were less likely to be able to sneak up on us at School, hence why they let us come."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Jackson. "Really... hence? Are you on a word a day toilet roll or something?" Jackson smiled and shook his head and play punched Stiles shoulder.

Danny sighed. "It's a pity we have practice this afternoon, I could have just done with going back to the lair."

Jackson shrugged. "Know what you mean but Coach will be telling us about our first match, so you know keeping up the Clark Kent appearance for the moment.

"Yeah like it's not hard enough to pretend that the world is not going to try and end itself in a couple of months, we get to worry about State playoffs and matches so that we can possible play in the West Coast Nationals if the planet doesn't get blown to smithereens." Stiles said with a sigh. "We shouldn't have this sort of pressure on us at our fragile young age."

Danny shook his head and kissed the back of Stiles. "They say you only get what stress you can manage, that our stress is end of the world kind of stress, we must be doing pretty good, if you think about it like that."

"So we have our first big match coming up, and it's the first time we all get to be on the field starting." Scott bounced slightly as he changed the subject.

"Yeah my dad said he would have come this time if I promised to be there this time." Stiles told the others. "Sucks that he has to work Friday night."

"Well you did duck out of your last big début." Jackson told him.

"You make it sound like I was doing some sort of dance recital." Stiles replied sticking out his tongue.

Jackson half laughed. "I've seen you play, you're like a dancer trying to pull off a jump when you try to get the ball."

Stiles pouted "You suck."

Jackson shrugged and laughed again, the others joining in.

Scott attempted to make Stiles feel better, schooled his expression. "Dude you play just fine and you'll help Danny keep the balls out the net." He offered his fist up.

Stiles looked at it suspiciously then shrugged and fist bumped him. "Thanks Bro." Stiles told Scott.

Scott shrugged. "It's good." He told Stiles. "So anyway, we know that they can't just sneak up on us, that is a major step up for us. BUT!" He stressed. "We know they have human soldiers and they seem to be able to take over people so it's not cart Blanche to relax. Keep an eye and ear open on this."

Lydia snorted. "Will never get used to you using words like cart Blanche, but your point is well taken Scott." She added when he looked at her and gave her a 'really?' look.

Allison gave Lydia a knowing smile and then winced as the bell went off. "Guess it's back to the grind stone." She waved to Scott and the others as Lydia got up as well and joined her. "See you guys at practice." She told the group, and then she and Lydia left to go to AP French.

Danny sighed and got to his feet and joined the boys as they headed in. "I really could do without Harris glaring at us for an hour and half." He said and the others agreed with him.

..oo00OO00oo..

Coach was on a roll, he was on a hitting his mark and chewing them out. "What the hell kind of sprinting do you call that? Blinsky SPEED!" He shouted at the running group of Lacrosse players, he frowned and checked his stop watch seeing the average time of the suicide sprints. His co-captains and the two best defensive players were in the front. Danny was his best goalie, Blinsky had earned his place on the starting line, but he wasn't going to give him a free pass, not when tryouts had brought to light some interesting possibilities.

Stiles groaned and then sped up slightly, trying not to make it look too good compared to the human members of the team. "This controlled running is harder than running flat out when I was you know... normal." He groused to the others.

Scott nodded. "I know bro, but its good practice at control, think of it that way."

Jackson smirked. "Sides you were never normal Stiles."

Stiles frowned. "Not helping..." he said through gritted teeth.

Danny gave his mate a reassuring smile. "You're doing fine and were leading the pack... well team. You can do this."

A voice shouted from behind, Greenberg who still hadn't gotten over the new clique-ness of the Pack members around school. "What's wrong Blinsky, can't keep the pace up, at this rate Coach will drop you before you even start!"

Both Danny and Scott growled lowly at that and theirs and Jacksons eyes flashed brightly. Stiles shook his head, telling them not to get into it. Jackson though couldn't stand to see someone attacking his Pack, called out. "What's the matter Greenberg, are you afraid coach will drop you if you can't keep up with Stiles?"

Greenberg let out a derisive snort. "Sticking up for your new boyfriend Jackson? Time was you wouldn't give the runt the time of day."

Stiles groaned as the other three wolves slowed slightly and Greenberg started to catch them up. This wouldn't end well for anyone, he tried to signal them not to do anything but they were already to take Greenberg down for the disrespect he was showing Stiles and Jackson. "Crap..." Stiles said to himself.

Just then there was a sharp blast of a whistle and the whole team pulled up short, the wolves wincing at the high pitched squeal. "All right you wasters, into two teams, Starting line up against Second's defensive formation." Coach called out to them and blew the whistle again.

The practice was hard and Greenberg seemed to be on the receiving end of quite a lot of hard passes and shoulder bangs, even though he was on the same side as the Wolves. It was however a decisive victory and the Coach called them together, and gestured for them to take a knee.

"Good work, a little hard on your own team, Captain's, but I like the discipline that you're installing. We want perfection, I want you to be a smoothly oiled machine, pumping your way harder and harder, pushing through your limits and then exploding your talent all over the opposition." The players were struck dumb as the Coach added arm doing fist pumps in time with his speech. "We have the first match this Friday, it's against Mystic Falls again and I want them beaten as badly as they were each time we faced them last season. I hear they have a new line up, so this is our chance to put them in their place and show them how hard we can give it to them. It's an away game for us, so I want you all hear in your shirts after last period on Friday. We'll stop for dinner on the way, though nothing heavy, and then if you do good, we might even get pizza on the way back. This is our first game, and I want it decisive!"

The team let out a collective shout of agreement and the Coach nodded approvingly of their by in. "Hit the showers!"

On the way back to the locker room the Pups were aware of Jackson's old clique giving them the eye, and Greenberg's disgruntled look.

Scott was frowning. "I hope their won't be a problem with us going to an away game. I mean Derek and Damion are busy trying to stop the end of the world, will they have time to come with us, because you know they won't be happy us going off on our own." He told the others when they hung back.

Jackson grabbed Scott's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sure they will, I mean they said themselves that they wanted us to keep up with a normal life as much as possible."

Danny nodded as well. "I'm sure it will be fine, well I hope it will be."

Stiles nodded. "Sure what can go wrong?"

Scott just groaned at that one and Danny punched Stiles in the arm.

..oo00OO00oo..

Sam, Derek and Damion pulled up at the Argent house hold, getting out the saw Chris in the window looking at the trio walking up to the door. Sam opened it and went in followed by the Alpha pair.

Gerard was in the living room and looked at the trio. "So Sam said, you have news on these new attackers."Chris and Victoria joined him of the sofa, Sam sat next to his mother and the Alpha pair on the opposite couch.

Derek nodded. "It would seem that the LA Pack has been turned into the minions of the death entity."

Gerard nodded. "Well that doesn't sound good, but it is still manageable with the right battle plan."

Sam shook his head. "They have been changed into what their calling Dire Wolves. They are stronger and more difficult to damage. They may be slower but they are dangerous up close."

Gerard nodded. "Infection potential?" he barked at Sam, wanting the full report.

Sam stiffened slightly as he carried on the report. "If they bite you then you are more likely to die from it, and fairly rapidly. The ones that do change will become like them and under the control of the primary entity. The Alpha form hasn't been seen." Damion took out photo's of the corpse and slid them over to the hunters.

After they had a look at the figure Chris asked. "So we have a rough estimate of numbers? I know we know the number of converted hunters they have."

Derek looked at the hunter. "As long as they don't convert anyone else then yes. If however they have been increasing their ranks we still have an issue."

Gerard let out a bark of laughter. "Increased numbers or not, these things with the well armed troops they have, and the control over them, we have trouble before we even start. I can get a loyal group, maybe a couple more to bolster out numbers. But against what twenty, thirty?" He stopped when Damion nodded when he said thirty as an estimate. "We are going to be seriously outnumbered even with all your pack fighting. We are going to need more help than we can get from here."

Damion paused. "I may have an idea about that."

..oo00OO00oo..

What can go wrong was answered on Friday as they left the last period and headed to the lockers to grab their kit bags and put their Jerseys on for the ride. In the main room Coach was talking to two men, two men who caused the Pups to draw up short and stare.

Derek and Damion were talking to him and Coach was slapping Derek on the shoulder and looking like he knew the Lycan.

"So this one flicked the ball over the heads of the attacking front line, and into the waiting left winger, then dashes round to get into position to receive the ball from the winger before the attacking can get him and then wham he's scored the winning shot and the State trophy was ours." Coach was saying to the pair.

Damion was smiling and Derek was looking like he was being tortured. "I can't believe you taught Derek here when he was at high school, he hardly ever talks about it." Damion replied and Derek scowled some more.

Stiles whispered to Danny. "What are they doing here, and looking chummy with the coach?"

Danny shrugged. "No idea." He told stiles and proceeded to grab his stuff from the locker.

The Coach had taken note of their arrivals and called out. "Alright ladies, grab your stuff and head out to the bus. If you're lucky then I might get Hurricane Ball Hale here to give you some tips."

The silence that met that statement was followed up by a snicker from Stiles and a death glare fired in his direction with a head whip that almost broke the sound barrier. Damion was biting his lip and Derek fired him the next salvo of death glare. With a growl Derek replied. "We'll see." Coach slapped him on the shoulder again and the Pups noticed Damion taking Derek's hand subtly and trying to stop the glare turning into an all out growl.

The coach herded the majority of the players out the room and the Pups hung back. Scott asked the question on all their minds. "What are you guys doing here?"

Derek growled low in his throat and Damion sighed. "We weren't keen to let you go off without backup. We were going to head up with the Girls when Melissa told us that Chaperones were needed for the trip, Allison and Lydia are heading up with her. So she phoned and when Derek's name got mentioned the Coach jumped at it like a hawk on a mouse, so we get to ride in the fun bus with you guys."

"Oh, Okay. It's just weird seeing you guys in here, especially Derek not pinning Jacks up to a wall." Stiles said with a tilt of his head.

Jackson pouted. "Those weren't fun times for me, glad they are in the past... for the most part." He added as Derek shot him a look.

"So what do these bus rides entail, I've never been on one before." Damion asked.

Derek grinned evilly. "Oh you'll see, you will see."

An hour later and Damion was seeing to his displeasure what Derek had alluded to. The air was heavy with teen smell, the ride was shocking in the ancient bus, and the conversation was dominated with the Coach reliving Derek's last year on the Lacrosse team and the teens on the bus with the stellar interesting conversation about who was winning the latest reality show.

"I think my brain just melted." Damion mumbled and slowly beat his head off the seat in front.

Behind him Stiles put a hand on his back and patted it reassuringly. "It can't get any worse." He said trying to lighten the mood.

The mood didn't get any lighter as the jocks in the back of the bus decided to see who could chug a can of soda.

"No, I'm in hell." Damion said as the first one sprayed soda all over their neighbours and there was a rousing roar at that from them all. What made it worse were both Scott and Jackson joining in the cheering.

They pulled into a dinner somewhere down the line and the Finstock marched them out reminding them team to not eat to heavily. The adults were left alone in one booth while the rest of the teens were arranged along the dinner's bar and several booths. The waitress came over with coffee and poured Finstock a cup without waiting to be told. "Another out of town match Coach? Didn't expect to see you here this early in the year."

Finstock shrugged. "They changed the season round Jenny, added in some more games. Means that we'll be on the road more, upside is that I can get a decent coffee, not all that fancy crap."

Jenny smiled at that. "Just the usual?"

Finstock nodded. "Yeah the steak sandwich. Make sure that the players aren't ordering roast dinners."

Jenny nodded with a wink. "As if they would try that, you'd kill them on suicide runs" She replied with a laugh. She looked over to Damion and Derek. "And for you guys?"

Damion paused and then said. "I'll have the steak sandwich as well. Rare if you can."

Derek nodded. "Same for me, rare as well."

Jenny nodded and filled their cups. "Sure hon, not a problem." She headed to the next booth and repeated the process with the group there.

"This place does the best food. I always stop here if I can. Jenny and Earl have seen years of players walk through that door." Finstock told them, reminiscing about times past.

Derek paused and took another look around. "I think I have been here before. It was done in blue but it looked the same." He said looking at the red painted walls and dinner bar running up the middle of the room.

Finstock nodded. "Yeah I stopped the bus here a few time your last season."

Derek mused on that. "Seems like a life time ago." The coach nodded at that.

The food was good and they were soon back on the road, in what seemed like no time to some and hours to Damion they soon pulled into the Mystic Fall's high school parking lot. They disembarked and Finstock ushered the players towards the locker room they would be using. Derek and Damion saw Melissa pull into the car park and went over to join her and the girls.

"Any problems?" Melissa asked.

Derek shook his head. "Just the normal teen idiocy."

Damion had bent down and he looked like he was tying he shoe lace, on closer inspection they saw that he had his hand flat on the ground and there were circles of red light with glyphs in it swirling around his hand. The light stopped and he stood up. "The place is clear of magic, and I put up wards so that if the Dire Wolves show then we get a warning, or if something magical goes down. We'll still need to keep an eye out for human operatives." He told them.

Derek nodded. "The bleachers will give us the best view of the locker rooms and the field. Melissa, if you and the girls keep an eye on the field, we'll make sure they get from the lockers to the game."

"Ok, were on that." Melissa said and Allison and Lydia both voiced their agreement.

Derek led the way and they headed to the Lockers and hear Finstock giving them the pre-game team talk. "We'll wait here." He told Damion and they took a position near the locker room. Soon the clack of cleats told them the team was approaching and Derek gave the Pups a nod telling them it was Ok. After they passed and Finstock gave them a puzzled look they made their way to the bleachers and to keep an eye on things from there.

The game got underway and Jackson was in the central ring making the play off. He snagged the ball just as it was dropped and looped it over his shoulder in a fluid swing to Scott. Scott ran the ball to the side, and passed to Jackson as the attacking side of the opposition started to crowd him. Jackson skirted the defence and flicked the ball back to Greenberg who almost stared at it in shock before he ran full tilt and sent it soaring to Scott when he was about to get sacked. Scott lobbed it high and Jackson caught it and sent it screaming into the waiting net, the goalie looking as if he had never seen it. The Coach and all the travelling fan's screamed in combined exultation at the first scored point of the new season being theirs.

Mystic Falls had the ball and were running it down the right wing, the attackers pushing hard to get into the territory. Beacon Hill's defence went into action and when the lead attacker went to pass it back to give himself an opening Stiles went into action and intercepted the ball with an almost supernatural jump, well it would have been if it were any higher. Stiles flicked it back to Danny, who swung back and launched it up the field to the waiting forwards. Jackson snagged it from the air and swung it round and sent to Greenberg who rush the defences and seeing that he was about to get blocked flicked it to Scott and Scott sent it through the Goalies legs and into the waiting net at the back. Two nil up and the crowd roared with success.

Mystic Falls made a comeback and while one of the players faked an attack run and switched it back and up the other side. They were playing keep away and when one spotted an opening along Danny's flank they managed to slide one in over the top. The next attack by Beacon Hills was halted by the Goalie who managed a spectacular save dropping to his knees and stretching almost to length to catch a low angle ball that was coming in from nearly the back line.

Beacon Hills third goal came from a surprised Greenberg who caught the ball from Jackson as he passed it up the side. The new improved Jackson was making his presence felt and was no longer the glorified ball hog he had been, learning about Pack had taught him about team work.

They dropped another goal when Smith, a decent enough player but with not a lot of experience, misread the attacking players movements and zagged when he should have zigged. Danny had tried to correct but the Mystic Falls team hadn't come second last year for nothing.

As half time drew in the score was four for Beacon Hills and three for Mystic Falls. The wolves could have wiped the floor with the other team if they had been playing all out, but they had been schooled and trained and were now expected to show more control over their wolf enhancements. It meant more to the rest of the Pack, and the Alpha's that they were keeping it at such a level game, no side felt cheated and everyone was enjoying it.

The second half started with a lightning push by Mystic Falls, they were heavily on the attack and it was a close run thing. If Danny had been a second slower of a millimetre out then they would have started out losing a goal on the Second half.

As it was they Beacon Hills team resurged after the near thing and managed to put another one into the nets as Jackson used his infamous power shot to bounce the ball around the defence player that was coming at him, and under the goalies legs.

Finstock swapped out some of the defence players who were showing fatigue more than the rest of the team, and the new starts while fresh hadn't gotten into the rhythm of the game. This let the attacking front from Mystic Falls to get close and while Stiles managed to stall one of the front men, the other took the passed ball and almost ran into Danny to launch it into the net from the side.

The final score was seven to Beacon Hills five to Mystic Falls, the captain, Tyler, and the other lead attacker, Jeremy, shook hands with the co-captains and the rest of the Wolves heard the teens saying that it was a good game to the pair. Jackson and Scott high fived the pair then each other then went to join the celebrations with the rest of the team and when they looked over at the stands, they could see the pride in their Alphas eyes in their behaviour.

Finstock was higher than Stiles with the team's performance and on the way back to the Dinner for Pizza, he started to try and talk Derek into joining him as an assistant coach. "Come on Hale; think about the good of the team, all the experience you can impart to them. I know that you have a few of the kids in the team for that study group thing, think of what you can teach them here as well."

Derek looked unconvinced and was trying his best to get out of it. The others in the pack that had heard what was being talked about looked over at the adults wondering how it would play out for them.

Damion had a mischievous grin when he added his two cents. "Yeah Derek, think about it as giving back to the community, all those skills you have that you can teach the next generation. Come on, what's there to think about."

Derek's head snapped round and the Pups could see a trace of red in his eyes when he death glared his mate. "I'll consider it." He chewed out.

Finstock seemed to think it was a done deal at that. "Well we practice three nights a week, after class, and a Saturday mornings as well. Just come along and wear something athletic. It doesn't pay of course, but I think it would give you a real good feeling." He blindly carried out spouting ways it would be good for Derek while Derek and Damion were exchanging a non-verbal conversation which ended with Derek telling his mate that he would deal with him later.

The pups were unsure how to take the news, but knowing how much of a task master Derek could be there were a few groans from them. These were promptly silenced after another set of glares were dished out. They knew that he would more than likely do it now just to punish them.

..oo00OO00oo..

It was late when they pulled back into the car park at Beacon Hills, parents were waiting to collect teens and whisk them away to private celebrations. The normal party after the away games already set for the Saturday night. The Pack climbed into cars and headed to the lair.

The picked up Chinese food on the way home and four starving wolves eat their fill and were celebrated for the control they had shown on the field.

Then it was time to sleep and the Pups still high from the win didn't want to separate from their Pack mates. To that end they all ended up in the master suite. Scott was curled around Jackson, with a protective arm draped over him. Allison was curled around Lydia, her pose mirrored Scott as she too had a protective arm over Lydia, and the pair was using the legs of their mates as pillows. Stiles and Danny were curled together Danny's back was along Allison's. The Alpha's were on either side of the sleeping Pups and were watching them with amused smiles on their faces.

Derek sighed contendedly. "We need to get blankets for in here."

Damion shrugged. "I turned the heat up it will keep any chill of them, I kind of figured that they were going for the puppy pile the mood they were all in."

Derek snorted. "Good thinking."

Scott whined slightly in his sleep and Damion reached down and scratched behind his ear, he leaned into the movement and let out a contented sigh at the action. The movement disturbed Jackson and Derek mirrored his mate and settled the teen in a similar manner.

"They look so cute like this, pity they are a nightmare when their awake." Derek commented.

Damion snorted. "Right, you wouldn't change them for anything."

Derek paused. "No, I wouldn't." He smiled at his family and the pair settled down to sleep with their Pack.


	5. Chapter 5 – In the ruins of the past

**Chapter 5 – In the ruins of the past:**

Victoria sat looking at Gerard over the dinner table, they were having lunch, but it was more like a tension buffet. Chris had left to deal with business; Sam was still at the Wolves Lair and Allison at school.

"What's on your mind Victoria?" Gerard asked not looking up from his plate but knowing that she was scrutinising him.

"I don't know what you mean Gerard." Victoria replied, the image of calm.

Gerard snorted. "You've been giving me a look like I've lost my mind when you don't think I'm looking."

Victoria dabbed at her mouth and put the napkin down. "Cards on the table?" Victoria asked.

"I'll show you my hand, if you show me yours." Gerard replied.

Victoria looked at Gerard carefully, weighing up the man in front of her. After a minute she said. "Very well, I know that I am out to protect Allison at all costs, regard less of what happens. If the rest of the mutts don't survive, well I won't shed any tears over them. She may have made some bad choices, but I will ensure she survives."

Gerard nodded. "In that respect we can both agree, Allison must be protected, at least until the time she crosses the line."

Victoria nodded at that, having already made that decision herself, if the time came to do it, then she would cut her daughter in half.

Gerard continued. "Kate did wrong; she acted outside her orders and did a terrible thing, we can all agree to that. However, she should not have died, not have been killed by one of those things. That she was, I believe, has more or less led to this whole barrel of crap. Once we have dealt with the current situation, then all bets are off. I know you have an agreement with the other parents, but that as far as I'm concerned finished when we resolves this mess."

Victoria nodded at that as well. It appealed more to her pride as a hunter and the quest she sworn her life to. "And Chris?" She asked.

"Chris is a fool, they may be able to play nice for a while, but like any wild animal, they will turn and they will snap. When they do I want to be in a position to make that last thing they do. The Spell Wolf is dangerous, our histories show us that, but the records also say how to deal with them. The Alpha and the group of Pups, well they may have better than average luck for getting out of situations, but if we use the knowledge Sam can dig up for us then we will be in a more advantageous position. We remove the head of the beast and then we cull the pack, so to speak" Gerard told her.

Victoria had a thin smile as she heard this. "I have to say I'm refreshed to here you say that. I had thought Chris was foolish to give them a treaty so quickly, but actions were required considering the threat that we were all under."

Gerard agreed with that. "I can see why he did it, the records I've access too do talk about situations where truces were established, and some of them were threats to the world, but they lasted only so long and then the mutts were dealt with. The split happening in the Hunters council as well, it all throws things up in the air, at the end of the day I'm a realist, and I'm a traditionalist when it comes to our laws." He stood up and lifted his dishes and walked to the Kitchen, before he went in he turned and said his final point on the matter. "We stop these dark Titans, we clean up the mess, and then, then we see if they're just bodies waiting to be cut in half."

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott rode the elevator down to the under lair, he was ready for training and was just wearing a pair of training shorts and trainers, around his neck was a towel for later. He was humming tunelessly to himself and he walked out when the doors opened not really paying attention to what was ahead of him. When he did look up he stopped short and took in the scene with an open mouth.

Hanging above where the couches normally were arranged was a large transparent globe. It had red dots all over it. It flickered slightly and Scott realised it was a giant hologram that was being projected by a cluster of projectors on the floor. Around it was books, maps, parchments and computer tablets and various other research tools. Stiles was punching away at a tablet in his hand, Danny was pouring over a map and checking it with a terminal's display and Lydia was writing up complex maths on the board that wouldn't have looked out of place at NASA.

"Uhh, what's going on guys?" Scott asked after a minute of watching the activity.

Stiles looked up and waved and tried to say something, except he had a pencil in his mouth and it came out in a muffled mess.

Danny grinned. "What Stiles is trying to say is that we're researching the most likely way for the horsemen to power the reality drill, considering we know roughly where they have to do it and when."

"Oh." Scott replied, tilting his head to look at the globe.

"We're crossing of various items as it they are ruled out. We're trying to work out how much energy would be required and as the number grows we rule out certain things." Lydia explained while she changed several variables in the equation.

"Oh." Scott replied again, tilting his head as he looked at the maths on the board.

Stiles snorted and tool the pencil out of his mouth. "Bro, it's not as bad as it looks." He told Scott with grin at Scott's expression at trying to understand the complex equations that were being worked out.

"Well we can rule out nuclear or anything below that." Damion called out as he came out of the Cloister room with an open book on one arm and a calculator in another. "It doesn't have the correct vibrational resonance to synch up with the drill. Same for all forms of manmade electrical production, they don't have enough energy or frequency."

Danny frowned and typed something into a screen and the globe was filled with more red lights.

"We're running out of options." Danny said as he looked up at the globe.

Scott frowned. "Can't we break the Drill, you know the element things they bound, and then we wouldn't need to find how they were going to power it?" He asked of the group.

Damion nodded. "It's a valid idea. I went back to look at the images of the corpse that you guys found in the closet when we were looking for clues on White. The corpse had a few areas that I was able to get a better translation as to their meaning after going over what we know now. They bound the actual stages of matter to the souls that were used in sacrifice."

Scott nodded slowly. "So we would need to release those souls to break the bond?" He asked.

"In theory yes, but they funnelled the souls to the dark Titans when they sacrificed them." Damion answered.

Scott frowned at that. "Oh, so to free them we need to go to the dark universe which we couldn't do without the reality drill."

Stiles answered this time. "Pretty much, we need to find a way to stop the power feed so that we can stop the drill, which will then release those souls when it… well breaks."

"Has the eclipse got anything to do with it?" Scott asked.

Again Damion shook his head. "No, it's more an indicator of when it's going down. The gravity change from the alignment of the moon earth and sun won't be enough to do it, but it was a good idea." He told the Beta who was realising that enormity of the task.

"Cross of the Large Hadron collider and Anti-Matter. Both of them won't produce the required energy signature." Lydia called over from the boards she was writing on.

Scott stood looking at the globe and what was being looked for; He tapped his lip as he thought. "It may be a silly question but, why not cut the power lines. We know where it's going to be and from all you said it was going to be a massive power draw to get it started. Why not cut the power lines."

Stiles looked at Scott like he had grown another head; Lydia and Danny stopped and turned to look at Scott and Damion just stood there.

Scott suddenly felt embarrassed and he swore he felt the heat from starting to blush at the scrutiny. "Sorry, it was a dumb idea."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. It's brilliant; we were looking for a man made or material power source, which would never work!" Damion exclaimed smiling at the Beta.

Scott was surrounded by Stiles, Danny and Lydia all jostling and congratulating him for his idea.

"We know that this is a magical nexus point, and it will be used to tap the energy somehow, now then." Damion said as he grabbed a tablet and began to input and cross reference other things. The globe cleared and various markers appeared and disappeared. "Lay Lines! We can use the lay lines to triangulate other sites of power and see if they can give us an idea!"

As the others looked on the globe began to fill with pale red lines that intersected and moved across the globe like a picture of the world wide web.

"Not Stonehenge, nothing there now, not even translatable texts. Easter Island same deal. Pyramids in Egypt, China and South America all have been exhaustively gone over. Oh now this is interesting." Damion kept a commentary running as the globe spun and the lines connected. It suddenly zoomed to Beacon Hills and showed a convergence of many lines near the Beacon Hill in a valley next to it. "That's the grouping of lay lines that are near to us, and I would say it looks like it will be the place they want to use. Now what are they using." Damion frowned as other locations came up and he brushed them aside.

The site was almost dizzying until another convergence was highlighted in South America. "This may be something. Peru, Nazca planes. There is a large convergence point that seems to be on an out of the way temple. Not much literature on it and not much noted beyond it was covered in un-translatable glyphs. That could be the thing we're looking for if they used that temple to extract energy or for magical rituals, then they may have left writings there that we can use." Damion said while reading the little information that was available on the temple.

"Do you think they used it like some sort of power tap and that it may tap the thing were looking for?" Danny asked.

"Quite possibly, it they used it as a power generation point or energy tap, at the moment it's the only lead we can come up with." Damion replied.

The door on the elevator went again and Allison, Jackson and Derek came out all looking ready for training. Allison pointed to Scott. "See I told you he would be down here already." She stopped and looked at the chaos that was taking up the communal space.

Derek shook his head and sighed. "To what do we owe this disaster area on?" He asked.

Stiles looked over and pouted at that. "It's not a disaster area; this has been a highly technical research and review session that may have come up with something."

Derek looked at Stiles with a blank expression. "It's a disaster area, and you lot are meant to be ready for training.

Damion looked guilty at that and held up his hand. "My fault, totally my fault, we started to discuss how they might power the reality drill. Discussion got into fact checking, got into plotting and crossing of various potential sources. For example, anti-matter, to unstable without massive containment and channelling array for the resultant energy feed to make it the right harmonic wave form."

Allison looked between the two Alphas. "That's good to know, right?" She said.

Derek sighed. "So did we come up with anything in our investigation of power?"

Lydia nodded. "Yes, manmade power like electricity or atomic energy is either not compatible or doesn't have the energy required. So we can cross out them trying to tap the national grid, or stealing a nuclear sub or something that stupid."

"Well that's one thing." Jackson said, shrugging when Derek shot him a look.

"So?" Derek posed the question.

"Well, what we worked out is that there is a potential power transmission system that runs through Beacon Hills, a convergence of Lay Lines. These lines run between present and past sights of power, now we know that there is a nexus point here, add in the lines and we have two parts of the equation. Now that we have an idea of how they might be tapping the energy, then we can figure out what. There is another convergence point and it has a temple that has been little investigated with untranslatable glyphs. I think that this is a solid lead and could help us out." Damion told Derek, taking a breath after lapsing into an almost Stiles like delivery as he spoke.

The Pups exchanged looks and Derek pondered the information. "Well it's better than just showing up at the last minute and looking for an outlet to turn off. How do you want to do this?"

Damion scratched his cheek as he thought. "As much as this isn't a good time to split forces, I think we should split forces. I go with Scott and Jackson, that gives me back up and support. Lydia and Stiles give you magic support here, and with Danny of site research on anything we might find, plus him Allison and Stiles gives you an edge if they attack."

Derek thought about it. "Are you sure you don't want to go full pack?"

"If we leave here and they attack then they could hurt one of the families, also we need to make sure that they don't try something with us not being here at the site." Damion said to Derek.

"What about School?" Scott asked.

"We fly out Friday night, I get Cerberus ready for take-off at the local airport, and we head to Peru then back by Sunday night unless there is something major that needs us to stay." Damion proposed. "It will also give me a chance to grease certain palms so that we get clearance to the temple and to land near it."

Derek nodded as he considered the plan. "I won't say it sounds good, but it's workable. Right, training, let's go, all of you, you as well Damion!" All the Pups and Damion groaned and headed towards the training area knowing better than to complain too much.

..oo00OO00oo..

Friday night saw the Pack getting out of the SUV's on a private air strip that was still operating despite the earthquake. The Pack mustered to Derek's orders and helped with the luggage and equipment being loaded into the black Citation X ten. Melissa stood by the driver's door of the SUV she had driven and watched as her little boy was getting ready to jet set to another far of place. She smiled at the look of excitement on his and Jackson's face, and the cheerful envy of the others.

"Scott, you forgot something!" Melissa called out. Scott froze and seemed to be running mental checks against what he might have forgotten. Melissa shook her head and walked over.

"I have clean under ware Mom, and so does Jackson." Scott told her, Jackson scowled at being brought into this, and playfully pushed Scott's arm.

Melissa snorted. "Not the under ware, though I am glad you have packed that, you forgot your passport." She held up the item. It had been gotten a few years back when they went to Canada on a trip.

"Mom, I have my passport… Well the one Damion got for me when we went to Scotland." Scott said and fished out the newer one from a side pocket.

"You mean the illegal one?" Melissa asked, and pushed the passport at Scott.

When Scott was reluctant to take it Jackson quirked his eyebrow and took it from Melissa. Scott made a play to get it back but Jackson managed to keep it out of his reach and soon found the reason why. Inside was a picture of eight year old Scott starring out at him with a great big smile plastered over his face, you could make out him almost screaming 'Cheese' from the photo.

"Ahhh, you are so adorable!" Jackson said and then threw the passport to Allison who also cooed when she saw the Photo. It then became a game of keep away with Scott growling in embarrassment as he chased the passport between the others.

"Guys, come on, please!" He called out.

Derek snagged the passport out mid-air and glared at them. Looked at the photo and then snorted when he saw the photo. He then handed it to Scott, who took it and mumbled thanks.

Stiles muttered to himself. "Sour wolf…" Then got a glare from the 'Sour Wolf' for that.

Damion was shaking his head, but smiling, he looked to Melissa. "Actually, they are legal, just very rushed. When we flew out I sent the details and social security numbers to my office in Glasgow and they managed to procure them. They have modern photo's which I think is the reason he wanted to use it." He indicated the Pups saying their goodbyes and Stiles doing an impression of Scott's photo.

Melissa sighed and nodded. "They grow up far too quickly." She leaned over and gave Damion a quick hug. "Take care of them and yourself."

Damion was genuinely touched by the send-off. "Thank you and I will."

Derek came across and snaked an arm possessively around his mate, which earned a smile from Melissa. "Same goes for me, bring you and the others home safely." He pulled Damion closer and kissed him. "I'll be waiting." He told him when they broke the kiss.

Damion nodded and cupped Derek's chin. "We'll be back two days tops." He told him and gave him a quick chaste kiss. Turning from his mate he called out to the Pups. "All aboard that's going aboard."

They said their goodbyes and Scott and Jackson boarded the plane with a last wave to the others. Damion looked at the Pups and Melissa and then to Derek, nodding once he turned and boarded the plane.

The flight was quiet; Jackson and Scott were sleeping, Jackson's head resting on Scott's shoulder, Scott's head back, mouth open and he was letting out little sleep yowls every so often to which Jackson would respond to in his sleep with his own. Damion smiled at the pair and carried on with the research he had dug up on the area.

The Nazca lines were old, and in the same area. What research had been carried out tended to conflicted on the age of the temple and who had built it. All Damion knew was that some of the Glyphs were familiar, and that when run through the Rosetta program they had set up to work out what the dark Titans were, it had come up with several hits and all of them referred to unimaginable power and the planet.

Towards the wee hours of the morning the Jet began its approach, it was heading towards a long, straight stretch of roadway that spanned the mountain region. The landing was expertly pulled off by the captain and the passengers soon disembarked from the Jet, waiting for them was a jeep and a local guide. He had been hired to shepherd them to and from the temple and deal with any local police that hadn't got the message to leave them alone.

As well as the guide was a tanker with jet fuel and a representative of the local government who took the payoff that had been promised to them. The three wolves approached the man who was a stereotype of a government official who was on the take, Damion handed over a metal briefcase, the government man grinned widely at the contents of the briefcase and handed over a packet of legal locking documents, he then retreated to his car and left.

"This feel's so James Bond, but like cooler and maybe more villanly." Scott said to Jackson as the pair hefted a rucksack each and a large flight case.

Jackson shook his head. "You've been hanging out with Stiles to long, there is no such word as Villanly, but you are right about it being cool. Just wish the others were here." He looked wistful at that comment and Scott shared the same feeling as him.

Damion approached the guide. "Miguel?" He asked the man, one hand was behind his back ready to claw out and strike.

"Si Jefe, I have worked with your lawyers before, the phrase I was told to say was "The rain doesn't fall, it floats gently down." Damion nodded and relaxed at hearing the code phrase set up by the South American branch of one of his companies. Miguel continued. "I have done jobs before but nothing like this. I know the area, but digging through ruins isn't my normal business." The Mexican told him with a thick accent.

Damion nodded. "That's fine, your here to get us to the temple, we'll handle the rest."

Miguel snorted. "A reclusive billionaire and two high school boys are going to do an archaeological dig?"

Jackson and Scott looked at that man trying to put on an older air, and Damion smiled grimly at the man. "Unusual, but then you're paid not to ask questions."

Miguel laughed gutturally at that. "Indeed, and paid well. You may want to get thicker Jackets. It's cold here, but you will freeze if you go like that." He indicated them in the jackets that were more for warmer climes.

Damion grinned. "We'll survive. I want to be at the temple by sunrise so we better get moving."

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek had watched the plane take off and then turned to round up the others. It was strange seeing of half the pack like this, and Derek felt a keening from his wolf at the distance his mate would soon be and his pups.

Soon they were back on the road and heading towards home. The Pups were quiet as they drove back and he kept looking in the mirror to see if they were all right. Even Stiles was unusually silent during the trip. "What's up?" He finally asked them, well more barked at them.

Stiles looked almost like he had woken from a daze at the sound and struggled to focus on Derek. "Huh, what, sorry… Nothing really, it's just being separated from the others like this. It kind'a makes it more real that we are facing something massive and dangerous and world threateningly bad." He finally said to Derek.

Danny nodded. "Even when we know what's going on, when we're together it feels like we can take it. But separated like this, it… I don't know makes it feel more dangerous somehow." He said putting his thoughts into words.

Derek nodded. "It's the first time we have had to split the pack over any distance, all our wolves are reacting to it and are feeling the anxiety of separation. It's normal, even given the not normal situation we find our self in, I feel it as well."

Stiles did a fair imitation of Scott's puppy look, tilting his head as he tried to understand what Derek saying. "So even if it was just one of us going to university on the other coast, we would all feel this almost homesicky anxiety feeling."

Derek nodded, and Danny took Stiles hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"It will get easier, as I said, it's just because this is the first time with our Pack." Derek tried to comfort them.

Allison spoke through the intercom link. "I guess we just need to be together and try to get through it."

Derek thought about it for a few minute. "We're Pack bonding tonight. When we get in we'll get some junk food and watch some movies and then head to bed, together. Melissa you're invited to join us."

There was a pause and Melissa answered over the intercom. "I think I would like that as well. Do we want a Disney film marathon as well?"

Stiles half nodded perking up, he asked. "Can we watch the Lion King?"

Lydia spoke up for the first time. "I love that film, but we have to follow it with Beauty and the Beast. Beast reminds me of Derek."

Derek spluttered at the image. Stiles thought about it for a second. "Sure, but does that make Damion Belle?"

Derek spluttered some more at that image. "We never talk about that image again Stiles." He warned the teen.

"Sour Wolf" Stiles replied but he was half smiling and Derek returned it from the front seat.

..oo00OO00oo..

The sun was just rising over the dessert as Miguel banged on a canteen and Scott and Jackson jerked awake. It was a good thing that he was looking over Damion's direction when he did it otherwise he would have been given a demonstration of wolf style reactions. The pair took a second to recognise where they were and tried to calm down.

Damion had seen it and was distracting the guide by talking to him about the area. "SO Miguel! Have you travelled this area much?"

Miguel poured the canteen into the coffee pot that was on the fire. Around five they had pulled over and made camp. "Si, I have been here a few times, mostly guiding people to the lines, to out of the way areas, or locating persons of interest for companies like yours."

Damion raised an eyebrow at that as he got the beginnings of a camp style breakfast together and onto the campfire. "Oh-kay. How much further do we have to go?"

"Another hour off road and we will be there. It is unusual for it to be in the foot hills of the planes rather than the planes themselves, this temple is unusual in many ways. Some say that it was built by a pre-Olmec tribe of peoples that lived here long ago before they moved upwards to Mexico, others say even older. Whoever did, it has been we preserved against the passage of time." Miguel said as he poured an almost tar like coffee from the pot by the fire into his cup.

The Pups had rained in the wolf by then and joined the older pair by the fire after rolling the sleeping bags up and packing them away. "So what's the plan?" Scott asked as he eyed the coffee with great interest and he poured himself a mug it, almost sighing in pleasure as it glopped into his mug.

Damion ladled up beans onto the plates. "We have breakfast, break camp and head to the temple. Do our tests and get out of there as quickly as possible."

Jackson nodded as he was wolfing into sausages from his plate. "Sounds good." He enunciated around them.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, Jacks." Damion admonished.

"Sorry." Came the slightly muffled reply from Jackson.

They soon broke camp and after packing and cleaning up, were setting a blistering pace across the beginnings of the planes headed for the foot hills over to the side of them.

"Can we see the lines?" Scott shouted over the roar of road.

Miguel shook his head. "They start a little ways over but we don't have enough height to see anything clearly. You may get a better look from near the temple." He called out while driving.

Scott nodded and sat back into the back seat with Jackson.

After what felt like more than an hour the scenery started to change, going from flat planes to more rocky outcroppings, and then the foothills rose up almost suddenly. Miguel pulled the jeep over and turned the engine off. "We walk from here. I would only take what you need. Those cases look heavy." He told the three wolves

Damion nodded. "We'll keep up, don't worry."

As they were getting set for the climb, Damion started looking around and scenting occasionally. Jackson was next to him. "What's up?" He asked.

"I don't know I keep getting a faint engine oil trace." Damion said then frowned as he looked around at the ground once more. Scott and Jackson started looking around themselves as well.

Miguel came over. "So you see it too. We are not the only ones to come here recently. There are tire tracks behind those boulders, and the ground is too roughed up, like it was cleaned up." He squatted down and picked up a couple of stones as he said it, then stood up dusting his hands. "Maybe you are not the only ones who want to see the temple. No?"

"Rival research team." Damion said, again thin lipped. More likely it was Kate and Peter, if so they may have left something behind or someone.

Miguel looked at his expression and then turning went back to his Jeep. He opened a wooden box in the back and took out a rifle, hand gun and an ammo belt. "I think this rivalry is most serious, No Jefe?"

Damion nodded, and then he and the teens got their own weapons out. Damion was carrying a rail rifle, as was Jackson and Scott had a pair of rail pistols, both had extended magazines.

"You carry some interesting research tools." Miguel commented.

Jackson shouldered his rifle. "We don't like to have our work stolen." He told Miguel with a half grin.

With the arms out and ready, they reduced the amount of cases needing to be taken, so armed they set of up the hill. It wasn't a speed ascent, but a cautious one, each of the party seemed to have an unspoken understanding to keep an eye out for anything out the ordinary.

They reached a large crevice that bisected into the hills, and they followed along it till it opened out into a large bowl shaped indent in the surrounding hills. They then stood in front of the temple and it looked almost like one that was in Persia, carved from solid rock, like a building entombed in the solid stone wall.

The three wolves continued to listen for any extra heartbeats and scent for smells that would alert them to unwanted company.

Miguel eyed the site. "It's almost too quite Jefe." He told Damion.

Scott nodded his agreement at that sentiment and went to turn towards the others when something caught his eye. It was at the entrance to the temple and only because dust motes had passed through it while he had his wolf vision on. He signalled the others and cautiously the approached the door. "I saw something by the entrance." He told them

Damion and Jackson also noticed it as they approached the stone doorway. They checked for anything else, but the floor height beam seemed to be the only one.

Stepping over it, Damion entered the door and looked at what had been left. "It looked like it's connected to enough explosives to bring down the doorway." He squatted down and examined the controls, then reaching over he sliced through two of the wired with his claws, the others still being outside at the time. The beam went off and Damion said. "It's clear. Whoever set this, and I think we have an idea who didn't want anyone else in here. Jackson you and Miguel stand watch here, they may have left someone to check on this place. Scott you're with me."

Jackson nodded and set up a spot inside the door way that would give him full view of the canyon approach. Jackson then took out a slim case and set it up outside where it would have no interruptions to the sky and opened it flat revealing a complex satellite uplink. Miguel made a noise of surprise that Jackson had set up like another professional, he then did similar but from outside where there boulders to provide cover.

Scott and Damion unpacked the scanning gear and as Scott carefully started to scan the glyphs on the wall, Damion set up the mobile computer and satellite uplink to the Lair.

It was a relief to all when Danny's face appeared on the screen. "Hey guys were getting your signal. The Scans are coming in now."

Damion nodded. "That's good. I'm going to help Scott and scan the other side. This place has only got three levels so it shouldn't take too long to get the images through. I think what they call the alter room on the third level is the one we'll be interested in. Keep the line open."

As they had spoken others from the Lair had grouped around the monitor, and Damion could see Stiles and Derek hovering in the back ground. "Someone was here." Damion told Derek. "There were explosives by the doorway, set to go off if anyone came in. Jackson and our Guide are on lookout."

Derek growled at him. "Watch yourselves."

Damion nodded and got the other scanner out and started to scan the other side of the building from Scott. The pair worked on, with Jackson subbing for Scott every so often to give him a break, and several hours later most of the interior had been scanned. They then worked on the main alter room, this was heavily inscribed and some of the areas were damaged.

The scan was completed having taken most of the day to get the images and send them back to the lair for processing. No one had come to check on the temple, it either meant that they were no longer concerned about it, or they would be back in force.

Scott, Jackson and Miguel were fixing camp at the main door way and Damion was examining the alter room in detail. He had taken various measurements and readings, and something about the room seemed off. He took another scan of the dimensions and set the onsite computer to process them, and then joined the others for the meal.

"So did you find anything up there?" Jackson asked as he handed over a plate of food.

"Thanks. There is something off about the dimensions of the room, I ran a few scans and left the computer to process them, but the room itself seemed to have a distinctly unnatural feel to it, almost like it was in flux or had been at some point." He told Jackson as he took the food.

Scott nodded. "Yeah it gave me the creeps; it was like it was watching you, not someone but the room."

Jackson shivered a little at the thought.

"You are the strangest archaeologists I've ever come across. I looked at that booby-trap as well Jefe, that was no jury rigged job, but professional. Whatever this is about, it would be wiser to deal with and be off." Miguel told them as he scraped round the plate with a slice of bread getting the juices from the stew.

Just them the laptop burbled and Danny and Stiles appeared on the screen. "Dude you have to see some of the stuff that the Rosetta program has been spitting out." Stiles exclaimed when Damion swung it to face him. "Man it's like it was written just for us, the program is processing it without any hitches."

"That's good news Stiles, send through what you have and I'll start to look at it." Damion replied giving the pair the thumbs up.

Damion took the data extract onto his tablet and then Jackson and Scott monopolised the laptop speaking to the rest of the Pack back in Beacon Hills.

Around three in the morning Damion was shook awake by a worried set of Steel coloured eyes. "Jacks, what's up?" He asked in a quiet voice

Jackson was squatted down next to Damion and Scott was waking Miguel. "It's a good thing you wanted us all to stand watches. The wind shifted about five minutes ago and came down the canyon. I smelled sweat, gunpowder and oil, the sort of smell you get of hunters. I woke Scott and he double checked me on it. It's been getting stronger and we can hear heartbeats as well."

Damion was instantly awake; he reached for his gun and nodded his understanding to the Beta. "We try and keep this human if we can, but if you need to go wolf, go wolf. I would rather explain things with money than endanger you guys." He said softly, knowing that Jackson and Scott would hear him.

Jackson nodded and the pair was joined by Miguel and Scott, Jackson had pulled the wolf back so his eyes were now the normal blue colour. Scott's were also normal having heard what Damion had told Jackson.

"Jefe, your boys are good, I don't know if I would have picked up on the gringo's coming before them." Miguel said.

Damion nodded." They're both well trained. Ok here's the plan I'll take the rocks with Miguel that will give us both cover. Jackson, take the door way. Scott you cover him and our flank in case they come over the top."

The three nodded and took up positions. It was like all the bad westerns when time seem to drag out as the standoff, or the show down was about to take place. Time crawled past, but the three wolves heard the heart beats getting closer, and soon they saw six men stealthily moving up the canyon. If they hadn't been Werewolves and aware of what was coming, then they would have been taken by surprise.

As it was it was more like the attackers were ambushed. It was easy to see for the wolves, that the six men were in all black fatigues and each was wearing night vision and had arms to bare and ready to be used. The night vision would have given away the wolves position if they had gotten any closer, as like a wolf in the head lights their eyes would have glowed brightly even if they were still in human form.

These men meant them no good, and the three returned the favour as they drew into the firing range of the rail rifles. Damion made a signal to Jackson to take them out from the rear. There were hissed vipping noises as the rail guns fired, and the men started to fall as they were hit. The lead men started to react and began to dive for cover, but it was far too late for that as Miguel joined in a put a round through his forehead from his rifle. This wasn't hunting, this wasn't wolf against nature, and this was termination of a threat before it destroyed anyone.

Scott moved to the left and slightly out of the Doors protection and let rip with his own rail guns. A single black clothed figure with a sniper rifle fell to the canyon floor, landing with a dull crack of broken bones.

Miguel looked shocked at what had just happened and was about to say something, but Damion raised his hand in a stop signal. It was only after all three of the wolves signalled to each other that they heard nothing else that Damion stood up slowly.

Miguel stood as well. "I don't know what your research was into Jefe, but your competition wanted you silenced something awful."

"Yes, it can take them that way." Damion replied.

"Do you want to check the bodies while we break camp?" Scott asked.

Damion nodded and Jackson and Scott went to pack up the site. As much as they were now getting used to dealing with the death and the danger of attacks like these, there was something about rifling through the pockets of a dead man that still gave them the willies.

Damion went to the farthest body to start with and began to check them over for anything that would identify them or who they were working for then moving on to the next. Miguel watch the pair of teens working on the camp then turned back to Damion. "You people have an interesting way of doing things. Even I would have had trouble making such shots, with such weapons as those, more like crossbow bolts than bullets, such things." He mused out loud.

Damion looked up from the body, it was of a man in his twenties and he had a tattoo or a marking on the side of his face. "These are interesting times we live in."

Miguel gave a half grin knowing that he wouldn't get any answers from this mysterious trio. "So we break camp tonight and head back?"

"We certainly break camp. We don't know if there will be more of them coming after this lot. I would rather choose a less boxed in location if we do have a fight." Damion told the man and Miguel nodded at the sense of this.

Miguel toed one of the revealed corpses. "These men are not from around here that is for sure Jefe, and they have top of the line equipment." He reached down and picked up one of the rifles. "A remembrance from this little adventure." He told Damion when he raised an eyebrow.

"Where is San Ro'ala?" Damion ask while looking at a scrap of paper.

Miguel looked intrigued. "It's a small community, a hundred or so people, not far from here; the locals like to say they are descended from the line makers."

Damion flicked the paper. "They either based themselves there, or it was a location they were told to look for. I think it may be worth checking out."

Miguel nodded at that.

Scott and Jackson had finished packing the rest of the gear away and were waiting on their return. "We updated Derek and the others on what was happening." Scott told them as they approached.

Jackson nodded. "He said good work on the intruders and to get our asses back to the lair A.S.A.P." He said, his voice slipped into an imitation of the Alpha towards the end, and even managed a passable growl in his voice.

Scott added. "They also sent the most up to date translation they had from the writings."

"Ok, let's get going, were making a stop at a local settlement, they had the name of it in the pocket. I want to check to see if they were based there." Damion told them. "We'll stop for breakfast on route; I don't want to stay here just in case."

The teens both nodded and then grabbed the gear packs.

..oo00OO00oo..

Two hours later just as dawn was starting to make itself felt the four adventurers were resting on a slight rise overlooking the small town of San Ro'ala. The town was deathly silent, nothing was moving, and there were no sounds of a living community.

Signalling between each other, they slowly approached the edge of the village; they moved forwards in pairs and covered the other set as they moved forward. They skirted the edge and soon found the reason that the village was quite. They were all dead.

The signs of gunfire and people having tried to run for it were all over the village, it was a massacre. They had destroyed the people with no remorse, men, women and children of all ages were gunned down.

The four moved into the village and to the town square, it looked like they had gathered the elders of the community and grouped them there. It looked like there was several shot singly, and then when they had gotten what they wanted, the rest were killed in a spray of gunfire.

"This is horrible. What did they want?" Jackson asked when he saw a small child that a mother had tried to protect. His voice cracked as he spoke and Scott, his own face filled with emotion, placed a hand onto Jackson shoulder, Jackson grasped it and shook his head at the sight."

"This is a killing field, they did this without remorse. Why destroy a whole township Jefe, what were they and you after that was worth so much blood?" Miguel asked.

Damion looked at the scene with an experienced eye. It was central to these people's lives, but something that was hidden from everyone else. It would be in an important place, perhaps something that hid its true meaning. "I think it was in the fountain." Damion said giving the area another more critical look. The fountain in the centre of the town was a religious mishmash between Christian and pagan religions, a blending of the two. He went over to investigate it, and after a few minutes reached up and grasping the cross that was inlaid into an alcove, he pulled it sharply.

There was a stone scraping on stone and the cross and its base came away revealing a second alcove under the first. Shinning a torch in, Damion examined it. "There was a second centrepiece, probably hidden under the Christian to keep it safe from missionaries and other outlanders. It's not the first time I've seen that, hell it's not the first time I've done it myself." Damion told them. "There are inscriptions and drawings here that speak of a large crystal, the Blue Heart, according to this. I think this is what they were after."

Jackson and Scott were trying to focus on the fountain, trying to not get destroyed by the waist of life around them. "Why?" Scott asked.

"It was a central piece of their religious life; it was built into the very heart of the village. If they were descended from the temple makers, or at least the inheritors of their legacy, this was it. I do recall skimming over something about a crystal in the half translated passages. I'll check when were out of here."

Miguel agreed to that. "If you have your answers then it will be likely that some authorities or other locals will come across this soon, better to not be caught here, even a men like you." He said to Damion and the Pups.

Damion nodded. "We can't do anything for them now." He walked over to the teens guided them away from the bodies. "Let's go." Miguel nodded and led the way out of the village and the horror.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek and the rest of the Pack were waiting for the plane to touch down. He had been on edge ever since the update from Scott that morning to say they had prevented being attacked. "Come on will you land for fuck sake." He ground out through gritted teeth. There was a shift in the weather, and the plane was coming in from another vector, it had taken the plane another fifteen minutes to get into the right approach and start to make its landing run.

The Pack watched the plane screech down the runway and fighting inertia slow to a halt. It taxied to the hanger and as the jets pitched and started to cool down, the cabin door cracked then opened and three travel weary pack members disembarked with their gear.

The Pups rushed their pack mates and took the bags and cases they were holding and jostling and hugging their mates and friends. Derek came over more sedately and pulled Damion into a long embrace.

"Was it bad?" Derek asked after they separated.

"They slaughtered over a hundred civilians to get what they wanted. They lined up the elders, shot several and when they gave up the crystal they then killed the rest of them" Damion told him.

"Do we know what they wanted it for?" Derek asked him

"I have an idea based on the translations, and it fits with what we were looking for. Let's go home and I'll fill everyone in." Damion replied looking for the moment tired and spent.

Derek nodded. "All right lets pack them up." He called to the Pups and they grabbed bags and cases from the travellers and urged them towards the waiting SUV's and Melissa. Melissa grabbed Scott and pulled him and the Jackson into a hug for the danger they had been in.

They travelled home in relative silence the only real sounds being the Pups trying to maintain contact with the pair that had been separated for them. Damion looked into the rear view mirror and saw Danny and Lydia pressed tightly against Jackson. He exchanged a knowing look with Derek as to why, this had been the first time they had really separated for any length of time and were re-scenting them and getting their sent back onto the travellers. In the car Melissa was driving a similar scene was going in with Stiles, Allison and Scott. Damion knew that when given time, they would do similar with him as well; he got the feeling that a Pack sleep would be on the cards for this evening.

Arriving at the layer, a late dinner had been made by Melissa and Stiles. Serving up the roast chicken with mash potatoes, gravy and biscuits for all, they soon reconvened in the dining room. For the first ten minutes seven wolves, a seer, and two humans, Stan having finished his shift, concentrated on eating and replenishing themselves.

Finally Stan asked. "Was it bad?"

Scott nodded and Jackson looked down at his plate, Damion pressed a comforting hand to Jackson's shoulder, and then answered Stan. "It was. We were almost ambushed during the night, not sure if they were patrolling or disarming the booby trap had alerted them. We took them out, and it was one sided in that they never even had time to get a shot off. Jackson and Scott handled themselves incredibly in that situation. While checking the bodies I found a slip of paper with a name of local town. We got there not long there early and after checking for any signs of people, that was when we realised that we couldn't hear anyone." He paused as he recalled the moment when he realised the village was dead.

Scott took up the story. "Miguel, our guide, he led us up the lee side of the village, there was nothing, no sounds at all. When we got closer we could see bodies lying all over the place. They looked like they were running away from the centre of town. We got into the centre of town and that was where the worst of it was."

Damion nodded his thanks to the young Beta for taking over the story, he then finished it off. "The centre of town was where they had gathered everyone; they lined up the elders looking for something, and then shot several to persuade the others to talk. Well that is how it looked from the way the bodies were grouped. Once they had what they wanted, they killed everyone else."

"What were they after?" Lydia asked.

"The Blue Heart, it was a large crystal that was hidden in the town square under other religious artefacts." Damion told her.

"Did it do anything; I mean why were they looking for it?" Stiles asked, he had been unusually quiet after being told about what they had seen.

Damion nodded. "From the translation and some of the information that guide gave me, I think I can piece together what Kate and Peter wanted."

"Why were they after this heart thing?" Stan asked when the silence after that sentence stretched out.

"OK, remember this is guess work with available facts. An ancestor civilisation to the Olmec's had settled the area; they were highly advanced, possibly from found technologies. They discovered that life was connected together, it made an energy force that surrounds the planet." Damion told them.

"What like the force?" Stiles interrupted and received a glare from Derek.

Damion smiled, and then carried on. "Sort off. It's like a perpetual motion machine; the output of it is greater than the input energy. A theoretical physicist's wet dream. They learned how to tap this Life stream, and to draw energy from it. To do so they created a device, this device sat in the life stream and in the real world. The Blue Heart was the anchor stone to keep it in place."

"Wow that is incredible." Danny ventured as he got his head around the ideas of it. "It would be like the ultimate green energy, energy from life that regenerates and surpasses itself."

Damion nodded at Danny's understanding. "Exactly it was the ideal source of power for any civilisation. So this machine worked for years in any event, then for some reason one day something happened. The records aren't clear, just that there was a cataclysm and to protect the device they unlinked it from the real world and cast it into the Life Stream. It's still there waiting to be called back, and the Blue Heart is the anchor that can hold it."

"Wow, so to power their reality drill, Kate and Peter are going to use the very thing that they hate… Is that Ironic?" Stiles asked of the group.

"Won't the device, like, still be in South America?" Scott asked.

"No, if Damion is right the crystal will anchor the device to where ever the crystal is. "Lydia told Scott, and Damion nodded in agreement.

"The village that was decimated was probably the descendants of the original care takers, left to maintain the temple and the crystal. They moved the crystal when the planes became a tourist spot. Kate and Peter must have either known of it, or found out about it and tracked it down. If we had been there earlier, we may have been able to do something…" Damion said with downturned look.

Derek shook his head and said. "No don't think like that. Were lucky that they didn't kill you or blow you three up, if you had gotten there sooner they may have still been there in force and you could have been captured or killed. What they did was a massacre, and we can make sure they don't do it again."

The three that had been to South America looked over at Derek and he wasn't the only one that nodded to reinforce that thought.

Melissa sighed. "It's so dangerous that you nearly all died down there. I know it was meant to be information gathering, but I don't like to think of any of you being killed. You shouldn't have to shoulder this burden alone, but no one else seems to be able to deal with it." She said.

Stiles frowned at that. "Damion, you once said that you could feel something brewing, something large and dangerous, that others could feel it too. Where are they?" He asked, this brought other interested attentions from the rest of the table at that question, Jackson and Scott both nodded and Lydia and Derek frowned at its implications.

"The truth is their scared. For the ones that could feel it, they have to be of a high level, something this big and dangerous to get onto their radar. They probably all went to ground, that I came to investigate was purely because of the Hale family being in this area. You learn not to mess with things unless you have too. The amount of chaos that the dark Titans have unleashed around here is enough to scare most people away. That and I'm here as well, my presence as well will act as a deterrent to the other magic users." Damion said with a weary sigh.

Derek looked at his mate and the other, they had finished the meal and were now really just mulling over what they had found out and experienced. He nodded to Danny and Stiles who started to clear the table, soon joined by Allison and Lydia, when Jackson and Scott went to help they were stopped.

Once that was done Derek stood up and then indicated for the rest of the Pack to follow him. "We need some alone time." He told Melissa and Stan who nodded and exchanged knowing looks.

Stiles went to protest that it was still only the back of eight, but a look from Derek quashed the argument before it even started.

Danny and Lydia led Jackson, and Allison and Stiles led Scott towards the hall door. Derek stopped behind Damion and took his hand in his, Damion smiled appreciatively at Derek and stood up. Derek led him out the room after a chorus of good nights from the Pups and Alpha's to Stan and Melissa. The three were then led up stairs and into the master suite.

Once in the room the Pack started to get ready, shedding clothes and accessories and started rubbing against one another as they did. This was them scenting and reassuring their pack mates. The three that had gone had witnessed a tragedy at first hand, and while they had seen dead bodies and taken part in fights where people had been killed. This was different; this was coming face to face with the true ugly face of what they were fighting. The deaths of thousands that had happened as they horsemen had harnessed the elemental states was almost abstract, the idea of it all made it almost as unreal as if it were being seen on TV or reported in the news. Now they had seen the dead, seen and experienced the horror on their faces as they were gunned down, women and men protecting children, trying to stop a massacre but failing. That was true horror and they had experienced it.

Stiles toed his trainers off and pulled Jackson into an embrace. "It will be okay dude." He told him. Danny rested a hand on Scott's back as he shucked of his jeans. Derek gripped Scott's shoulder and then placed it on Jacksons back. Allison rested her forehead on Damion's shoulder and whispered about it being ok, while Lydia took his hand and Jacksons. Derek came to his mate and nuzzled into his neck and pulled Damion closer to him, Jackson was drawn into an embrace with Danny and Lydia, and Scott with Allison and Stiles.

Then the groups moved together and the embraces began to shift and changed between the various members of the Pack, it became almost like an organic machine with bodies moving against one another as they drew from the shared experiences and feelings that the pack bond fed them. The shared distress of not being able to help those people of knowing there was nothing they could do, the newness of the teens experience, and the weariness of Damion's experience having come across similar situations before.

As one they moved towards the bed and then onto it. Derek went on first drawing Damion and Jackson with him. Then Stiles and Allison moved onto the bed drawing Scott and Lydia, Danny was behind them ushering them onto the bed and then joining them.

Mates found mates and pairs linked with other pairs, they shifted and settled and turned and shimmied until they found the perfect places to lie. It was a pile of bodies, a shared collective of connected feelings and warmth, support and love. This is what they all needed to be as one in each other and to love each other as one.


	6. Chapter 6 - All Hallows Eve

**Chapter 6 – All Hallows Eve:**

The year moved forward and the time grew closer towards the end game, there was a dark excitement and frustration that was growing among the pack members, and moral had taken severe hits from when they had been stymied for taking a tactical advantage over War and Death. They now had a clear idea of what was going to happen, and when it was likely to happen for the full spread of the plan, but until the Horsemen made a move then the Pack was stuck in neutral and it was driving them all insane.

There were two ways things could have gone, being attacked beforehand and being attacked on mass when they came to open the portal. It looked like Kate and Peter were holding their troops back for the moment and gathering their strength for one all-out attack. But they couldn't confirm it so the Pack had to be on guard all the time.

School was less of a distraction and more a thorn in people's sides that interrupted training and practice as skills and proficiencies were tested and improved upon. Lacrosse became seen as a way to work on non verbal communication and the four Pups on the team were so tight at times even the Coach was yelling at them for excluding the rest of the team. Derek was running as assistant Coach for several of the practices and he would also get caught up in the interplay between the four, which got him yelled at as well. Of course the fact they were on for another state championship and a good placing in the West coast nationals kept the Coach from benching them and Derek. Things came to a head when during a practice Greenberg checked Stiles and he of all people had nearly thrown Greenberg halfway across the field.

Nerves were being frazzled as the state of high alert carried on playing out and they could all use a break of some kind, a complete change from everything that was happening. The break finally came when it turned out the local venue for the Halloween event the Lacrosse team and cheer section were having, cancelled due to rats. There had then been despondency from all of them, and when Damion had suggested holding it at the lair, lots of pleading and begging and finally mass puppy eyes until their Alpha had agreed, Derek holding out not wanting to have a house full of partying teens.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Derek asked as he frowned at his mate, his arms were crossed and the posture was one of barley held tolerance.

Damion was standing in front of the mirror in tight black leather trousers, no top and no shoes and socks, his wings were out and they were folded against his back. He was putting on a leather harness that looked like it had been made from several belts and several yards of chain. When it was on it looked like the wings were part of the harness which crossed over Damion's chest as well. Picking up a chain belt, he laced it through the trousers and then hung two scabbards from it on the left hand side. "Were doing this because everyone is about to go into PRE-Traumatic Stress Syndrome, and we need to blow of some steam before something happens. The blowing of stream happens to take shape in hosting a party for the Pups." Damion told Derek with a tone that said this wasn't the first time the conversation had happened. "One for which both of us are also meant to be in fancy dress for." He added looking at his mate's reflection in the mirror.

Derek's frown turned into a scowl and he looked down then back at his mate. "I. Am. In. Costume." He stated to Damion with all honesty and a dose of exasperation that it wasn't obvious.

Damion looked him up and down and sighed. Derek was wearing dark jeans over black boots, a white t-shirt and his customary black leather jacket. "I really don't see it; you seem to have gone to the extreme of dressing as you normally do." He told him.

Derek gestured up and down. "Oh come on, it's a great costume."

Damion looked at it again and it clicked. "It's not a costume... unless… You're going as James Dean aren't you? Just because you are dressed as a Rebel without a Clue, Wolfie does not make you in costume when you always dress like that." He said with a sigh.

"What, James Dean's a great person to go as." Derek replied with a huff throwing his arms out in exasperation.

"Derek, it required you to put on a white t-shirt and a pair of boots instead of trainers. This is not exactly entering into fancy dress when you look exactly the same as you do normally!" Damion replied, in an exasperated tone as it seemed to be his turn to use it.

Derek snorted with derision. "What the hell are you meant to be anyway?" He asked in retaliation.

Damion gave him a 'really' look. "I, my dear Wolfie, am a fallen angel." With that Damion unsealed his Loci, and then snapped the two swords out from their resting position in the bracers. He disconnected both Excalibur and the Night Sword and inserted them into the scabbards. From the bracers he hung two short sturdy chains that looked like they had been secured together. He blinked and his eyes turned into black orbs. Drawing one of the swords he held it in one hands while the blade glowed in a red light. "What do you think?"

Derek shook his head. "I think it's going overboard, as in possible risk of discovery in a room full of teenagers, but I do like the Black wings. Then again I always have liked them. You may end up with most fantastical costume prize." He told Damion.

"Cool, that's what I was going for. Then after the party, I can maybe show you all the naughty things that I became fallen over." Damion told Derek with a sensual lick of his lips. He walked, no stalked towards Derek and slowly uncurled one of the lengths of chain and wrapped it round of Derek's neck like a collar and lead. Derek was standing stock still as Damion leaned in closely and pulled Derek closer with the chain. He nipped at Derek's lip with his teeth and when Derek opened his mouth slightly, he began to probed and taste his mate in a passionate, seductive kiss.

When they broke the kiss Derek stared at him for a minute. "Let's skip the party right now…" He said with a voice that was husky with lust, and his pupils were pushing being blown.

Damion smirked and trailed a finger down the side of Derek's face and whispered. "Now that use of temptation and seduction that you just experienced, that would be exactly why I would be thrown out of heaven. Come on big boy, if you're set on that costume and not say... love slave, then let's head down and see how the preparations have gone. Then we can see about picking up the after show later."

Derek pouted at not getting his Halloween treat then and there, but followed when Damion pulled on the chain around his neck and he lead him towards the door like he was on a leash. "Good Boy, and if you're a really good boy, or a very, very naughty boy, then we can finish of where this was going later" Damion commented which earned him a husky growl, Damion grinned again and Derek's eyes were blown with lust and from the tightness in Derek's trousers, he had had the desired effect.

..oo00OO00oo..

Downstairs and six hours earlier Lydia was consulting a clipboard and shouting orders to her decorating minions. None of the pups were spared and they all busied themselves with the tasks being handed out, most without complaint and others, Jackson and Scott, coerced by threat and glare.

"Scott, you and Allison are on relic removal, we need to clear out anything that can be stained, broken or stolen. Put them in the wine cellar and we can lock that as well, two birds one stone. Once that is done we need to sweep the rooms that will be open for anything that shouldn't be left out in the open, full party protocols" Lydia told the pair.

Allison nodded and Scott whined slightly, saying. "Why are we stuck with moving?"

Lydia glared at him over the clipboard. "You're more careful than Stiles..." Stiles let out a 'Hey' at that. "You don't know how to mix drinks like Jackson and you aren't a half bad DJ like Danny. Hence you are on removals and party proofing this place. Once were done with the other stuff then we'll help with this as well, but it's a priority and needs to happen so we can do the other stuff, like the decorating."

Scott pouted, but nodded at Lydia's logic. "Ok, Ally and I will do the brake, shake and take rounds." He told her.

Stiles was still frowning with an almost angry pout. "I am too careful and good with my hands." Danny agreed to the latter point.

"Stiles, dear, it's true you are a humongous klutz, with the finesse and delicacy of a Rhino. However you are a wizard in the kitchen, and we need party food and favours, I know we ordered stuff from the catering company, but it will need to be prepared and arranged, along with the extra stuff the cheer squad got in as well, but we need to get it prepared. You are our chef, you are our caterer, this is an important job. Can you handle it?" Lydia asked of Stiles.

As Lydia had been listing of his faults and his skills, Stiles chest had deflated and then puffed out and he took on a prideful stance, Jackson rolled his eyes causing Stiles to frown at him. "Ok I know you were just buttering me up for this, consider me buttered. I will need a hand with stuff though." He said.

Lydia nodded and looked at the clipboard. "Jackson is your sou' chef, once he gets the drinks set up then he will help you."

It was Jackson's turn to pout now. "Fine, but he better not order me about."

Stiles was grinning. "Does that make him a boy named Sue?" He said which earned him a round of groans from the ensemble.

"That was really bad." Scott told Stiles, who shrugged.

"Once the main parts are taken care of, were all on decorating duty, that means that we all need to get our jobs done in swift order so that we can get this place looking like a truly gothic manor. Damion has opened up the ball room, and the ... What is it Stiles." Lydia asked when Stiles stuck up his hand and waved it about.

"We have a ball room?" He asked with a fair amount of confusion, this earned groans from the rest.

"How can you be so oblivious...? I mean, I know that we only use about half the downstairs, you of all people haven't gone looking into the rest?" Jackson asked with exasperation.

Stiles shrugged. "It never occurred to me; I thought it was all just space."

Scott shook his head. "I thought that you would have been all over this place, do you even know about the secret passages between some of the room?"

Stiles stood there opened mouthed. "We have secret passages and no one told me!" He exclaimed.

It was Danny's turn to shake his head. "Dude, Damion gave us a talk on it so that we all knew about them in case they needed to be used."

Stiles frowned and remembered a talk about the place. "I remember a history lesson; I got distracted by Danny's abs." He chewed at his lip when he confessed.

Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ok remedial house lesson for Stiles later, on to the main plan. We have the foyer, the library, the entertainment room, living room two and the ball room for the main party. The dining room will have the drinks and the buffet. The kitchen will be used for food and drink storage, so we try and keep the guests out of there. The study, living room one, the wine cellar, upstairs and the basement are to be locked and out of bounds. That means we will need to police the partiers and keep them out of those areas. Ground rules for the party, low alcohol intake, no funny stuff and responsible drink driving rules, we think someone is drunk, we take their keys, they have an alcoholic drink, we take the keys, no if ands or buts. Everyone invited has been told those rules as well, and we're offering a bus to take them to and from the town dropping off in most areas."

Allison nodded, "That makes a lot of sense, limiting the alcohol but not banning it, I mean they know that there will be some but not banning it means that it can be controlled."

"That was actually Derek's idea, he knew what would happen if it were banned outright, so he put a limit on it. Which reminds me Jackson, you are not allowed to make up any of the concoction you call wolf punch." Lydia said.

Jackson pouted at that. "But I finally found a good combo that gives us a buzz for a bit." He whined, and Scott and Danny nodded in agreement at the brews potency.

Lydia put her hands on her hips. "N. O. Spells NO. That stuff is lethal to normal humans in any amount, and we're not trying to get drunk, were having a party. After everyone else is gone, then maybe we can have an after party drink, but not while the others are here. Stick to the Punch, low alcohol beer, and plenty of mixers." Jackson seemed somewhat mollified at that, but still pouted. "Besides, we need to keep an eye out an make sure no one else is coming to the party that shouldn't be here, I mean an open house would be the perfect opportunity to try and infiltrate here." She continued, and the others nodded at that point.

"What about the costumes." Allison asked.

"Well Stiles was on that, he said he knew of a costume shop that had them all." Lydia said looking towards Stiles.

"We're all set, I have them, and they are upstairs waiting on us. I themed them like we agreed on." Stiles told her, and Lydia nodded and ticked that of her list.

"So we're all set... wait decorations, where are they?" Allison asked.

"Under the stairs, we have smoke machines and fake grave stones for the front garden; we can set the smoke machines up at the coach house. There are lights and atmospheric do dads, skulls that sort of thing to go around the place, and fake spider webs. There should be enough to turn this into haunted mansions." Lydia said while she pointed to the stair case.

"Sweet. Let's get started." Danny said giving Scott and Jackson high fives.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Stiles interrupted. "How DID you get put in charge of the party?" He asked Lydia as it occurred to him she wasn't on the cheer squad, his question seemed to prompt similar curiosity in the others. "The cheer section was meant to do this..." He gave Lydia a quizzical look.

Lydia sighed. "I heard what they were planning to do for the party, talk about tacky and downright passé. So I had a word with the committee chair, and she saw my point of view." She told them.

"Saw your point of view?" Jackson asked.

Lydia smiled, predatorily at Jackson. "Saw my point of view." She repeated.

Stiles gave her a wide eyed look and put his hand up like he was asking a quesstion. "Umm, you scare me."

Lydia turned her smile on to Stiles. "Good."

..oo00OO00oo..

Damion and Derek descended the stairs taking in the finished transformation to the house. The lights were low and flickering, webs hung from beams and sconces on the wall. There was an almost sub sonic breathing noise that was at the edge of normal hearing, and every so often there was a cackling laughter. Around the place where the relics had been, there were now flickering candles, skulls, books and relics of a more horror nature.

Damion whistled appreciatively as they caught the full effect. "Nice work Pups." He called out; even Derek was impresses with the work.

There was movement from the entertainment room and the Pups in question came out into the hall. They were all in costume and ready for the party. Derek frowned and said. "I get you guys." He said pointing at Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Allison. "But you guys." He pointed to Danny and Styles. "Don't fit in."

Jackson sighed. "That would be Stiles fault." He said in an exasperated tone.

Lydia, who was also frowning, nodded. "Yes we were meant to be themed as one group, but Stiles had his own thoughts on the subject."

Stiles shrugged. "I think we look good."

Scott shook his head. "You would."

Damion shook his head and took in the scene. "The Avengers?" he asked.

Jackson nodded. "After someone saw the trailer and nearly wet themselves like a puppy because he was so excited, we couldn't say no." He explained.

Scott frowned. "Hey, I never wet myself!" He exclaimed.

Jackson shook his head and settled the shield more comfortably on his arm, the blue of his costume and the stars and stripes working with his boy next door looks to make him Captain America.

Lydia snorted and brushed her hair back, she was wearing a black leather cat suit, with blocky bracelets on either arm. She looked every part the Black Widow.

Allison was adjusting her bow, and settled the quiver on her back more comfortable, it was a no brainer to see that she had chosen to be Hawkeye; she had even managed to make the costume look hot for being a guy's one to start out with.

Scott rested an arm over Allison's shoulder and every so often looked to make sure he wasn't covering it in green body paint. He was coloured from head to toe in emerald green body paint, even his hair had a green colour to it. The ripped muscles from lacrosse and being a Werewolf help to make him look well proportioned, even though he was a much smaller hulk than normal. He was wearing a pair of ripped shorts to cover his himself and finishing of the look.

Danny was dressed as batman, it was the rubber like suit from the Batman and Robin film, and the nipples on it seemed to have caught his attention and Stiles's, and he would frown at them occasionally and then at Stiles, while he rested his hands on his utility belt.

Stiles was dressed as Robin from the Batman and Robin film. The Nightwing suit actually suited him quiet well and his lean frame added to the look. Add to that the shaved hair and the Domino mask and he was pulling of a passable imitation of the on screen robin. Of course all he seemed to be doing was eye fucking Danny, and the rest of the wolves detected heavy traces of lust pheromones coming of him in waves.

Jackson nudged Stiles and he broke eye contact with Danny's nipples, and looked over at the Alpha pair and struck a pose, flicking out his cape. "I may want to maybe ride the bat pole later." He said giving Danny a final look, and the rest of them rolled their eyes. "So who are you meant to be? Bondage guy and slave guy? Plus that ain't gonna help the dog jokes." He gestured at the chain that was still wrapped around Derek's neck.

Derek looked down, saw it and there was a flush of embarrassment, and then he unwound it from his neck glaring at his mate for forgetting that it was there. Damion shrugged apologetically.

Jackson looked at Derek and held up his fist. "James Dean, respect." He was half surprised when Derek actually returned the gesture with a fist bump.

Allison was looking at Damion and said. "I love that fallen angel look. Tomorrow or some time, could I take a few pictures of you, they would look really cool." Damion nodded, blushing slightly at the compliment.

"So, why the costume differences?" Derek asked Stiles.

"Well I'm always Robin, and Scott was useless as Batman, so I wanted a Batman that I could keep." Stiles told Derek. Scott harrumphed at being called a useless Batman, and Danny put his head into a hand and rocked it back and forward as best he could with the stiff costume.

Damion shook his head. "Well we're all set I take it?" Damion asked of the others to change the subject.

"Foods ready, decs are done, special effects are rigged. We are gold." Lydia told them.

"Nice work" Damion told her and the others and they looked happy to receive the praise.

"The bus is meant to be due soon, so the party starts at eight-ish. It should be a good night." Lydia replied, as she was speaking they heard the sound of the buss arriving at the main gates and pulling in. "And here they are."

..oo00OO00oo..

The bus pulled into the turning circle and the teens on board were treated to a gothic mansion that was eerily lit and had mist swirling around the front yard.

"Is that a grave stone?" Greenberg asked from the doorway as he was getting off, sticking out the flower bed was tilted headstone. "Place is big ass creepy." He said and as he did there were several flashes and then what sounded like thunder. "Strike that… Major ass creepy."

Coach Finstock looked around the front yard and nodded his approval at the look; he clapped Greenberg on the shoulder causing the teen to jump. "If you're going to do something you do it with one hundred and ten per cent Greenberg, just like on the Lacrosse field."

Greenberg and several others on the Lacrosse team rolled their eyes at how the Coach always managed to bring everything back to Lacrosse.

Just then the door creaked open ominously and Damion walked out, his eyes had a crimson glow to them that showed up the blackness even more. "Welcome to the gateway to hell. Enter and be damned." He intoned to the teens, then threw his head back, extended his wings to the full reach and laughed maniacally.

Several of the girls and some of the boys screamed at that, Finstock nodded in approval. "I like the way that man works." He told no one in particular

Derek came to the door at this point and was shaking his head at Damion's theatrics and punched his mate on the shoulder. "Behave, or your never getting to do this again." Damion pouted and the closest teens laughed at the play between the two. Derek gestured towards the door. "It's that way to the party, don't worry your only as damned as you were before getting here."

The teens heard music from inside and they unconsciously started to move to the beat of the music, then Greenberg led the way into the hall when Jackson and Scott waved to them to come in.

"What were you thinking?" Derek asked Damion as the pair watched the party goers trouping into the house.

Damion shrugged. "I was setting atmosphere. Way to kill the mood, I think I may call you Captain Buzz Kill."

Derek snorted. "Only if you don't want a trick and a treat later."

Damion raised an eyebrow at that. "Deal!" He exclaimed.

Finstock walked up to the pair. "It was good of you to let us use your house for this. When the original venue was closed down cause of that infestation, all the other reasonably sized placed were booked, or far too expensive for the budget. I like to give my players and the cheer section a good party once a year, and since they needed the Gym for basketball matches tomorrow they couldn't have it there. When Jackson and McCall said that you would be willing to let us use this place, it was a relief."

Damion shrugged. "Not a problem, the guys were down about the possibility of the party getting cancelled, and it seemed like a no brainer to offer this place. Besides it gave me an excuse to dress up." The Alpha pair knew that despite all his blustering and hard ass ways when dealing with a team of teens, the coach really did care about his boys.

Finstock nodded. "Good costume, James Dean, and I like the dominatrix look as well. This was a last minute thing." He gestured at the old west sheriff outfit he had on. "Right, I better make sure they aren't breaking anything." He headed in side and as he did he Stopped and yelled "Greenberg! Touch that again and you're on water boy duty!" With a shake of his head Finstock stalked into the house.

Damion turned to Derek. "Yeah I mean Scott, Jackson, Danny and Stiles all pinning away." He said.

Derek rolled his eyes and headed towards the door.

Damion followed and carried on talking. "It's not like the assistant coach, who I'm sleeping with, was the one who told me. No, no, it wasn't him, he never said a word, had to find out about it third hand from our Pups that are on the team and were feeling down because their party was about to be cancelled."

Derek stopped and sighed. "Ok, I didn't tell you, it didn't really occur to me to mention it, Ok, sheesh, just because it never occurred to me to allow a bunch of teens to run rampant round our home and den."

Damion came up behind him and rested his chin on Derek's shoulder. "You are broken in like a hundred different ways, but I love you for it." He whispered in Derek's ear.

Derek reached up and stroked Damion's face. "I love you too." He told him with feeling.

..oo00OO00oo..

The party went on into the night.

In the ball room Batman and the boy wonder were holding court over the revellers and the thumping beats and flashing lights were leading to an almost rave like quality to the affair. Danny stood almost rod straight at the mixer table queuing up favourite after favourite, the whole time the dance floor moved to his ministrations.

Stiles brought a drink over and smiled at Danny. "You are so cool right now; you're like the Dark DJ."

Danny grinned. "It's been a blast, I've never felt so energised by a crowd before, I mean I know I've only done a couple of DJ jobs, but man, this is the best night ever." He snagged Stiles and pulled him into his arms and kissed him, the adrenaline rush fuelling him on. The dancers near the DJ area all whooped in delight as they saw the Dynamic Due getting it in.

When they separated Stiles had to resettle his domino mask, grinning more like the Joker. "Ok, you need to DJ more often!" He told the older teen emphatically.

Danny grinned back at him then took the drink the Stiles had managed to hold onto somehow and quaffed down the contents. "Man I hope they put a Bat fly in this thing…" He said after enjoying the cool drink in the hot atmosphere.

Stiles looked down at Danny's crotch. "No idea man, but if you want a hand from your faithful side kick, let me know. Kay." He said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

That kicked Danny's Grin off even more as he pulled Stiles closer and turned back to the laptop to queue up the next mix sample track.

"When we get through with the party, I think you and me should go and make some of our own music together. Don't you?" Stiles said into Danny's ear.

Danny smiled and kissed Stiles again. "I was thinking that myself you can help see if the bat pole works."

Stiles was grinning at that. "Oh I intended to make sure that the Bat Pole if fully functioning." He leaned in and nipped playfully at Danny's jaw, an action which the older teen returned in kind.

Danny then broke away and smiling hit a queue on the lighting deck, snagging his cape he thrust out his arms as the lights all pulled onto DJ Desk.

The crowd all whooped in delight and screamed out "BATMAN!"

Stiles grinned again and whooped along with the crowd as a Daft Punk song from Tron Legacy came on.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott and Allison were re-filling the trays for the buffet in the Kitchen. They had all agreed to take it in turns to check the supplies for the party so that no one got left manning the punch bowl all night, though Jackson was clucking round that like a mother hen.

"This is such a good night. We have food, friends, Pack and fun." Scott told Allison as he pulled out a tray of pigs in blankets that had been warming in the oven.

Allison looked over from the platter she was arranging with bite sized tasty treats. "I know what you mean; it's such a relief to just be teens for a night."

Scott slid the tray down next to Allison and pulled her into a kiss. "That's what I was just thinking too. It's like we are on the same mental wavelength mate o' mine."

"Lydia and Jacks are enjoying themselves as well; I was thinking that maybe later…" Allison trailed off and tilted her head at Scott.

Scott had his lopsided grin on his face. "I was just thinking the same thing as well, if there both up for it. It would be so cool to all get it on together."

Allison grinned at that. "You have grown up so much, I mean a few months back and you would never have even thought about having a four person relationship. Now, well I like this side of you."

Scott shrugged. "We're a couple and they're a couple as well, and we get together and form sort of an even bigger couple. I know what my Mom meant, I mean I guess I always had bi leanings but it was never something I could admit to myself."

Allison nodded. "I know what you mean, it's not as clear cut as people make it, and being in a pack like this, the lines blur even more. I know I could never be without you, and I want to make Jacks and Lydia happy too."

Scott nodded, sprinkling garlic salt over canapés. "Yeah, I feel the same. Which is why tonight will be a good night." He told her with all certainty.

It was Allison's turn to nod and she did so, taking the emphatic confidence that Scott had put in his words, to heart.

..oo00OO00oo..

Lydia pulled Jackson away from the punch bowl and towards the Living room. "There are plenty of drinks left, and there is more in the kitchen if it is needed." She told him with exasperation.

Jackson pouted. "I just wanted to make sure; I mean it's really popular so we don't want to run out of it. Do we?" He asked.

Lydia shook her head and reassured him when she spoke. "You did a great job on it and the snacks with Stiles. The punch is going down well and is strong enough to make people happy but not strong enough to get them off their faces." Jackson preened slightly at the praise, and Lydia smiled internally for the needy puppy face he had.

In the living room there were a few other partyers gathered either chatting or drinking, or taking five minutes from the dancing in the ball room. Jackson sat down first on the free couch and pulled Lydia down to join him. "This has been a great night." He told her.

"It has." Lydia leaned in and kissed Jackson on the lips. "We make a good pair, you and I." She said.

Jackson nodded. "When we're not doing out Diva routines." He replied with a grin.

Lydia laughed at that. "Very true."

Jackson frowned at her. "How have you been feeling lately?" He asked her quietly.

Lydia stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Better. Damion has been giving me something that has been dampening down the visions. I think Doc Deaton brought back part of it."

Jacks looked at her in the eyes. "You're never going to risk yourself like that again, you hear me. I… I couldn't lose you." He looked down as he said it, almost as if he were embarrassed to admit it.

Lydia smiled and shook her head. "Boys." She lifted up his chin with her fingers. "You are not going to lose me hear. I mean we know what the plans are, or a really solid lead on what they are going to do. Hopefully fate won't feel like sending me any more text messages. So I'm taking my medication and working on shielding myself. See." She pulled her top down revealing her Locus, it was still sealed and in necklace form, but the necklace was more complex and there were faceted gems that seemed to have their own glow about them. "See, I'm getting better at that and my locus is shielding me more."

Jackson looked at the glistening metal chains and nodded. "Just, don't do anything stupid." He told her.

Lydia smiled. "I'll leave that for you." She told him.

Jackson smiled lopsidedly, a move he seemed to have picked up from Scott. "As you should." He said.

"I was thinking later, we could, you know... Get together with Allison and Scott." Lydia said to Jackson.

Jackson perked up more at that idea. "I'd like that." He told her and Lydia smiled at him and stroked his cheek. It was still new to all four of them to get together like this, and to share each other, but it worked for them, and it helped make her and Jackson better so Lydia was all for it.

Jackson leaned forward and kissed Lydia again, he had a shy smile as he did.

..oo00OO00oo..

Damion was looking through the stacks until he found his mate near the back of the library. "So this is where you've been hiding." He said quietly to Derek.

Derek snorted. "I've not been hiding. I've been making sure that there are no new kids conceived. Honestly, their like rabbits, I'm surprised that they aren't dry humping each other all the time."

Damion just looked at him. "Really, that would explain why there are no kids in here, the crazy James Dean has been creeping around the stack… As much as I wouldn't like to think what bodily fluids got left, they are just kids you know."

Derek glared at him. "Yeah, young stupid oversexed hormone crazy kids that will try anything to get there leg over."

"Fine, I know I won't win this… The part is going well anyway. Finstock seems happy and the kids are having a great time." Damion said changing tack.

Derek nodded. "Danny is doing a great job as the DJ. Even I know some of the stuff he's playing."

"So do I, though I do tend to keep an ear to the music world, some of it is just noise, but there is some good stuff as well." Damion replied. He moved up closer to Derek and held onto Derek's hips, starting to sway like he was dancing with Derek.

Derek reciprocated and started to move as well, they could both hear the music without any trouble, and knowing they were alone in the library made the encounter more special to them.

"I think the Pups have actually relaxed tonight." Derek finally said after a while.

Damion nodded. "Yeah, it was good for them to get a break. I mean I know we have been keeping an eye out for unwanted guests but, well so far so good." He reached over and tapped the shelf next to him. "Touch wood."

Derek grinned at that, then with a thoughtful expression said. "I admit you were right they did need to chill, I think we all did, we were getting so intense that it was consuming us, and we were forgetting to live."

Damion nodded and moved in closer so he could rest his head on Derek's shoulder. "I learned that lesson earlier this year. I almost became lost in the whole mess, and was missing out on the important stuff. Like you and the Pups growing up."

Derek nodded. "We'll keep each other from going of the deep end."

Damion sighed. "I wish they didn't have to go through this, I mean being a Werewolf is bad enough at times, but to saddle them with the end of creation. Well it is a lot to bear."

Derek lowered his head and nuzzled Damion. "I know but they are strong and they are going to make it through."

Damion sighed again. "Yeah, they will, we'll make sure of that."

"I get the feeling that when it's time, we won't have much time for anything else." Derek said slowly.

Damion pulled back, and said with a grin. "Mr Hale, are you propositioning me in the Library stacks."

Derek grinned back. "Well I wouldn't say it in so many words."

"I could be persuaded, especially if it meant that this was my Halloween treat." Damion said to him, biting his finger suggestively.

Derek shook his head. "No that comes later, for now, I just want to mark you so no one else get any ideas."

Damion snorted. "Wolfie, everyone else is under eighteen, I'm not into cradle snatching."

Derek grinned. "Well you are twenty five hundred years old, to me that says you cradle snatched me."

Damion paused "… Well technically I suppose you are only what… one per cent of my age, so that could be considered cradle snatching. Yup you're my Toy Boy, well Toy Pup." He couldn't help but laugh at the look Derek gave him when he was referred to as a Pup. "Ok you're my young man, and you help keep me feeling young."

Derek nodded. "That's better, Jackson, Scott, Danny, Stiles, they are all pups, I'm all Wolf."

"Well, after the party, you can prove that to me." Damion told him with a wink.


	7. Chapter 7 - After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [An]  
> I know two updates in one day, what can I say.
> 
> Chapter 7 is a direct run on from chapter 6, as the title says, its the after party.
> 
> This chapter is rated NC-17, if your not a fan of depictions of interactions, then feel free to skip it and come back for chapter 8.
> 
> You wont miss anything plot dependant.
> 
> If you like depictions of interactions, I hope you like this, but consider this the adviser that runs before certain programs.
> 
> Omega
> 
> [/AN]

**Chapter 7 – After Party:**

The house was still, after the sound and energy of the party that had been raging until just an hour ago, the place now felt still.

"That was a good party" Stiles commented from the couch where he had collapsed after doing his part of the run threw to collect the detritus and debris from the partyers.

"That was a good night in general." Danny said, still in his batman costume.

Jackson came in with a tray of drinks, they were a vibrant shade of green, and he started to hand them out to the rest of the chilling pack.

Damion looked at the drink when he was given a glass. "Is this the infamous 'Wolf Punch' I've had the nightmares about after hearing what you put in it?"

Jackson grinned at him. "That would be the thing, and it's not dangerous, well to us anyway." He replied as he handed a glass of vodka and coke to Lydia. "Well to Wolves anyway. It's just a blending of some really strong spirits that can give us a bit of a buzz."

"Yeah, buzzed Werewolves are a good idea." Derek said in a dry voice, also looking at the drink in his hands.

Scott snorted. "It's good dude, Lydia worked it out for us so we know it's safe and it helps you know take the edge off."

Sam joined them from the upstairs. "Sounded like a good night." He said to them.

Allison pulled him into the seat next to her, and Jackson got him a vodka and coke as well. "Sorry if it kept you awake." She told Sam.

Sam shrugged. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to sleep till I knew that it was over and no one had tried to crash the party. Just a shame I didn't get to it, but if someone had been here it would have been too big a risk to be seen." He sipped from his drink and nodded his thanks to Jackson.

Lydia sighed as she took her heeled boots off. "Well we can say that no one outside of School was here, I know we were all keeping all our senses open in case, but nothing was triggered by scent or sight so I think we were ok." She told the others.

Derek nodded. "It takes a lot of prep to not smell like oil and gunpowder especially when you handle it daily, and even the ones in masks were checked out so we know they were just teens."

Sam nodded in agreement. "If they are living like I remember, and haven't recruited anyone younger, then you would definitely have picked them out. It took her a few days for her mind tricks to work into me, I remember that much now, so she would have had to know that the party was going on, know who was going and work on them without raising suspicion."

Allison frowned, she knew that Sam was referring to the thing in Kate's body, and so she knew that that wound was still fresh with Sam by the way he wouldn't say her name or the horseman's name.

"So, a successful party then." Damion said raising his glass and changing the conversation, the others raised there glasses as well and drunk to the toast. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to hit the hay." He told them, and drained his glass. "Actually Jacks, Lydia well done on the punch, it really is nice." He set his glass down on tray and stood up.

Derek looked up to his mate and then drained his glass as well. "I think I'll call it a night as well. The house is secured and the sensors are on. So we will see you in the morning, a late start I think." He looped his arm around Damion's waist and led him from the room.

The Pups gave out a cheer at not starting training so early, and Sam smiled at their reaction.

"I think I'll call it a night as well." Sam told them and drained his drink and headed up stairs as well, he knew where this evening was heading and decided that it was better to be in his somewhat sound proofed room rather than hearing what he could tell was coming.

Allison and Scott exchanged looks. "It is getting late…" Scott started.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah the rest of the clear up can wait for tomorrow." He said and sipped more of his punch. He looked over at Lydia who gave him a 'really' look.

Allison stretched and yawned. "I think I'm going to call it a night as well." She said. She exchanged another set of looks with Scott, and then Scott exchanged them with Jackson.

"Yup definitely is late." Scott said.

"Yup it's not a bad time to call it a night." Jackson replied, and returned the looks Scott was giving him, and shared them with Lydia again.

Lydia shook her head. "Oh for the love off… Let's just go to bed already, we don't need the misdirection and intrigue, they already know, we know, Damion and Derek know. We are part of the worst kept secret ever, even Scott's Mom knows." She said in an exasperated tone, and Allison grinned at her reaction.

Scott and Jackson both pouted. "But we like the mysterious side of it." Scott said and Jackson nodded.

Allison looked at Lydia, shook her head and said "Boys." To which Lydia agreed.

The four then finished their drinks and headed up stairs as a group.

Danny looked at Stiles. "So, Still want to ride the Bat pole?" he asked after licking his lips.

Stiles bolted up, and downed the remaining punch. "I was wondering what was taking you so long to ask. Let's GO!" He exclaimed making ushering motions towards the door.

Danny grinned and finished his drink slowly, much to Stiles growing impatience. He then stood up and before Stiles could react, had the boy over his shoulder and was heading to the door.

Stiles yelp as he was picked up and exclaimed. "Since when am I the damsel in distress?"

Danny grinned and dropped his voice to a husky growl. "Since I'm Batman!"

Stiles had to grin at that and slapped the Bat Ass in appreciation and the pair headed upstairs as well.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek and Damion headed upstairs and along the corridor, the pair were still holding hands and grinning at each other. Damion pulled Derek into the room and closed the door. "So were you a good boy or a naughty boy tonight?"

Derek paused as he considered the answer. "I may have been good and bad." He replied.

Damion half grinned. "I guess that means that I have to give you a trick and a treat." He started to pull Derek's jacket off and as Derek took over that task he slid his hands under the white t-shirt and ran his hands over the well muscled chest underneath.

Derek whined in need, and then threw his jacket over a chair. He went to pulls his t-shirt off but Damion slapped his hands away.

"This is your Trick; you don't get to do anything tonight." Damion told Derek and leaned in and kissed the wolf on the lips. He ran his tongue over Derek's lips and as Derek opened them he slid his tongue inside and ran it along Derek's. Damion could feel Derek's pulse start to pick up and beat with a lust driven need.

Damion slipped his claws out and then ran his paws lightly over the surface of Derek chest and Derek whined again, pressing forwards. "I need you now!" Derek growled.

Damion ran his hand over Derek's chest again, then turning one paw over he traced one of his claws down the t-shirt and shredded the material, opening it up. Derek growled again and Damion pushed the shirt of the shoulders and down his arms, leaving it hanging from Derek's wrists. He ran his paws down Derek's chest again, this time he pressed down slightly and Derek hissed slightly as Damion left red trails down it.

Derek snapped playfully. "Are you sure this is a trick?"

Damion nodded and may an 'uh-huh' noise as he pressed back Derek back towards the bed, as he pushed he reached down and popped Derek's jeans, and pushed them downwards. Derek toed of his boots and socks and shimmied out of the jeans. He went to reach for Damions trousers and Damion slapped his hand away with an 'uh uh' sound. He bent in and teased at Derek's nipples and distracted the Lycan so that he didn't see the edge of the bed and fell backwards on to it.

Derek shuffled back onto the bed as Damion stripped himself of the leather harness and trousers, he wasn't wearing under ware; he even dropped the swords to the floor as well. His wings were still out and his eyes were still black orbs, but his ears were now longer and more wolf like and his brow was thickening to the Beta state. He growled possessively at Derek which made Derek smirk back at being on the receiving end of the possessiveness.

Damion crawled onto the bed and towards Derek who was now at the head of the bed; he was holding onto the head board and watched his mate crawl towards him, smelling the lust and want that was mixing with his own needs and desire.

Damion's claws ghosted up Derek's legs as he moved closer to Derek's mid section. He let out a needful snarl and leaning down to Derek's stiffening cock, he licked it from base to tip on the underside. Derek shuddered slightly and his cock was hard and began to leak pre cum. Derek moaned in an needful way, Damion moved past the cock and licked up Derek's treasure trail, kissing softly at Derek's abs as he went and then kissing and nipping up to his nipples again.

As Damion carried on kissing upwards towards Derek neck and mouth he reached down and stroked at Derek's cock and kept it erect and ready. Derek leaned forward into the kiss and snatched at Damions mouth with his own. Damion had a paw to Derek's chest and could feel the rumble from within as Derek struggled to get more.

Damion kissed his way back down to Derek's cock and then took the length of it into his mouth and sucked at it setting up a rhythm, Derek's hips strained forward into the action. "I want you!" He rasped at his mate.

Damion grinned at that, and then released Derek teasing with a kiss to the end of his cock. Then sliding forward so that he was half way off Derek's body and then he settled back, turning over and said. "Take me."

Derek snarled at this and fumbled for the lube on the nightstand and ripped the cap from the bottle and squeezed far too much into his hand, he looked at it for a moment then smeared some on the remains of his t-shirt he had discarded.

Moving to Damion's side, who was now lying face down, Derek moved so he was between his legs and up to Damion's waist, he then kissed needfully down his back as he stroked at Damion's anus. He then slowly inserted a finger into the waiting orifice and slid the finger in deep. Damion pushed back onto it, and made a needful noise. Derek wasted no time and after only a few strokes added another finger then another. He trailed his fangs in a ghostlike manner up his back, and Damion shivered in response to it.

As soon as he was ready, Damion turned over, swing round so that he facing Derek, both their eyes were blown with lust and need and want. Derek trailed a finger down Damion's chest and leaned in and nipped at his nipples and growled. He pulled Damion forward; he lifted up his backside from the sheets and moved forward. Derek guided him, and soon Derek's straining cock was slowly sliding up Damion's anus, he groaned and pushed himself so that he seated fully on the length.

Derek leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, then as he drew back he pulled out, and then reaching the upper limit, he thrust back in and Damion threw his head back in pleasure. Thrusting forward again Derek pressed into his mate, and rubbed his chest against Damion's, the friction of the two bodies meeting caught Damions cocks and began to rub against it as well.

The pair set up a cyclical motion of thrusting, pushing and pulling, covered in sweat and pheromones, smelling of need and want, the pair moved as one. They found the rhythm that hit Damion's sweet spot often, and Derek was pushed closer and closer to the edge of orgasm.

Damion climaxed first, his breath hitched and faltered as his cum fired between the two bodies. The tensing muscles around Derek's cock added the needed pressure to tip Derek over the edge and to have him fire his load into his mate.

Derek slowly pulled back and out of his mate, then slid down next to Damion. "Wow" he said to him.

Damion smiles tiredly up at him as Derek wrapped himself around his mate protectively. "Told you that you would get a trick and a treat from me tonight, now I get mine."

Derek looked at his mate and grinned as Damion reached for the discarded lube and squirted some into his hand. He used the other one to roll Derek over and Derek obliged by allowing it so he was lying face down on the sheets.

Damion slicked up the his hand and then kissing down Derek's back he carefully inserted a finger into Derek, then pressing it deeper made Derek groan as he hit the prostrate on the first move. Derek wasn't allowed long to recover as again his prostrate was his, almost every time Damion inserted his fingers into Derek he was consumed by waves of pleasure, he barely felt a second and then a third finger being inserted along with the first.

Finally Damion mounted him and slid his straining cock into his mate; Derek felt that and pressed backwards impaling himself and pressing firmly backwards. Damion pulled back then pushed in again and again; it was a needy rhythm that spoke of lust and fire. Derek moaned and fisted the sheets under him, his own motions adding a needed friction to his cock that was fit to burst again.

The pair kept up this too and fro until finally Derek came onto himself, and then Damion came into him. Derek tensed as the feeling of his mate filling him was mixed with the waves of pleasure still happening as Damion kept up the rhythm as best he could.

The pair disengaged and Damion lay along Derek's back, spent and exhausted. Derek growled in a sated way, and carefully moved so that Damion slid down in front of Derek. Damion nuzzled Derek's neck then settled in his arms, Derek just rumbled contentedly behind him and the pair was soon lulled to sleep.

..oo00OO00oo..

Jackson lead the way as the four teens headed towards the closest room, which happened to be Scott and Allison's. The group were already touching each other and stroking their mates as they entered, it didn't take long for them to start shedding clothes as well.

Jackson looked at Scott. "I think you need to shower first." He said as he ran a hand over the green paint on Scott's skin.

"Umm, I may need a hand to get it all off." Scott said, almost shyly, chewing on his lip as he looked to Jackson.

"Yeah you might at that." Jackson replied.

Allison and Lydia exchanged knowing glances and both of them pushed Scott and Jackson towards the bathroom. The boys gave the girls a thankful look, and Jackson pulled Scott towards the shower.

Lydia shook her head. "They always make it so hard."

Allison grinned and gave Lydia a look. "I know what you mean." She moved over to Lydia and cupped her face and kissed it passionately to which Lydia returned it with full feeling.

Allison guided Lydia to the bed, each girl helping the other out of their costumes and then onto the large bed that dominated the centre of the room.

Allison kissed down Lydia's neck and to her chest; she caressed the one breast while she kissed the other. Lydia rocked her head back as Allison caught a rhythm that started a rush of heat in her loins. Lydia caressed Allison's back and side with her nails; she could feel the other girl almost shivering with the touch as it sparked her own fires.

Lydia reached down and lifted Allison's chin and then kissed her again, her tongue probing into Allison's waiting mouth as she tasted her partner, feeling the sensual motions of the tongue that meets hers and caresses it.

They broke the kiss and Allison began to kiss down Lydia chest and stomach heading lower and lower as Lydia ran her hands through Allison's hair. "Oh god Allison!" She groaned.

Allison smiled as she carried on kissing until she reached Lydia's waist, then using her hands she opened Lydia's legs wider, allowing her further access and carried on kissing downwards. She then started to lick into the most private areas of Lydia she could find, Lydia tensed as the motions and movements from the other girls tongue sparked pleasure across her mind. Lydia moaned and shuddered as Allison expertly manipulated the girl under her, as she carried on one of her hands left Lydia's knee and started to massaged Lydia's breast, the thumb grazing and rubbing the hard nipple as she setup and almost hypnotic rhythm that was keeping Lydia in higher and higher states of excitement and pleasure. Then Allison hit the perfect spot inside of Lydia and Lydia gasped and almost screamed as the electricity passed through her spine and into her brain. Again and again the current flooded Lydia until with a final shuddering tenseness that gripped her whole body, with orgasm induced grasping at Allison, holding her for all she was worth.

"Oh my goddess" Lydia moaned as her body was racked by waves of pleasure that saturated her.

Allison carried on working Lydia through the orgasm and kept at the ministration. Lydia was lost as to what was happening and then again she hit another orgasm and groaned into the pleasure waves.

Allison returned to kissing her and moved slowly back up the hot flushed skin leaving a trail, nipping affectionately every now and then and finally up Lydia's neck and a final kiss on the lips.

"Where ever you learned how to do that." Lydia said. "They need to get a bonus."

Allison cuddled in to Lydia and grinned; Lydia pressed against Allison's chest with her hand and began to wriggle downwards. "Turnaround is fair play" She told the girl when Allison gave her a questioning look.

On her way down, she got some lube from the nightstands drawer, and squeezed it onto her fingers, then Allison seeing what Lydia was about to do turned over and opened her legs. Lydia grinned in thanks and lent in and started to suck at Allison's breast. At the same time experiences fingers found their way into her and began with almost a ghost like feeling of fingers and nails began to excite her more and more.

Having already been aroused by her love making with Lydia, it didn't take long for Allison to also reach a similar state herself especially with Lydia's fingers caressing the right spot again and again.

"Oh god, Lydia!" Allison gasped out as she was rocked by her own orgasm though Lydia was not about to let up with that and carried on kissing and nipping at Allison's nipples while caressing her faster and faster. The orgasm hit Allison before she was ready and she fisted the sheets and threw her head back gasping out silent prayers of thanks.

Getting her wits back slowly, she circled Lydia's shoulders with her arms and pulled the smaller girl into her embrace and nuzzled into her as they waited for their mates to return.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott shucked out of the ripped shorts as Jackson turned the water on, when he turned around and saw Scott he realised why he would need a hand. The teen had gone commando and had ensured that his whole body was indeed green. "My you certainly earned an A in arts and crafts today." He told Scott.

Scott blushed under the pain. "I said I would need a hand to get it all off."

Jackson bit back a smile. "Almost like you planned it that way." He said.

Scott shrugged. "Maybe." He told the other teen.

"Well then, seeing as you managed to get paint all over you, were just going to have to get you all cleaned up." Jackson replied and stripped of then tight blue trousers had been wearing as part of his captain America costume.

"Will you soap my back?" Scott asked as he climbed into the shower.

"I'm going to have to scrub you head to toe to make sure you are clean." Jackson said to Scott as he got into the double shower as well. He took the cloth and soap from Scott's hands and began to lather up the cloth. "It's always easier to give a Puppy a bath by getting in as well." He told Scott and Scott grinned back at him from under the shower of water, Jackson couldn't help notice the effect it was having on Scott's cock, or on his own.

Scott stood there while Jackson cleaned him; he had a goofy smile on his face and every so often leaning in and kissing the other teen. Jackson went from head to toe and scrubbed and rubbed everything that he could find. When he had gotten the paint of off Scott and lathered Scott's hair up and Scott leant back so that his back touched Jackson's chest and he could feel the contented rumbling growl from Scott.

Jackson pushed Scott under the spray again and looked at his handy work. Jackson nodded to himself. "You've been an awfully good boy to get cleaned up so well. I think you could get a treat for that."

Scott grinned, but there was a lustful need now in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Jackson again. "I think we should both get treats, and you should get one first." He pressed Jackson back against the showers wall and kissed him hungrily down his next, leaving a trail of nips and bites as he did.

Jackson moaned at that and leant his head back to expose more throat to Scott. Scott's hands were massaging Jackson's nipples and running down the boy's sides and back. "Need you!" Jackson said.

Scott took this as a queue and hoisted Jackson up; Jackson wrapped his arms around Scott's neck and was braced between the wall and Scott, wrapping his legs around the teen.

"This may hurt." Scott said in a husky voice."

"Do it!" Jackson commanded him.

Scott had no trouble finding the right position and with Jacksons legs wrapped around him, he pressed in and Jackson gasped, despite Scott doing his best to not push too quickly.

"More!" Jackson moaned as he felt Scott finally push all the way in.

Scott, his eyes blown in lust already, took no more telling and began to beat into Jackson as he hung on for life and love. It was primal and needy and it didn't last too long but it was satisfying to both partners. Scott held on to Jackson and the unwavering strength of it made Jackson feel safe and wanted, he felt protected by the teen in front of him. He needed Scott, as much as he needed Lydia, he needed this strange, mixed up, crazy, wonderful relationship that the four of them had.

As Scott climaxed he leaned in and bit down on Jackson's neck as the wolf in him wanted to claim one of its mates. Jackson gasped as he orgasmed and was bitten at the same time; it connected his wolf and Scott's at a base level that filled both of them with a primal fire.

They both shifted to Beta form, and golden eyes met steel ones and fanged mouths locked in want fuelled kissing. Scott whined his need to Jackson and Jackson answered it in kind, and as Scott slowly withdrew and he nipped and licked down Jackson's neck and chest, Jackson howled quietly.

Scott lowered Jackson down, and despite having just satisfied the other, they both were still hard and still wanting each other. Jackson took charge and twisted the pair of them so that Scott was now standing facing the wall, he pressed in behind him and licked and nipped down the back of Scott's next and shoulders. Scott whined again and was answered in kind by Jackson.

Jackson pressed forward and as Scott hissed at the momentary pain, he penetrated Scott. He could feel Scott tighten around his cock, holding it, welcome it into him. Jackson's hands splayed out as he pressed against the wall, holding onto it solidness and taking its strength as he felt the overwhelming connection to Scott. He started to pull out, then thrust in and Scott hissed again but this time in pleasure. Jackson reached round and grasped Scott's straining cock, he set up a motion that had him thrusting in and pulling down at the same time. Scott shivered and held on as best he could letting Jackson take control now, letting him satisfy Scott's need as well as his own.

It didn't take long for them both to reach climax again and as Jackson unloaded into Scott, he bit down onto Scott's neck, marking him like he had been marked, and the wolf in him acknowledging their other mate. This pushed Scott, already on the edge, forward and he shot cum all over the wall and Jackson's hand.

They fell forward slightly and rested against the wall, this time spent and exhausted from the shared experience. Jackson kissed at Scott's neck as he pulled out, and Scott reached round and held onto Jackson's head. When Jackson had pulled out, Scott turned around and stroked his hand down Jackson's wet cheek, the water from the shower still spraying over them. "I love you." He told the other boy.

Jackson froze at hearing that, at hearing those words. He looked into Scott's eyes and heard his heart beat and knew that what he was being told was true. Even after all this time it could still catch Jackson out when someone expressed that sort of feeling towards him. "I... I love you too." He said casting his eyes down and sounding shy, almost hesitant.

Scott smiled and shook his head. He lifted Jackson's chin and pressed in to kiss him again. "Silly head." He told the other boy at his momentary self consciousness. Jackson smiled shyly at Scott again.

They took their time washing each other and then after they finished, drying each other off. They made their way to the bedroom and saw Allison and Lydia wrapped around each other and smiled at the scene that their mates had found comfort in each other as well.

Lydia was sound asleep, and Allison stirred briefly as the boys crept slowly onto the bed and took up their places with their mates. The sound of the girl's heart beats lulled both the boys as exhaustion finally caught up with them. Scott was nestled around Allison and Jackson around Lydia, both facing each other, Scott reached out his hand and Jackson took it and linked fingers with him, sighing contentedly as sleep claimed them.

..oo00OO00oo..

Danny was pulled into the room by Stiles, he had just closed the door when a cape was thrown at him and landed over his Batman cowl. As he pulled it off he turned round and was witness to Stiles hopping on one foot trying to get his trousers off and the Robin top.

"Holy costumes malfunction." Stiles exclaimed as he struggled with the zip and loosing balance ending up splayed over the bed in an awkward pose.

"Need help there chum?" Danny asked, doing an impression of Adam West's Batman.

Stiles just gaped at him, and then resumed struggling to get the get the zip down. "Yeah I seem to have been trapped by the evil costume, save me Batman!" He griped to Danny.

Danny shook his head and stripped of the gloved to the Batman costume he was wearing and went to help his mate. He tugged at the stuck zip on the back of Stiles's Robin costume and finally managed to free it. "There you go, all free now." He told Stiles.

"Thank goodness you were there in my time of need Batman." Stiles told Danny as he turned around and kissed the Hawaiian teen again. He then shucked out of the top and started with more focus on getting out of the trousers and boots that were still on him.

Danny unclipped the cape and reached for the back of the cowl, with a tug he pulled it off and shook his head feeling the fresh air against his sticky skin. "Man that feels good after wearing that all night." Stiles stared at him and Danny shifted from one foot to another. "What?" he finally asked.

Stiles put a hand to his mouth like he was in shock and then said. "My god Danny Kean is Batman! I'll keep your secret caped crusader!" He told Danny earnestly and Danny shook head and batted at him for the lame set up.

"You really are a complete loss, you know that don't you." Danny told Stiles who just grinned and shrugged at that. Still shaking his head he unclipped his utility belt and then set to work getting out of the body suit, thankfully it wasn't stuck like Stiles so he managed to get out of it himself. "I could use a shower." He told Stiles as he got out of the boots and trousers.

"Well if you want to wait, I can think of something that would make that shower even more necessary." Stiles replied as he lay suggestively on the bed.

Danny grinned. "You are like the energiser bunny, where do you get all the energy?" He approached the bed and climbed on it and up to Stiles.

"It's all that junk food; it gives me super powers in the bed." Stiles replied as he trailed a hand down Danny's chest.

Danny leaned in and kissed Stiles on the lips, running a hand over Stiles hair. "I want you right now."

Stiles tilted his head and whispered in a husky voice. "Then take me."

Danny needed no more prompting and started to kiss down Stiles chest, when he reached the nipples he teased at them with his teeth, smiling as Stiles moaned in pleasure. "Such a needy thing." He said then carried on down, kissing down Stiles treasure trail and to Stiles waiting cock, then he licked up its length and then sucked down on it. Stiles strained to push himself further into the feeling as Danny sucked him down.

Stiles whined in distress when Danny pulled away. "Not yet." Danny told him, and Stiles pouted at that. Danny snagged the lube from the night stand and then lifted Stiles legs up onto his shoulders. Squirting some of the viscous substance into his hand, he smeared it onto his fingers and reached down, Stiles shivered slightly as the cold gel touched him. "Sorry." Danny told him as he slid one finger into Stiles. Stiles bucked and groaned in pleasure as he felt it slip in, Danny pulled it back and pressed in again and again. When he judged it right, Danny added a second finger then a third, adding a scissoring motion to the penetration, Stiles was trembling as Danny found the prostrate again and again. Finally Danny withdrew all the fingers and Stiles moaned in disappointment at the loss of the feeling, Danny adjusted Stiles legs and then slid forward and pressed his straining cock into Stiles. Stile fisted the sheets; his own cock was slick with pre-cum as it strained with the pleasure Stiles was feeling.

Danny slid in and gasped as Stiles anus contracted around his own straining cock. He kept up the pressure as he slowly slid down into Stiles, Stiles reached up and held onto Danny's hair trying to pull him in harder. "God Danny please!" Stiles begged him and Danny answered the call as best he could. Pulling back then thrusting forward, Stiles moaned in pleasure as Danny hit the prostrate of his mate. It seemed like hours and no time at all as the pair pounded into each other, Danny had taken Stiles cock in his hand and Stiles thrust into his hand as Danny pushed into him.

The pair reached climax and Danny shudder as he let his load flood into Stiles as Stiles covered the pair of them with his own. Danny slid out of Stiles and lay down alongside his mate.

Stiles looked at him and with a grin pushed Danny so that he rolled over onto his front. "Time for the boy wonder to make his mark." He leaned over and nipped at Danny's shoulder and neck with his fangs just a little way out. He kissed down Danny's back, and Danny groaned in pleasure. He kissed and licked into Danny and Danny writhed in pleasure at the ministrations.

Danny moaned. "God what are you doing to me Stiles."

Stiles broke away and reached for the lube and slicked up his hand. He slid his finger into Danny and then pulled it out as Danny pushed back into it; he carried on doing this, pushing Danny to higher and higher heights of pleasure and need. Adding a second and third finger he prepped Danny for his own cock which was straining again and leaking pre-cum as he got more and more aroused by bringing his mate to the peak of ecstasy.

Finally Stiles pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock, it didn't take long for Danny to be pushing back as he thrust in, the friction of the movement pushing Danny's cock to straining as well.

Finally it was too much and Danny came first he sprayed cum up his front and onto the sheets. The tension that passed through Danny gripped tightly onto Stiles's cock and that was enough to push Stiles over the edge as well and he shot his load into Danny.

Stiles collapsed along Danny's back and panted ran sweaty hands along Danny's shoulders. "God Danny, you were amazing." Stiles panted at him, wearing a goofy smile.

Danny smiled back at him. "Glad you liked the Bat pole, I know I did."

Stiles grinned and leaned over and kissed his mate. "Man didn't I half." He told him.

Danny pulled Stiles into him and spooned against him, then pulled the sheet up from the bottom of the bed. The pair settled down to sleep, Stiles whispering into Danny's arm as he did so, Danny smiling at his mate as he did so.

..oo00OO00oo..


	8. Chapter 8 - Never waht you Expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN]
> 
> This chapter depicts child abuse and cruelty, if your not up for it, then please be advised in advance.
> 
> Omega
> 
> [/AN]

**[Chapter 8 – Never what you expect...:**

Jackson sat outside Danny's house drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for Danny to come out. He looked at the clock on the dash again and growled. "Oh come on, how you can forget where you left your own project, in your own house..." He said to himself as he got out the car.

It was Sunday night and Jackson had planned to spend the time with Lydia at the Pack house when they got back from the mall. Danny had said in the car on the way back that he needed to stop and get some work that he had left there that was due on Monday and that had been forty five minutes ago, Jackson's patience was past 'starting to wear thin' to just plain 'thin'. He closed the door of the Porsche and stood looking at the house as he got his phone out and texted Danny. *Have you got it yet?*.

A minute later and Danny came jogging out the house, pulling the door shut behind him and ran down the drive to Jackson. "Sorry man, my mom tidied my room and there were parts of the report all over the place, it didn't help that she was out. Then I knocked over a plant on some of it, and had to reprint that bit because of the dirt stain."

Jackson sighed, rolling his eyes he said. "You have been hanging out with Stiles too much you caught his klutz."

"Hey that's my boyfriend your bad mouthing." Danny replied with a playful punch to Jackson's shoulder.

"Well now that you have..." Jackson stopped talking and looked over at a house that was a couple down from Danny's "Does Isaac still live there?" He asked with a frown.

Danny cocked his head to the side. "Yeah." He replied after picking up on what Jackson was hearing.

Jackson cursed and stood looking at the house, Isaac Lahey had been their friend in elementary; he had played with Danny and him. Then Mrs Lahey left her husband and son, Isaac started getting distant and a lot quieter around the pair of them, and then he stopped playing with them at all. Jackson knew there were suspicions that Isaac had gotten beaten, that he had been abused, but no one had any proof that he knew off, and no one really spoke about it. Now with his wolf enhanced hearing he that had proof and his wolf was churning inside of him.

Muffled by earth and distance and hidden from the world around them, both boys heard the plaintive cries from Isaac. "Please dad, please, I promise that I do better that I won't disappoint you again." There was a muffled grunt and a thud, followed by whimpers. So primal were the whimpers that they almost sounded like an animals. There was a pause and another thud, Isaac cried out again. "No! Please No, I promise I'll be good, I promise I won't make you mad again, please dad, not the freezer, not the freezer again, please dad, please not the box, please, please, I'll be good, please, please daddy not the box..." The crying went on; the silence from the Isaac's father was perhaps the most chilling.

Jackson and Danny stood there listening to their once friend being beaten and abused; Danny pulled out his phone and went to dial for the police, before he hadn't been able to do something, now though, now Danny would. Danny looked over to Jackson, and realised that his friend was no longer standing next to him. "Shit." He said to himself and ran towards that house following the scent trail that Jackson had left.

Skidding round to the back of the house Danny saw that the back door had been broken open; he followed Jackson in and saw that the kitchen was a mess of broken crockery and glassware. He could smell the acrid scent of fear and despair that permeated the house.

Jackson was standing at the basement door, he looked at Danny and Danny saw that he had shifted to Beta form and he growled at Danny.

Danny held up a hand to try and forestall was what about to happen. "Don't..." He tried but it was too late Jackson had torn the door open and jumped down the stairs.

Mr Lahey was standing over Isaac who was curled into a ball at the base of a large cabinet freezer. "What the hell..." He said as he half turned and saw Jackson in the half gloom of the basement. "Get the hell out of here." Mr Lahey said as he rushed Jackson, his fist raised and an iron bar held in it.

"Leave him alone!" Jackson growled and threw Mr Lahey away from him and the cowering Isaac. There was a dull thud and a crack as the body hit the wall.

Isaac looked at the fallen form of his father and the twisted logic of a long abused child kicked in and he moved to protect his tormentor, he rushed Jackson and tried to push him away.

Jackson, who was in the process of lowering his arms looked startled as the teen slammed into him and then he tried to understand what had just occurred. Isaac fell to the floor and Jackson looked at his paw, it was red and slick.

"SHIT!" Danny exclaimed as he pushed past Jackson and got to Isaac's side and turned him over. The wound was in the stomach; the razor sharp claws had dug in deep and had left a gaping open wound.

"I... I didn't mean for that..." Jackson started staring down at the scene, shifting back to human in the shock of what happened.

"Crap, crap... Jackson, get the Alpha's, we need them!" He pressed down on the wound, trying to staunch the flow and minimise the blood loss.

Jackson fumbled with his clean hand and pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial. It was answered on the second ring. "We need you..."

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek was sitting on the couch reading his book; Damion was lying down with his head in Derek's lap and his feet over the end of the couch and reading his own book. It was a rare quiet time for both of them, the pack was out visiting parents or getting ready for School the next day and it had left the older wolves some alone time.

"I love the Pack, I really do, but it's nice to not be surrounded by chaos once in a while." Damion said to his mate.

Derek snorted as he reached down and carded through Damion's hair with one hand. "Half the time you are in the middle of the chaos." He replied.

Damion shrugged and turned the page of his book.

Derek looked down. "Comfortable there?" He asked as Damion rolled his head and neck and made himself comfier.

Not looking up Damion replied. "Sure…"

Derek grinned to himself then set his upturned book down on top of Damion's face. "How about now?" He asked.

Damion's muffled reply came back. "Not so much now, no."

Derek broke into a full smile as he imagined his mate's expression; he was treated to the weary glare as he took the book off. He chuckled to himself and lent down, as he did Damion lent up and the pair kissed. Damion's phone went off and he groaned into the kiss.

Derek spoke into the kiss. "Leave it."

Having gotten the phone from the table with his free hand, Damion saw it was Jackson and broke the kiss. "I better get it… Jackson?" He asked the teen what was going on.

He and Derek listened to the panic heavy response from the other end of the phone. "We need you… I need you, I did something stupid…"

Derek took the phone and was instantly all Alpha. "Where, what?" He barked.

There was relief in Jackson's voice that they were coming when he answered. "Sixty three Oak Drive, the backdoor is open. I heard an old friend, he was… He was getting beaten up by his dad, you should have heard him. I couldn't stand it… My wolf couldn't stand it, I… I… acted on instinct. I broke in and threw his dad away from Isaac. Isaac rushed me, he… he got caught on my claws. It's bad!"

Damion sat up and looked at Derek as he processed things for the moment. "Stay there, keep pressure on the wound, we'll be there soon." Derek said and ended the call; he then stood up and headed for the door, Damion a moment behind him. "Call Stan on the way there." Derek told him as they grabbed their jackets and headed towards the door.

..oo00OO00oo..

The Alpha pair was getting out of the Camaro as Stan arrived in his Cruiser; he got out and joined the pair as they headed around to the back of the house, moving with purpose they entered through the back door and down the steps to the basement.

Jackson and Danny were leaning over Isaac holding cloths to his abdomen. Danny looked up. "Thank god, he's bleeding out here. I… I don't think he's going to make it."

Damion rushed over and started to check the teen over as Derek and Stan looked at the Isaac's father and the odd angle that his head and neck was lying in. "Shit…" Derek said as he checked him.

Stan nodded in agreement as he came over; Jackson looked over at the pair and paled at what was not being said. Stan checked the body as well. "Looks like he broke his neck when he hit the wall." He said to Derek as he knelt down and with a folded latex glove picked up the iron bar, Stan took in the wet end of it and looked at Isaac and saw matching marks on the teens shoulder through the t-shirt. "There were reports of something going on here but when we checked them, or social services did they never could find any evidence, or evidence of sufficient strength to allow us to step in." He said to Derek with a shake of his head. "People suspected, but I never guessed it was this bad." He added looking at the open freezer with the scratch marks on the inside. "Poor Kid…"

Damion looked up. "We have another problem, Jacks went in deep and I think he nicked something as well. He will require surgery and even then its touch and go if he will even make it to critical. He's also started to turn, but not enough to help..."

"I turned him." Jackson asked, shocked, slumping to lean on the wall.

"Started to turn, a wound like this lowers the chance of it being successful, not being a bite, and being a Beta lessens the chance as well. I think his odds are less than crap of it working and him surviving it." Damion told the others.

"Please can't you help him? I know I haven't spoken to him in so long but he was my friend." Jackson asked.

"Our friend." Danny said looking up at the Alpha pair.

Derek looked at Isaac, the blood draining out of him, and at Jackson then Danny. He stepped forward and his teeth extended into fangs. He leant down and into the soft flesh near the wound he bit down with deliberate precision and strength. He wiped his mouth as he stood up. "If this works it will start to heal the wound first, but that will take time with such an injury."

"I can slow this down; give the bite a chance to work and to change him." Damion said, his eyes turning black and began to cast on the claw marks. The blood flow slowed and then crystallised like a scab. "That should hold it for now, it's not permanent and will break down, but it will act as an emergency dressing."

Derek looked at Stan. "How do you want to do this, from the boy's accounts they tried to stop him from beating Isaac, then Jacks acted in self-defence pushing him away when he came at him, Isaac, well that was an accident, I mean the poor kid was screwed up."

Stan nodded. "I see it that way too. I think the best thing we can do is to have him found at the bottom of the stairs, and I think it looks like an accident or self-defence on Isaacs's part." Stan said. "The boys heard the noise they rushed in, interrupted Lahey from beating Isaac, he then fell down the stairs he was trying to get Isaac down, broke his neck." He said as he looked at the scene.

Damion frowned. "How about if we say I broke in at their insistence, after hearing something. I can make sure that the story sticks and we keep the boys out of it as much as we can."

Derek nodded at that. "We'll take care of Isaac now."

Stan nodded looking grim. "That's what I was counting on; I think it would be best if he stayed with friends for the night while I call in the deputies. I mean you called me directly when Jackson called you. We have a chain of events that works."

Derek nodded. "We can worry about any family he has later."

Danny shook his head. "He doesn't have any; I remember from when we played together, he said it was just the three of them. I wonder what happened to his mom."

Damion looked at the blood on the floor and the body of Lahey. "I can clean this up somewhat; make it not so much a bloody mess." He said standing up.

Derek and Stan both nodded. Derek leant down and picked up Isaac, the boy moaned despite being unconscious. "We'll wait for you upstairs." He motioned for the two Pups to precede him up the stairs.

Stan looked at Damion. "How do you want to do this?"

Damion gave him a grim smile. "With magic, then we'll move the body" He told Stan as his eyes went black and he began to chant under his breath again. The pooled blood on the floor and the splatter from the surrounding area began to hiss like it was on a grill, then it flashed white and was gone leaving no trace. "Not even luminal will be able to detect anything. Let's get the body posed."

Stan agreed and they rolled Lahey's body so that it looked like it had come to rest at the bottom of the stairs after rolling down them. Stan shook his head. "Bastard is getting of better than he should have, you just don't beat up kids." Damion nodded in agreement.

The pair headed upstairs and found the others waiting in the kitchen but Derek was missing. Danny was holding Isaac and Jackson was hovering near the door. "What's going on?" Damion asked.

Jackson looked perplexed. "We came up, Derek looked at the back garden and then handed Isaac over to Danny, said to wait here."

Damion and Stan went out the back and saw Derek poking at a flower bed near and old swing set at the end of the garden, the pair approached him. "What's wrong?" Stan asked.

Derek didn't look around from his crouched position. "I think I know what happened to the Wife."

Stan looked at the flower bed. "You mean he... and put her there?"

Derek nodded. "Scent's old, been there a while, but it's human."

Stan looked back at the kitchen. "Christ... poor kid, he probably played on the swings never knowing his mother was buried next to it."

Damion put a hand of support onto the Sheriff's shoulder. "I'll stay here and make sure things stay on track. Derek you head back with the Pups. The bastard really got off easy..."

Derek nodded at that and stood up, Jackson and Danny had come to the back door and had heard what they were talking about and looked as shocked as Stan had. "Oh man... all these years, that's just sick..." Jackson said looking queasy.

Stan reached for his walkie talkie and called in an accidental death and requested the coroner and Crime scene units, Damion waiting with him to act as witness and ensure that no questions would be raised and Derek headed back to the house and with the Jackson, Danny and their newest pack member.

..oo00OO00oo..

Damion and Stan arrived back in the early hours of the morning, the pair headed to the living room and Damion went to the drinks cabinet there. He offered Stan a drink and the man nodded in acceptance and thanks. Damion poured two double whiskeys and handed a glass to Stan, then sat down with his own one sighing.

Derek came round the corner and looked at the pair. "Isaac's starting to heal. How'd it go?"

Stan took a sip from his drink. "I had a sniffer dog called in, told them I had a hunch given what they think they saw of the beating on Isaac." He told Derek and looked somewhat uncomfortable with the idea that all the men present that night had had the memories of seeing Isaac's beaten form and evidence created to corroborate that, all thanks to Damion. "The dogs found the body where you said it was and CSI think she had her skull crushed, probably by that bar the bastard was using like a riding crop on Isaac. Looks like he buried her there and then told everyone she up and left them, with no family to report her missing and the husband saying she had abandoned them no one dug deeper." He sighed again and took another sip. "The Coroner said that it looked like damage done by falling down the stairs for Lahey, so that follows the story we gave them about hearing something, busting in and him falling down the stairs."

Damion nodded. "I said that I had broken in after hearing something and the boy's telling me their concerns for Isaac. It means that Jackson and Danny are kept out of it over protection of minors, and I look like a concerned citizen that probably prevented another death. It was one of those horrible stories, everyone suspected; no one had proof to do anything. I arranged." He made air quotes around the word arranged. "For Social Services to temporarily place him here in care. That being said, I will get it sorted so that we can act as guardians for Isaac in the morning once I can get my contacts on to it."

Derek nodded. "Good work Damion." He then looked at Stan. "Thank you for helping with this. It would have been a real mess if you hadn't helped out."

Stan nodded and drained his drink, he went to get another. "It needed done, the fact the bastard killed his wife, and was beating his own kid was just sick." He paused and he sipped from his refilled tumbler. "I won't say I liked seeing how easy it was for you to manipulate all those people, especially having been on the receiving end of it before." He told Damion, thinking about how the CSI's had snapped photos of nothing and been convinced it was a teenager and how they could remember afterwards they had spoken to the boy, and then how the photos of nothing had shown the bruises and marks on Isaac as if he had been there.

Damion nodded. "I know, I don't like messing with people like that, but I didn't want those boys to suffer for a mistake and an accident. Hell strike that, I didn't want them to suffer for defending themselves and their friend, and then an accident. People call us monsters, but what they do themselves is monstrous." Stan agreed to that point.

Stan sat down. "Well we have enough evidence to rule it as an accidental death, the DA will need to look at it and make a ruling but I don't think it will go very far. Then again with the lawyers and pull you have I doubt it would get far anyway." He said.

Damion looked at Stan in the eyes. "I have only ever done what you saw tonight to defend myself and others of my family, Stiles included. I would never abuse what I can do Stan."

Stan paused for a minute as he considered what was being said. "I know you wouldn't, none of you would abuse the power you have been given, but I think you can agree with me how it can make a pure old human feel to now that there are probably others out there that don't have all your morals and sense of decency, the pair of you."

Derek nodded at that. "I can, I can think how easy it would be for me, for us to abuse what we can do. It leaves me with a chill inside at what we would become if we did."

Stan drained his drink. "I know Derek, I know. It just makes everything you've shown and told me about what's coming all that more real as well. Knowing what's out there and what they are doing, that leaves a chill inside of me." He stood up and bid the two Alpha's good night and left the room.

"So Isaac's started to heal?" Damion asked after a few quiet minutes.

Derek nodded. "He's still asleep, which is probably for the best. Jackson and Danny are sitting with him. We'll want to be there when he wakes up." He said.

Damion nodded slowly. "Yeah, not the best way to add a new pack member, but I'm glad we could help out the boy. It's just… How can someone do that to their own flesh and blood?"

Derek didn't answer for a minute. "Like you said, being a Werewolf doesn't make you a monster."

"We will need to take it slow with him. Isaac's going to need time and space, and support to help him." Damion said after taking another sip of his whiskey. "Jackson as well, it was self-defence but after what happened with the Third horseman, this will eat at him. Throw in what he almost did to Isaac; he's going to need help too."

Derek nodded. "Come on let's go to bed, we have our work cut out for us in the morning."

..oo00OO00oo..

Isaac woke and not with a start or jump but with a shrinking in on himself. Something was wrong and different, he remembered getting beaten by his father for messing up again, he couldn't even remember what it was now just that he knew it was enough to raise his father's wrath against him. He had been dragged down the stairs crying like the child he was, pleading and begging for a mercy he was sure he didn't deserve. His father had then beaten him to teach him another lesson in being better, after that would come the lock in; in the box where he would be left to think on the lesson he had been taught.

Isaac wasn't in the box of that he was sure, he was warm, and he was wrapped in a thick quilt, thicker than his own. The room smelt different, the room smelt like wood and varnish and oils, there was another smell that he couldn't identify, it smelt alive and familiar. The sounds as well, everything sounded so sharp and loud, he could hear things thumping and beating and noises and voices that weren't in the room.

Should he open his eyes and look, or was this another test by his father to see if he failed, Isaac closed his eyes tighter squeezing them closed. In the back of his mind something else was bothering him but it wouldn't come forward. Something else was different, he usually slept in his t-shirt and boxers, he wasn't wearing a t-shirt and it felt like he was wearing lose sleep pants. Isaac tensed again and slowly opened an eye just a crack to see what was going on.

This wasn't Isaac's room; in fact it didn't look like a room in his house. Isaac looked around the wood panelled walls and the antique wardrobe and furniture. 'Where am I?' He thought to himself in further confusion.

"You're awake, thank goodness."A relieved voice somewhere behind him sounded.

Isaac shrunk into himself again in panic, and then froze, he knew that voice. It was one that had belonged to a friend and then someone that he couldn't be near just in case he got them in trouble.

Danny moved round the bed and looked at the teen before him, part of him winced in sympathy as he smelt the fear and anxiety coming of Isaac and the fact that he seemed to be trying to shrink away under the bed clothes and hide. "Isaac, it's ok." He started, and then stopped as Isaac winced at the words. Danny sighed at what had been done to his friend.

Jackson came into the room with a tray in his hands. "Is he awake?" He asked when he saw Danny at Isaac's side of the bed instead of in the armchair where he had left him.

Danny nodded. "Yeah."

Jackson set down the tray and joined Danny and saw that Isaac was shaking. Chewing on his lower lip Jackson went to the door and called out. "Damion, Derek, he's awake." Then went back to standing with Danny.

Derek and Damion were at the door not long after and came into the room. Isaac still hadn't moved and Jackson and Danny were both exchanging worried looks. Derek took in the scene and nodded to Damion to take the lead.

Damion paused for a moment then approached the bed and sat down on the edge, Isaac pulled away from the presence. Damion then started to speak in a soft voice. "Isaac, something happened to you last night, several things. We need to talk to you about them, and what happened to your father."

The thing in the back of Isaac's head was laid before him in that one word, father. He remembered what happened, the beating, then something crashing into the basement, his father rushed it and then his father was flung across the room and a sickening crack. He remembered rushing the thing with the glowing steel eyes and then pain and nothing.

Damion carried on. "Your father was beating you and someone intervened. When they did your father was killed when he attacked them."

Isaac felt his body heave and silent tears started to flow as strange emotions flooded him at those words; the biggest feeling was one of relief.

Pausing for a moment as he watched the silently sobbing teen, Damion then looked at the others and Jackson and Danny were exchanging worried looks, and Derek had a dark expression on his face at someone being reduced to this state because of their family. "Isaac, you were hurt as well last night, it was an accident, but we needed to get you treatment and brought you to our home. You're safe here." He said.

Isaac carried on silently sobbing, then after a while he slowly stopped and while he dry sobbed for a few minutes longer he lay there having cried himself out for the moment. A hand was placed onto the quilt above his leg, and Isaac almost pulled away from it, but something about the weight and the gentle pressure, not the hard hits that he was used to gave him pause. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the people that were around him. Danny and Jackson he knew, he would always know them. There was someone that he sort of recognised; he had seen him about and at the lacrosse field with Danny, Jackson, Stiles and Scott. The other one, the one that had his hand on Isaac's leg he had seen him hanging around with the others as well. "Why?" He croaked.

Damion looked at Derek before he started. "You're safe here because we are now your family."

Isaac looked confused by that and looked at everyone seeing a look of agreement in what had been said. "I. I don't understand?"

Damion sighed. "Isaac, your father was beating you, badly. Jackson interrupted him from what may have been a fatal beating, but you rushed him and were hurt as well. We had to help you, and in doing so it made you family to us."

Isaac shook his head; he remembered it had been a thing. "No, steel eyes, claws, not Jackson, a thing."

Jackson turned away at that and Danny put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, not a thing, Jackson." Damion said and Isaac looked at him in confusion. "I'm going to show you, try not to be afraid, we won't hurt you." Slowly almost too slow for the human eye to notice the change, Damion shifted to beta form. Isaac was spooked by this and pulled away cowering against the headboard. Damion shifted back. "Isaac, we are Werewolves that is what you saw. Jackson heard you getting beaten and his wolf reacted on instinct to protect someone he called a friend. He broke in intending to protect you and to stop what was happening. Your father rushed him intending to hurt him as well, and he threw him away in self defence, your father broke his neck and died."

"That's why." Isaac said in a soft voice, still cowering.

"Derek frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why I had to stop playing with them, in case he hit them too for my mistakes." Isaac whispered.

Danny and Jackson were blown away by this; he had stopped being their friend to protect them from his father. Danny felt tears in his eyes at this, and looking at Jackson he could see his best friend was scowling as hard as Derek. "Bastard..." Jackson said.

Damion carried on. "Isaac, you rushed Jackson last night and got seriously hurt, you lost a lot of blood and were not going to make it." He gently touched at the still healing wound, under a dressing, Isaac jerked but didn't pull away. "It's not life threatening now and will be gone soon. See." He pulled the dressing away and Isaac looked down to see the raw area around a nasty slice, but it looked like it had been there for weeks rather than a few hours.

"It looks almost healed, how?" Isaac asked, reaching down to gently touch the healing wound.

Damion took a breath and carried on. "To save you, we needed to turn you, you were not going to survive surgery, and it was touch and go even with the bite. You're like us now, a Werewolf that is why you are now family to us. You are part of our pack now, and that means family."

Isaac sat there looking at the others.

Damion paused; the next bit would be the worst. "Isaac, we also found out what happened to your mother."

Isaac looked at Damion and answered in a confused tone. "She left us because of me, he said she left us."

Damion shook his head. "No, she probably wanted to leave and take you with her, but before she could, you father... Your father killed her and buried her in your back garden. She never abandoned you."

Isaac's hands clasped over his mouth in horror at hearing this and he started sobbing again, this time there was pained and a ragged noise to it. Damion pulled the sobbing teen into his arms and let Isaac wail into his shoulder as he was racked by sobs and the waves of emotion struggling to get through him, Damion rubbed his back and made soothing sounds as Isaac felt his world come apart.

..oo00OO00oo..

After he had cried himself out Isaac felt drained but free, and oddly hungry. Damion had sat with the boy letting him release all the pent up emotion and pain that had been stamped down and held inside. Jackson, Danny and Derek had left them after Damion had asked them to give them some time, which Isaac was glad about, he couldn't quite stand the idea of people he knew seeing him so exposed.

Slowly Isaac sat up, and wipes his hand over his eyes."So... What happens now... to me?" He asked queitly.

Damion looked at the boy. "Well, as we said you're a Werewolf now and part of our pack that makes us responsible for you. This is your room for as long as you want it, you'll have a home here with us. We'll show you how to handle the whole werewolf thing. It won't be easy at times, but we will stick at it with you."

Isaac nodded slowly at that, taking in that he was been given a chance at a new home and family. "When will I change like you?" He asked.

"Well, you're still in transition, your healing slows things down some, but you should be able to shift in the next twenty four to thirty six hours. Normally it's triggered by heavy emotions. Until you learn control you may shift unpredictably. Also full moons will be something you need to watch out for, at least for a while." Damion told him explaining some of the things to come.

"What's going to happen with my mom... and him?" Isaac asked and when he mentioned his father there was hate in his voice.

"Well that is up to you, we can give your mother a proper burial." Damion started.

"Burn him; I don't want him next to her." Isaac blurted out.

Damion nodded slowly. "Ok, we can arrange that."

"Thank you." Isaac replied, unsure how to react and Damion pulled the boy forward into another hug.

"Look, this is going to take time, it will get easier to deal with, but for now it might feel awkward. Why don't you grab a shower, and get dressed we can go and get some food." Damion suggested then paused; Isaac had a startled look in his eyes. "If you want I can wait here for you."

Isaac nodded. "Umm, please."

"Ok, look we have some clothes that should fit you until we can get your own stuff, or new stuff. We will need to go to the Sheriff station later, but don't worry about that. The Sheriff was there last night and he knows about us. We came up with the story that he fell down the stairs when, on Jackson and Danny's request, I broke down the door to help you after hearing your cries." Damion explained as he got a towel and the clothes for Isaac from the dresser.

Isaac was hesitant. "Do we need to lie?"

Damion shrugged slightly. "Think of it more as protecting Jackson and Danny and you. I mean the protection of minors would protect you all anyway, but I want to keep them and you out of the police case as much as possible."

Isaac nodded at this and collected the clothes and went into the bathroom, Damion waited and after twenty minutes Isaac reappeared and stood uncertainly in the room. Damion got up and walked across to him and took Isaac by the hand and led the boy from the room. Isaac was somewhat embarrassed by being led like a child, but part of him, and not just the wolf, was reassured by the firm contact with elder wolf, and he felt a security from the contact.

They headed down the hall and down stairs, at the bottom the turned into the back of the house and the kitchen. Isaac almost froze at the door as he saw that the room was full of people bustling around and busy, he recognised all of the teens from school, and Derek. Damion gave him a reassuring look and led him into the room.

"Guys, what are you doing here for lunch?" Damion asked, sure that they were meant to be at school.

Stiles looked up from the island in the middle of the room, where he was chopping onions. "Well though Pizza would be a good start for lunch." He replied with a grin.

"That's not what I meant, you guys were meant to be at School today. Isaac, Danny and Jackson were the only ones to get time off." Damion replied and he looked to Derek who shook his head and shrugged. "Don't just shake your head Alpha, dear Alpha, you seem to have lost control somewhere along the line." Damion admonished Derek who just gave him an exasperated look.

Scott cleared his throat and metaphorically stepped forward. "Uhh, it was my idea. We have news from School that couldn't wait. Also Most of us have free periods just after lunch and we wanted to make sure Isaac was ok. So seeing as it was sloppy joes for lunch we decided it would be a lot healthier to have homemade pizza."

Isaac was blown away by the concern that was being shown for him and mumbled. "Wow"

Damion sighed. "Fine, but if the Principal phones then you lot are getting the flak for it."

Scot nodded. "Well that was what we wanted to tell you, the principal decided to move or leave over the weekend and Gerard Argent is now the principal. We saw him being shown around and Lydia had a quiet word with the student aide who gave her the story." He said and gave the Alpha's a concerned look that was shared by the others.

"Oh-Kay… That's…" Damion began to say then stopped unsure how to continue.

Derek growled. "I don't like this. I know we have a truce with them, by taking that role he can keep an eye on you at School."

Allison nodded. "I didn't know anything about it, or at least I wasn't told anything about it. I can't see any reason for him to do that unless like you say it's to keep an eye on us."

Damion sighed. "Well that's one more thing to add to the list of things that may come back to bite us." The others nodded on made noises of agreement at that.

Isaac was trying to take this all in. "Umm, is that a bad thing?" He asked.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, we have a truce of sorts with the Werewolf hunters so that they don't actively hunt us, but after the death of one of them this old time hunter came along. We still have the truce but it's more unsteady than before, even with us giving sanctuary to one of them."

Isaac's eye brows went up at that. "Huh, there are Werewolf hunters?"

Damion indicated Isaac should sit down. "Unfortunately yes, they are meant to hunt rouge Werewolves that attack humans, but that has degenerated into just hunting Werewolves over time. The rest is part of a longer story to tell you at some point, there has been situation that we're involved in."

Isaac frowned this didn't sound good to him. "What's been happening ?" He asked, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"Ok, bear in mind that there are more than just humans as a reasoning species on this planet. For example I am Lupis Arcana, it's a species that is closely related to Werewolves but we are different. Werewolves and Seers are other branches of supernatural being. Anyway I felt a gathering of mystical energies that felt wrong, so I came here to investigate and found a newly minted Alpha and the start of his Pack." Damion said and glanced over at Derek who raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. "We helped each other out and became Pack, at the same time ancient forces began the end game in their bid for revenge. You see our universe and all of reality as we know it came about when two ancient races in the chaotic mess from before our universe fought. The light Titans sacrificed themselves to contain and imprison chaotic dark Titans, and in doing so it created everything we know. The dark Titans however weren't happy with this and managed to imbed four aspects of them into the new reality, and after several billion years they worked their way through into our universe." Damion took a drink and Isaac looked at the others who were still making the pizza and they nodded confirming what he was being told. "These aspects have been reanimating people that seem to have held some link to what they represent; they also serve as the basis for the four horsemen legend that has been present in ours and other cultures. These horsemen have been setting the stage for opening a doorway to the dark Titans to allow them to destroy all of reality. So far we have managed to discorporate two of them, but not stop the overall plan. We know when, where and how it will all come down, and we seem to be the last line in stopping them from succeeding."

Isaac sat there trying to digest everything he had heard, he seemed like he wanted to say something but was almost afraid to, finally, hesitantly he said. "It sounds unbelievable, to have something so big and well… mad happening." He braced himself to be shouted at for questioning what he had been told.

Damion nodded and smiled. "I know, it sounds like the story in a science fiction fantasy novel rather than what can happen in the real world. But remember, until yesterday you didn't know there was such a thing as real Werewolves. We can show you the data we have and the evidence we've collected later. Just let what I've told you sink in for a while."

Isaac nodded, he wasn't used to someone respecting what he was thinking or even letting him have a say. "So what happens to me now, with all the Werewolf stuff and the other things?" He asked.

"Well we'll start to train you and help you control it." Derek told Isaac.

Isaac canted his head and asked. "Like Lacrosse practice?"

Danny came over with the first Pizza and set it down on the table. "Nah it's much better and Derek doesn't make us run suicides. But it's cool we learn how to use our wolf abilities and gifts and to control the wolf so that it works with us, so that it doesn't go out of control."

Isaac wasn't sure if going out of control was something he would be able to do and frowned. Jackson saw this as he brought over drinks. "Dude, don't sweat it, we all had to learn how to control it, it takes time and we are here to help you." He told the other teen.

Isaac nodded and looked at the Pizza hungrily, his stomach growled and Isaac flushed with embarrassment. Jackson snorted and slid half the Pizza onto his plate after a quick look too and a nod from Derek that it was ok for the teen to start before he did.

Derek carried on. "As to the other things you will need to be careful around the school if there is now a hunter presence there. We will do what we can to make sure you're not at risk, or put in harm's way."

Isaac nodded from behind the slice of pizza he was eating. "I... I want to help if I can." He said.

Derek nodded. "That's something we can talk about later. You have been through a lot and there is still more to come. Just give it time."

Isaac nodded at that, still not sure what to make of all of this but with a lot to think about.

..oo00OO00oo..

Isaac whimpered in his sleep, he let out a low howl of pain. In his dreams he was being chased, a dark lumbering figure with fire in its eyes, if it caught him it would kill him. Around him there was rustling in the trees, creatures were running and howling. They were calling to him, urging him onwards. If he could make it to where they were going then he would be safe. For the first time he had a place he could be safe in the dreams, if he could make it before the figure caught him. Branches and twigs grabbed at his clothes and roots threatened to trip him. Something inside Isaac begged to be let loose so that it could protect him and help him reach the safe place.

Damion opened the door to the room and looked at the figure thrashing about in his sleep. "Isaac." He sighed as he looked at the pained expression on the boys face.

Suddenly Isaac jerked upright and then collapsed backed panting. "No... Can't catch me." He said in his half sleeping state.

Damion decided what needed done and crossed over. "Isaac." He whispered and the teen looked up at him.

"Sorry, I... I didn't mean to wake any one." Isaac replied instinctively cringing in anticipation of retribution.

Damion shook his head at the ingrained response the boy had to someone approaching him, even to offer aid. "You were having a bad dream, we were worried."

Isaac looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to wake anyone."

Damion replied. "Isaac don't push yourself so much, it's ok." He thought for a moment. "Come with me. I want to show you something we do." He held out his hand to the teen.

Isaac looked at it and then took it hesitantly. "Ok."

Damion led him from the room and took him along the corridor to the master bedroom. Isaac stumbled and tried to pull away not sure what was about to happen. Damion gave him a reassuring look and gently pulled him along.

As they got close to the room they could hear voices. "I'm worried about him." Jackson said.

Derek replied. "I know but it's going to take time, a hell of a lot happened in a short space in time. You have to give him time to adjust and become used to everything Jacks."

"I know." Jackson said, but he sounded frustrated when he carried on. "It's just, he stopped being our friend to protect me and Danny, and he suffered alone all this time while that scum beat him senseless for no reason other than he could."

Isaac looked shocked to hear Jackson talking like that. Damion gently pulled his hand again and led him into the room. "I think we have someone else that could use some company." Damion said to Derek and Jackson. Isaac looked unsure as to what that meant.

Derek saw the look and tried to explain. "Wolves have a way of dealing when one of us is hurt, in pain, frightened or a whole number of things. As a pack we are stronger, we gain strength for being near each other, and this is part of that. Some call it Pack sleeping."

A voice from the door said. "Some call it a Puppy pile." Turning Isaac saw Danny and Stiles, and behind them Allison, Scott and Lydia. Damion led the teen forward and guided him towards the bed. Jackson smiled reassuringly to him and then scooted himself further onto the bed to the middle of it next to Derek.

Danny whispered to Isaac. "That's his usual spot." Jackson shot Danny a frown, and then patted the space next to him indicating Isaac should join him. Isaac stood there for a minute and was then gently pushed forward by the others. They half helped, half pushed Isaac to get up onto the bed and then followed him onto it as well. Extra pillows were gotten and people moved around and got comfortable.

Isaac had never felt anything like it; it was like they were all connected. That new thing he felt inside himself, the wild thing that he thought might be what the others referred to as their wolf, it felt like it was growling in pleasure at being so close to these others. It gave him a warm connected feeling that was unlike anything he had ever felt since his mother had gone, no not gone was killed. These people had taken him in with no second thoughts, and defended him and protected him and done everything to help him. So he was no longer just a human being, but maybe that was good, he could maybe try to leave behind the pain of the past with that human boy, maybe he could find a new life with this new and strange family. He heard an almost purring growl and realised that he was doing it, wrapped in Jacksons protective arms, with Scott pressed up next to him with Allison spooning Scott, Danny's head on his legs, with Stiles in his arms and Lydia spooning Jackson. The Alpha pair was at either end of the bed, bracketing the pack, protecting them and ensuring they could sleep safely. They were all here and they all wanted him, maybe Isaac had found his home.


	9. Chapter 9 - Marching as to War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner, Life has been a bit of a bugger this month.
> 
> Omega

**Chapter 9 – Marching as to war:**

Scott and Jackson were driving back from practice towards the Wolf Lair; Coach had kept them behind after the rest of the team had been dismissed to work on new plays for the upcoming semi finals for the State Lacrosse Cup. Stiles and Danny had gone back already and Isaac was still of school. Scott was driving his Mustang and Jackson was slumped in the passenger seat starting to fall asleep.

"Hey common don't fall asleep on me, last time I had to carry you up to bed." Scott said as he gave Jackson a playful push.

Jackson went slightly red at the embarrassing reminder "I was awake the whole time, I just couldn't be bothered telling you."

Scott gave him a derisive look. "Right, awake the whole time, going with that huh. You were sound, you barely even moved when I lifted you out the seat."

Jackson flushed more at that, both being reminded and then called on his excuse for it. "Yeah, whatever." He said and pouted slightly.

Scott grinned. "Don't pout, we'll be home soon and Allison messaged me to say that she and Lydia had dinner for us."

Jackson's stomach rumbled at that. "Food would be good." He said in a consolatory tone and sat up in the seat.

Scott snorted, he glanced over at the other teen and felt the attraction for Jackson surge at the still slight pout that he still had. Scott turned his attention back to the road and slowed down to take the turning off the main road.

There was a loud thud the passenger window, Scott slammed on the breaks.

"Geezus, what the hell was that!" Jackson shouted.

Scott looked in the rear view. "No idea, something hit us but I don't see anything."

The pair out the car and took in the surroundings looking for anything that was out of place and listening for sounds and scenting the air to see if it was a trap by rouge hunters or the Horsemen.

Jackson spotted something on the side of the road and carefully walked over to it. "I think it was a bird that hit us." He said looking down at the ball of feathers that was on the side of the road.

Scott jogged up. "Oh man that nearly gave me a heart attack." He said as he caught up to Jackson. "A hit like that, it's probably dead." He added sadly.

Jackson bent down and looked at it. "I wonder what type of bird it was." He made to stand up then stopped. He cocked his head to the side again and listened, the ball of feathers made another feeble hoot. "It's still alive."

Scott crouched down as well and carefully checked the little owl. "Man, it was lucky to have survived hitting us like that. I think it may have broken its wing, maybe both of them. Poor little thing won't survive out here."

Jackson looked at Scott. "Well we can't leave it here; can we take it to Doc Deaton and see if he can fix it up?"

Scott looked over at Jackson and saw the other side of the teen, the caring compassionate side. He looked at his watch. "Well the clinic is open late tonight; if we go now we can just make it." Jackson looked at him, pleadingly. "Ok, let's do it." Scott said and took off his hoodie and carefully picked up the owl, then making sure it was settled despite the pained worried hoot's it was giving off, passed it over to Jackson's waiting hands. "Ok, not too tightly, but make sure he doesn't move too much."

Jackson nodded and the pair headed back to the car. Doing a three point turn, Scott turned the car around and headed back to the main road and the town.

They reached the vets as Alan Deaton was coming up to change the sign to close. He paused when he saw Scott getting out of the car parked at the door followed by a pack mate of his holding a bundle in his arms. He opened the door and questioned the teen. "Scott, you aren't down to work tonight, is there an emergency?"

"Doc, we were heading home and an owl hit the side of the car." Scott replied gesturing to the bundle in Jackson's arms.

Jackson looked at Alan and asked. "Can you do anything for him?"

Alan looked into the bundle that was being held up to him. There was another feeble hoot from inside and he saw the little owls face, and it blinked as it looked at him. "I can have a look any way." He took the bundle from Jackson and led the pair back into the office and to the exam room.

Alan un-wrapped the owl and carefully placed it on the steel surface. It made no attempt to flap or fly off and gesturing for Scott to help, he performed an examination of the creature.

Jackson paced over by the door as they checked on the little creature; he looked over and got a proper look at it. The owl was small about the size of a smallish melon so it would fit in your hand; it was grey with black splotches on it. The little thing was taking being examined better than he expected, though that was after Alan had given it something for the pain.

Finally Alan stood up. "Well it is a he and he appears to have broken both his wings and has some muscle strain. I think they should heal, but he won't be able to do any distance flying on them, just short stints. It's a shame as well; he's quite young, and very friendly." He reached down and the little owl leaned into Alan's hand as he scratched its head.

Jackson frowned. "What will happen to him?"

Alan looked over from where he was petting the little owl. "Well he can go to a rescue shelter, and they might be able to find a home for him. He is going to need care, and then a place to call home for the rest of his life. He wouldn't last long in the wild even after his wings heal."

Scott nodded. "Yeah he was lucky to still be alive."

Jackson looked at the little creature and felt something tug in his heart, the same thing that had been tugging since he looked at the little feather ball and it had looked back and hooted. "I'll look after him." He said.

Scott looked at Jackson head tilted to the side and opened mouthed. "Huh?"

Jackson nodded. "I said I would look after him. I kind of bonded with the little guy on the ride here." He came over to the table and the little owl looked at him and hooted again, and surprisingly waddled over to Jackson when he held out a hand. He gently rubbed its head and it leaned into it and made almost happy noises.

Alan gave a half smile. "Well it looks like he likes you any way. If you are going to look after him then there is thing that you will need to get fresh food such as rabbits, squirrels, gophers and the likes. Though I don't think that will be a problem for you. A litter tray would be an idea, and a safe place for it to stay, a large cage or converted shed." Jackson nodded taking notes. "He's going to be grounded for a while, certainly for the better part of a month, you will need to make sure that he has sufficient exercise when they are healed so that he can get some use of the wings."

Scott took this moment to nip into the store room to get some items that they would need from the stock. He looked at Alan when he came out. "Doc, can you take these out of my next pay slip."

Jackson looked over at the large cage, bedding, litter and other items. "No, I'll pay for it." He started to say.

Scott shook his head. "Nope, I feel partly responsible for this as well so I will get these. What are you going to call him?"

Jackson looked down at the owl that was looking back up at him tilting his head as it looked for more petting. "Archie, I'm going to call him Archie short for Archimedes, you know Merlin's owl." The little owl gave a hoot, almost as if it were agreeing to the name.

Scott smiled. "That's a good name. Heck I wonder if Damion did have an owl?" He asked remembering that Damion had used the name Merlin when he was in Britain during the sixth century.

Alan raised an eyebrow at that. "Well that explains some of his references." He said with a smile. "Bring Archie back in five days and we can check on the wings. Scott has a pain killer you can give him till the worst of the injury is healed."

Jackson smiled down at the little creature that was nuzzling at his hand, he gave it another scratch and it hooted happily in response, its eyes closing as it leaned into it. Carefully he scooped the little creature up and made a nest for it in Scott's hoodie and put it in then lifted that up again. "Thanks Doc, Archie appreciates it." He said and Archie hooted like it understood.

Scott reached over and gave the little owl a scratch on the head as well and grinned at its responsiveness. "We better get back or the girls will kill us." He said.

Jackson nodded and giving their thanks to Alan again both teens left with the owl and the supplies for it.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott closed the trunk of his car and picked up the bags on the ground. Jackson was scratching Archie again and making hoot noise at the little owl who was responding in kind. Scott couldn't help but smile at the scene.

They headed over to the main entrance and after opening the door headed in to the house and was confronted by two annoyed females.

Allison had her hand on her hip and in a sharp tone asked. "Where do you think you have been?" Lydia was standing next to her with her arms crossed and looked like she was ready to cause bodily harm to the pair of teens that had just arrived.

"Umm sorry." Scott started and rubbed the back of his neck. "We had to go to the vets."

"Who got hurt?" Asked Lydia with a frown.

"No one, well Archie was hurt." Jackson said.

The girls focused on him and the bundle of feathers in the hoodie. "What is that?" Lydia asked.

Jackson carefully opened the folds of cloth to show the owl. "His name is Archie; he flew into the passenger side of Scott's car. We thought he might have killed himself to start with, but he's a fighter, but Doc Deaton said that it was two broken wings and some muscle strain, and even when he healed they won't support him for distance flight so he needs someone to look after him." He held Archie up and the little owl blinked and looked at the girls then hooted at them.

It was like that look had made them forget they were mad at the boys and crowded round the little owl and were cooing at it. Archie blinked as it looked at them with some measure of confusion and patience.

Damion and Derek walked into the hall as he headed to the entertainment room and looked at the huddled teens. Derek raised an eyebrow at his mate and asked with some trepidation. "What's going on?"

The four teens looked guiltily at the alpha pair. Scott answered. "We were driving home and a small owl hit us, he broke his wings and needs a place to stay, Doc Deaton didn't think he would be ok to fly distances when he was healed up."

Derek looked at the Archie and Archie looked back at him, after a moment of staring the owl hooted and cocked its head to the side almost like it was submitting to the alpha. This caused the girls to make 'awww' sounds at the sight.

Damion walked over and looked at Archie up close. "Well if were keeping him, then you need to make sure to take responsibility for him." He said to Jackson and Scott.

Jackson nodded. "I will, we will. He's called Archie after Archimedes. Did you really have a pet owl as well?" he asked.

Damion smiled and reached over and scratched Archie's head. "Yes, I did. He was tawny owl. It kind of went with the whole arch-magi gig. This little guy is a cutie."

Derek frowned at his mate. "Really were adding an owl to the mix."

Damion looked at his mate and frowned. "They said they would look after him."

Derek sighed. "Really?"

The teens had all turned their puppy dog eyes onto Derek and Damion added his. "Don't be a sour wolf, please?" He said to Derek.

Derek groaned and knew that he wasn't going to win this. "One owl poop, one pellet or mess and it's going to an animal shelter."

Jackson nodded empathically. "Not mess, at all, got it." He said while scratching Archie on the head.

The girls squealed in delight and Scott grinned at the Alpha. Archie hooted happily from his warm place in the hoodie.

..oo00OO00oo..

Isaac sat at the breakfast table stirring his cereal around listlessly, he didn't have to rush to finish like the others to get to School as the doctor that Damion had taken him to see had recommended time to get used to his new foster home and deal with the death of his father and what happened to his mother. It was also all over town that he had been beaten and Isaac didn't feel like being the latest story at high school, so for now the others were bringing back is homework and Damion was working with him on his classes. Derek had started to teach Isaac about the wolf but so far he had yet to shift, they thought it was like he was repressing the wolf so he wouldn't lose control to it.

Derek came back into the Kitchen and sat down next to Isaac. "When you're done here we're going out to the woods to train." Isaac nodded and Derek carried on. "I know it's hard but we need to get you to shift before the full moon. It will help make it less painful and give us a chance to work on your control of with it."

Isaac felt disappointment in his inability to master calling on the wolf even after two weeks of training and looked down at his cereal, he didn't want to disappoint the Alpha's and they never said he was but he felt it. He finished up and put his dishes into the dish washer, he was already dressed for the morning workout so after nodding his readiness to Derek he followed the Alpha out into the woods.

"Ok we need to work on letting your anger out, most of the time the wolf comes through linking with a primal anger inside of you, other strong emotions can work as well but anger is usually the most effective. You need to feel it building inside yourself and act as a channel to your wolf to bring it forward." Derek told Isaac while squaring off in front of him. "Give it a try and see how we go."

Isaac stood almost to attention listening to what Derek was telling him, they had covered this in what seemed like every other session as they trained. The way the training had been going was that Isaac would try to shift fruitlessly then Derek would show him something else that didn't require being in his beta form. Isaac tried to feel his anger, but his emotions were still all blocked up inside of him, frustrated he said. "I can't it's like they're all wound up inside of me and I can't get to them."

Derek stood there and looked at the teen. "I know this is hard Isaac, but you need to find your trigger so that you can control the shift and not the other way round."

Isaac whined in frustration. "I try, and I think I have it but it's like something stamps it out."

Derek sighed, he had been certain that this might be the case with having being beaten by his father for so long there was like a fire wall inside Isaac that he had built to protect himself that stopped him from getting too emotional, from opening himself to being hurt or acknowledging the pain and anger in him. "Ok, I'm going to try and trigger the shift, I'm going to attack you and you defend yourself."

Isaac nodded uncertainly.

He had been going easy so far on Isaac, but Derek knew that he needed to break through now before the full moon otherwise Isaac would be a time bomb waiting to blow. Both he and Damion had heard the boy when he was sleeping and having a nightmare, Isaac had shifted in his sleep as his wolf tried to protect him from his sub-consciousness; if it led to him the werewolf equivalent of sleep walking then that would be bad. Derek shook himself slightly as he shifted to beta. "Defend yourself!" He shouted and lunged at Isaac.

Isaac yelped and threw up his hands in defence and tried to move out the way but Derek was all over him. Isaac was pummelled by the blows and strikes. Claws scratched and gouged into him but he was still not able to cut loose. Isaac fought back as best he could but it wasn't enough.

Derek growled he would need to take it to the next level, if he couldn't get Isaac to get in touch with the anger he would be a time bomb waiting to explode and kill someone or get himself killed. He had talked about it with Damion and as Damion had said it was like Isaac had PTSD or 'Puppy Traumatic Stress Disorder' as he put it. "Is this the best you can do? No wonder he beat you so easily"

Isaac gapped at Derek's remark, hurt by the acquisition. "What?"

Derek grabbed and threw Isaac into a tree and stood over him. "No wonder he could beat you so easily, look at you cowering like that. Didn't he ever make you angry?" Derek growled out at the teen. It was a risky ploy to use Isaac's emotional triggers, but he had to break through the wall the teen had put up.

"No… No!" Isaac plaintively tried to say.

Derek attacked again. "He killed your mother and you probably suspected that something had happened and you did nothing. Weak little boy!" Derek forced as much anger as much disgust into his words even though he felt none. He didn't want to force Isaac to shift like Peter had done to Scott, that didn't teach them control it made them a puppet but that left him with trying to trigger a rage response. "She probably died to protect you and you let yourself get beaten and stamped down for your whole life, she would have been disappointed in you!"

Something inside Isaac snapped at the mention of his mother, it was like a boiling molten feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then something gave the molten feeling legs, claws and fangs then it burst out of Isaac. Isaac howled a raw animal rage filled howl and launched himself at Derek and attacked him.

Derek defended himself and let the rage work its way through Isaac's system, the teen was pure unrepressed emotion and like when he had broken down into tears, this expression of anger was needed for his healing. Finally the teen started to flail and his actions were slowing as the adrenaline peaked and began to wane.

Isaac didn't look like he was ready to stop but Derek knew that now was the time to rain it in, he let rip with an Alpha roar and Isaac shrank away from him. Isaac was left cowering at the base of a tree looking like a scared pup as the wolf inside him realised who it had been attacking. The wolf features subsided and Isaac was left panting and dry sobbing at what he had just done.

Derek shifted back to human and lowered himself so he was at the same level as the teen. "Sorry to pull that on you Isaac, but you were locked in so much that when the wolf finally came out it was going to be all that rage and anger you had bottled up. You needed to get that out of you, to release it, but now we need to control it." He reached forward and almost hesitantly as Isaac flinched slightly, he gripped the teen gently and pulled him into a rough hug and held onto him letting the teen cry himself out. Derek held him and made nonsense soothing sounds to the teen while holding on.

Damion had been watching from the back of the house knowing that Derek had set out to break through Isaac's repression and that he had done that but it had cost the teen so much to do. What emotional safety he had gained from being with the pack was crumbled away as they attacked his emotional block at its core. He walked down to the teen and his mate and joined Derek in holding the hurt boy and comforting him.

The boy clung to the pair. "I hate him! He killed her and I hate him for taking her away from me!" Isaac's voice was raw with the emotion. "He beat me and beat me for nothing! I wanted him to die, I wanted him to leave me alone and die! He made me hate myself so much that I just wanted it all to stop to go away..." The stream of repressed anger kept coming until Isaac couldn't talk anymore and just sat there being held and comforted by his alphas.

Finally Isaac sobbed. "Will it always be this hard?"

Derek shook his head. "No, it won't, in time you learn how to cope and how to live with it."

Damion nodded while stroking Isaac's back as he held the teen to him. "And we will be there for you."

..oo00OO00oo..

Gerard looked at the lunch room and at the teens that were milling around and living out there mini dramas. He saw the pups from the Hale Pack sitting together and Allison was there as well. He frowned at that reminder that she had chosen to no longer follow tradition, to in effect no longer be an Argent and to side with the wolves. That was a situation that would need to be dealt with, it was a shame as he had thought he could like his granddaughter, well he still had his grandson to train up, and hopefully he could get him to follow in Kate's footsteps again.

Gerard set that thought aside for the moment and looked at the rest of the teens, he knew that the boy Isaac was also most likely now a Wolf; there were enough inconsistencies in the reports he had gotten access to when coupled with the names of the people involved. It also cemented the fact that Chris and Victoria hadn't told him the full extent of how much the local police were compromised, considering the Stilinski boy was part of the Pack then the father was logical as that weak link.

If the wolves were recruiting then it only made sense for him to get eyes on the local teens to keep tracks on any more missing or turned youths. Gerard eyed the occupant of the farthest table in the lunch room and its lone occupant. The figure was eating alone and always did; he was unnoticed by the rest of the student body, and outsider without even reaching outsider status.

Gerard watched the figure get up and put his tray away then leave the lunch room. Following him he walked down the corridor catching up to the teen. Placing a hand on his shoulder Gerard spoke to him. "Boyd isn't it, can I have a word with you."

..oo00OO00oo..

It was the day of the full moon; they sat around the kitchen table having breakfast like a family. Jackson was feeding Archie owl treats as the little owl stood on the table hooting every now and then. Lydia was cooing over Archie as well and was trying to persuade him to come over to her with offers of bits of waffles. Jackson was elbowing her every so often and shooting her looks and telling her to stop it.

Scott and Allison were watching Jackson and Lydia with a shared smile. They were leaning into each other and while Scott was nursing his morning coffee, Allison was finishing of her fruit Salad. Scott grinned at Allison. "It's so sweet that they're competing over Archie's affections."

Allison snorted, "You are just as bad, I've seen you hunting down fresh rabbit and bringing it back for him." She told Scott was a playful push.

Scott grinned and ducked his head at the accusation. "He is really cute." He said in justification.

Danny was looking over at the pair and suddenly struck out, startling Archie, and slapping Stiles hand away from his plate. "I said that I wanted the bacon, now you've upset Archie."

Stiles nursed his hand and pouted. "But you haven't touched it yet, and it was looking so lonely sitting there crying out to be drizzled in maple syrup and eaten to be with the rest of its breakfast friends."

Danny gave Stiles a 'really' look. "No you are just a were-piggy and can't stop yourself." He replied and Stiles pouted.

Stiles harrumphed. "But it's bacony goodness..."

Danny carried on giving him the look and ate a strip of the bacon. He finally relented under the puppy dog pout of Stiles and dumped another few strips over to him. Stiles beamed at Dann and Danny shook his head.

Jackson reached out and scratched Archie's head to settle him and the little owl stopped flapping his wings. "Guys, you know Archie's wings are just healed, try not to get them strained again huh, or I'll do the breaking." Stiles snorted at that and Jackson shot him a look. "Fine I'll get Lydia to do something to you." Stiles paused and gulped at that and Lydia smiled predatorily at him.

Sam Argent smiled at the interplay between the teens, it was endearing like real brothers and sisters. He looked over at Allison and shared a look with her as they both remembered exchanges like this when they were younger. He reached for another slice of toast and buttered it.

Isaac also watched them interacting and despite the threats of violence and pain at each other, there was no malice or anger in it, it was family interacting and bonding. He was still adjusting to it, learning his place in it, but he didn't want to overstep or upset the bonds that were already in place. He looked up as Derek loomed above him and without saying a word dumped more sausages onto his plate, Isaac went to say something but changed his mind at the look Derek was giving him. Derek and Damion were always doing that, adding another helping to his plate, making sure Isaac got his share of whatever was going round, giving him extra dessert. It made Isaac feel safe around them and it was still a very new feeling to have someone looking out for him. Isaac cleared his throat and then spoke up. "Umm, so what happens tonight?" He asked, he had been making progress with shifting and controlling the wolf impulses but the full moon still had him worried.

Scott looked over and gave Isaac a reassuring grin. "Don't worry dude, the first full moon can be rough, I mean I know mine was, but you have the whole pack here and we'll all be here to help you."

Isaac looked over at Scott and felt his wolf take reassurance from its head beta wolf and Isaac took heart from it as well

Jackson gave Archie another treat and the owl hooted again. "Yeah we'll all be there, once you get into it they are some of the best nights out. You can let the wolf run properly and freely and with its Pack." He looked down at Archie. "Maybe when your better you can come with us too." He said and Archie cocked his head and hooted at Jackson.

Damion smiled at the Pack from behind his coffee mug, Isaac had taken his place as the youngest pup in the Pack and everyone was looking out for him like a little brother. After the rather traumatic training session with Derek where he had finally managed to connect with all his anger and start the process of healing, the others had redoubled their efforts to make sure that Isaac was ok. He was never left alone for long and even at night different pairs or the whole Pack slept with him ensuring that he always knew that there was someone there for him. "Well when he's all healed up he can. I researched some techniques that should strengthen his wing bones so that they can stand up to long flight again."

Jackson looked happy to hear that, and then his face fell. "Does that mean that he will have to be let back into the wild?" He asked and Archie looked up at Jackson and butted his fingers when he stopped scratching him.

Damion grinned. "I don't think that is going to be a problem. The little fellow has bonded with you, and if you let him fly free he is more likely to stay with you."

Jackson resumed scratching Archie and nodded. Lydia leaned in and gave Jackson a hug.

Damion turned to Isaac. "Don't worry about tonight, Derek and I will be there as well as the others. You will be in control, but the runs allow you to more fully experience the wolf, you can pull control back whenever you need to. If you have a problem, we're here to help you."

Derek nodded at that and added. "You have been doing well Pup, you might not be able to not shift on the full moon yet, but you have enough control to not go wild with it."

Isaac nodded and when Derek made a gesture towards Isaac's plate, Isaac nodded and went to continue eating and saw Damion adding a pile more eggs to the plate, he looked at the Alpha who shrugged and gave him an 'indulge me' gesture.

..oo00OO00oo..

The day wore on and soon it was the evening and dusk had started to settle on them. The Pack got ready for the run and then assembled on the Patio. Isaac shifted nervously from foot to foot as he tried to cover himself due to his attire, he still wasn't used to the full on ease of the Pack to strip down at a moment's notice and bare themselves. At the moment he was dressed in a pair of loose fitting black cargo trousers and nothing else, he wasn't cold thanks to his new werewolf metabolism and he certainly wasn't lacking in definition, but still the embarrassment remained. He had always had it even when he was getting changed in the locker room, though then he was hiding bruises and scars.

"So we get dressed like this for all the runs?" He asked Jackson, who was standing next to him.

Jackson smirked. "Yeah, trust us; it's easier on the clothes bill than wearing our normal stuff. Sides it's a lot less restrictive and feels more natural when we get out there."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Don't worry about it Isaac, you get used to it real quick."

Isaac nodded but it wasn't an entirely convinced nod. Allison put a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "You're doing fine." She told him and Scott nodded in agreement as he came up beside Allison and looped an arm around her waist.

Derek called them to order. "We know that these nights are special to us, they let us run as a family. Tonight we are joined by our newest Pup, and with him we are made more complete."

The others in the Pack nodded in their agreement of Derek's words and Isaac blushed in embarrassment at the attention. Derek then nodded to the others and looked to his mate as Damion came up beside Derek and the pair slipped out of the shorts that they were wearing and began to shift to their Alpha form.

This was still new to Isaac and he watched with rapt attention as the pair went down onto all fours then fur began to sprout over their bodies. Muscle mass and size was added to the pair and then their bones elongated, shifted and began to arrange themselves into the optimal alpha form. Finally the pair stood there, both classical wolf men, one with blue eyes the other with red eyes and wings. "Wow" Isaac said to himself.

Derek looked at the Beta's and huffed, they took this as their cue to start shifting as well. Jackson and Scott were first to shift to Beta form, then Allison, Danny and Stiles assumed the Beta form as well. All the gleaming eyes turned towards Isaac and with a swallow of nerves he tried to shift as well. It was hard and he struggled to find the wolf and bring it forward, he strained against the blocks his own nervousness was putting up.

Then a paw was carefully stroking his back and Isaac turned slightly to see Danny carrying out the soothing gesture. Then Jackson added his paw and was stroking Isaacs back as well. Scott, Stiles and Allison made crooning, reassuring noises at Isaac. Isaac wasn't sure how to take this, the pack were there for him trying to sooth his way into shifting. The Alpha's came over to him and they added their own noises of reassurance and Damion leaned forward and nuzzled Isaac on the cheek.

Isaac felt something as this was happening; it wasn't like when he had called on his anger to shift or had shifted on the rare occasion because he had been over emotional. It was a warm golden feeling that was starting in what felt like the pit of his stomach and spreading out. As the warmth engulfed him he felt his wolf close to the surface, and almost like switching on a light he called out to it and it answered.

Isaac started to shift as the others continued to give him their support through the pack link. They felt his wolf coming to the surface and then taking form in the boy. The struggle was gone the anxiety and nervousness at the night had been replaced with comfort and strength. The shift happened almost slowly but when it was done Isaac stood as a Beta among his pack. Derek nuzzled the boy and Isaac felt the please growl Derek was making.

As they finished welcoming Isaac properly to his first full moon, she began to rise swollen and heavy with light, casting the world into blacks and whites. The pack turned towards her and following Derek they began to howl at their lunar mother as she watched over them.

Isaac wasn't sure where the need to howl had come from but it seemed like it was the right thing to follow as he added his voice in song with his Pack mates. In a strange way it was like a warm blanket was covering his mind, making the human part sleep and allowing the wolf to come to the fore, he was still Isaac but now he was something more and less than Isaac.

He looked at his pack and the wolf identified them to itself, as the human part that was submerging named them as well. He saw Alpha wolf, Derek, his protector and teacher and role model, his father, next to Alpha was second Alpha, Damion, he wanted to call this one dad because he always looked out for Isaac, taught him and cared for him and sought to make Isaac feel better. Then there was Lead Beta, Scott, his older brother who helped show him how to do things and to help him and play with him, with older brother was his mate, Allison, she was his big sister also teaching him how to do things always ready to help him. At his shoulder was big brother, Jackson, ready to give him nuzzles and to shield him from harm, at his other shoulder was bigger brother, Danny, he was also there with nuzzles and kindness. Finally there was smaller brother, Stiles, he made Isaac laugh and cheered him up and helped him too. He had other pack that couldn't be here not like his wolf family was; they were still pack but not the same.

Isaac felt truly safe with them, this was his family, this was his life and they would always be there for him no matter what. He stood before his Alphas and showed them respect by titling his head to the side as his instinct told him was right. Alpha came forward and gently pressed his teeth to Isaac's neck and accepted him, then nuzzled him. Second Alpha came forward and he too placed his teeth on Isaac's neck then nuzzled him and gave him a growl of approval. Isaac then nuzzled at his brothers and sister and made noises of appreciation to them for all they had done for him and they nuzzled him back. Alpha watched him doing this and nodded at him, telling him that he was doing the right thing and Isaac felt gladness at the approval.

Alpha made a sound and called the pack to attention, now was the time to run. Alpha lead the way and Isaac followed, he was between big brother and bigger brother, older brother and sister were slightly ahead and smaller brother was on the other side of bigger brother. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he smiled and panted in joy and felt the freedom of running like this. They ran into the deep forest where they could hear rustles of animals, smell the scents of the trees and the land and the sky. All his past was gone in this moment, there was just now.

Big brother nudged and nipped at him playfully and Isaac smiled even more, he tried to do it back but big brother was faster than him, he turned to bigger brother and bigger brother grinned at him and moved out of his reach. Isaac realised they were playing tag. Smaller brother was also moving to the side, the only ones in reach were older brother and sister, Isaac grinned to himself and putting on a burst of speed he pulled up next to older brother and nudged and nipped at him. Older brother turned to stare at Isaac, and Isaac wondered if he had done something wrong, but then older brother grinned as well and then nudged and nipped at sister. Sister made a noise of annoyance, not at being involved in the game but that she was tagged, she looked at Isaac and he scampered out of her way and so she bounded after smaller brother and tagged him.

The Alphas seemed to get that the pups were playing and they slowed the run into the woods to allow the pups to play with each other. The game of tag carried on and everyone was huffing in pleasure at being able to play together. Then older brother and big brother started to wrestle and play fight and bigger brother and smaller brother caught Isaac up in their own play fight. He wrestled with the other two, and then big brother and older brother joined in their fight as well and there was pushing and shoving and nipping and it was so much fun, Isaac had never felt like this ever. Sister joined in and dominated older brother, while bigger brother had smaller brother in a headlock and was licking him, big brother pounced on Isaac and nuzzled into his neck as he nudged him and won their fight because Isaac was huffing with laughter at the wet slurping big brother was doing at heck.

The Alpha pair watched this and huffed in laughter as well at the site of the pups in a tangle of limbs. The pair came down and circled the pups, then in a blur they flopped down on top of them, capturing the pups under their bodied and making noises of victory. Big brother and older brother tried to shake them off but they couldn't move them, they made motions of submission and then the Alpha's nuzzled and licked the pups in turn making pleased sounds. The playing carried on as big brother and older brother took advantage and managed to flip Alpha onto his back and they attacked his belly with nuzzles and gentle claws. Sister and bigger brother and smaller brother flipped second Alpha and smaller brother pulled Isaac over when he was hesitant about joining in. They played like this and tag and other pack games for what seemed like to Isaac as hours.

The pack sat on their haunches while waiting for the next part of the night, Alpha was scenting the air and prowling back and forward, just waiting for the right sign. Big brother and older brother were making noised of excitement and they were joined on and off by the others, Isaac sat there waiting for the next part unsure how it would go.

Then the wind changed and Alpha snapped round to face the direction of the scent. Without looking he ran towards it and the pack were at his heals moments later. They ran into the deep forest and into the darkness of the thick overhang of tree branches. The light of mother moon broke through every now and then helping them to see like day light.

They ran as one, moving and changing direction as if they were linked together. The scent of prey filled there noises and Isaac felt his belly rumble in anticipation. Alpha made gestures with his muzzle and the Pack split in two. Sister, older brother and smaller brother went with Alpha, Isaac, big brother and bigger brother were with second Alpha. They had the scent of prey and were to take down a buck for them to share while Alpha and his beta's did the same.

Second Alpha slowed and quietly climbed up a ridge, big brother and bigger brother followed and Isaac did so as well. At the top they could see the deer and the stag grazing in a clearing. Isaac looked over to the far side and saw that Alpha was there. The deer hadn't caught on yet and second Alpha waited, poised for some unseen signal.

Then it came, the wind shifted and the deer became alerted to them. They ran for the heart of the deep forest and protection, but it was too late. Accelerated by the hill and wolf speed they ran forward and at the fleeing prey, a larger buck moved to the side and second Alpha marked that as their target. Big brother and bigger brother flanked the beast on either side herding it and forcing it away from the other deer and into their trap, and second Alpha made a noise for Isaac to follow him, and ran faster than the others to get in front. Isaac was running full out and knew that he couldn't hope to keep the speed long, second Alpha flashed him a look of encouragement and then he dove for the buck and ripped into the neck of the creature. Isaac acted on instinct and dove forward as well and although he didn't make the neck he pushed the dying creature off balance and brought it down.

Second Alpha chuffed in pleasure and with one swift strike he took the life of the buck so it wouldn't suffer any more. He nuzzled the betas and showed his pride in their work and their actions. The Betas stood for a moment as second Alpha sniffed at the buck carcase and made approving noises. Then second Alphas hefted the carcase into his arms, he led the others back to the clearing and as he did the pups gambled about tagging each other and running back and forward.

They were the first to arrive back at the clearing and second Alpha indicated for them to settle down and sit. They didn't have to wait long as the others arrived into the clearing, with Alpha carrying a large buck as well. The pups gave out howls to each other in praise and well done.

They gathered around the carcases and everyone waited for Alpha to take his fill, he started after opening the soft belly. After a few mouthfuls he huffed for second Alpha to start and again after eating a few mouthfuls he huffed to the Betas and they joined the alphas in eating their fill of the hunt.

After eating they headed down to the stream and washed themselves to clean of the blood and to drink as well. They sported for a while in the water and played with each other again but now it was slower and as the night wore on they headed back towards the forest.

The headed towards the bluff and what the kids of Beacon Hill called Pride Rock after the rock formation from Lion King. It was where Scott had called to Derek and Peter had announced his intentions to the world for revenge. The moon had moved on its arc and was moving towards setting, but its position was now perfect. It hung over pride rock casting the whole of the bluff and the forest in its light. Alpha crawled up the rock and perched on the top looking at the moon, second Alpha was at the base of the rock and off to one side. Isaac watched him looking at Alpha, part of him noting that he was looking a lot at Alpha's behind and that part wanted mental bleach. The betas were arrayed around the rock in a semi circle. Alpha reared back and let out a loud howl that echoed through the forest causing it to still. This was Alpha sounding his territory, telling all who were in it that they were there at his sufferance, any challenge would be met, any threat dealt with. As the howl died away Isaac felt his instincts kicking in again and second Alpha led the betas in response affirming their loyalty to the Alpha and their pledge to follow him. Then all the wolves howl together.

Isaac yawned wide like a puppy as the nights activities started to catch up to him. The others looked sleepy as well and Isaac's yawn was caught by several of them and they started yawning as well. The Alphas huffed amused at the pup's actions and then led them towards the safe den, this had been prepared in advance and would shelter them from anyone, hunter or horseman.

The den looked like a normal rock face the outside and only as the pack approached it did it peal back like water to reveal a tunnel that led down to an earthy chamber below the forest. It was divided into a central chamber that was large enough for all of them, and there were also cambers of to the sides that mates could go to for more privacy for their intimate times. The place was warm and smelled earthy and full of the forest.

The Alpha's settled down into the centre of the main chamber under a knot of wood roots in the ceiling that held a soft glowing light that gave of a warm comforting glow. The pack settled around the heads of their family and began to bed down; they would soon sleep in the comfort of each other and spend the remainder of the night as one. The pack was soon sprawled onto of each other and interlinked. Isaac was still standing and some of the others cast quizzical looks at why he was still standing.

Isaac looked for a spot to join the pile unsure how to fit in and as he passed the Alphas looking to get to the other side of the room a paw sneaked out and Damion pulled Isaac down and into his chest holding him in tight. Derek nuzzled up next to the pair and Isaac was curled up between the Alphas and felt safe and secure and for the first time in a long, long time he felt like he had a true home. He felt like a small child being held by his parents, and wished that it had always been like this, he nuzzled into Damion's chest while Derek held both him and Damion in his arms and Isaac smiled sleepily when a wing folded over him like a blanket keeping him safe. As he fell asleep he whispered "I love you... dads."

..oo00OO00oo..

Gerard looked around the table at the cell commanders he had brought in to aid in the upcoming battle. Out of all his contacts, these six men were the only ones he could trust to follow his orders to the letter and to not let on to others in the hunter's community what was happening here in Beacon hills.

"So what are we here for Gerard?" Tom Snyder asked him, the man had been a loyal lieutenant for years.

"We have an unusual situation coming up. One that will require us to temporarily put aside our current battle for a larger one, it will require us to make strange bed fellows. But we will just have to make sure we don't get flees from doing so." There was a chuckle from a couple of the older cell leaders.

Chris cleared his throat. "This isn't a time for laughter. We have enough evidence that has been presented to us to indicate that a threat to the world is coming, that threat will need to be dealt with surgically before it escalates to an unstoppable level." There was an air of disquiet that settled in the room.

Gerard nodded to what Chris was saying. "As much as I hate to be melodramatic, we have reason to believe that reanimated corpses are acting as hosts to a parasitic life form. These life forms are trying to use an ancient mechanism to break apart reality."

Tom shook his head. "That seems a little too farfetched Gerard, even for supernatural hunters."

Gerard shot him a look. "We are hunters of those that would harm humanity, not just werewolves or things that can be slain with a gun or sword. That fact seems to have slipped a few minds recently." That got a few murmurs of agreement. "We will make a temporary alliance with these wolves while the danger is present, we will resolve this issue and protect humanity."

"Will our groups be enough?" Tom asked

Gerard nodded. "We have a firm number of how many fighters they can put in the field. We also know what other resources they will be pulling in, that is why we are getting a specialised type of support."

Tom frowned. "What do you mean other recourses?"

Chris answered. "One of the parasite creatures has a way to infect and control Werewolves. It alters them to make them stronger and more aggressive, but it also costs them the ability to shift. They are literally trapped in the equivalent of the beta form. There is also a suspected Alpha creature that will lead these creatures."

Tom wasn't the only one to frown. "More aggressive werewolves, fighters as well, what total strengths are we talking about?"

"They have thirty men, ex hunters, all controlled by the other parasite creature. It inhabits the form of my late daughter, so this is personal for us as well. They are trained and well armed, they act without thought for themselves only for the mission they are given. The Dire Wolves, which I believe our allies have given to calling these creatures, is the remnants of the LA pack, again numbering around the thirty mark as well. Again they are obsessed with the goal at hand and will do anything to see it through; though from reports we were given they are more animalistic and induced to rage."

"That gives them sixty in numbers alone, we at best can pull together forty men, and some of those will be raw." Tom said looking to the others who nodded in agreement at his numbers.

Chris spoke again. "We realise that, which is why our allies are also bringing a number of additional fighters from an allied pack to bolster the numbers."

"So more wolves to deal with." John Samson said, his tone was heavy with disagreement with that idea.

"I know that doesn't sit well with anyone, but they can stow that sort of talk right now!" Gerard barked at them and the group of men nodded. "If we still have a world after this then we can deal with an over population of wolves."

"What if they turn on us, we have no reason to believe that they won't sell us out if they feel that is the better plan for them." John said.

Chris shook his head. "Not going to happen, they have been targeted for termination as well, and it has been pure luck so far that they haven't been wiped out. They won't jump ship; they have as much to lose as us if this goes down." He told them.

"And we can believe that?" Tom asked.

"We can." Gerard's tone brokered no rebuttal. "I'm keeping a personal watch on the majority of the pack; they're teens at the local school and I'm running that now, plus I have eyes in the field as well to watch them. So we will know if they pull out or if there is an upsurge in their numbers. We need to gather out forces, we know that the end game is only one month from now. We need to ensure that our forces are in place and ready to mobilise as soon as they are called into action. To that end we have secured units on the edge of town to act as way stations so that we can set up and have a home base for each group." Chris handed out details as Gerard told them the plan. "I want them all in Beacon Hills no later than the twenty second; we will then run intel and data gathering operations so that when we do go into action it will be armed with all relevant information."

"And if we succeed in this, what of the wolves then?" Tom asked.

Gerard looked up from the map on the table. "We deal with that situation as we normally would and see if they need to be removed as well. To protect humanity of course."

..oo00OO00oo..

Kate ran a finger along the cool blue crystal, as she did a spider web of red lines embedded themselves into the crystal. "Oh you are a pretty bauble." She cooed at the crystal.

Peter watched her from the bed where they had just been lying together. "You like the pretty things don't you."

Kate turned and gave him a predatorial grin. "Of course, that's why I want the eyes from your bastard of a nephew." She replied.

Peter smiled. "Of course you can have them; I'll string them on a chain for you to wear."

Kate clapped her hands gleefully at that. "It's going to be so much fun. Not long to go now and we can begin the end game. The guardian has been identified though they are in a protected environment so we'll need to leave that till almost last or we will alert them to what is going on.

Peter nodded "That's fine; we need them removed before we start, but we can carry that out quickly. Is the crystal ready?" Peter asked.

Kate nodded. "I finally managed to get it reprogrammed, it's worse that a video recorder. Anyway when we set it off it will pull in the temple and begin to corrupt the power stream to our needs. It may cause a cascade failure in all potential life on the planet, but after the masters get through the gate, well there won't be much left of the planet." She spun around in the seat showing of her naked form to Peter who gave her lustful looks and motioned for her to come and join him in bed again.

In the corner Jared and the two betas that Kate had claimed watched their twisted masters and the part of them that was still the person they once were prayed for the end to come.


	10. Chapter 10 - Let slip the Dogs of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN]
> 
> Sorry it's been so long since a new chapter went up.
> 
> Real life has been.... well kicking my ass to be blunt.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully the next one wont take as long.
> 
> Omega
> 
> [/AN]

**Chapter 10 – Let slip the Dogs:**

December first.

Derek couldn't sleep, he lay there waiting for it to happen and it refused to come, he let out a soft growl in frustration.

"Can't sleep either?" Damion asked from next to him where he lay on his side facing the nightstand.

Derek sighed this time and rolled over to face his mate. "No I can't, something to do with the time." He said while he looked back at the clock. "Well date."

Both of them looked at the clock that was showing one am in red light, next to it the date read December first two thousand eleven.

"We're into the final innings, the end game, now." Damion said.

Derek put an arm over Damion's side and rested his chin on Damion's shoulder. "Yeah." Derek paused and then added. "I don't want to lose any of them."

It was Damion's turn to sigh. "No, neither do I but we have to put it all on the line or we lose it all."

Derek pressed in tighter. "I know, I know what we lose if we fail, I know how much is resting on us. It's unfair that the pups have to face this as well, to have to face this when they should be worrying about dances and exams. First Peter, then the hunters, the horse men and now the end of the world..."

Damion intertwined his fingers with Derek's. "I know, I want them to be doing that. I want you to be worrying about if their breaking curfew or being idiots at practice... That's not for us."

"We have to win." Derek finally said.

"I know." Damion replied. "We've done all we can to be ready. The Pups have trained hard and worked hard to be ready, you've done all you can to be ready." He paused then continued. "It always feels like this on the eve of battle you wonder if you could have done any more to be ready or trained better. All soldiers feel that. Hell everyone feels that in situations like this."

"I forget sometimes this isn't the first all-out battle you've been in." Derek said to Damion as he squeezed his hand.

Damion thought about that for a moment and then said. "No, it's not. I don't know how many now but it's a lot. It kind of blends together after a while, I know that sounds kind of callus. Times that stand out and others that become one in the same but throughout history battle seems to be a constant."

"That's makes you wonder if it's worth it." Derek added.

Damion shook his head and told Derek. "No it is, it has to be, people stand for something and draw a line in the sand. I know that a lot of wars seem pointless in the end, who was right and who is wrong or grabbing more land. But there are those that are people saying we will not accept what is being done and we will stop it. As horrible as this may sound, those are times of hope, hope that we can be something more than we are and that we will become better for the hardships that endured."

Derek nodded thinking about it, and the pair went back to looking at the clock.

"I just found a new family, I don't want to lose it." Derek finally said.

"I wish I could promise that you won't. I would give anything to promise that, but I can't. All I can say is that we will do our damndest to try and come back to you." Damion answered and pulled Derek in closer to himself and the pair lay there.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott was watching the digital display on the clock, he sighed.

Jackson raised his head and looked at Scott. "What's wrong?" He asked in a whisper.

Scott half shrugged then stopped and said instead. "Just looking at the clock and wondering if we will still be here in ten days."

Jackson reached over and brushed his fingers over Scott's cheek. "I know." He told Scott looking him in the eye.

There was a whine from in between them and they both looked down at the sleeping Isaac to see him shift restlessly. Scott gave a half smile and reached down and stroked his fingers through the teen's hair and Isaac settled down again like a parent would do to a child.

"You'll make a good dad when we have kids." Jackson said as he smiled at Scott's caring nature.

Scott stared at Jackson and Jackson blushed slightly and tried to back pedal. "Umm I mean when you and Allison have kids..."

Scott smiled and leaned over and kissed Jackson. "I know what you meant; when the four of us have kids you will be a good dad too."

Jackson shrugged. "Yeah..." He said noncommittally.

Scott frowned. "You will be, trust me. Look I know you don't believe it, but the person you are now will make a great dad." He told Jackson, trying to reassure the other wolf. "I think that if we are parents that we will have to have a good shot at being good parents."

"You are planning on asking us for our help in this parenting endeavour?" Allison said with a smile in her voice.

Scott looked over sheepishly to where Allison and Lydia were wrapped around each other. "Sorry, of course we will, it will be when we agree the time is right for all of us." He told them.

Lydia sighed. "Well we won't be having them any time soon. Trust me." She said looking at Jackson.

Jackson nodded meekly. "Yes dear."

Lydia nodded coyly. "Good boy."

Isaac stirred again and Scott guilty went back to soothing him by stroking his fingers through Isaac's hair.

Allison and Lydia exchanged looks and smiled knowingly that their mates would both make good parents when the time was right.

Jackson lay back down and reached out and took Scott's hand. "We will make it through this." He finally said.

Scott looked at Jackson again and nodded. "Yeah, we will."

..oo00OO00oo..

Isaac was getting ready for training with Derek; he was still working on his fighting skills and wanted to be up to speed so he could help the others with the war that was coming. They had told Isaac he didn't have to be involved in this, that they had a commitment to see it through, but that he didn't ask to be part of this so he didn't need to involve himself. Isaac had just looked at his pack mates and said that if they were fighting then he was fighting.

Isaac walked down the short flight of stairs to the wine cellar, wrapping his towel around his shoulders and settled his t-shirt that had started to ride up. He stopped at the Wine rack at the back and after two attempts managed to get the right combination of bottles to trigger the door, he was just glad no one else saw that. He rode the lift down to the under lair and stepped out into the cavern, it still amazed him that the cavern under the house held all these wonder.

In the middle of the room which the others had told him was a lounge at one point, there was now an array of computers and cabling that connected the war room and the cloister room to a central tower like computer console that seemed to Isaac to be part technological and part magical as there were crystals and strange mechanisms embedded into the machine.

Danny, Stiles and Lydia were seated at terminals and running various programs and above the central tower and being projected was what looked like a holographic tank. In it was a depiction of the solar system and various trajectories and paths were plotted then replaced with other tracks through the solar system as well as the graphics and graphs. There was also what looked like a wave form graphs that moved and contorted as different things were added and subtracted.

"The readings on dimensional stability are still going down; the forecast has the nexus dipping to the lowest point around the time of the blood moon rises; that will be when they want to try to break through the membrane into the void space. From there they can then burrow down through the quantum foam and breach the outer muiltiversal wall. It looks like Lydia's prophecy about the blood moon was right on the money and things were all set in motion to coincide at then, we should be set to get a shit load of bad thrown at us." Stiles said while collapsing on the terminal he was using.

"Stiles, dear, you know that we have to monitor the state of affairs in case there is an unexpected change that would allow the horse men to make a move in advance of the timetable. Besides all we had to go on was a prophecy that was beamed through me like I was a radio and various historic oddities. To confirm the event timings on this we need to be exact. Now I have the latest set of gravimetric deviations that can be uploaded to the tank." Lydia told him with a chiding tone.

Stiles pouted. "I know, but it's still depressing to see what amounts to as our reality effectively on a countdown."

Lydia gave Stiles a look and gave him a sad smile. "I know Stiles."

"Pass the calculations to my system Lydia; I'm already updating the Near Field Object database from the latest Nasa data set." Danny told her.

"Thank you Daniel." Lydia said and swiped at the screen to transfer them over to Danny. Lydia sighed and then said. "If I could only use these for some sort of thesis work, I could get a field medal by the time I'm twenty two."

Stiles snorted and turned his head to look at Lydia. "Well you can always use the space time correlation work you've done as the basis of something." He said to her.

Lydia nodded. "True but trying to explain where I got the idea to use quantum string theory to map entanglement with micro gravity clustering so I could plot real time spacial interactions seem like such a pain."

Danny snorted this time and Stiles shook his head and looked at Lydia and said. "Only you could consider bridging quantum interaction to explain real world chaotic systems as a pain."

Isaac stood there listening to the three of them talking, he knew that they were smart, but this blew his mind to hear them talk like this. He looked at the tank showing the various data blocks and shook his head at the complexity.

"Well we have readings and mappings and graphs now all telling us the same thing that all the non-empirical evidence was telling us, so we can be assured by the timing of events when they come screaming at us with death on their claws and bloody murder on their lips." Stiles said as he finished looking at the screen.

"Stiles, that's a rather morbid way to look at thing, Stout heart Stiles, Stout heart." Damion said to Stiles as he came up from the war room, Stiles nodded but continued to lay on his terminal thankfully the pressure sensors registered the keypad overload and wasn't filling the system with random pressings. "Well I think that we may have what the daggers of light are. Oh hi Isaac." He said to Isaac as he saw him standing there, the others realised he was there as well and said hello to him as well.

Isaac waved back. "Sorry for interrupting, I didn't mean to disturb, just waiting on Derek and Scott for training."

"Don't worry, you're not interrupting. We're trying to confirm the optimal time for the dimensional breach so we know when the horsemen will have to be in place. While the blood moon itself doesn't have any direct interaction with them tunnelling through reality, it does coincide with when the Nexus point is at its most fragile. Anyway what I was saying is that I think we have what the daggers of light that are meant to bracket the moon will be. It's been coming from a tangent to the solar plane which is why most of the on watch tracking hasn't spotted it. It was only when I got them to take some pictures while they were rotating Hubble that the systems found it, Nasa have already decided it's not a direct earth threat."

"What have you got?" Stiles asked and sat up with a look of interest.

The teens looked towards the holo-tank in the middle of the room and Damion made a flicking gesture with his hand to the tablet he was holding and another image materialised. "As you can see there is an asteroidal grouping made up of primarily three large bodies coming in at eighty seven degrees off the plane, which would explain why it wasn't picked up sooner, they're coming in and will sling shot through earth's gravity well." Damion said as he passed more data to the main system. There was a pause as it used the work and equations the pups had been doing to calculate the path and trajectory. After a minute the three asteroids had a projected path that came up behind the moon and then looped in towards it and the three large bodies passed around the body of the moon deflected by its gravity. They then travel on in in the wider spacing past the earth, passing by it and on towards Mars and the outer system.

"From the earth when it passes the moon it will look like there are three daggers of light spiralling around the moon." Damion said as the system showed a simulation of it. "This direct alignment will happen on the tenth, around seven thirty."

Stiles let out a sigh. "That would be around when the nexus is at its lowest dimensional density and the optimal time for them to try and crack it open."

Danny looked to the others. "Well I guess we know when game time is."

Isaac looked at the tank again and the three daggers of light and said "Oh."

..oo00OO00oo..

December third.

Jackson yawned and took another shot of the warm coffee in the travel mug that he was holding in his hands. "Why are we out here at three am?" He asked rhetorically.

Scott looked over at Jackson and canted his head to the side. "Umm, were the welcoming committee for the backup that Damion organised to come and help us out so we have to be here to show respect?"

Jackson gave Scott a look that said 'really?' "I know that, I was being sarcastically rhetorical. It's three am and we're standing on a deserted runway in the cold and dark waiting for a plane to arrive." He groused with a slight whine.

Scott shrugged. "It's an adventure." He said in a chirpy manner.

Jackson shot him a sour look. "Don't make me hurt you."

Scott grinned. "As if you could." Then to prove his point he bumped Jackson who growled at him.

"If you're cold you can wait on the coaches." Damion called out from where he was standing.

Jackson and Scott exchanged guilty looks and looked over at their second alpha. Damion was standing out of the shadow of the hangar in the full on wind that was whistling down the runways, he was wearing his knee length red leather coat with his hands in the pockets and it was whipping around his legs in the wind.

Jackson called out from the open hangar where they stood next to two luxury coaches waiting on the plane to land and taxi over to them. "Sorry!" The pair called out, Damion shook his head and rolled his eyes at the pair then carried on looking into the night sky.

Twenty minutes later and a medium sized jet flew into the airports airspace and went into a landing pattern after receiving landing instructions. After it had touched down it taxied over to the waiting hangar and came to a stop just outside it, almost directly in front of Damion. The air crew that had been waiting in the hangar came out and as one team opened the hold and started to remove luggage and crates, the other got the boarding steps and got them ready for the passengers to disembark.

Damion stood on the runway waiting and finally the door to the airplane cracked open. It was quiet for a few minutes and then a figure stood at the doorway, leaning on a cane. Scott and Jackson peered at the man as he as back lit from the plan and they recognised the figure of Callum Walker from the when they had all gone to collect Excalibur. He disembarked and was followed by three men and two women in their mid-thirties and early forties. Behind them came another forty men and women, ages ranging from early twenties to mid-thirties.

Callum and the five people walked over towards Damion as the others went to the baggage and started to collect it. Jackson and Scott exchanged looked and rushed over to stand next to Damion realising that they were meant to be acting as his honour guard, Jackson putting his travel mug out of sight behind him; they exchanged a brief guilty look when Damion raised an eyebrow at the pair and he shook his head hiding a smile.

Callum extended his hand and Damion gripped the offered forearm and Callum did likewise and he nodded in greeting to Damion. "Merlin I bring the greetings of my clan and council of Avalon and hope that your clan fairs well. The Avalon council has heard your request and has answered it as best they could. We are the representatives of the four Kingdoms of Avalon and we pledge our loyalty to you in this time of crisis." He said in an official manner.

Damion nodded. "I thank the gathered clans and accept the pledge of loyalty and return it with my own pledge." The group that had come of the plane with Callum nodded and their eyes flashed red, showing them to be Alpha's and that they had heard and recognised the pledge of loyalty.

Callum broke out a smile. "These are the Alphas that agreed to lead the assembled clans, and I am to act as liaison between yourself and the Avalon council." Damion nodded at that.

One of the Alphas cleared his throat. "What is not clear is why you did not approach the councils on this part of the world to aid you in these matters." Callum shot the man a look.

Damion's features darkened for a moment. "The American councils and I have reached an impasse in our dealings, a difference in opinions in how they conduct their business. So I chose to contact the council that I still have faith in and know that they act from honour."

Another of the Alphas nodded. "Aye we have heard that the councils here no longer hold true to their charters."

Damion nodded and answered with a simple. "Yes."

Callum sighed at that. "Have no worries Merlin, the Avalon council still holds true to the charter that you helped found."

Jackson and Scott were taking this in with open mouths, both being King Arthur fans and they were lapping up the details of the Avalon council and proclamations of loyalty that seemed to come right out of a dark ages battlefield.

"Let us get settled then, we have been traveling for a while and talks of what is coming can be done once we are in a secured environment." The taller of the two female Alpha's said.

Callum nodded. "Marcus here is the Alpha in charge of operations." He told the Damion, Scott and Jackson.

Marcus, the one who had questioned not involving the America's councils stepped next to Callum. He was compactly built, and stood about five foot seven inches tall. He had black hair with and a goatee. "Aye, I will oversee our forces while we work with you." He said to Damion and held out his arm, Damion took it and gripped his forearm. He then turned and indicated the other four. "These are my seconds, Shona, and Martin, Beth and Franklin." They all exchanged handshakes as well.

"Let's mount up, it's a couple of hours from here to the lair and it will have been a long flight." Damion said to the assembled Alpha's who gave their agreement.

"Sean!" Marcus called out and a blond haired twenty three year old separated himself form the group and jogged across the tarmac. He looked like a surfer from one of California's beaches rather than a werewolf from Britain. "This is Sean, my pup. Sean why don't you get the younger half and take them on the second bus with these young pups, I'm sure that Alpha's talking will bore you." He said to Sean and indicated Scott and Jackson.

Sean nodded. "Sure pops. No worries." He grinned at Scott and Jackson who looked to Damion and Damion gesture with his head for them to take the lead. Sean clapped them on the back and steered them to the second coach, he gave a wolf whistle and the younger half of the group headed towards the second coach as well carrying their luggage. "What do you fellows do around here for fun, any good waves?" He was heard to be asking Scott and Jackson as they boarded.

Callum turned back to Damion. "So how bad are things, I know what your request said, but I wanted to hear it from you?" He asked and the other Alpha's turned their attention to the answer.

"The end of everything that we know." Damion answered in a straightforward manner.

Callum nodded. "Well it's a good thing you called us then."

Marcus grinned at that. "Let's hear the whole story on the way to your den." He gestured towards the coach. Damion couldn't help but grin at the reassuring confidence that they were showing as he lead the way to the coach.

..oo00OO00oo..

Stiles was dashing about in the kitchen, Derek had put him and Danny were in charge of getting food organised and together for the arriving wolves, most of it was prepped by a caterer but some fresh things needed to be done on site and some items needed to be heated. To that end they had roped the others in to help and were trying to get a breakfast for around fifty people ready, what made it more hectic was that they wouldn't have people sized appetites but wolf sized. "Where is the rest of the bacon, we need to get it started as soon as we can otherwise we won't be able to do the waffles and pancakes last thing and then they'll get funky if their kept warm to long after reheating!"

Danny snagged Stiles round his waist and pulled him close as he flailed his arms. "Relax, we have it under control."

Stiles whined and looked back at Danny. "I don't think so, we have so much to do and I want it all to be ready for when they get back."

Danny shook his head as Lydia and Allison rolled their eyes. "Stiles, take a deep breath. They still have to get here, and then unload. Isaac and the Sheriff are out cooking the fresh meat on the grill and the smoker so that is where the bacon is, the pancakes just need heated then put in the warmers. We decided that already, same with the waffles they just need warmed through on the toaster."

Stiles looked at Danny and took a deep breath, then another. "Ok, I was having a bit of a panic there, I mean the logistics of this whole thing is mind boggling, even with the two refrigerated trucks outside full to the brim were going to need deliveries every day to just keep up. The ballroom has been converted into make shift barracks with beds and partitions and facilities plumbed in to take care of all the people that the house is now supporting. Not to mention the fact were going to be up to our eye balls in werewolves while still trying to maintain our day to day lives even though we all know it can all fall apart if things do go well..." Danny looked Stiles in the eyes and drew him into a hug and held onto him despite him trying to get out of it. "Danny, please the eggs!"

Allison shook her head and Lydia sighed and then patting Stiles on the head she said. "Stiles, we have it. Why don't you see about the toast?"

Stiles just stared at her opened mouthed as he was demoted to toast. "Fine." He mumbled.

Danny smiled again, but it was true. In a short space of time the house had been converted to house an extra fifty people. There was a large marquee in the back garden that was to serve as a meeting area and dining area. The ballroom was a large communal bedroom and there were two shower blocks and toilet prefabs that had been installed as well. Danny looked up at the clock and saw that it was just past seven, they would be ready for when the others arrived. He turned to where Stiles was at the counter and picked up a butter knife and a pack of butter. The pair settled into a routine of Stiles feeding the bread into the automated toaster and Danny spreading it as it came out, then putting that on to serving trays that were put into the warming units when they were done.

..oo00OO00oo..

The coached arrived at the lair and pulled up to the turning circle. Unlike normal all the cars had been put into the old coach house quad so that there was room to the get the coaches turned. Damion and the Alpha's led the way from the first coach and Jackson, Scott and Sean from the second. At the door Derek and the rest of the pack stood waiting for them.

Damion led the way over to Derek and made the introductions. "Derek, you know Callum, this is Marcus, Shona, Martin, Beth and Franklin. They lead the forces from the Avalon council. Everyone this is Derek, the packs Alpha." The procedure for the meeting had had to be worked out in advance so that no disrespect was given to either side. As Damion was the one to make the request of the British Werewolves he had met them at their arrival to the country. Derek as Alpha of the local pack that they would be working with met them at the entrance to the den and welcomed them to the Hale Pack territory.

Marcus stepped forward and extended his hand towards Derek. "I speak for the assembled and ask for admittance to your territory for the duration."

Derek nodded and took Marcus's hand and replied. "I welcome you to my Pack lands and invite you to rest here during these endeavours."

It was formal but it was the only way to placate the territorial imperative that the wolves all felt from either entering another wolves lands or having a large group entering. What had been said was that they were welcome while the crisis was being dealt with and that the British contingent was not going to stay for longer than that.

Derek nodded. "We have rooms set up for you and your packs."

Marcus grinned. "Damion was telling us, the arrangements sound fine. Let's get the gaggle settled and we can start out planning after breakfast."

Over the next half hour the Alpha's were shown to their guest rooms, their seconds elected to bunk with the rest of the wolves to give them a consistent presence. It was full of good natured banter and camaraderie that extended to the Hale Pack even though they had just been introduced. After that they congregated in the marquee and breakfast was served to the mass of wolves.

Danny slid a plate of food in front of Jackson and dropped into the seat next to him with his own plate. "You look like you could use the food."

Jackson smiled at his best friend. "Thanks Danny. I'm ready to fall asleep here; it feels like I've been travelling all night."

Danny grinned. "Yeah you could use a few hours beauty sleep." He dodged the half-hearted attempt from Jackson to punch him for the quip. Danny looked around the marquee at the various tables of wolves as they ate and talked about whatever. "This reminds me of lacrosse camp last year."

Jackson looked around as he shovelled waffle into his mouth and considered it. "Yeah it has the same sort of air, the same sort of camaraderie." He said after swallowing his mouthful.

"I just hope that the place is this full after everything." Danny said after a quiet moment.

Jackson nodded again. "Yeah." He agreed with a sigh.

..oo00OO00oo..

The library come conference area was covered in maps and folders and computer screens displaying information. Marcus and his group had been brought up to speed on the threat and what had happened previously to their arrival. They sat around the large table and considered the information.

Marcus closed the file in front of him. "I've had dealing with Gerard before. He can't be trusted in general, but he will deal with what he perceives as the larger threat first, then the secondary one. He as crazy as a bag of angry cats but he hides it well."

Derek nodded. "That was our reading on him as well."

Shona pursed her lips. "We have to work with the hunters, there is no other option on that. I have traded blows with Gerard's group before as well; we will need to be careful that they don't decide to take care of us if we succeed in removing the Horsemen threat."

"I think we can agree to that. We have equipment that all that everyone can be kitted out in that will provide protection from small to medium arms fire, that won't interfere with mobility." Damion told them.

Franklin slid out the relevant folder and looked at the resources. "Do we have anything that will be effective against these Dire wolves?"

Again Damion nodded. "Alan Deaton did extensive work on this following out initial examinations of the body we recovered. For once legend would seem to have an element of truth. Silver enhanced with an extract of Artemisia absinthium, or Wormwood then blessed. We have a series of weapons that can be used that have it embedded." He told the group. "It retards their healing and introduces a toxic element similar to what Wolfsbane does to us."

"So we have effective weapons against them. The next thing is to work on the actual battle strategy. I know that we have to confer with the hunters on this, but I would prefer that we went in with a strategy, rather than working from one of theirs, just in case." Marcus said and pulled across the map showing the valley area where the Hale Pack had calculated the dimensional incursion had to take place.

Damion leaned forward and told the group what else they knew. "We are also facing a paradox here. We have detected dimensional cracks emanating from the breach backwards through time, as well as sideways and forward. This leads me to think that they will at least be successful in starting to drill through the dimensional nexus. If we stop them from doing that then the cracks will never happen and we won't have that information that used to work out the location of the breach." He paused as the Alpha's grasped what he was saying.

Beth frowned as she asked. "Do we need them to start their attack before we can counter?"

Damion paused and Derek nodded. "I'm not sure; the issue with temporal paradoxes are relatively understudied. We don't go out our way to cause a paradox to see what would happen. We could in preventing the drilling create the very thing that we are aiming to stop by creating a paradox. My gut feeling on this is that we do our best to stop them and if need be we create an event that would cause a similar effect, and thus a self-fulfilling prophecy and closing the loop."

The others around the table took a moment to digest and try to follow what was being said, temporal physics not being a necessity for most people. They then stood for a better view of the map and began to talk tactics about how best to lay there forces and the defensive points.

..oo00OO00oo..

December Fourth.

Boyd was watching trained hunters strip weapons and check them. He was doing the gun he had been assigned, though he still felt unsure when handling it. He knew what Gerard had told and shown him about the threats to human kind and kept giving him the speal about them no longer being human, but he still doubted that. His Grandma had taken him to church when he was younger and the belief that all life was precious had been instilled in him and was still strong.

Also the ones he was assigned to watch didn't seem that much different than what they were like before, maybe a bit more clique with the other werewolves. If they were a monester hiding in human skin, they were doing a damn good job of not going postal and ripping the school apart.

Boys snapped the chamber back into its housing on the barrel and the handle and checked the seating and the mechanism. Nodding to himself he slid the magazine home.

"Good, very good." A familiar gravelly voice said.

Boyd turned and straightened up. "Sir." He said as Gerard stood in front of him, he held out his hand and Boyd passed the fire arm over to the man. Gerard checked it over and nodded and handed it back.

"You've done very well Boyd; I'm pleased with your progress. The information about the infestation at the School has been well presented and competently gathered, your skills with weapons are improving and so is your skill set in other areas." He gestured for Boyd to follow him, and they walked through the large ware house that was housing the combined preparation area for the hunter forces. "You're still too green to the organisation to act on the front line in the coming battle; however that doesn't mean that you will be unable to participate. I'm going to assign you to a field crew that will act as resupply. Primarily you will be responsible for getting more ammo to the units that need it, and secondarily acting as support if it is required."

Boyd nodded. "Anything you need sir, though if I'm seen by the wolves who attend the school that would compromise my ability to gather intel."

Gerard smiled thinly. "Strategic thinking, but the intel stage of your mission is finished. If we survive this supernatural fiasco then we will be looking to deal with the local infestation and ensure that it can't spread any further."

"But we don't know they have broken the code sir, we will be following that."

Again there was the thin smile. "Of course by the code." Gerard said, turning to look at someone preparing flash rounds.

They carried on walking as Boyd hadn't been dismissed and was finally led to a loading dock where Chris Argent was looking at a shipping invoice.

"Is it all here?" Gerard asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes we have a range of calibre bullets with the special slugs fitted, the exact numbers that we discussed needing with them and not a single one more." He told Gerard handing he clipboard across.

"Of course it is, nothing like giving the enemy no more that you have to, is there." Gerard said with that same thin smile. "Well we know that these will be effective on those abominations, and from a kinetic point of view on the co-opted hunters."

Boyd cleared his throat. "Were not going to try and rescue them sir?" He asked.

Gerard turned to him. "No, they are already casualties of war, were giving them peace, that clear?"

Boyd nodded. "Yes sir." But it left an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Gerard nodded after looking analytically at Boyd. Turning back he handed the clipboard back to Chris. "Get distribution started, Boyd here will be acting as field supply so get him started now so he knows what to do."

Chris nodded and Gerard gave Boyd a final look before walking away.

Chris turned to Boyd and gave him a friendly smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Let's get started then, shall we."

Boyd nodded again. "Show me what needs to be done." He said to Chris, but the idea that they weren't going to even try to rescue any of the co-opted hunters and that they were already planning on dealing with a Pack of teenagers left Boyd with growing doubts.

..oo00OO00oo..

December seventh

Scott was sitting with Danny, Isaac, Jackson, and Allison at one of the tables in the marque. Dinner was being served and thankfully the assembled clans had set up a rota of wolves to take care of the prep work so that the responsibility wasn't being left to the Hale Pack. They were talking about the day's events at school.

"Man it's getting harder and harder not to scream at Harris that the end of the world is coming so no I don't really care if the covalent bond is positive. The same with Lacrosse, Finnstock is pushing us to be ready for the state finals, he wants extra practice on Saturday and the fact half the team is going to be out because of 'family reasons' he was in a bitch of a mood…." Scott groused as he half-heartedly played with his pudding with a spoon after making air quotes around 'family reasons'.

Allison stroked his back in sympathy. "I know it's hard, but we have to keep up the pretence, if all of us stopped going then there would be all sort of crap the board of education would kick up. It's only for a couple of days."

Jackson made a noise in a sympathetic way to Scott as he had shared the same sort of day with him, Danny reached out and started to pet Jackson and sent Allison a grin over the pair of them.

Isaac let out a little whine and Danny reached out with his other hand and started to clap Isaac as well, who leaned into it appreciatively.

The five of them stay there for a while the three still being petted. Allison cleared her throat and the others reluctantly sat up as Sean approached them and grinning sat down after he had indicated the empty chair and the pups had nodded.

"So how are things going?" Danny asked Sean.

"Not bad, were almost set with supplies and armaments for the battle, the scouting has been done and the main plan is almost worked out, but you know that already don't you."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, Derek and Damion have been keeping us informed."

Sean nodded as he ate a fork full of the stew from his plate. "It's unusual for pups to be fighting in the main battles, normally guys your age would be protecting the homestead."

"Yeah but we are taking part in this." Scott said wanting to make it clear that he and the others wouldn't be left out of this by the older wolves.

Sean nodded. "Of course you guys are, you've been in it from the start, just saying it's unusual for pups to be on the front lines, but then your pack is unusual with not so many of age members." He said with a shrug.

Jackson frowned. "We all can't be of age, but we all need to see this to the end." He said with a hint of a growl and the others nodded their agreement with him.

Sean held up his hands in a submissive gesture. "Easy guys, I know you need to see this through. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just meaning that we always try to protect the next generation, you guys are the future of your pack it's a just a complete shitter what happened with the hunter and the Hale family, you guys shouldn't have to shoulder the worry that you are."

Allison smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Jackson who settled down a bit. "Yeah, I can see how we would come off as a bit strange to other packs, were not the norm by any standard."

Sean nodded. "No, but you are a pack, and that's what's important."

The pups agreed to that idea. Sean carried on. "From the combined training exercise we've all seen that your well trained and good fighters, the magic users you have as well as the fire arms expertise makes you well rounded in non-direct confrontation. It's not our prefer means of combat, you guys know that, as wolves we like to go for the tooth and claw approach. But times change and bringing claws to a gun fight would be stupid. That and we don't want to get close to these Dire Wolves unless we have too.

Scott nodded. "Yeah we've had direct experience of the Dire Wolves, and they can do some serious damage in a one on one fight or in a group."

Allison added. "When you throw in the co-opted soldiers we have to take any advantage that we can."

Sean nodded in agreement. "Yup, I agree with you totally. Some of the traditional packs have issues with using modern means, but they run the risk of being wiped out. You can't keep your head stuck in the past and refuse to move with the times. But at the same time you have to honour the past as well, abandoning all traditions can lead to the same thing."

Allison flipped her hair back. "Tradition tempered with pragmatism is the only way to go."

Sean nodded at Lydia's pints. "So how are things going with keeping up a normal appearance?"

Danny answered. "It's a strain, knowing what is coming and having to pretend that everything is normal. But that will be over with soon."

"Yeah… Here's to us all being here on Sunday." Danny said and lifted his glass. The others joined in and drank to that thought.

..oo00OO00oo..

Stiles stretched and sat back from the bench he was working at. "Man, how many is that now?"

Lydia looked up from her bench and sighed as she rotated her shoulder to work some of the stress out. "About four thousand, if we don't have enough bullets now then we never will. These are the final batches now for our weapons. The hunters have their share of them."

Stiles stretched once more like a cat. "Yeah who would have figured that blessed silver would have had the same effect on the Dire Wolves as wolfsbane on werewolves? Still it meant a hell of a lot of blessing on our part, that and infusing it with wormwood."

"Well it had to be done, the bullets and the blades imbedded with it will be our primary weapons against the Dire Wolves. Be glad it wasn't wolfsbane, if the hunters do hit any of our wolves then we just need to deal with bullet damage and not poison. Well unless the change ammo on us." Lydia said as she closed the last case of bullets that she had been working on.

Stiles looked across. "So you think that we could end up getting shafted by the hunters as well then?" He asked.

Lydia gave him a dark look. "I think we both are cynical enough to know it wouldn't take much to turn this into a complete massacre if we do get double crossed." She said.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I get the feeling that all the Alpha's are planning for that contingency as well as everything else."

Lydia stood up and brushed her clothes to settle any wrinkles, somehow managing to look like she had just stepped out of a boutique rather than six hours of involved casting. "We all need to keep our guard up, I think that would just be sensible. We'll know what the plan is soon."

Stiles got up and put his last box of ammo on the trolley. "Yeah, come on there should still be something left from dinner that we can reheat."

Lydia snorted and raised an eyebrow at Stiles grinning form. "You always take me to the nicest places."

Stiles let out a burst of laughter. "If I tried to Jackson would skin me."

Lydia slipped her arm through Stiles's and gestured for him to lead on. "I wouldn't let him." She told Stiles.

..oo00OO00oo..

December eighth

Kate vibrated with a dark energy, they were so close now, in a little over forty eight hours they would rip apart reality and let their masters enter the universe and from there they would decimate all realities and dimensions.

Peter leaned over and nipped at her neck as he kissed up it to her jaw, he then licked along it and Kate shivered under his touch. "My, aren't we responsive this evening." He whispered to her and then nibbled her ear.

Kate bucked slightly under the touch and drew her hand down Peter's chest, her fingers gouging tracks in the flesh and blood seeped from the wounds. It was Peters turn to shiver at the touch. "Who's my pain slut?" She said to Peter in a growl.

"Always." He replied in a husky voice and then bit down onto Kate's shoulder, just shy of breaking the skin. "I'm going to cause you so much pain Kate, and I will enjoy it so much as you writhe in pain and enjoy the sweet agony.

Kate moaned in response then slapped him across the face. "You are going to have to make good on that promise later. We have things to set in motion and going another round of who can cause the other the most pain will need to wait till later."

Peter sighed. "Of course, work must come first, but don't think I'm going to let you go for long." He told her and then snapped his fangs at her. Kate smirked and kissed Peter.

Getting up from the bed she slinked over to the wall and took down a black robe and slipped it on. Taking the other robe she threw it to Peter who pouted somewhat as he too got up and slipped on his robe. He walked over to Kate and as he did he snapped his fingers to the two Beta Dire Wolves and to Jared and they fell into position behind the Horsemen.

They left the bedroom and entered the main chamber followed by Dire Wolves. Peter and Kate crossed to their thrones and sat down. In front of the dais, kneeling, were twelve of the co-opted hunters.

"We have a mission that must be completed before we can progress with the main stage in the plan. The current guardian must be removed from the picture so that we can harness the life stream to our needs." Peter told them.

"This cannot be met with failure so we have select you, the most adaptable and competent that we have. You have twenty four hours to make this a reality." Kate told them. She reached down and lifted a folder from a table that was sitting to the side of her throne. She indolently tossed it towards the team leader and he retrieved it when landed in front of him. "That has all the details on the target, now go."

The twelve soldiers stood and snapped a salute that was reminisant of the roman salute. They strode from the chamber and Peter looked at Kate. "Now, about making you writhe in agony…"

Kate let out a cackle of a laugh and made her way back to the bed chamber followed by a shifting Peter.

..oo00OO00oo..

December ninth.

School had been another crap-fest for the wolves as they suffered through the last day till things started going down. It didn't help that they had had a double chemistry that afternoon and tensions had finally blown when Harris had started to pick on Stiles again.

Scott had stood up and told him to back of Stiles or he would regret it, the others had all stood up as well, and all of them had been given a month's worth of detention by a furious Harris who was indignant that anyone would stand up to him. So now they sat in detention and listlessly stared at the clock waiting for it to tell them they were free.

"I thought Harris was going to blow an aneurism when Scott stood up and yelled at him." Stiles said to the others. Thankfully it was Mrs Dodds on detention this week and she was mostly in the teachers' lounge.

"Yeah well he was asking for it, he always picks on you. Why haven't you told your dad?" Scott asked.

"Well it seemed trivial, plus it was the worst he could. It's kind of pathetic really." Stiles answered.

Lydia frowned. "It's abuse of power and he is singling you out for treatment that would be cause for a review of his behaviour if it is reported." She stopped then glared at Stiles. "It will be reported by you, or I will." She informed Stiles.

Danny agreed. "Yeah I hadn't realised it was this bad till our joint lesson. You should have said sooner."

"Fine, I will tell my dad." Stiles said with a grumble.

"Yeah and I will be telling Derek and Damion as well." Scott said.

Stiles shot upright from having his head on the desk. "No you don't need to do that."

Scott just gave him a look that said 'I've know you since diapers, you won't tell him properly so I will be telling to make sure it is dealt with'. "Really." He said.

"Fine!" Stiles huffed and let his head fall to his crossed arms on the desk. "There goes my street cred having my Dad fight my battles."

"I wouldn't worry Stilinski, you never had much street cred to start with." Jackson told him with a grin and Danny and Scott shook their heads.

"Wonderful. Thanks Jackson." Stiles griped from his huddle of man pain.

Isaac spoke up. "Stiles… I know what abuse is, and that was abuse. Words can hurt more than fists."

Allison and Lydia both got up and went to give Isaac a hug for speaking up about something so personal to him.

Stiles looked at Isaac and nodded. "Ok I will, tell." He said in a level voice and nodded to Isaac to reassure the other wolf that he wouldn't let the matter fester. If he was being honest it had started to get to him.

Just then Mrs Dodds came back into the classroom. "Right children I make that time. Gather your books and off you go."

The clock stills showed they had another fifteen minutes, but they weren't going to complain. Getting out of the classroom they went to their lockers to get their stuff when Danny stopped and sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?" Danny asked.

Frowning the others joined him and sniffed.

"That smells like oil and gun powder and something else, something a bit rotten." Scott said and looked down the hall way where the sent was fresher.

"I wonder what or who it is." Jackson asked.

"Well the gun powder and oil is a similar scent to a hunter, but the rotting smell, I don't know." Allison said and chewed on her lip.

Scott looked at the others. "Let's check this out."

The others nodded and slowly they made their way along the corridor. Turning the corner towards the lunch room they saw that the doors were closed but one was slightly ajar. Jackson froze and gestured for them to back up.

Once back down the corridor Jackson whispered. "I saw someone in the reflected in the glass. They were armed and looked like they were in combat gear."

Scott asked. "Hunters?" And looked to Allison.

She frowned and shook her head. "Not in public like this. It would be a covert op in a public place at any time when other people could be about."

Pulling out his phone he sent of a text to the Alpha's. "We pull back to the chemistry block and wait for Derek and Damion. When they get here we investigate. Things are too on a knife edge for us not to take precautions." Scott told the others, they nodded letting him guide them as Lead beta.

Back by the entrance at the chemistry block the pups kept watch and waited for their Alpha's. Five minutes after Scott had texted two black blurs raced across student parking and joined them.

"Wow that was fast." Stiles commented.

"Given what you guys told us we weren't taking chances." Derek told him. "Let's go."

The Pack crept through the corridor heading back towards the main part of the building, the place was eerily silent with the halls deserted and the occupants of the classrooms gone.

Stiles spoke in a harsh, rather loud whisper. "Someone want to tell me why we're following the Death Squad through our high school. Wait why would they care about our high school?" He frowned at the absurdity of the attack, not that the whole damned situation wasn't bizarre.

Derek frowned at him. "That's why we're here to find out, Stiles." But even he had his concerns over why Peter and Kate would send troops to a high school on the eve of what was there end game.

"Guys, I'm getting all sorts flashes we need to be right here, and right now." Lydia told both of them.

Scott and Jackson whined both unsure as well but not wanting to say it out loud. Allison and Danny were following the conversation to see where it would lead and Isaac was chewing on his bottom lip.

Damion ducked back down after peeking round the corner. "She's right; we need to be here now. There's something else here. Not like the horsemen, this is different." He frowned as he couldn't find the words to describe it.

Derek sighed and looked at his mate then nodded. They made their way into the main building, there was a strange deadness that hung in the air. Lydia seemed to be on autopilot as motioned the others to the cafeteria, then she seemed to snap out of it. The Wolves were scenting there was fresh blood in the air; there was also a gasping breathing sound but no trace of anyone else.

Moving slowly and carefully they made their way to the canteen door, but after checking they could find no one in the canteen or watching from the door from inside. The wolves looked at each other and sharing a frown they entered into the room. That was when the heard the almost silent watery rasp of a breath coming from the kitchen.

Stiles was closest and he slid the door opened carefully and peered round the corner and exclaimed. "Doris Buckingham!"

The others crowded in and saw that it was indeed the lunch lady lying on the floor, there was several deep knife slashes over her chest and abdomen. In reflection she should not have been alive.

Doris gasped painfully. "You made it, I'm glad."

Allison and Stiles rushed over and supported her; Scott grabbed dish towels from the racks and joined them, trying to stem the flow of blood. He looked grim and shook his head when he looked at Derek and Damion.

"Don't worry Pup; I know that I'm not long for this world." Doris said with a pained smile.

Derek came across. "How did you know we would come, and why did you call him Pup?"

Doris let out a pained chuckle. "You're not the only the ones with secrets around here you know. Some are just easier to keep hidden."

Stiles looked as confused as the rest of them. "But your lunch lady Doris, you smile at me and give me extra tatter tots when it's tot Tuesday." He said.

Doris stroked his cheek leaving a trail of her blood. "Oh Stiles, so much like your mother, if you hadn't ended up on a different path, you may have been chosen to stand in for her but like everything, fate seems to have had different plans."

Stiles rocked back." What do you mean stand in for my mum, you knew my mum? What's going on?"

Doris looked at Damion. "The Spell Wolf has an idea I think."

Derek and the others looked at Damion who was biting the nail his thumb as he thought about the growing situation. He realised he was being stared at. "What, oh yes. I think I have an idea or two, Guardian of the Life stream."

Doris smiled which turned into a wince; the others looked between him and Doris. Jackson made a whine of confusions. "What's going on?" He asked, mirroring the confusion that everyone else felt.

Damion sighed. "The planet has a life force, it's made by every living thing that connects everything and suffices everything with life. It exists in the higher dimensions of this planet, but there are locations that it comes through and touches our plane of existence. Beacon Hills is one of those places, and at those places it has a guardian to stabilise it."

Scott was trying to make sense of that. "Don't you mean protect it?"

Doris shook her head. "No child. There are protectors and your pack has unknowingly served that purpose for hundreds of years. The protectors only know the guardian in times of great crisis. The guardian holds the life stream in order so that it does not twist or corrupt. We keep it pure and ensure that it flows freely." She coughed and blood slipped from her lips.

Scott looked to Derek. "We need to get her to the Doc Deaton's, or failing that a Doctor, she isn't going to last."

Doris places a hand on his arm to stop him. "It is already too late for me, I was too old when they came, waiting for my successor to come. Your mother Stiles, she was going to take over from me, and she had such fire and passion. I see that in you as well, but then she was gone and we Guardians mourned her passing as we would one of our own. We keep and hold the centre but they could not pervert the stream to their purpose with me alive. I was to slow and old, I'm sorry. They have already started to corrupt the stream, the four elements aid them now. It's a fine mess that I have to pass on to you all I'm afraid. The protectors must be the Guardians as well now. Spell Wolf, you must act as locus for this, you are closer to the stream than the others and I hope it will allow you to take the burden without the preparations. The blood Moon rises soon, and with it they will have access to the door, they forge the key from the heart of our planet and must be stopped."

Damion knelt down next to her and took her hand. "What do I need to do?"

Doris smiled wistfully; the compassion that was being shown to a stranger was already the key. "You are already doing it." She placed a bloody hand over his heart and a soft blue light suffused it. They all felt something in the pack bond, it felt like running in the forest, and the full moon and the light of the sun.

The light seemed to fade and flicker and then red flecks began to show. She looked to Derek "You must hurry, there is little time left, stop the last two, they must be returned to their masters before you break the bridge otherwise they will reopen it. The elements will need time to cleanse themselves as will the stream if you succeed." Derek nodded.

Doris's breathing became more laboured as the essence of the life stream left her she coughed again and the true pain and suffering she was experiencing came out in wracking of her frame and the blood that came from lips. Stiles gripped her tighter trying to make her more comfortable. "Can't we help you?" He asked.

Doris smiled again at Stiles. "Such a good boy, so like his mother. She had such fire in her soul."

The light left her eyes and Doris passed beyond. The Pack was silent and Danny came over and hugged his mate who had tears running down his face. Scott held onto Allison and Jackson turned Lydia away and held her tightly to him. They never knew this woman really, apart from a casual acquaintance, a nod and a smile, but they mourned her like family because she had been in the end. She had been a strong proud woman who had given everything, even her life, then when given the chance at a quick end she had refused it to give the Pack and the planet one final chance.

Damion stood up and looked to Derek, the pair linked hands. "We need to go now. We are now the Guardians of the life stream here and I think we can all feel the pull of what's about to happen and there is little time left."

Derek nodded. "We need to move."

Stiles lowered Doris gently down and closed her eyes. "What can we do?" he asked.

Derek looked to Damion. "Do we need to change our plans because of this?" He asked.

Damion shook his head. "If anything in reinforces what we need to do. If we can destabilise whatever their doing to corrupt the Life stream to power the dimension drill then the bridge can't form. That stops them dead in their tracks, no bridge, and no way for the Titans to come here. Doris was right though we need to kill the horsemen first."

The Pack nodded, and they quickly made their way to the entrance, they all knew where they needed to go, they could feel it pulling them, calling to them. The turned to head towards the Beacon Hill that was behind the preserve, on the other side of it deeper into the forest there was a lake. That was where it was. Already overhead black clouds swirled and heaved, lightning danced from them and kissed the ground repeatedly, and it looked like the mountain was surrounded by a glow.

The horsemen were here.

..oo00OO00oo..


	11. Chapter 11 - In to the Valley of Death rode the six hundred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN]
> 
> To anyone who is still reading this, Hello, and sorry it has been so long.
> 
> Well what can I say. i havent given up with this story. I do plan to finish it. I really do.
> 
> Life has been and gone in a lot of strange directions since my last update and it has taken me a while to... recover would be the word. I hope that I can now finish this story to everyones satisfaction.
> 
> So here we go, when last we left our Heroes, they had just become guardians of the local nexus points and learned why Kate and peter were in Beacon Hills.
> 
> On with the story.
> 
> [/AN]

**Chapter 11 - Into _the valley of Death_ rode the six hundred:**

The alarm klaxons sounded throughout the Wolf Lair, lights flashed and startled Werewolves ran back and forward arming themselves and entering a defensive position around the lair to protect it from any on coming attack. Everyone scrambled to a high alert status anticipating the worst. Melissa, following the protocols she had been shown, ran to the wine cellar and pressed the bottles in the wine rack on the back wall, the lock clicked and swung open; she was about to enter the lift when Marcus and Callum caught up with her.

"You seem to have a fair idea of what's going on here, lass." Callum said.

Melissa paused, they had purposely not show the under lair to the wolves that had come as it was their inner den, as Damion had described it their 'Sanctum Sanctorum', which had made Stiles and Scott laugh at some geek reference. Instead they had limited all their meetings and demonstrations to the upper house. Taking a half second to decide she nodded. "Yes, those are the alarms from the monitoring net that we have set up. If you come with me we can see what the alarms mean." She indicated the lift and the three of them entered and Melissa pushed the down button.

As the lift dropped down the shaft the red glow of the alert light that filled the cabin every so often would flair of the wolves' eyes.

"We realise the brevity of the situation if you are inviting us to your inner den." Marcus told Melissa.

"Damion told me when the alarms go of like this that something big was happening. You need to know what's going on so you can organise, so it was quicker just to get you to come down." Melissa told them as she pushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "With all the others having run of on another crisis it just makes sense."

Marcus and Callum nodded and both turned as the bell binged and the door opened. As the doors opened they were greeted with a sonorous toning bell that sounded like it had been taken from a church. The central area where the tower of computing and sensor arrays that dominated the space was now a frenetic blaze of flashing and humming as it tried to analyse what was happening. The holo-tank above it was full of graphs and figures and calculations that swamped the display field.

Melissa bypassed that and led the other two down the stairs and into the war room. She went to the main console and entered the sequences that she had been shown to get an assessment of what was going on. The main screen cleared of the alert messages and a widescreen external shoots filled the screen and they could see the disturbance that was centring over the far side of the preserve. The storm clouds were illuminated by the lightning storm that was scorching the earth below it. An overhead satellite map was also show and it displayed what looked like a cyclone system centred over the preserve area.

Melissa reached for her cell and turning from the screen she dialled a number and when it was answered on the first ring she spoke with a rushed tone she spoke into it. "It's started." She told Stan on the other end.

"Shit… Understood." Stan replied.

Melissa made a noise of agreement and then a rushed. "Be careful Stan." Then they ended the call.

Marcus and Callum were watching the displays. "It's like it's pounding the area around where the lay lines cross, you better tell Merlin and his Knight." Callum said.

The phone rang and Melissa checked the caller display before she picked it up. "Speak of the devil. Derek it's started." She told Derek and then she listened to him as he filled her in, giving affirmative to several points. She hung up and turned back to Marcus and Callum. "They had an insurgence of turned hunters at the School. There was some sort of local guardian of the nexus there and they killed her to stop her interfering with whatever they are planning. They're on the way back now."

Marcus nodded. "We need to make sure the defensive perimeter is set and get the final preparations made."

Melissa nodded to the pair and they headed back towards the stairs. She turned and looked at the screens showing the oncoming devastation. "Oh Scott… please be ok in this." She said to herself.

..oo00OO00oo..

Peter stood on the bluff overlooking the valley that was being blitzed by the lightning, behind him were the combined forces waiting for their moment to deploy. The Lightning storm was the first step in clearing the way for the temple, once it had died down and they had achieved interface then he would release their forces into the temple and the remains of the valley to secure it and prepare for the counter attack that he knew was coming from the Hale pack.

Kate stood beside Peter with her hands outstretched, the blue crystal floated above her hands turning slowly as golden glyphs appeared inside the different facets and then disappeared. "I love the feeling that comes with fresh decimation." She told Peter who smiled in return, Kate was like the high priestess and he was the high priest waiting to give benediction to their gods.

Off to the side there was movement and the honour guard that surrounded the pair snapped to alert and pointed their weapons at the area, even when the twelve men that had been sent to kill the guardian appeared they kept their weapons trained on them till Peter indicated that they should lower them.

The lead trooper came forward and took to his knee in front of Peter. "It has been done my lord, the Guardian has been killed."

"Excellent." Peter nodded and with a flick of his hand dismissed the troops to locate their places in the waiting ranks, he then looked slowly towards the lighting again and with a smile said. "Yes it has begun, hasn't it?" He looked at Kate who grinned in return.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek ran ahead leading the pack, they had all shifted to Beta form and were loping along in their four legged run. The resounding booms from the lightning storm that was playing out over the far side of the preserve made him wince as they assaulted his wolf enhanced hearing.

The majority of the pack had left most of their cars in favour of taking a more direct route back to the wolf lair, things were entering the final innings now and time was a precious commodity. Allison had stayed with Lydia and they were driving back as Lydia couldn't move as quickly as the running wolves. Bounding through the preserve each member of the pack was filled with trepidation over what was about to come. The distance below their feet and claws being eaten away as the moved towards destiny.

A howl sounded out as they approached the lair and Derek answered it with one of his own. From either side other wolves appeared running parallel to them and then forming an escort to the pack back to the lair itself. Skidding to a halt, Derek and Damion took in the mobilised Avalon Wolves who were running defensive patrols of the surrounding area. He turned and nodded to Sean who had lead their escort back to the lair.

Beth, one of the Alpha's, came over to them. "We went to defensive stance as soon as the lightning storm started, Marcus and Callum are with Melissa, and we're running a patrol ring around the perimeter in case they mount an attack now."

Damion nodded. "Good, they shouldn't but let's not take a chance."

Derek nodded. "A wise precaution, now's not the time to be careless."

The rest of the Pack were shifting restlessly from foot to foot. Derek indicated to the house. "Get ready." He said to them and they took off running towards the back door.

"We need to make contact with the hunters and ensure that they don't go half-cocked at this until we know what is going on." Beth said, looking towards the glowing hill.

Derek nodded. "Agreed, we also need to ascertain the full picture of what is going on and then we can finalise plans."

Beth nodded and they headed towards the house and past the marque which was doubling as the command area.

Damion looked to Derek. "We need to get a move on, if the hunters do go off without us, they could end up slaughtered and we lose half our attacking force."

Derek sighed in agreement. "This could be a cluster fuck if they screw up."

Beth indicated her agreement of the hunter situation and she headed over to a group of Beta's and the Alpha pair headed towards the house and down to the under lair.

..oo00OO00oo..

Melissa was still there watching screens with Marcus and Callum as the Alpha's descended into the war room. She looked over and then glanced at the other wolves giving Derek a loaded look in bringing down the other wolves, Derek nodded that she had done the right thing in bringing them down to the under lair and she nodded slightly at that.

"What a light show." Marcus said as he turned, acknowledging their presence.

"It's more than that." Said Damion as he went over and started looking at various displays and readings, he also silenced the Cloister bell which were still toning its warning. "It's the first stage of the temple being brought into our plane and being anchored.

"All this for that?" Callum asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's preparing the ground work for it and clearing the area of anything that could interfere with the temples emergence. The storm itself is weakening the dimensional interface and once the storm has passed then the temple itself will start to descend through the higher dimensions and literary slide into this one, inhabiting the space that has been prepared." Damion told the collective group.

"We need to be ready to move when the storm's stop, and we need to make sure that the hunters don't jump the gun." Derek said.

Marcus nodded. "I've been double checking the terrain maps, the camp ground this side of Beacon Hill will still be the best staging point, there is nothing closer I would risk with this storm ongoing, we get everyone there and ready to mobilise the moment we get the all clear to mobilise."

"I'll call Argent and let him know, hopefully Gerard hasn't assumed total control." Derek said, the reservation in having to deal with the hunter family thick in his voice. He moved away from the main area and made the phone call to Chris Argents cell.

Damion was working at the terminals and trying to get clearer imaging. "If I can filter out the interference I may be able to locate their forces, give us an idea of where their staging from.

Marcus nodded. Callum turned to Melissa. "Let's you and I go and ensure that all the supplies are readied. I know what waiting can be like." He said, and Melissa taking one last look at the screens nodded and the pair left the others.

Damion swore several times at the terminal he was using. "The interference that is being thrown off by the storm is bleeding through the whole EM Spectrum, I have vague readings of life-forms and movement from the far side of the valley from us, but I can't localise the reading anymore."

Marcus sighed at that. "It would seem that Murphy has set up camp as well for this."

Damion shrugged and nodded in agreement. At that his own cell went off and he excused himself to take it. Looking at the call screen he saw it was Sheriff. "Stan, how are things in town?" He asked cutting straight to the point.

"Well we have a state of emergency in place right now and there is an exclusion zone around the preserve. State forces are being called in as part of that to ensure that town is ready in case it needs to be evacuated due to forest fires that may start or storm damage. So far they're treating it as a fluke natural occurrence caused by a massive drop in pressure in a localised weather pattern." Stan told him. "So far everyone is buying that, we are making plans to evacuate the patients from the hospital and to clear non-essential people from the town."

"So we shouldn't get interference from the local or state authorities for the moment?" Damion asked.

Stan agreed. "Yeah, we have that covered for the moment. I wish I could be there with you guys, but I need to be here for the town." The concern over Stiles and the other pups could be heard in his voice.

"We'll keep them as safe as we can Stan, you're doing what needs to be done for the town, and we'll do what we can to keep it from spreading there." Damion told him.

Stan sighed. "Yeah. Good luck, I see you on the other side." He told Damion.

"Will do Stan, see you soon." Damion replied and ended the call, he knew that Stiles would be getting a call very soon.

Derek had finished his phone call as well. "Well Gerard was making overtures about heading in now, thankfully Chris talked him down. They are mobilising to the camp grounds and should be there within the hour." He told them.

Marcus nodded. "We're ready to go as well."

Damion added. "The town is on emergency evacuation orders, Stan is overseeing it. The preserve has an exclusion zone around it so we shouldn't get any interference from outsiders."

Derek sighed. "I guess this is it."

Marcus clasped him on the shoulder. "You're doing fine."

Derek nodded. "Let's go."

..oo00OO00oo..

Boyd tugged on the straps on the pack he had put together and secured it, around him men were doing the same, each taking the last few moments to double check and ensure they had all their equipment. Boyd's hands traced over the rifle he had been given to use. It was semi-automatic and filled with the silver bullets the wolf pack had provided. He swallowed again tasting bile in his throat, the realisation of what was to come pressing heavily onto his shoulders.

Chris Argent came up behind him and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "You always feel that when you first go into action. If you're smart you never lose it, but you control it. Just remember what we do here is no for us, but for all of humanity, we lay our lives on the line to protect everyone."

Boyd nodded, not trusting himself to speak, the look in Chris's eyes told him he understood.

Chris gave a final squeeze. "We go with the code."

A voice like gravel in hell came from behind them. "Always with the code Chris."

Chris turned. "Yes Gerard. Always with the code. It prevents us from becoming the very monsters we are pledged to hunt." He told his father.

Gerard snorted and clapped Chris on the shoulder in an almost patronising way. "The code is fine in an ideal world. I live in the real world, maybe you'd like to join us."

Chris looked at Gerard and frowned. "I don't know what real world you live on, but it's starting to bear little resemblance to the one the rest of us are in."

Gerard gave Chris a watery smirk, this time there was a pitying look in his eyes as if to say that he knew Chris was wrong and all it would take was time to be proven right.

The exchange wasn't filling Boyd with any more confidence, in fact it cemented his resolve to try and find a way to distance himself from the hunters when this was over.

Gerard turned to the men and shouted. "We roll in twenty!" The men made acknowledging sounds and Gerard turned and walked away as Chris just watched him with a concerned look in his eyes.

Chris turned to see Boyd watching him and he gave the boy a reassuring smile, but to Boyd the smile never reached his eyes. "Get your gear together, your still in a support role but best to be prepared for anything."

Boyd nodded. "Understood."

"Watch yourself out there." Chris said and turned away towards the others getting their gear together.

..oo00OO00oo..

The wolves ran through the woods, they were a silent force moving through the night and towards their destiny. They were heading to the camp ground that had been designated as the meeting area for themselves and the Hunter forces.

All the preparations had been made and all the plans had been set. Now was the time for it all to come together or to fall apart.

The wolves as a whole could feel the pull of the almost full moon hanging over head. Soon it would wax to full as they fought, full and looking down on the battle to decide the fate of everything. Everyone knew what was at stake and had dedicated themselves to this goal. It was all or nothing now, no quarters held, not mercies given.

The number of wolves that were involved meant that having a single battle unit would be counterproductive. So to combat this they were split into battle packs, each one was led by an Alpha that directed them. To do this a battle bond was established between the fighters, it was like the pack bond that they had with their own packs, but it allowed them to function together and to act as a co-ordinated force with their battle pack.

Derek glanced from side to side at his pack, they were a single unit even though Marcus has suggested that they younger ones be paired with more experienced fighters. Derek couldn't explain it but he felt that the pack had to be together for this, perhaps it was the new role as guardians to the local nexus that was having this effect or some other force he just knew that they needed to be together for this, an impression that was enforced by Lydia as well.

They arrived at the camp site and swiftly ran a perimeter and checked for any signs of an incursion this far into the preserve. So far the Horsemen and their forces had remained on the far side of the valley, almost content to wait for the opposition to come to them.

The lightning storm was still raging over the hill and through the grounds were on the lay side of the Beacon Hill it was still getting buffeted by the run of from the storm. The effect of the continuous lightning strikes was a thunderous roll that sounded almost like a monstrous heart beat that was beating the death knell of the planet.

Several trucks were brought in with the supplies that would be needed for battle. Out off the lead truck Lydia dismounted and joined her pack who were waiting near the Alpha's. Weapons were snapped together and prepared for battle, Swords drawn, knives strapped on, and guns given a final check before being cocked for action.

From the access road large Suv's arrived and discouraged their cargo of Hunters and their gear. Gerard took one look at the assembled creatures he had sworn to eliminate and the sneer was carved deep into his face, then gone again so fast you could have missed it, at having to stomach this assemblage.

Chris led the way for the lieutenants that were leading the Hunter cells and approached the collapsible awning that had been set up over a picnic table. Around the table were the Alphas looking over the topography map of the area and making final placement decisions. At the approach of the Hunters the Alpha's straightened and acknowledged the presence of their opposite numbers.

"Let's get his over with." Gerard said and indicated for the men to approach the table. The Hunters were hesitant but followed the orders they had been given to work with their enemies.

The wolves were no less reticent about the alliance, it was one thing to theoretically agree that working together was the best thing, putting it into practice with so many distrustful people and wolves was another matter entirely.

Derek's eyes narrowed at Gerard's approach and he could feel his body tense in preparation for it to all go to shit. He stood matching the unblinking glaze of Gerard. He finally chewed out. "Let's go over placement."

Gerard nodded and took the final few steps up to the open side of the table. "Let's." He replied looking down at the map.

Chris joined them, nodding his acknowledgement of the others at the table. "What's the status of the valley?" He asked taking of his leather gloves and putting them on the table.

"We have a scouting pair here." Marcus said pointing at the side of the Hill on the map. "They have reported that the valley is a combination of ablaze and being pummelled by the storm. So far none of their forces have made any attempts to circle the valley to this side."

"They won't." Damion said and the others looked to him. "They are going to bring the temple through first and anchor it, till that happens they will be playing defence to keep us away from the crystal."

"Then we should be trying to destroy it now." One of the Hunter lieutenants said, Chris and Gerard said nothing but they did seem to agree with that line of thought.

"It's too late for that. The process has begun and if we destroy the Crystal then we could create a dimensional breach which they could also try and use. Besides the energy that would be released would be like a hundred Hiroshima's." Damion said with a shake of his head, they had already covered that in the briefings but it seemed that tensions of this alliance were going to keep the Hunters testing what they had been told and the both them and the Wolves would be on constant alert for betrayal. "We need to prepare for the temple to come through, at the moment the area is a sinkhole for void energy and dimensional flux, it would be suicide to broach the area that's why their forces are running defence as well. Once the temple is through, once that has happened, the area will be dimensional stable for the moment and we won't run the risk of slipping through the dimensional cracks that are saturating the area."

"So we go with the setting up the teams along this side of the ridge, that way we are on station for this temple to appear." Gerard said and punched a finger at several points along the slope of the Hill.

Marcus and the other Alpha's nodded at that. "We know that they will have to descend to the valley floor to make full use of the temple. That gives us time to get into position as well and to launch the first strike at them." He said and indicated the manoeuvres on the map.

Chris nodded. "I agree, we have the advantage that we aren't restricted by having to defend a set point, but they will have opportunity to dig in and then it could end as a battle of attrition."

"We can't allow that to happen. We know when they have to be in place for and when the window for their attempt can be made. If we aren't in a place to stop it before or by then then we fail." Derek told the assembled group.

"What if we can't stop them?" Another of the Hunters asked.

"Then we have a fail safe." Damion told them and placed a black sphere onto the map. "This is the activator for a trans-temporal dimensional collapse."

"Why aren't we just using that?" The same Hunter as before asked.

"We aren't because it will destroy the area around here and cause massive damage, California and Nevada will be erased from existence and there will be like radioactive fallout over the west coast of the Americas all the way to Kansas for generations to come." Damion replied and the Hunter nodded. "There is no guarantee that this would even stop them, it's if everything else fails and we are about to lose everything then we sacrifice the few for the many."

"How is it deployed?" Chris asked as Gerard eyed up the sphere.

Damion picked it up and sliding panels that were invisible to the naked eye he changed the sphere into two half spheres separated by a crystal shaft. "It's armed now. To activate it both sides have to be pressed together to complete the sphere. Once that happens the dimensional fractures that have been created and have saturated the area over the last few months will be forced to reach a critical particle reaction breaking them down, this causes anti time to be forced into local time and split the fundamental forces holding this plane of reality together. Like splitting the atom but splitting time instead, as I say everything within a four hundred mile sphere will be gone."

"So who holds onto it?" Chris asked, know that both sides would have qualms about the other holding the last resort.

"That has already been decided. We all know that no side would agree to the other holding such a device so we leave it with someone capable of taking the necessary actions if necessary." Derek replied.

"Who?" Gerard asked in a hard tone.

"That would be me." A voice from behind them said.

The Hunters turned and saw Alan Deaton coming forward with Melissa.

Gerard growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I am running the triage station here for any one that is wounded and requires it, Human or Wolf." Alan said. "I am also taking on the responsibility of knowing if and when this battle can no longer be won and we are about to lose it all."

"He's also a neutral party in all of this, someone that we can trust to be impartial." Damion said and he passed the activator over to Alan. When he touched it, it glowed red. "It has also just been imprinted so that he is the only person that can activate it." He added looking at Gerard.

Gerard's eyes narrowed as he met Damion's look and then turning away he growled. "Fine."

The rest of the meeting was spent finalising placements of forces and setting watches for the troops.

..oo00OO00oo..

Isaac nervously checked his gear as the others in the pack were doing the same. He let out a sigh as he tightened the strap on the harness he was wearing that would carry some of his supplies. It was all real now, everything that had happened up till now, it was almost like watching a movie and being part of the story, like a choose your own adventure book.

Even his dad's death seemed like a dream sometimes. He would wake at night sometimes waiting for it to have all been a dream and that his dad would storm in and hit him for waking him up and then drag him down to the freezer.

Now, now it was really real and it was everything that was on the line, almost too much for Isaac to take in, all of reality. How can one cope with the pressure of that, a ragtag group of Werewolves and hunters facing twisted versions of themselves in a battle that stretched beyond the beginning of time and space? If they couldn't stop it all then everything would be destroyed.

Isaac didn't want to lose his new family, didn't want to lose any of his new brothers and sisters and his new dad's that had found and saved him.

Isaac swallowed and took a deep breath, then felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Derek looking at him, Isaac swallowed again. Derek made a fuss of adjusting one of the shoulder straps on Isaacs harness.

"You don't have to come with us Isaac, you can stay here and help be protecting Melissa and Deaton." Derek told the young wolf. "It isn't your fight."

Isaac shook his head firmly. "No, no, this is the Packs fight and I'm part of the Pack. I have to do this." He told Derek and Derek nodded.

"Ok, stay close to Scott and Jackson, they'll be fighting in a similar style to you. If they say to drop back, do it, if they say stay put you do it." Derek told Isaac.

Isaac nodded.

Scott came over and reaching up ruffled Isaac's hair like a younger brother. "You stick with us, we'll be like the three musketeers." He said with a smile.

Jackson joined them and shook his head and rolled his eyes at Scott, but smiled as well.

Derek clapped Isaac on the shoulders and Isaac took strength from it. "For the pack." He said to himself.

..oo00OO00oo..

The storm lasted until the late afternoon, through the eye of the storm that now hung over the valley sunlight streamed down, though storm like weather carried on outside of the preserve. The remains of the valley could now be seen and the ground was cracked and like blasted glass and rivers of molten rock had solidified but were still glowing with the heat that had been forced into them.

The combined forces looked down upon it, waiting for the final stage to take effect and for the temple to finally be shown to them. The ground began to glow and anyone looking at it started to get a vertigo like effect from the dimensional interactions. The ground gave sharp jerks, almost like an earthquake but localised to the preserve area.

"Is this meant to be happening?" Sean asked.

Damion nodded. "It's a brutal thing to interface dimensions like this, it like being in a car crash and there is resistance to the two bodies being slammed together." He told Sean but the others were listening as well.

As they watched the ground below took on an almost translucent quality and looked like it was stretching in places.

Damion looked up at the moon that was now rising as the sun set, around the moon the three commentary fragments were bright and looked like they bracketed the moon. "It's happening!" He called out. "Eldorado rise!"

Stiles turned to Damion and called out. "What do you mean Eldorado rises? Since when are we talking about the city of gold?"

Damion pointed to one of the larger bulges and as they watched it seemed to split or flow away from what was pushing through and a stepped pyramid of gold pushed its way into reality.

"This is where the legend of the city of gold came from. The city was purposely pushed from this reality to stop the white man from ravaging it and taking the secrets it held. By the time that the Spanish had arrived the original purpose was lost to history and it had become a sacred site. Only a handful of guardians knew its true purpose and they made the decision to protect it." Damion told the others.

As they looked on, over the space of hour's spires, pyramids, monolithic buildings and streets of gold pushed their way through the dimensional interface and settled into reality. The streets were lined with blue crystal prominences and clusters. Crystal pillars were part of the decoration and above parts of the city there was a network of crystal conduits that interconnected various structures.

Derek looked at wrist display to check the time and it was almost six, the temple or city was almost through now so soon they would need to launch their attack. He looked up and saw that the now the sun had set the moon was brilliant in her place above the eye of the storm, almost like it was the glowing pupil in the eye surrounded as it was by the three comet tails. As he watched the moon started to stain red as the blood moon rose.

Damion checked the readings that were being fed to him, Danny, Stiles and Lydia. "It's reached stable, I think the city temple is through." He finally said.

Lydia ran calculations. "I agree, the area is as stable as it can get for now, though that isn't saying much.

Stiles gave a low whistle. "Yeah the whole area is bruised and abused."

Damion nodded in agreement of Lydia and Stile's observations, then turned to Derek and nodded his assurance to him, Derek returned it with a single nod and let out a howl to call the troops to arm. Chris took this as his queue and sent the signal to the hunters to prep themselves as well for dispatch.

As one they moved from the ridge above the valley and headed towards Eldorado with the intentions of securing the central edifices of the main temple building which was its heart and its control centre.

..oo00OO00oo..

Kate and Peter watched the as the golden city temple rose, finally Kate turned to Peter and nodded. Peter raised his hand and snapped it closed. As one the combined horsemen's forces moved to take the temple and repel any other forces.

They stood watching their forces move into the city and then both turned as they heard Derek's howl.

"They're coming to their slaughter." Kate said with a smirk.

Peter gave a cruel smile in return. "It will be glorious. Let's join the fray."

Kate nodded and gave her hand to Peter who took it and led her down their side of the valley towards the temple.

Their forces were driven by a fury that was supernatural and they had already secured a path to the central pyramid where the horsemen would set up the dimensional drill. From there they would oversee the battle and direct it as needed. Jared was still at Peter's heels as was the pair of Direwolves that Kate had taken, they were backed up by the honour guard.

Peter turned to Jared. "Hunt down the spell wolf and my nephew and ensure that they are not present for the final act."

Jared made a noise of understanding and with a brief howl took off with several dire wolves.

"Already you're making the day more special." Kate told him and Peter gave her a lopsided grin.

"If you can't do it for family who can you do it for?" Peter replied.

Kate thought about this and then turned to her pair of dire wolves. "Seek out Allison, incapacitate her and bring her to me."

Peter gave her a questioning look and Kate shrugged. "As you said family. That and I need a new play thing.

Peter grinned at this.

..oo00OO00oo..

The allied forces moved down the slope as quickly as they could. There was still some cover from trees on the upper slop so most of the forces were under cover to start with. When they got to the bottom there were several shots fired and men went down. Snipers were trying to thin the approaching forces before they got into the city proper.

Chris cursed to himself and reached for a canister that was on his belt. "Smoke Screen!" He yelled and released the gas grenade in front of himself and his men. Along the line others followed suit and they set up cover for the rest of the forces.

Chris motioned to his lieutenant to come close, as the man did Chris pointed to where a large ziggurat at the edge of the city was. "Take our two best snipers, get up there and take them out." He barked, the hunter nodded and tapped two men on the shoulder as he ran towards where the ziggurat was.

Gerard nodded in agreement of Chris's action. "Let's hope there are no more surprises." He added.

The forces moved into the outskirts of the temple complex and began to move from building to building trying to reach the central towers. Shots and howls from both wolves and dire wolves were starting to be heard as resistance was encountered by both sides.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek lead the way deeper into the city temple, around him the pack were shifted and ready to move in an instant to counter any threat. The wolves had special gloves that had silver claws imbedded onto the backs of them, they would allow the wolves to slash with their own claws but the follow through would gouge with the blessed silver causing the wounds more damage and to retard the healing. They also carried silver infused knives as well but they were almost the size of short swords. Stiles and Lydia had their Loci extended and ready to cast, Allison held her rail rifle it loaded with silver impregnated rounds. Damion had his loci extended into the dual swords, black and red energy would lick across the surface of Excalibur and the Knight sword. Derek was in beta form, he had debated going in in alpha but the need for guerrilla tactics outweighed the brute strength and size of it though he held the shift ready just in case. He was armed similarly to the betas in the pack though instead of a knife, his arm guard's, which would stay with him if he shifted to alpha, had silver blades in them.

The streets were starting to echo to fighting already taking place though so far no resistance had come out to challenge them.

That changed as they reached the halfway point of the street way they were on. Ahead of them Jared and the seven dire wolves made their presence known with a challenging howl. Derek returned the challenge with one of his own and he and Damion started the shift to alpha form knowing that they would need the extra muscle to take on the Direwolves. Beside him the pack echoed his acceptance of the challenge with their own growling howls.

There was a moment of a standoff which allowed Derek and Damion to finish their shift and then the Direwolves charged.

As they charged down the street Lydia, Stiles and Damion led rip with blast of magical energy that rained down on the oncoming forces, scorched and singed it, but did not stop the Direwolves from their berserker charge. Allison took aim as the onrushing wall of destruction and fired on them. The bolts sliced into the leading Direwolf, and with pinpoint precision she landed shot after shot into the creatures head until it fell forward from the momentum of it's on charge. The massive bulk slumped and rolled forwarded with the momentum of its own movement and was then crushed under the charge of its fellow creatures.

Damion and the rest of the betas charged the remaining six Direwolves as they came at them, taking the lead position Damion squared up to the creature that had taken the lead, it was larger then it's fellow Direwolves. Moving with an efficiency of motion Damion swung upwards in a slash as he cleaved of his opponents right forearm. The creature howled and drew back then began to pull round to return the attack, Damion spun on the spot as the thing lunged forward, snarling and spitting in fury at the loss of its limb. Moving in a circular motion, Damion brought his other blade to bare and sliced the creatures head clean off, with a sickening, wet thud the head fell to the roadway with an ignanamous finality.

Stiles and Lydia concentrated their combined magic's at the Direwolf that was coming for them. They faced each other and at a central point between them created an orb of pearlescent green light. The Direwolf roared as it reached them and was thrown back by a burst of energy from the sphere. It flayed the attacker as it stood there engulfed in the beam, the warped wolf was stripped of flesh and muscle down to the bones which were blacked with the power that had been unleashed. The steaming remains clattered to the ground and there was a smell of roasted meat in the air.

Scott charged the four remaining Direwolves with Jackson, Danny and Isaac a step behind him. They struck with co-ordinated precision, knowing that they couldn't win in a head to head fight, the creatures still had them in size and raw strength. They feinted and rounded past then four creatures using quick strikes to anger the creatures and so that they turned to follow them. This caused them to open their flank to Allison, Stiles, Lydia and Damion. The four of them opened with a ranged attack that split the grouping of the Direwolves and Scott and the others that feinted past turned and stormed them from the other side. It had become a kill box and as the four of them swarmed the Direwolves ripping them to shreds while managing to only suffer minimal wounds themselves.

Meanwhile Jared was snarling at the losses, roared and charged Derek directly slamming into the Alpha wolf with his claws extended in and attempt to gouge Derek's heart from his chest. Derek knocked the claws aside and slashed at Jared abdomen scoring the surface and ripping gouges in the corrupt flesh, flesh sizzled as the silver bladed scored deeper into the wounds Derek's claws had left. Jared roared and back handed Derek across the muzzle this forced him back a step. Jared pressed forward and snapping with his jaws ripped into Derek's shoulder. Derek howled at the assault and regrouping, drove his claws into the softer underside of the Jared's muzzle and gouged into it. Pulling and ripping back with his claws he succeeded in pulling away part of Jared's lower jaw. Jared reared back and howling in agony striking out in blind anger and ripping into Derek's chest and side. Jared also pushed Derek back at the same time and space opened up between the two.

They circled each other sizing up the damage they had inflicted. Jared sprung forward and struck up the side of Derek's left arm and shoulder, gouging flesh and ripping into the muscle. Derek returned the favour and plunged his right claw deep into Jared's stomach and abdomen. Jared struck out again at Derek's left side and Derek pushed forward disregarding the assault on his left arm and sliced into Jared's neck with his right paw and claws, ripping sinew, muscle and tendons from the already damaged jaw and neck.

The wounds were deeps and fatal, but Jared surged forward in his death throws grabbing Derek's throat trying to rip it out. Derek grabbed the claws before they reached and with a great surge of strength broke both paws backwards with such force he ripped open the wrists showering him with blood from the arteries.

Jared was failing fast, the imperative to follow Peters commands were still there and he struggled to claw and rip at Derek trying to end him. The part of Jared that had never been co-opted surfaced momentarily in his eyes giving an almost pleading look for it to be ended. Derek looked almost pityingly as he plunged his claws into Jared's chest and pulled the beating heart from it, crushing it in his hands with a roaring howl of victory that was mirrored by the pack.

..oo00OO00oo..

They triaged their wounds and checked over each other for hidden damage, Derek was the worst and it was taking a combined healing spell from Damion, Stiles and Lydia to accelerate the healing from the damage given to him by Jared. The wounds were closing faster that even the accelerated Alpha healing would have done.

The decomposing bodies of the Direwolves were off to the side and Scott looked at them with pity in his eyes. "They never wanted that too happened to them, they never chose this." He said.

Isaac was next to him and looked at the other teen wondering.

Scott carried on, crouching down. "Peter never gave me a choice either, he forced being a Werewolf onto me. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't change it now, but it was still a violation on me. He keeps doing that to people, violating them and forcing them to do things that they never chose. Ok I know that these guys may have been dicks beforehand, but no one deserves this."

Isaac crouched down next to Scott and leaned into him. Scott looked over and gave Isaac a smile. "Sorry, don't mean to be so melancholy." He said gripping the teens shoulder.

Isaac shrugged. "S'okay. I think I get it." He told Scott.

Jackson came up behind them and put a hand on Scott's shoulder and Scott nuzzled it as well. "We need to move out." Jackson said quietly, nodding back to where it looked like the others were starting to finish their spell casting.

Scott stood up and nodded. "Yeah." He looked to the upper story of the building they were using for cover and saw Allison give him the all clear sign from her vantage point. He returned the signal with a regroup gesture and Allison moved swiftly to join them.

The others came together waiting for the magic users to finish and their Alpha to be healed up. Their own wounds were tended too and not as serious as his.

Allison was coming from the building when a voice called out. "Look out!" and then there a scream. Turning towards a side alley they saw several hunters getting mauled by a pair of Direwolves. It looked like the Direwolves had been casing the pack and been spotted by the hunter team. The hunters didn't stand a chance up close and three of them were already dead, and it didn't look good for the fourth.

Scott led the charge with Jackson, Danny and Isaac close behind him. Allison stood guard at the end of the alley.

The four wolves took the pair with overwhelming force. Claws slashed and gouged into the pair and the wolves snarling roars were answered by dying screams. Two on one gave the wolves more than even odds and even though they weren't long from their first battle the wolves made short work of the pair. Scott slashed into the lower back of one while Jackson finished it with a silver knife to its heart, while Danny finished the other by severing its spine while Isaac slashed open its abdomen and spilled its guts.

Scott checked the hunter to see if any of them were still alive, but for the most part it was as they had seen it, three were dead. The final hunter was a teen like them, and Isaac recognised him first of the wolves.

"That's Boyd." Isaac said. "He's in our year, always sits alone, never really joins in with anything, I've partnered up with him a few times, sat at the same lunch table. He never really spoke, and… I didn't either."

Scott, Danny and Jackson looked at each other and then at Boyd. Scott bent down and took inventory of the wounds as he began to apply triage to them, Isaac joining him to help with. Boyd moaned as Scott carefully moved him to get better access to the slash marks. "Hey dude, what were you doing here?" He asked the teen to try and distract him.

"Was doing a supply run to a forward cell. We were on the way out when we saw that pair stalking someone. We followed and saw it was you guys they were stalking. The others just wanted to leave you and get back to the front. I said we couldn't do that and an argument broke out. They must have heard and attacked… we didn't have a chance they were all over us." Boyd told them through gritted teeth against the pain.

Isaac was looking at Boyd's leg where it had been ripped open and hissed to himself and motioned to Scott. Scott followed Isaac's gesture and saw what had got his attention, Boyd had been bitten. Boyd seemed to pick up that something was wrong.

"So how'd you get involved with the hunters?" Jackson asked, less concerned with Boyd's health than the others.

Boyd looked away then back at Jackson. "They approached me, offered me a place in something. Said that you were dangerous beasts that needed to be watched and removed if you were a threat to anyone. Said they needed someone who could blend into School to keep an eye on your movements that I would be doing mankind a service." There was a bitterness to the end of Boyd's answer that made the others exchange looks.

"And…" Isaac asked. "What did you think?" He had to wonder if the boy had been poisoned by the dogma of the hunters.

Boyd snorted. "Damn lies all of it… bunch of crazy assed people with guns. There are a few of them that hold to the idea of protecting humanity from a threat, but they're few and far between. Like Chris Argent. The rest are like his father, crazy and just looking to kill shit with any excuse. From what I saw you guys are just like anyone else, you could be good or you could go bad there is nothing deferent about it just cause your werewolves… man Werewolves heh, who would have thought it." He groaned in pain again.

Isaac stayed by Boyd's side while the others grouped together. Scott frowned when he spoke. "He's been bitten, we know that that means he will change into one of the dire wolves." There was a certainty and a melancholy in his voice, no one deserved that fate, especially someone who didn't fear Werewolves just wanted to let them be.

"We should aske Damion, maybe there is something he can do with magic?" Allison suggested.

Jackson shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

The looked down at the teen and Isaac nodded his agreement with the consensus to see if they could do something. Scott and Allison headed back to the Alpha pair, Lydia and Stiles and explained the situation.

"Hmm, he's only just been bitten." Damion said and scratched the back of his neck as he pondered the problem. "Theoretically if he were a Werewolf then the bite wouldn't work, it would be treated like a poison and destroyed. If we slowed down the effects of the bite, and he were changing into a werewolf he might be able to fight of the Direwolf mutagen. It's only a theory mind you." He told them and shrugged. "It's the only thing I can think off. We never came up with an anti-venom for it, and it is a mutated wolf bite, no one has come up with anything for that either."

Derek considered it and what the pups had told them. "We can't let a boy die, not without giving him the choice." He decided and the group headed back down the alley to the others.

Derek looked at Boyd and saw the pain the teen was in even with Isaac leaching some of it away. "Boyd, right?" Boyd nodded "You know what's happening right?"

Boyd nodded again. "I've been bitten by one of those twisted wolves. I either shoot myself before it takes hold or I become one of them, right?" He said with a resolved tone that said he had already decided what he was going to do.

Damion nodded. "Yes, in most cases that would be true, but we have a window of opportunity here afford us because of where the bite is, and how fresh it is. I can slow down the effects of that bite, but I can't stop it."

Boyd shrugged. "So I would have more time, sounds like a bad deal."

Damion smiled. "Sometimes time is all we have. If Derek were to bite you, close to your heart, he would start the change in you to a Werewolf. Given enough time to change your body could fight off the Direwolf bite and you could transition into a Werewolf."

Allison spoke up. "You would be shunned by the hunters if you did." She spoke from experience and knowledge that her own extended family had all but disowned her.

"You wouldn't be alone though, you would have us as Pack, if you wanted it." Derek added.

Boyd lay there, propped up by Isaac. "Grammie always said that you have to pay the piper for all your dances." He mused. "Don't get me wrong, I… I actually have nothing against Werewolves, I just never thought I would end up as one."

Boy was silent and the others stayed quiet to give him time to decide.

"It's not guaranteed to work." Damion spoke up eventually. "It may also kill you the bite, the conflicting bites. The odds aren't great here but it is a shot to live." Ethically he wanted it to be clear to the teen what his chances were.

Boyd nodded. "Yeah I figured as much. So you would take me in, even after all that I did?" He asked Derek.

Derek crouched down and looked him in the eye. "You would need to earn my trust, and the trust of the pack, but you did what you did for what you thought were the right reasons, you didn't just go and abandon us to a potential threat sticking to the truce, and from what you said you were already thinking about leaving them, right?"

Boyd nodded.

"Then there you go, I've learned that you sometimes get a second chance at things, and that includes finding family." Derek finished off and held Boyd's eyes with his.

Boyd hissed at something as he moved but held out his hand to Derek, offering it to him. "Please help me." He said formally, and Derek took the hand.

Damion rushed forward and began to cast over the leg. "This won't be painless, it will probably hurt like hell, but you are strong enough to survive it." He told Boyd as he worked with magical glyphs and symbols, drawing them in the air in neon colours where they then settled to the leg.

Boyd moaned in pain as the leg was effectively frozen by magic and the Direwolf bite was slowed, it was like an ice lead fire running through Boyd's veins.

"Scott signal out position to control and organise a pickup." Derek told Scott and Scott pulled the radio from his vest and gave co-ordinates from the gps on his arm to the wolves manning the command tent, another group was close and would send a team to evac Boyd to the triage area.

Damion nodded to Derek that he was done as much as he could be. Derek leaned in. "Ready?" He asked and Boyd took in a deep breath and nodded. Derek pulled away the shirt material from Boyd's left shoulder and after extending his Alpha fangs, he bit deeply into the hard flesh in the area. Boyd cursed and grabbed at Isaac's hand which he was holding. Derek drew back and wiped his mouth to clear of the blood.

Damion stepped forward again and applied a pressure bandage to the bite mark to stem the blood flow. "Hold on now, ok, the Wolves will get you to the triage area and Deaton will give you something to help this along Ok." He told the teen as he dressed the wound.

The group waited several minutes until the two wolves that had been dispatched appeared from the other side of the alley. They reported that they were meeting up with the rest of their pack who were running rescue and recovery on injured Were teams. They carefully got Boyd standing and one of them picked him up bridal style, his size only causing minor problems. With the other wolf on point they headed back down the alley and towards the preserve.

Derek looked to his pack. "Ok, we need to get moving. We keep up the central corridor as much as we can and we get to the control pyramid." He instructed the wolves and as one they headed off.

..oo00OO00oo..

Atop the golden pyramid there was a construct like Stonehenge, two concentric circles of columns that were topped with complete rings. Whereas Stonehenge was made of stone, these were made of golden slabs of metal. The central dais of the henge was the control console and that was where Peter and Kate now stood.

With a flourish Kate installed the blue crystal into the console and the concentric rings began to contra-rotate. Grinning like a mad woman her hands danced over the controls and as she made changes the columns that made the rings up began to move and change their positions, some retracting and others extending, and some turning and inking with others. The whole pyramid top was part of the great machine and was being configured by Kate for their purposes.

Finally the centre of the inner ring recessed downwards and split into eight segments and they drew back and a giant version of the blue crystal slid upwards from the core of the pyramid and into the light of day. The crystal was massive, easily twenty foot in height and ten foot in width, it was attached to a ring that travelled around the middle of the crystal and linked to two arms.

"It's Time!" Kate screamed to Peter even though he was beside her.

Peter leaned over and kissed her. "Do it! Open the Gate way!" He ordered.

Kate depressed the final sequence and the great crystal groaned as ancient mechanisms tilted it till it was horizontal and raised it over the rotating circles.

There was a silence that seemed to sweep the valley, like everything had been muted and then creation roared in pain as a beam shot from the great crystal and ripped into reality.

The bridge was opening.

..oo00OO00oo..

The pack was almost to the pyramid, they had encountered further resistance but with the aid of other allies they had made it through to the courtyard in front of the pyramid.

Then a beam of energy erupted from the top and scarred reality, fracturing it around a central point above the valety.

"SHIT! No… Were too late." Damion cried out as the beam created a vortex opening in the sky.

The pack cried out in their own defiance at the events.

Damion watched the opening. "It's through! The Titans are starting to descend!" He pointed to the cortex and shadow like specs appeared in the heart of the vortex and seemed to be moving forward.

"Can we close it?" Derek asked

"Possibly but they will be through by the time we get close to the summit…" Damion replied trying to think of something, anything to prevent all of reality being forfeit.

"Can we slow them down?" Scott asked, not taking his eyes of the monstrous shapes that seemed to be forming in the heart of the vortex bridge.

"We… no, maybe I." Damion replied an idea forming. "They still weak as they travel between our dimensions, they haven't acclimatized to our multiverse, we… I can slow them down, give us time.

Grabbing his shoulders and turning him Derek said. "You can't do this alone!" Derek shook his head at the thought.

Damion ran a hand down Derek's cheek. "I have to, no one else can. You need to stop Death and War. Lydia Danny and Stiles will be able to get the system shut down."

"I can't let you go alone, you will need help." Derek replied.

"You already are helping, but I need to do this now. We need to do this now!" Damion told him the winds whipping up as they spoke.

The pack looked on not sure what was happening, only that it felt like good bye.

Derek looked like he might break in two. Finally he growled in anguish. "Go!"

Damion nodded and ran over to one of the crystal protrusions in the courtyard. "Love you Sourwolf, see you soon!" Then extended his blades he thrust Excalibur deep into the heart of the crystals that were tied to the nexus and the planetary life force. Then he screamed and was engulfed in blue lightning.

"Shit we have to save him!" Jackson called out and started forward, only to have Scott stop him. "What the hell man, he's dyeing over there!"

Stiles shook his head. "No, he's powering up." He told Jackson and the others.

Damion's form had gone stock stiff as the lighting had coursed over his body, now he hunched over as the nexus energies rushed through him, awakening something deep inside. His wings unfurled from their resting places then something almost horrific happened, it was like the feathers were being burned from them leaving charred flesh below, but not only there all over his body. Then the flesh began to rip away as something moved under the charred remains.

Something larger than his original form was almost unfolding from the tattered flesh and was still growing. Raw surfaces began to produce scale, wings that were feather were now membrane and scale. Hands and feet became claws and paws. Damions neck lengthened and spines ran their way down his spine and grew from there.

The scales that covered their transformed pack member were black and shiny, with reds and gold running almost like streaks down then sides, the wings were jet black fading to a burnt red at the ends, the tail that was growing ended in a red and gold spiked tip.

Turning they saw the results.

He was a Dragon.

"Holy SHIT!" Stiles exclaimed.

Damion was now in the form of a Dragon, one of the ancestor races of the Lupus Arcana. He was still growing in size but was already over twenty foot tall from nose tip to tail end. His face was like a cross between dragons and a wolf's, with layered scales looking almost like fur.

Damion bellowed a shattering roar at the titans as they descended. Then with a great heave and a down rush of air, he took to the sky and headed for the vortex opening, throwing himself into battle with creatures that would end all of reality.

Derek looked at where his mate had gone and to the blossoming energies of a great battle commeneced. He turned to the pack. "Let's go."

..oo00OO00oo..


End file.
